Children Of Tomorrow
by alexi wild-child
Summary: Kapitel 23: Die Katastrophe...
1. Die Phoenix Zwillinge

Children of Tomorrow  
Kapitel 1: Die Phoenix-Zwillinge

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
Juli 1996

Zur Mittagszeit hatten sich mehrere Mitarbeiter des Centers in der Lobby eingefunden, um dort in kleinen Gruppen ihr Mittagessen ein zunehmen. Im Vergleich zu den karg beleuchteten, unterirdischen Subleveln des Centers wirkte die Lobby einladend und es herrschte dort eine angenehmere Atmosphäre als in den Laboratorien, wo es nach Metall, Medikamenten und Desinfektionsmittel roch.

In Mitten der gut gekleideten Center-Angestellten hätten die beiden etwa siebenjährigen Kinder auffallen müssen, die wie hypnotisiert hinauf zu der Glaskuppel starrten. Obwohl sie das Sonnenlicht nur durch milchiges Glas erblickten, war es mehr von der Außerwelt als sie bisher gesehen hatten, und es beflügelte ihre Phantasie. Die beiden Kinder schienen Geschwister zu sein – ein Junge und ein Mädchen -; das hellbraune Haar des Jungen war ein bisschen dunkler als das des Mädchens, genauso waren seine Augen dunkelblauer als die seiner Schwester. Beide trugen weiße Leinenhosen und weiße Leinen-T-Shirts.

Ein bisschen abseits, am oberen Rand der Treppe stehend, fielen sie Sam sofort ins Auge, als er durch die Lobby lief. Der Sweeper hatte ein Päckchen von Jarod in der Hand, das er ins Miss Parkers Büro bringen sollte, doch er vergaß seine Aufgabe, als er die beiden Kinder sah, und fragte sich, was die beiden hier wohl machten. Innerlich hoffte er, dass die beiden nur kurz im Center waren, für ein harmloses Experiment, eine harmlose Statistik… Bei jedem Kind, das Sam im Center sah, wurde er jedes Mal angewiderter von seinem Arbeitsplatz.

Die beiden Kleinen würden garantiert in Schwierigkeiten geraten, wenn Raines sie hier fand, also beschloss er, sie dorthin zurück zu bringen, wo sie sein sollten. Sam wusste, wozu manche der Trainer im Center fähig waren, wenn ihre Schützlinge ihnen nicht gehorchten. Seufzend lief er die Treppe nach oben; die Kinder schienen ihn nicht zu bemerken, denn sie starrten weiterhin ungestört nach oben.

„Hey, ihr zwei", riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Die Köpfe der beiden senkten sich schnell wieder; der Junge schob das Mädchen, das links neben ihm stand, mit seiner Schulter ein Stück nach hinten, als wolle er sie vor dem Mann beschützen. Allerdings sahen sie ihn mit offener Neugier und Teilnahmslosigkeit an.  
„Solltet ihr nicht bei einem Trainer sein, oder wartet ihre auf eure Eltern?", fügte Sam hoffnungsvoll hinzu. Der Junge schüttelte mit ernster Mine den Kopf. „Wo gehört ihr denn hin?", hakte der Sweeper nach.

Die beiden Kinder drehten ihre Köpfe in Richtung des Aufzugs, der zum Tower hinauffuhr. In diesem Moment öffneten sich die Türen des Aufzugs und Mr. Parker und zwei Schwarze – Mitglieder des Triumvirats, wie Sam an ihrer bunten, afrikanischen Kleidung sehen konnte – stiegen aus. Zielstrebig liefen die drei Männer auf die Kinder und Sam zu. Sam bemerkte das milde Lächeln des Chairmans als er den Jungen und das Mädchen erblickte und es verwirrte ihn.

„Mr. Parker", begrüßte Sam ihn diskret, als er zu ihnen hinüber gekommen war.

Der ältere Mann nickte. „Sam, genau Sie wollte ich heute noch sprechen; nun, wenn sie einen Augenblick hier bleiben wollen, dann kann ich das auch gleich erledigen." Mr. Parker drehte sich zu den beiden Triumviratsmitgliedern um. „Das hier ist Projekt Phoenix – Gage und Hannah, die Phoenixzwillinge. Sie sind ein persönliches Projekt von Dr. Raines, und – wenn ich das so sagen darf – der Beginn der Zukunft des Centers."

Die beiden Zulus nickten erfreut, die Zwillinge jedoch starrten auf die farbenfrohen Gewänder der Afrikaner. In die knöchellangen Hemden waren Goldfäden eingewoben, leuchtend grüne, blaue und rote Wolle war zu verschiedenen Mustern darin verarbeitet worden. Solche Farben kannten die beiden Kinder zwar, aber sie hatten sie noch nie gesehen und – anders als auf Farbpaletten – sahen sie nun viel leuchtender und beeindruckender aus.

„Die beiden sind zweifelsohne sehr begabt." Mr. Parker räusperte sich. „Und das", er deutete mit einem Nicken auf Sam, „ist einer unserer loyalsten Mitarbeiter, Samuel Grey. Schon sein Vater hat für uns gearbeitet. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Projekt Phoenix höchste Priorität genießt, halte ich es für ratsam, wenn Mr. Grey sich um die Sicherheit des Projekts kümmert."

Sam war von dieser Ankündigung überrascht worden; Mr. Parker wusste gut, dass Sam als persönlicher Sweeper seiner Tochter sich hauptsächlich um die Suche nach dem Pretender Jarod kümmerte, der vor einem halben Jahr davongelaufen war. Warum dann noch diese zusätzliche Aufgabe?

Gage und Hannah sahen Sam nun mit ihren großen, blauen Augen an und der Hauch eines Lächelns erschien auf ihren Gesichtern. Sam lächelte matt zurück und damit waren all seine Sorgen über den Zeitaufwand verschwunden. Diese beiden Kinder konnten einen weniger strengen Betreuer gut gebrauchen, vor allem wenn sie zu einem Prioritätsprojekt gehörten.

„Nun, Sam, wenn Sie einverstanden sind, dann möchte ich Sie nun bitten, die beiden zurück in den Raum 14 auf SL-23 zu bringen. Sie erhalten heute Abend ausführliche Instruktionen über das Projekt."

* * *

Miss Parkers Geschenk von Jarod machte die Ice-Queen des Centers nur noch wütender an diesem Tag – es war eine Packung Petz. Sams Gedanken schweiften während des gesamten Tages immer wieder ab; die Phoenix-Zwillinge hatten etwas Bekanntes an sich, aber er konnte nicht genau erklären, was es war. Es war etwas in ihren Augen, an ihrem Blick...

Als der Sweeper an diesem Abend ins Parkhaus lief, wartete bereits Willie vor Sams Wagen auf ihn. Der andere Sweeper reichte ihm wortlos zwei weiße Akten und ging davon. Neugierig öffnete Sam die oberste Akte noch bevor er sein Auto aufgeschlossen hatte. In der linken, oberen Ecke des obersten Papiers in der Mappe waren die schwarzen Konturen eines Vogel – eines Phoenix' – abgedruckt. Es waren die Unterlagen für den Jungen, Gage. Hinter seinem Namen stand eine Nummer: 18-072496-01. Außer unpersönlichen Angaben zu Wachstum, Blutgruppe und dergleichen standen bei „Herkunft" noch zwei Codenummern: 12-072463-01 und 12-0724-07. Sam legte seine Stirn in Falten und öffnete die zweite Mappe, in der sich Hannahs Unterlagen befanden. Die Zwillinge waren laut diesen Aufzeichnung nahezu identisch bis auf das Geschlecht.

Mit den Akten unter dem Arm wollte Sam schließlich in seinen Lincoln steigen, als ihm ein Notizzettel von Mr. Parker auffiel, der in Gages Akte gelegen hatte. Die Notiz war auf die Rückseite eines Fotos von Miss Parker geschrieben: Sie werden die Ähnlichkeit bemerkt haben. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass sie die Zukunft des Centers vor denen beschützen, die ihnen Böses wollen- schon alleine aus diesem Grund, Sam. Dennoch müssen sie Stillschweigen bewahren.

Als er hinter dem Steuer seines Wagens saß fröstelte es den Sweeper. Gage und Hannah – natürlich! Warum war es ihm noch schon am Nachmittag aufgefallen? Die Zwillinge hatten Parkers blaue Augen! Der Gedanke, dass die beiden im Center „erschaffen" wurden, ohne dass ihre Mutter wusste...

Damit kann es kein gutes Ende nehmen, dachte Sam.


	2. Victor und Jenna

Children of Tomorrow  
Kapitel 2: Victor und Jenna

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
14. Juli 1996

„Hannah?", flüsterte Gage so leise wie möglich; aber die Stimme des kleinen Jungen bebte vor Aufregung. Er kroch auf allen vieren durch einen der Luftschächte des Centers. Durch die regelmäßig angeordneten Zugänge zu den Schächten fiel fahles Licht, so dass die Phoenix-Zwillinge keine Taschenlampen brauchten, um sich darin zu Recht zu finden. Irgendwo – weit entfernt – summte ein Ventilator.

Hannah setzte sich aufrecht im Luftschacht auf, direkt neben einem der Ausgänge, und sah durch das Gitter, das den Ausgang verschloss. Gage, der voraus gekrochen war, drehte sich zu seiner Schwester um und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, während er sich umdrehte und zu seinem Zwilling zurückkrabbelte.

In dem Raum, in den die Phoenix-Zwillinge blickten, saß Angelo auf einem Stuhl, umgeben von Stapeln aus roten Notizbüchern, die er durchblätterte. Der Empath hatte die Augebrauen zusammengezogen und den Mund halb geöffnet während er arbeitete. Die Tür zu dem Raum wurde stürmisch geöffnet und das markante Geräusch von hochhackigen Schuhen erfüllte den Raum.

„Miss Parker!", flüsterte Hannah ihrem Bruder zu. Die beiden warfen sich einen viel sagenden Blick zu. Die Mundwinkel des kleinen Mädchens schoben sich unwillkürlich nach oben und sie lächelte über das ganze Gesicht. Gage nickte und musste ebenfalls lächeln.  
„Sydney, Schluss damit!", zischte Miss Parker scharf; sie ging zu Angelo hinüber und riss ihm das rote Notizbuch aus der Hand, das er gerade las. Der ältere Psychiater, der Miss Parker gefolgt war, schloss die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich und schwieg. „Wunderknabe und Wunderknabe Junior – das hätte uns gerade noch gefehlt! Wonderboy und sein Bruder spielen Familie! Das hätte sie doch wahnsinnig gefreut, oder Sydney?" Sie schleuderte das rote Notizbuch über den Boden. Angelo sah verwirrt nach oben und blinzelte ein paar Mal.

„Parker, beruhigen Sie sich!", verlangte Sydney mit ruhiger Stimme.

Parker verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Ich soll mich beruhigen, Sydney? Nun, mein Vater wurde gerade von einem Sweeper-Team zu unserem großen Mister Unbekannt gebracht, Jarod ist wieder einmal abgehauen, Kyle ist tot, und Raines schnorchelt nach einer Hauttransplantation bald wieder hier im Center herum. Und ich soll mich beruhigen, während die ganze Welt um mich herum Kopf steht? Und noch was: Hätten sie mich schießen lassen, dann würde der Kerl jetzt durch die Erde atmen anstatt auf der Station für Brandverletzte die Bettpfannen voll zu pinkeln!"  
„Ich bin sicher, Ihr Vater rauch bald wieder auf. Und was Mr. Raines angeht… Nun, ich denke, dass wir zumindest eine Weile nicht mehr über ihn nachdenken müssen." Sydney seufzte.

Angelo löste sich aus seiner Starre und griff nach Parkers Hand. „Miss- Miss Parker!"  
„Was?", erwiderte sie gereizt und wollte ihre Hand aus dem Griff des Empathen befreien; Angelo hielt sie jedoch fest.

„Phoenix ist hier um Miss Parker zu trösten!" Angelo deutete auf den Eingang zum Luftschacht, von wo aus Gage und Hannah die Szene beobachteten.

Gage packte seine Schwester am Oberarm und zog sie vom Gitter weg, damit niemand sie sehen konnte. „Er hat uns entdeckt."

„Können wir nicht…" Hannah sah zu dem Gitter; Miss Parkers Stimme war zu hören, die von Angelo eine Erklärung forderte.

„Nein!", erwiderte ihr Bruder flüsternd aber bestimmt. „Noch nicht, Baby Girl! Mr. Parker ist weg und wer weiß, was als nächstes geschieht. Wir müssen warten." Er krabbelte weiter durch den Luftschacht und seine Zwillingsschwester folgte ihm, wenn auch schweren Herzens.

„Gage? Wer ist Kyle?", fragte Hannah schließlich, während sie sich weiter durch den Schacht bewegten.

„Ein Toter."

„Achso", murmelte sie und schwieg.

* * *

Sam hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen als er Raines' Sachen in der Krankenstation abgegeben hatte. Zwar hatte er den Doktor nicht gesehen, doch der Gedanke, dass er wegen Brandverletzungen dort lag versetzte den Sweeper in eine unruhige Stimmung. Nicht, dass er Mitleid mit Raines hatte; ganz im Gegenteil, seiner Meinung nach verdiente der grausame Mann noch viel mehr als das. Aber er kannte Raines besser und wusste, dass er sich irgendwann dafür rächen würde an dem, der ihm das angetan hatte.

Als Sam den Korridor entlang lief, um die Krankenstation wieder zu verlassen, hörte er Babygeschrei aus einem Raum kommen. Eine Frauenstimme mischte sich unter das Weinen der Babys. Der Sweeper blieb an der Tür stehen, hinter der die Geräusche hervordrangen und öffnete sie neugierig. Wenn ein Säugling im Center war, dann hatte das meist nichts Gutes zu bedeuten – für das Kind!

Der Raum war hell erleuchtet; natürlich hatte er keine Fenster, aber ansonsten sah er aus wie ein gewöhnlicher Krankenraum wie man ihn auch in jedem Krankenhaus hätte sehen können. Ein leeres Krankenbett stand in der Mitte des Zimmers, und in der Ecke hatte sich eine Frau mit langen, hellbraunen Haaren gerade über etwas gebeugt. Sie hat Sam den Rücken zugewandt. Der Sweeper erkannte sie jedoch; ihr Name war Amy Mackenzie und sie hatte ihn ein paar Mal versorgt, als er wegen kleiner Wunden auf der Krankenstation gewesen war.

„Amy?", fragte Sam, um sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Die junge Frau drehte sich um und lächelte matt, als sie ihn sah. Da sah er auch, dass sie auf jedem Arm je ein strampelndes Baby hielt; das war in eine blaue Decke gewickelt war, das andere in eine rote. Die Neugeborenen schrien und schienen sich nicht beruhigen zu lassen. „Hallo Sam." Amy wandte sich dann wieder den beiden Babys zu, indem sie sie leicht hin und her wiegte und sanft auf sie einsprach.

„Wer ist das?" Sam blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

„Sam, darf ich vorstellen: Victor und seine Zwillingsschwester Jenna."

„Victor und Jenna…", murmelte Sam.

Sie nickte. „Ja, sie sind heute um drei Uhr morgens – vor mehr als vierzehn Stunden – auf die Welt gekommen und seitdem schreien sie nur. Sie lassen sich nicht beruhigen und füttern lassen sie sich auch nicht. Die beiden schreien so lange, bis sie erschöpft sind und einschlafen, und wenn sie wieder aufwachen schreien sie weiter." Sam sah, dass Amy auch schon vollkommen erschöpft war. „Mr. Parker war wegen der Geburt der beiden schon seit Monaten aufgeregt; ich habe ihm natürlich sofort bescheid gesagt, dass die beiden geboren wurden, aber er ist nicht gekommen; die einzigen Besucher, die die beiden bisher hatten, waren die Phoenix-Zwillinge, die ich vorhin gegen Typhus geimpft habe."

„Gage und Hannah?" Sam hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ja, kennst du die beiden?"

Sam nickte. „Mr. Parker hat mir vor zwei Tagen die Aufgabe zugeteilt, mich um die beiden zu kümmern."

Amy lächelte und nickte. „Die beiden haben den Babys auch die Namen gegeben. Ich schaffe es aber nicht, die beiden zu beruhigen, und gleich muss ich mich wieder um ein paar Patienten auf der Wachstation kümmern."

Sam schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging auf die junge Ärztin zu. „Als würden sie wissen, was hier auf sie zukommt." Er griff nach dem Baby in der hellblauen Decke und nahm es auf den Arm während er mit einer Hand den Kopf des Säuglings stützte. „Ich nehme an, das ist Victor."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hältst gerade Jenna."

Beide Babys hatten einen hellen, blonden Flaum auf ihrem sonst kahlen Kopf. Jenna öffnete nun ihre blauen Augen und sah den Sweeper, der sie hielt, für einen Moment schreiend an bevor sie aufhörte zu weinen und ihn stumm betrachtete. Sam sah das Neugeborene auf seinem Arm überrascht an. Amy sah ebenfalls überrascht aus und Victor schrie auf ihrem Arm weiter.

„Du scheinst Glück zu haben mit Zwillingen." Die junge Ärztin bedeutete Sam vorsichtig, Jenna in ihre Krippe zu legen. „Ich musste die beiden hierher bringen, weil die anderen auf der Station sich zu sehr über die beiden beklagt haben."

Als Sam Jenna niederlegte blieb der Säugling ruhig und gluckste vor sich hin. Nun nahm Sam ihren Bruder auf den Arm, auf dieselbe Weise wie zuvor das Mädchen, während Amy Fläschchen für die beiden holen ging, um noch einmal zu versuchen, sie zu füttern.  
„Was soll denn das ganze Theater?", fragte der Sweeper den neugeborenen Jungen ernst, als er nicht aufhörte zu schreien. „Mit dir wird das auch mal kein gutes Ende nehmen, kleiner Schreihals!" Da schluckte Victor und – wie seine Schwester zuvor – stellte sein Geschrei augenblicklich ein. Toll, dachte Sam bitter, wenn sich das herumspricht, werd' ich noch so was wie das Kindermädchen oder die Säuglingsschwester. Amy schien beinahe überglücklich zu sein als sie mit zwei Fläschchen für die Zwillinge hereinkam und feststellte, dass beide sich beruhigt hatten. Sam hatte Victor und seine Schwester in die gleiche Krippe gelegt, was den Geschwistern zu gefallen schien. Den zwei Babybetten zu folge hatten man sie zuvor in separate Krippen gelegt gehabt.

„Sie mögen es wohl nicht, getrennt zu sein", stellte Sam fest als er eine der Flaschen nahm um damit Jenna zu füttern. Das Baby macht große Augen, als Sam ihr den Gummiaufsatz der Flasche in den Mund steckte und sie anfing, gierig daran zu saugen. „Du scheinst halb verhungert zu sein, Baby Girl."

„Und ihr Bruder genau so." Inzwischen ließ sich auch Victor wieder von Amy auf den Arm nehmen, ohne dabei zu schreien, und trank stattdessen genau so eifrig wie seine Schwester. „Du scheinst ein Händchen für Zwillinge zu haben, Sam."  
„Ich hab' befürchtet, dass du das sagst…"

Nachdem Sam die beiden neugeborenen Zwillinge gefüttert und sie wieder eingeschlafen waren, warf er im Aufenthaltsraum der Sweeper einen Blick auf eine DSA, die früher an diesem Tag auf der Krankenstation aufgezeichnet wurde:

_  
Gage and Hannah - for Center use only  
__  
Einer der Behandlungsräume in der Krankenstation war darauf zu sehen. Willie saß auf einem der vier Liegen an der Wand und ließ sich gerade eine leichte Brandwunde verarzten, die er sie zugezogen hatte, als er Raines gerettet hat. Ein anderer hielt sich einen Eisbeutel an die Stirn – seine Beule war ebenfalls eine Erinnerung an eine Begegnung mit dem Pretender Jarod. Ansonsten unterhielten sich nur noch zwei Männer dunkelblonde Männer in einer Ecke des Raumes – die beiden schienen Center-Projekte zu sein, denn sie trugen die Center-Uniform aus einer grauen Leinenhose und dem Hemd. Zwillinge überall, dachte Sam, denn die Männer sahen identisch aus.  
Eine junge Frau mit hellblonden Haaren und rotem Kostüm öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum, gefolgt von Gage und Hannah. Die beiden trugen weiße Leinenhosen und T-Shirt, die ein paar Nummern zu groß für sie waren, so dass je eine knochige Schulter durch das Kopfloch des Kleidungsstücks rutschte; und die ursprünglich kurzen Ärmel reichten den beiden Kindern fast bis zu den Handgelenken._

„_Setz' euch da hin!", sagte die Frau im roten Kostüm und deutete auf die Liege, die der Tür am nächsten war. Die beiden nickten und kletterten darauf. Während die beiden scheinbar brav dasaßen begann auf der anderen Seite des Raumes Geschrei: in zwei bisher unbemerkten Krippen lag in jeder je ein Säugling, der sich die Lunge aus dem Leib schrien._

_Die Phoenix-Zwillinge wurden hellhörig als sie die beiden hörten, was man daran sah, dass sie aufsahen und sich aufrechter hinsetzten._

_Als die Frau, die sie hergebracht hatte, wieder gegangen war, sprangen die Zwillinge –von den anderen Ärzten und Patienten im Raum unbemerkt – auf und liefen hinüber zu den Krippen. Die beiden waren gerade groß genug, um über den Rand der hohen Bettchen mit dem Gitterrand hineinsehen zu können, wenn sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellten._

_„Sie vermissen bestimmt ihr Mommy", meinte Hannah als sie eines der Babys eingehend betrachtete, und fügte hinzu: „Oder ihren Daddy."_

_Gage sagte nichts sondern schob seine Hand durch die Gitterstäbe einer des Bettchens, um das Baby darin an der Wange zu streicheln. „Seine Haut ist ganz weich", stellte er überrascht fest. Doch der Säugling begann bei der Berührung nur noch lauter zu schreien und stärker zu strampeln._

„_Sieht so aus, als hättet ihr schon mit Schreihals eins und Schreihals zwei hier Bekanntschaft geschlossen." Amy stand lächelnd hinter Gage und Hannah._

„_Heißen sie wirklich Schreihals eins und Schreihals zwei?", fragte Hannah._

„_Nein, natürlich nicht."_

„_Und wie heißen sie dann?", wollte Gage wissen._

„_Na ja, sie haben noch keine Namen. Mr. Parker wird ihnen wahrscheinlich einen geben… aber er ist bis jetzt noch nicht aufgetaucht."_

„_Ist es ein Mädchen? Dann sollte sie Jenna heißen!", entschied Gage und versuchte noch einmal, das Baby an der Wange zu berühren._

„_Das hier ist ein Junge", sagte Amy und meinte damit das Baby, das Gage zaghaft streichelte. „Aber das andere Baby ist seine Schwester."_

„_Dann soll sie Jenna heißen", beschloss Hannah mit kindlicher Bestimmtheit, „und der Name von ihrem Bruder ist dann…", das kleine Mädchen runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, „Victor!"_

_„Und wie kommt ihr auf die Namen?", erkundigte sich die Ärztin._

„_Jenna klingt so ähnlich wie Hannah – und ich mag den Klang", rechtfertigte sich Gage stolz._

_„Na gut, dann kommt jetzt; soweit ich weiß, ist eure Impfung dran! Ihr setzt euch da hinten hin, damit ich mich um Victor und Jenna kümmern kann, ja? Vielleicht hören sie ja jetzt auf zu schreien…" Amy seufzte, aber es schien die beiden Kinder glücklich zu machen, dass sie die Namen der Neugeborenen benutzte, die die beiden ihnen gegeben hatten. _

Sam musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, als er die DSA sah. Er nahm einen kleinen Notizblock heraus und schrieb: _Victor & Jenna 14.07.1996; 3.08 am & 3.23 am. _Dann fiel Sam etwas anderes ein: Er schlug noch einmal die Akten über Gage und Hannah auf und was er sah, überraschte ihn. Darauf hatte er beim ersten Durchlesen gar nicht geachtet, und dann hatte der Ärger mit Kyle angefangen… Nun schrieb er allerdings in sein Notizbuch noch dazu: _Gage & Hannah 14.07.1988; 2.32 pm & 2.40 pm._

Die Lichter im Flur und in ihrer Zelle waren schon gelöscht und Gage und Hannah lagen auf ihrem gemeinsamen Bett und dösten vor sich hin; die Zwillinge hatten keinen besonders tiefen Schlaf. Ihr Zimmer war etwas größer als die der Pretender – immerhin war es für zwei gedacht. Ir Bett stand an der linken Wand, und gegenüber der Tür war ein langer Schreibtisch, auf dem Blätter und Bücher verstreut lagen. Auf dem Boden waren ein paar Bauwerke aus Legosteinen aufgebaut. Über eines dieser Gebilde stolperte der Sweeper, als er in der Dunkelheit die Tür öffnete und eintrat; Sam fluchte als er mit dem Fuß gegen eine Nachbildung des Big Bens stieß. Durch das Geräusch des Zertrümmerns ihres Bauwerkes und Sams Stimme schreckten die zwei Gestalten, die zusammengekauert auf dem Bett gelegen hatten auf.

„Ich bin's nur", sagte er schnell.

„Was machst du hier, Sammy?", fragte Hannah.

Der Sweeper knipste das Licht an und sah die Zwillinge, die zerzaust zwischen den Decken auf ihrem Bett saßen. „Ihr erinnert euch also?"

„Natürlich", meinte Gage. „Und sie sagen, dass du auch auf uns aufpasst."

„Stimmt das?", wollte seine Schwester hoffnungsvoll wissen.

„Ja, das stimmt", bestätigte Sam. „Und als ich mir vorhin eure Akte durchgelesen habe, ist mir etwas aufgefallen." Nun lächelte er über das ganze Gesicht.

„Was denn?", fragten die Kinder synchron. Sie wussten nicht recht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Wenn normalerweise jemand ihre Akten durchsah, dann aus dem Grund, dass ihm etwas an der Arbeit der Zwillinge nicht gefiel, oder dass er noch weiter Tests brauchte, weil Informationen fehlten.

„Nun, ihr seid seit heute sieben Jahre alt." Sam holte musste über den erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck der sonst so schlauen Phoenix-Zwillinge lachen. Die beiden sahen ihn ungläubig an. „Glaubt es ruhig. Happy Birthday!"

Er setzte sich zu den beiden aufs Bett; Hannah kletterte in seinen Schoß und Gage lehnte sich an seinen Arm als sei es die natürlichste Sache der Welt. Nun war es Sam, der über die plötzliche Vertrautheit erstaunt war.

Aber die beiden waren gerührt; noch hatte sich niemand den Gedanken gemacht, ihnen etwas über ihren Geburtstag zu sagen und sie hatten es nie für wichtig gehalten, aber nun fanden sie es doch aufregend.

„Ich hab auch etwas für euch." Er holte zwei in Goldpapier eingewickelte, kleine Päckchen aus seiner Jackettasche. „Das ist für dich, Hannah, und das für Gage." Er gab jedem der beiden ein Päckchen.

Einen Augenblick betrachteten sie ihre Geschenke mit purer Freude auf ihren Gesichtern. Sie betrachteten es von allen Seiten mit einem ehrfürchtigen Blick.

„Ihr müsst es öffnen", forderte sie der Sweeper auf, „dazu ist es da!"

Die beiden widersprachen nicht sondern begannen vorsichtig die Klebestreifen an den Seiten zu entfernen. Je eine weiße Schachtel kam zum Vorschein. Die Zwillinge hoben den Deckel ihrer Schachteln, in denen eine Halskette für die beiden lag. Es war ein länglicher Kristalltropfen an einer Silberkette.

„Danke!", riefen die beiden im Chor. Hannah fiel Sam um den Hals und Gage betrachtete den Kristall an seiner Kette, wie er sich im Licht spiegelt; der sonst so ernste Junge sah selten fröhlich aus.


	3. Noch kein Titel

Children of Tomorrow  
Kapitel 3: noch kein Titel

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
28. Juli 1996

Mr. Lyle zog seine Krawatte zurecht. Das fahle Licht in SL-7 tat seinen Augen nicht gut, genau so wenig wie vieles andere im Center. Aber als neuer Chairman würde er hoffentlich noch genug Zeit haben, ein paar grundlegende Veränderungen einzuführen und seine Machtposition weiter auszubauen. Und der erste Schritt seines Planes war es, die Macht im Center zu konzentrieren.

Er lief mit einem der Sweeper durch den Korridor und erreichte schließlich das Labor 7, wo er hoffte, zu finden, was er gesucht hatte… In dem Labor stand lediglich ein Tisch und eine Super-8-Filmanlage war aufgebaut, doch kein Film wurde auf die Wand projiziert. Stattdessen saßen die beiden siebenjährigen Kinder im Labor um den Metalltisch herum und formten etwas aus Lehmmasse.

Als er sich räusperte, sahen die beiden auf. „Gage und Hannah?" Die Zwillinge nickten. „Ich bin Mr. Lyle, der neue Chairman des Centers. Ich werde mich eine Weile um die Geschäfte eures Großvaters kümmern – das heißt, auch um euch. Und ich habe vor, euer Training zu spezialisieren und verstärkt zu fördern. Was wird das?" Er deutete mit einem Nicken auf die Lehmklumpen vor den beiden Geschwistern.

„Nichts- nichts Besonderes", erklärte Gage schnell. Seine Schwester saß gegenüber von ihm, also konnte er sich nicht vor sie stellen. Dieser Mr. Lyle machte ihm Angst, und er spürte, dass der Mann nichts Gutes im Schilde führte.

„Ich will, dass ihr mit euren ersten Simulationen beginnt. Ihr werdet lernen, euch euren Platz im Center zu verdienen; euer Großvater hatte viel mit euch vor, und ich habe nicht vor, seine Pläne nicht zu verwirklichen." Er lächelte schmierig. „Ich will, dass ihr bei eurer ersten Simulationen mit einem anderen Jungen zusammenarbeitet. Sein Name ist Jarod. Er wird euch sicher eine Menge beibringen können."

„Ja Sir", erwiderten die Zwillinge im Chor. Die beiden trugen den Anhänger, den Sam ihnen eine Woche zuvor zu ihrem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, versteckt unter ihren Oberteilen.

Der Name Jarod hatte die Kinder nun aufhören lassen. Ein paar Mal hatten sie die Leute im Center über Jarod reden hören – aber dieser Jarod war ein Mann gewesen, und Lyle hatte Jarod eben als „Kind" bezeichnet. Auch Miss Parker redete viel über Jarod – fast ständig beklagte sie sich über ihn.

Nicht nur Parker schien eine natürliche Antipathie gegen Lyle zu haben – auch Sam fand den neuen Chairman des Centers suspekt und fühlte ihm gegenüber eine unerklärliche Feindseligkeit. Nur in einem war Lyle wie alle anderen: er wollte den Pretender Jarod genau so unbedingt wieder zurück im Center wissen wie alle anderen auch.

Nur eines gefiel Sam nicht: Lyle hatte von Gage und Hannah erfahren und entwarf nun persönlich einen Trainingsplan für die Phoenix-Zwillinge. Aus diesem Grund brachte der Sweeper die beiden Kinder nun zu einem Labor auf SL-26, dass normalerweise nur wenigen Mitarbeitern des Centers zugänglich war. Auch hatte Sam beobachtet, wie man einen Jungen ins Center gebracht hatte an diesem Morgen und Lyles Anordnungen zu Folge würden die Zwillinge heute auch ein paar neuen Wissenschaftlern vorgestellt werden.

„Wartet!" Die beiden waren voraus gelaufen und Sams Befehl ließ die beiden inne halten, als sie gerade die Tür zu dem Labor erreichten. „Lasst euch mal anschauen. Immerhin lernt ihr hier gleich ein paar wichtige Leute kennen, die sollen doch einen guten Eindruck von euch bekommen."

Gage trug eine saubere Jeans und ein weißes Hemd, Hannah einen schwarzen, knielangen Rock und eine weiße Bluse. Die Kleidung machte ohne Zweifel einen sauberen Eindruck, aber die Zwillinge sahen darin auch seltsam altmodisch aus. „Ihr seht gut aus", stellte Sam zufrieden fest und zupfte den Kragen von Gages Hemd zurecht. „Wenn ihr jetzt da reingeht, tut einfach, was man euch sagt – und nichts anderes", fügte er in leiserem, aber schärferem Ton hinzu. Keine fremden Wissenschaftler, die Lyle hergebracht hatte, mussten von mehr erfahren, als sie vermuteten.

Schließlich öffnete Sam die Tür zu dem Labor, in dem bereits drei Männer – einer trug einen Anzug, zwei andere weiße Kittel – mit einem etwa neun- bis zehnjährigen Jungen warteten. Der Junge sah Sam mit großen Augen an, und irgendwoher glaubte Sam dieses Gesicht zu kennen.

„Sie können gehen", sagte einer der Männer steif. Er kam auf Sam zu, der immer noch an der Tür stand, zog die Zwillinge in den Raum und hatte Sam wieder aus dem Labor bugsiert, bevor der Sweeper überhaupt hatte richtig eintreten können.

Gage nahm die Hand seiner Schwester, nachdem Sam gegangen war, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauchte; was auch immer nun passieren würde, er war fest entschlossen, seine Zwillingsschwester zu beschützen.

„Ihr müsst Gage und Hannah sein. Nun, das ist Jarod; er soll euch bei eurer ersten Simulation helfen", erklärte der Mann im Anzug.

Jarod drehte sich um und setzte sich auf den Boden mit den Rücken zu den Zwillingen. Der Mann im Anzug bedeutete den beiden, sich neben Jarod zu setzten.

„Mr. Cox, wären sie so freundlich, die Simulation einzuleiten. Ich werde mit Mr. Lyle reden." Damit ging er aus dem Labor und ließ die beiden weiß gekleideten Wissenschaftler mit den Kindern alleine zurück während die Phoenix-Zwillinge seinen Anordnungen folgten und neben Jarod auf dem Boden Platz nahmen. Gage setzte sich direkt neben den anderen Jungen, und seine Schwester saß auf der anderen Seite neben ihm.

„Hallo Jarod", flüsterte Hannah und lächelte ihn an; der ältere Junge lächelte schüchtern zurück. „Ich bin Hannah, und das ist mein Bruder Gage. Lebst du auch hier im Center."

Jarod schüttelte zögernd den Kopf. „Sie- sie haben mich heute Morgen hergebracht, damit ich euch helfen kann. Ich wohne an einem Ort, der heißt Donoterase."

„Wo ist das?", fragte Gage neugierig.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Jarod schien noch etwas hinzufügen zu wollen, aber in dem Moment hatte der Wissenschaftler, der Cox genannt worden war, das Filmgerät hinter den Kindern in Position gebracht und begann, etwas über die Simulation zu erklären: „Es gibt Menschen – so genannte Autisten. Und wir wollen nun von euch, dass ihr euch in einen Autisten hineinversetzt und mir einige Fragen zu seinem Verhalten beantwortet. Habt ihr verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir", antworteten die Zwillinge und Jarod im Chor.

* * *

The Tower  
Mr. Lyles Büro

"Willkommen, Sudor. Setzen Sie sich." Lyle bot dem Schwarzen in dem dunkelblauen Anzug, der eben sein Büro betreten hatte, einen Platz auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches an. Das war er also: Mutambos Sohn, der zukünftige Zulu, der früher oder später ein mächtiges Mitglied des Triumvirates werden würde… Der Chairman des Centers musste zugeben, dass er recht gut aussah – er hatte nicht viel von seinem Vater.

„Danke, Mr. Lyle." Der andere Mann setzte sich.

„Nun, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? Sie erwähnten am Telefon eine Sache höchster Wichtigkeit. Es ging um die Schwarzen Akten, wenn ich mich nicht irre?"

„Genau. Die Schwarzen Akten sind ein recht ehrgeiziges Projekt, wenn Sie mich fragen, und dabei können Sie Hilfe vom Triumvirat sehr gut gebrauchen." Er faltete seine Hände. „Erzählen Sie mir noch ein bisschen von den geplanten Kindern."

„Nun, die Kinder für die Roten Akten wurden damals ‚entdeckt', doch bei den Schwarzen Akten wollen wir genau planen. Um die Kinder zu erschaffen wollen wir Erbmaterial unserer anderen Center-Projekte nehmen."

„Deshalb wollen Sie Jarod so unbedingt zurück?" Sudor hob die Augenbrauen.

„Unter anderem – es gibt noch eine Menge wichtige Gründe, den Pretender zurück ins Center zu bringen, wie Sie sicher wissen. Was die Schwarzen Akten angeht… Nun, es werden drei Zwillingspaare sein und drei Drillingstrios. Je ein Junge und ein Mädchen – bzw. zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen – die in allem identisch sein werden bis auf das Geschlecht. Die Brüder werden zusammen mit ihren Schwestern aufgezogen. Damit wollen wir bezwecken, dass enge Bande entstehen, damit wir die Kinder durch ihre Geschwister unter Druck setzten können." Er lächelte. „Um sie unter Kontrolle zu halten, Sie verstehen?"

„15 Kinder insgesamt also…" Sudor schien nachzudenken. „Wie weit sind die Kinder schon entwickelt."

„Nun, die ältesten Zwillinge wurden vor zwei Wochen geboren; wir planen, die anderen Kinder nächste Woche den Leihmüttern einzusetzen. Wir wollten nur sicher sein, dass wir mit unserer Methode bei den ersten erfolgreich sein werden. Es wäre schade gewesen, Millionen in 15 Kinder auf einmal zu investieren, wenn es nicht geklappt hätte. Die anderen Kinder werden schneller aufeinander folgen."

„Ich verstehe. Und ich möchte Sie um einen Gefallen bitten: Ich will, dass auch Kinder von mir zu den Schwarzen Akten gehören." So, nun hatte Sudor die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt. Lyle war überrascht, das sah er. „Verstehen Sie, meine Kinder wären für das Triumvirat wichtig – das würde das ganze Projekt noch interessanter machen und damit können Sie mehr Unterstützung erwarten. Ich werde jeden Preis zahlen, damit Sie so bald wie möglich beginnen können. Am besten noch… nächste Woche!"

Lyle dachte darüber nach; es war ein interessanter Vorschlag. Sudor würde seinen Vater mit dieser Aktion zweifellos ausboten wollen, das war leicht ersichtlich. „Die Herkunft Ihrer Zwillinge wird streng geheim bleiben", entschied er. Ja, damit hätte er gegen das Triumvirat auch jederzeit einen Trumpf im Ärmel.

„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns", stimmte Sudor zu und nickte. „Zwillinge – ein Junge und ein Mädchen, ja." Der Mann nahm einen Zettel von Lyles Schreibtisch, zog einen Kugelschreiber aus seiner Jackettasche und schrieb etwas auf das Stück Papier, das er danach Lyle gab. „Hier."

Lyle nahm den Zettel, betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick und nickte dann zufrieden. „Wenn das Ihr Wunsch ist. Nun, kommen Sie, wenn Ihre Kinder in neun Monaten auf die Welt kommen sollen, fangen wir am besten gleich mit den Vorbereitungen an." Lyle erhob sich; er hatte bereits große Pläne. Der Zettel, der Sudor ihm gegeben hatte, verschwand in der Tasche seines Jackets…

Die Ergebnisse von Gage und Hannahs erster Simulation waren zwar recht zufriedenstellend aber bei Weitem noch nicht herausragend, wie Lyle fand als er an diesem Abend in seinem Schreibtisch die Unterlagen durchging. Jarod – Projekt Gemini – war von Cox zurück nach Donoterase gebracht worden und die Phoenix-Zwillinge waren wieder in ihrer Zelle.

Was ihre Arbeit anging war Lyle keineswegs beeindruckt; diese Erfolge würden eine Sonderbehandlung der beiden Kinder in seinen Augen keinesfalls rechtfertigen, und die Chanchen, diese beiden als Zukunft des centers zu bezeichnen war noch sehr gewagt. Nein, die Schwarzen Akten würden besser werden – perfekt in jeder Hinsicht – während Gage und Hannah jetzt ohne ihren Großvater keinen besonderen Wert mehr für das Center hatten. Zumindest würde Lyle das dem Triumvirat weißmachen können (und vor allem wenn Mutambos Enkel bald zu den Black Files gehören würden, dann wäre niemand mehr an Projekt Phoenix interessiert). Was er wollte, war die Gefahr bannen, die Gage und seine Schwester für ihn darstellten als Mitglieder der Parker-Familie.

Lyle drückte auf den knopf der Sprechanlage. „Lucy, schicken Sie bitte Sam zu mir, ich muss mit ihm über Projekt Phoenix reden." Auch wenn der Chairman des Centers den Sweeper nicht mochte und ihn keineswegs für vertrauenswürdig hielt, musste er über ihn an Gage und Hannah herankommen. Mr. Parker hatte Sam offiziell vor dem Triumvirat zum „Beschützer" der beiden ernannt, was hieß, dass nicht einmal Lyle den Sweeper umgehen konnte, wenn er die Zwillinge wollte.

Sam erschien dann auch zwanzig Minuten später in seinem Büro. Wortkarg bot Lyle ihm einen Platz an und kam auch gleich auf den Punkt: „Nun, die Ergebnisse von Gage und Hannah gefallen mir nicht."

Sam musste sich bemühen, Ruhe zu bewahren; Lyle durfte nicht merken, dass er bei Sam einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Obwohl er Gage und Hannah erst seit Kurzem kannte waren die beiden ihm ans Herz gewachsen, und jetzt, wo Mr. Lyle aufgetaucht war, ahnte er auch, dass Mr. Parker ihn aus einem bestimmten Grund für die beiden verantwortlich gemacht hatte: er wusste, dass Sam alles tun würde, um die Zwillinge zu beschützen, schon ihrer Mutter wegen. (Diesbezüglich hatte Sam auch etwas verstanden: Parker schien nichts zu wissen von den beiden, und er kannte das Center lange genug um zu wissen, was passieren würde, wenn er ihr das Geheimnis anvertrauen würde; über das würde er sich später Gedanken machen, wenn die Lage im Center wieder etwas sicherer geworden war).

„Ich bin sicher, dass Gage und Hannah ein viel größeres Potential entfalten könnten nach einem spieziellen chirurgischen Eingriff."

„Nein", lehnte Sam entschieden ab.

„Aber, aber, Sam", tadelte Lyle. „Sie haben mir noch nicht einmal richtig zugehört. Eine Art neue Gehirnoperation wird die beiden noch wertvoller für das Center machen und das Triumvirat zufriedener. Wollen Sie das etwa nicht?"

„Ich muss kein Arzt sein, Mr. Lyle, um zu wissen, welche Risiken mit jeder Art von Gehirnoperation verbunden sind und ich kann es nicht verantworten, dass ein solcher Eingriff an zwei Siebenjährigen vorgenommen wird." Sam blieb hart; nie und nimmer würde Lyle das Gage und Hannah antun – nicht so lange Sam lebte!

„Ich verantworte es auch und Sie haben darauf keinen Einfluss; ich wollte Sie nur darüber unterrichten, dass Sie die beiden morgen auf die Krankenstation bringen werden, damit die Ärzte sie vorbereiten können."

Sam stand wortlos auf und ging gelassen hinaus. Wenn Lyle dachte, dass er Kinder hier im Center mit solcher Willkür behandeln konnte, dann lag er falsch; denn nicht einmal Raines wäre so etwas erlaubt worden.

* * *

Gage hatte den Arm um seine Schwester gelegt. Als sie an diesem Abend endlich zu Bett gegangen waren, waren die beiden Geschwister vollkommen erschöpft gewesen. Nun lagen sie auf der Bettdecke und Gage hielt seine Schwester fest. Die Simulation über den Autisten war eine ganz neue Erfahrung gewesen – eine ganz andere Art die Welt zu sehen; es gab so viele Details, so viele Kleinigkeiten... Während die Gedanken in seinem Kopf noch rasten, schlief er langsam ein genauso wie Hannah.

Allerdings schreckten die beiden gleichzeitg auf, als jemand die Tür zu ihrer Zelle öffnete.Ein fahler Lichtstrahl fiel ins Zimmer und eine bekannte Stimme flüsterte: „Gage? Hannah? Ich bin's."

„Sammy?", murmelte das kleine Mädchen verschlafen. „Haben wir etwa schon wieder Geburtstag?"

Sam musste unwillkürlich lächeln. „Nein, Baby Girl, leider nicht. Ich muss euch in ein anderes Zimmer bringen, das ist alles." Er hatte eine schwarze Reisetasche mitgebracht; er ging zur Kommode in der Zelle und holte Gages und Hannas Kleider aus der Schublade. Immer wieder warf er einen nervösen Blick zu der Kamera;das rote Licht blinkte nicht; sie war ausgeschaltet. Aber für wie lange noch? Um Mitternacht würden für eine halbe Stunde alle Kameras im Center ausgehen; dann konnte er Gage und Hannah in Sicherheit bringen.

Mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr stellte er fest, dass es bereits zwei Minuten nach Mitternacht war. Schnell schulterte er die Reisetasche; die Zwillinge waren inzwischen aufgestanden und Sam schob sie aus der Zelle.

„Wohin gehen wir denn, Sammy?", frage Hannah. Ihr Bruder schwieg misstrauisch.

„Wir gehen nur in einen anderen Stock. Und da müsst ihr für eine Weile bleiben, aber keine Angst, ich werd' mich um euch kümmern, und Dr. Mackenzie auch."

Raines hatte Sam auf die Idee gebracht: wenn der Doktor Kyle so lange Zeit in SL-27 hatte einsperren können, dann würden die Phoenix-Zwillinge dort auch lange genug unentdeckt bleiben – so lange, bis ihr Großvater wieder da war. Lyle kannte das Center nicht halb so gut wie Sam und keiner würde ihm von SL-27 erzählen oder helfen, wenn er nach den Zwillingen suchen würde. Und Sam hatte eine andere geniale Idee: er würde es so aussehen lassen, als hätte Jarod die beiden aus dem Center gestohlen.

Gage und Hannah fühlen sich sichtlich unwohl, als Sam sie die Treppe nach untern ins SL-27 brachte. „Keine Angst, es wird euch gefallen; ihr müsst für ne Weile keine Simulationen mehr machen. Ihr könnt spielen, wenn ihr wollt. Na, ist das nichts? Und ich bring' euch abwechslungsreicheres Essen als vorher."

Gage nickte. „Gut." Er tastete nach dem Kristallsplitter, der um seinen Hals hing.

* * *

Up next: Center-Geheimnisse  
Mr. Parker kommt zurück und Sudors Zwillinge werden geboren. 


	4. Blutspur

Children Of Tomorrow  
Kapitel 4: Blutspur

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
02. September 1996

Gage und Hannah saßen auf dem Boden ihrer Zelle auf SL-27 und malten eine afrikanische Landschaft aus einem Buch ab. Die Phoenix-Zwillinge hatten sich schnell an ihren neuen Tagesablauf gewöhnt, nachdem Sam sie nach unten gebracht hatte. Früher hatten sie manchmal über die die Ventilatoren gehört, aber auf SL-27 war immer alles still und fast kam es ihnen so vor, als sei die Zelle düsterer als ihre vorherige. Allerdings hatte Sam auch versuch, dem Abhilfe zu schaffen, in dem es alle möglichen und unmöglichen Spielsachen nach unten gebracht hatte: Bücher und Bildbände, Buntstifte, einen Computer, Legosteine und Baukästen und einmal sogar einen Känguruh aus Plüsch für Hannah, das das kleine Mädchen Jarod genannt hatte (als Sam nachfragte, wie sie auf den Namen gekommen wäre, erklärte sie ihm, dass so der Junge geheißen hatte, mit dem sie an der Simulation gearbeitet hatten). Die ganze Zeit über konnten sie tun was sie wollten; so viel Zeit für alles Mögliche hatten die beiden zuvor noch nie gehabt.

Sam hatte nur einmal am Tag – oder besser gesagt in der Nacht – Gelegenheit zu den Zwillingen zu gehen wenn Lyle im Center war. Nämlich zwischen Mitternacht und halb eins, wenn die Kameras ausgeschaltet waren; und wenn Lyle einmal nicht da war, dann war Sam mit Parker auf der Suche nach Jarod, doch Amy – die einzige, der er offiziell erzählt hatte, wo die Phoenix-Zwillinge waren – ging dann zu ihnen, um ihnen etwas zu essen zu bringen und andere Dinge. Außerdem beantworteten Sam und Amy den beiden Geschwistern stets alle ihre Fragen über Parker, die sie immer öfter stellten: was Parker gerade machte, was sie angehabt hatte und was sie gesagt hatte. Anfangs hatten sich die beiden Erwachsenen über dieses Interesse gewundert, aber dann hatten sie es als harmlos abgetan und sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber gemacht. Sam hatte Amy nicht erzählt, dass die Zwillinge Parker Kinder waren, und er wusste auch nicht, woher die beiden Kinder von Parker wussten.

Lyle indessen glaubte tatsächlich, dass Jarod hinter dem Verschwinden von Projekt Phoenix steckte, weshalb der Chairman ihn noch besessener jagte. Sam hatte eine gefälschte Nachricht von Jarod an Lyle geschickt und eine von Gages Zeichnungen (den Sears Tower) beigelegt, woraufhin Lyle wie vom Teufel gejagt nach Chicago aufgebrochen war.

Als an diesem Tag die Tür zu ihrer Zelle aufging sahen die Zwillinge erschrocken auf; obwohl sie schon über einen Monat auf SL-27 waren hatten sie jedes einzelne Mal, wenn Sam oder Amy hereinkamen, Angst, dass es ein Eindringling sein könnte (Lyle, um nur einen namentlich zu nennen). Aber es war nicht Lyle, der im Türrahmen auftauchte, sondern Amy, die zwei Bündel auf dem Arm trug.

„Ich hab' euch heute jemanden mitgebracht", verkündete die junge Ärztin.

Freudestrahlend sprangen Gage und Hannah auf und rannten aufgeregt zu ihr; Amy wäre fast gestolpert als die beiden anfingen, vor ihren Füßen auf und ab zu springen, um einen Blick auf die Babys zu werfen.

„Victor und Jenna wollen euch unbedingt hallo sagen", erklärte Amy und schaffte es, zum Bett der beiden zu gehen und die Säuglinge in den weißen Strampelanzügen dort abzulegen. Inzwischen hatten Victor und Jenna mehr Haare bekommen und waren gewachsen. Die Locken der Babys waren nicht lange hellblond geblieben, sondern waren dunkel geworden.

Die älteren Zwillinge setzten sich je links und recht neben die Säuglinge und Amy nahm auf dem einzigen Stuhl im Raum Platz, den sie zum Bett schob.

„Sie sind groß geworden", stellte Gage ernst fest. Er hielt seinen Finger vor das Gesicht eines der Babys und das Kleine griff mit seinen beiden kleinen Händen danach und umklammerte ihn mit einem freudigen Grinsen auf dem runden Gesicht. „Und du bist stark geworden, Victor." Gage lächelte – was nicht häufig in der Gegenwart eines anderen als seiner Schwester geschah.

„Das ist Jarod!" Hannah nahm das Stoffkänguruh, das sie auf ihr Kopfkissen gelegt hatte und zeigte es den Babys. „Jarod, das sind Victor und Jenna. Sie sind auch Zwillinge und noch Babys, deshalb müssen wir ganz besonders auf die aufpassen, weil sie sich noch nicht selbst beschützen können."

Amy lächelte bei Hannahs Worten. „Und inzwischen sind Schreihals Nummer eins und Nummer zwei sozusagen die Lieblinge des Krankenflügels geworden. Am liebsten haben sie es zum Beispiel neuerdings, wenn Angelo ihnen die Flasche gibt."

„Amy?", fragte Gage vorsichtig während er immer noch mit Victors kleinen Händchen spielte. „Wo ist Miss Parker im Moment?"

„Sie ist in Denver auf einem Kongress. Oh, und sie hat ein weißes Kleid angezogen dafür." Amy wusste schon, was die Zwillinge hören wollten.

Die Phoenix-Geschwister finden an zu strahlen, als sie sich Parker in dem weißen Kleid vorstellten. Es musste unheimlich schön ausgesehen haben an ihr, und sie hätten sie unheimlich gerne selbst gesehen.

Jenna riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als sie leise anfing zu wimmern. Gage nahm das winzige Mädchen auf den Schoß und wiegte es vorsichtig hin und her, wie er es bei Amy gesehen hatte. Jenna schien es zu gefallen, denn sie hörte auf, sich zu beklagen und begannen zu glucksen. Freudig über seinen Erfolg bei dem Baby begann Gage nun, sie auch am Bauch zu kitzeln.

Victor allerdings wurde unruhig; entweder aus Eifersucht auf seine Schwester, oder weil er Angst um sie hatten, denn der Kleine begann zu strampeln und seine Arme in Richtung Jenna und Gage auszustrecken während er ein forderndes Geräusch von sich gab.

„Was hast du denn, kleiner Mann?", fragte Amy und nahm Victor auf den Arm, der daraufhin nur noch mehr zappelte. „Es scheint so als wolle er mir sagen, dass es Zeit wird für uns zu gehen."

Gage ließ Jenna nur ungern los; er mochte es, das kleine Wesen zu halten und jede ihrer Bewegungen zu spüren und ihr Baby-Lachen zu hören. Es machte ihm Freude, wenn sie sich freute. „Bringst du sie nächstes Mal wieder mit? Bitte", bat er.

„Ich werd' sehen, was ich tun kann. Aber nun muss ich die beiden füttern und danach euch was zu essen bringen. Habt ihr schon mal Waffeln gegessen?" Amy nahm Gage Jenna ab. Die älteren Zwillinge schüttelten den Kopf. „Dann wird es Zeit!"

* * *

The Tower

Parker betrat das Büro des Chairmans; Lyle hatte sie rufen lassen. Er saß auf seinem großen, ledernen Bürostuhl und hatte ihnen die hohe Lehne zugedreht, da er aus dem Fenster sah.

„Was für ein Problem haben Sie dieses Mal?", wollte Parker gereizt wissen.

„Oh, du musst nicht so förmlich sein, Engelchen", sagte eine bekannte Stimme. Als der Stuhl sich drehte, blickte Parker in das lächelnde Gesicht ihres Vaters.

„Daddy?" Parker war überrascht ihn zu sehen. „Was- wie…" Am liebsten wäre sie gegangen, das konnte Sam sehen. Erst an diesem Tag hatte Jarod ihr die Ballerina geschickt für ihre Spieluhr und sie hatte das Foto von ihrer Mutter, sich selbst als Baby, und Ben entdeckt und fragte sich nun, ob Ben ihr biologischer Vater war.

„Es tut mir leid, Schätzchen, aber wenn ich es dir sage, kann ich dich nicht mehr beschützen. Nun komm', wir haben ein wichtiges Treffen mit Mr. Lyle und Dr. Raines." Er stand auf und führte seine Tochter aus dem Büro.

Parker folgte ihm mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verwunderung über seine Antwort und sein Schweigen.

Sam war der Nächste, der sich über Mr. Parkers Anwesenheit wunderte als er in sein Büro kam, das am Tag zuvor noch von Mr. Lyle besetzt worden war.

„Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum ich wollte, dass Sie sich um meine Enkel kümmern, Sam?" Er legte die Hände auf den Schreibtisch und lächelte. „Sie waren der einzige, auf den ich mich verlassen konnte; ich wusste, dass Sie sie vor allem beschützen würde." Zufrieden lehnte er sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück. „Ich habe gehört, was Lyle mit den beiden vorhatte. Wo sind Gage und Hannah jetzt?"

„Ich habe Lyle glauben lassen, Jarod habe sie entführt. In Wahrheit habe ich sie auf SL-27 versteckt", berichtete Sam und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, aber Mr. Parker gebot ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu schweigen.

„Dann holen Sie sie bitte her, ich kann es kaum erwarten, die beiden wiederzusehen."

Sam nickte. Er fragte sich, ob Mr. Parker von Ben wusste, und ob er wirklich Parkers Vater war. Aber noch mehr fragte er sich, ob die Liebe des alten Mannes gegenüber den Zwillingen wirklich echt oder nur gespielt war.

Zehn Minuten später kamen Gage und Hannah in das Büro gestürmt und fielen ihrem Großvater stürmisch um den Hals. Dieser erwiderte die Umarmung freudig und Sam musste kein Empath sein um zu wissen, dass Richard Parker nicht vollkommen herzlos war, aber in gewissen Maße war er gefährlich, auch – und vielleicht vor allem – für die Menschen, die er liebte.

„Sam hat gut auf euch aufgepasst?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ja", antworteten die Zwillinge im Chor.

* * *

Angel Manor  
Charleston, South Carolina  
25. April 1997

„Jarod hat uns den Jungen gestohlen!" Raines stürmte wütend durch den Eingangsbereich von Angel Manor und Willie hatte Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. „Was glaubt er eigentlich, wer er ist? Wenn ich ihn je wieder zwischen die Finger bekomme, dann…" Der Center-Wissenschaftler blieb vor der Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führte, stehen und drehte sich zu seinem Sweeper um. „Sorgt dafür, dass Angelo im Center nichts von den Geschehnissen hier verbreitet – das würde nur Unfrieden stiften."

„Ja, Dr. Raines", erwiderte Willie geduldig, aber innerlich verdrehte er die Augen. Er musste zugeben, dass es ihm nicht leid tat, dass der kleine Junge entkommen war; Jarod zu fangen war eine andere Sache – Jarod war ein erwachsener Mann und hatte schon immer dem Center gehört (das dachte Willie zumindest) – aber ein kleines Kind unter Drogen setzten, seine Gesundheit gefährden, aus ihm vielleicht einen zweiten Angelo machen und im Center einsperren… ein Kind! Der Sweeper drehte sich um und ging nach draußen um Raines' Cleaner Gar Bescheid zu sagen.

Inzwischen hatte Raines seine Sauerstofflasche genommen und ging die Treppe nach oben, wo bereits das nächste Projekt auf ihn wartete – oder ein Teil davon.

In einem der Behandlungszimmer in Angel Manor wartete bereits ein Arzt auf ihn mit schütterem, grauem Haar. Es standen zwei leere Betten im Raum und der Arzt suchte etwas in einem weißen Schrank an der Wand.

„Dr. Fanning nehme ich an?", grüße Raines, als er ohne zu Klopfen eintrat.

„Dr. Raines", er nickte ihm zur Begrüßung schlicht zu und wandte sich von dem Schrank ab.

„Wie ich hörte, hat Mr. Lyle vor seinem „Verschwinden" eine junge Frau hier hergebracht; sie war schwanger, nicht war?"

„Das ist richtig."

„Nun, ich bin gekommen, um die Frau ins Center zu bringen; ihre Kinder werden wohl nur dort ausreichend versorgt werden können." Raines holte tief und pfeifend Luft.

„_Kinder_?"

„Ja, es sind doch Zwillinge, oder etwa nicht?" Raines hob die Augenbrauen – oder zumindest die Muskeln über seinen Augen, wo seine Augenbrauen gewesen wären.

„Ja, aber ich wundere mich nur darüber, dass sie es schon wissen. Mr. Lyle hatte das Projekt strengster Geheimhaltung unterstellt, aber seit ein paar Monaten habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört und ich habe mir schon darüber Gedanken gemacht, was aus den Babys dann werden soll." Das hieß, er hatte sich Gedanken gemacht, ob er bezahlt werden würde, das wusste Raines.

„Für Ihre Integrität sind wir Ihnen auch dankbar und werden Sie entsprechend entlohnen. Mr. Lyle jedoch hat nichts mehr mit dem Projekt zu tun. Hat er Ihnen etwas über die Schwarzen Akten erzählt?"

„Nun, nicht sehr viel; nur, dass die Zwillinge zu einer Gruppe Kindern gehören und Mutambos Enkel sind." Die Enkel des Zulus, natürlich hatte er sich einen entsprechenden Lohn erhofft.

„Mutambo weiß nichts davon, und sein Sohn – der Vater der Kinder – ist kurz nach Mr. Lyle in Äquatorialafrika verschwunden. Nun, das Triumvirat trauert wohl nicht um ihn, sein älterer Bruder war ohnehin für Mutambos' Nachfolge vorgesehen."

„Ich verstehe." Dr. Fanning griff abermals in den weißen Schrank und zog zwei schwarze Akten hervor. „Das sind die Testresultate der Kinder und alles, was mir Mr. Lyle sonst nicht gegeben hat. Die Geburt der Zwillinge steht kurz bevor. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Ich hoffe, Sie werden mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden sein."

„Ganz bestimmt", meinte Raines trocken als er die Akten entgegennahm. Unsere Dankbarkeit wird sich in Form einer Kugel in dein Gehirn zeigen, dachte er und war entschlossen, niemanden leben zu lassen, der zu viel wusste.

* * *

The Center,  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
26. April, 1997, 3.40 a.m.  
Krankenflügel

Die Krankenstation war überfüllt und es herrschte dort fast mehr Chaos als im Rest des Centers. Amy lief im Behandlungsraum auf und ab um verletzte Sweeper zu versorgen. Die Explosion auf SL-27 war nun schon einige Stunden her und seitdem hatte keiner der Ärzte mehr eine ruhige Minute gehabt. Zu allem Überfluss war Raines kurz vor der Explosion mit einer Schwangeren gekommen, die bereits in den Wehen gelegen hatte.

Der Chairman war nur leicht verletzt worden und hatte nur einige Verbrennungen an den Händen davongetragen.

Auch Sam war einigermaßen glimpflich davongekommen mit versenkten Augenbrauen und Brandwunden am Hals und auf den Schultern. Trotzdem lag der Sweeper missmutig auf seinem Krankenbett und beklagte sich murmelnd darüber, auf der Krankenstation zu liegen. Da seine Verletzungen nicht schwer waren hatte er nicht einmal ein Anrecht auf ein abgeschiedenes ruhiges Zimmer, sondern musste vorerst im hektischen Behandlungsraum liegen bleiben bis die Lage sich beruhigt hatte.

Also lag er auf dem Bauch und mit nacktem Oberkörper und einem Rücken, der mit einer weißen Paste eingestrichen worden war gegen die Verbrennungen, als er vom Fußende seiner Liege ein fröhliches „Hi Sammy!" vernahm.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fuhr er die Phoenix-Zwillinge an.

„Wir wollten nur mal nachsehen, was du so machst", erwiderte Hannah unschuldig.

Gage grinste. „Inzwischen solltest du aber gelernt haben, dich von der Krankenstation fernzuhalten. Oder gibt es _etwas_ hier, dass dir hier so gut gefällt? Vielleicht sollte ich auch eher sagen _jemand_..."

Die Zwillinge warfen einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu Amy, die gerade mit einer Infusion vorbeilief und die Kinder gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Sehr witzig, ihr zwei", meinte Sam trocken. „Und wenn ich herausfinde, wer diese Bombe gelegt hat, dem werde ich..." Er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

Die Geschwister setzten sich auf seine Bettkante und schwiegen eine Weile. Inzwischen war die gesamte Station ruhiger geworden und Amy kam, um nach Sam zu sehen und fand die beiden Kinder bei ihm.

„Na, immerhin bist du der erste hier, der Besuch bekommen hat – und das schon so früh am Tag", sagte sie halb lächelnd.

„Ich hätte im Moment lieber meine Ruhe", grummelte er und sah auf die umliegenden stöhnenden Sweeper, die ebenfalls leichte Brandverletzungen davongetragen hatten aber sich so benahmen, als hätten sie den Ausbruch des Vesuvs in Pompeji nur knapp überlebt. „Kann ich kein Schlafmittel kriegen wie der glückliche Willie?"

„Große starke Männer müssen so was aushalten", meinte Hannah dazu nur. „Außerdem willst du doch bestimmt auch die Babys sehen, oder?"

„Welche Ba-... Oh nein! Sagt bloß, sie schreien wieder ohne Pause und ich soll sie beruhigen, dass sie genau so anhänglich werden wie Vic und Jenna – oder noch schlimmer: wie diese beiden hier!" Sam verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hab' mich übrigens nicht drei Jahre lang zum Sweeper ausbilden lassen um Säuglinge mit Fläschchen zu füttern, Windeln zu wechseln und Schlaflieder zu singen."

„Du hast noch nie Schlaflieder gesungen", verbesserte Hannah und ihr Zwillingsbruder fügte hinzu: „Und ich denke nicht, dass sich jemand darüber freuen würde, wenn du's tätest!"

„Ha, ha..." Er seufzte wieder.

Amy war inzwischen ins Nebenzimmer gegangen und kam mit zwei Bündeln auf dem Arm wieder zu Sam und den Zwillingen zurück. Zu Sams Erleichterung schienen die Babys seelenruhig zu schlafen und anscheinend hatten sie auch schon ihre erste Mahlzeit gehabt.

Beide Babys hatten eine ungewöhnlich dunkle Haut, einen schwarzen Flaum auf dem Kopf und schmale Näschen. Sam betrachtete die beiden von seiner Position auf dem Bett aus und Amy legte die beiden vorsichtig neben ihn zu Gage und Hannah. Eines der Babys hatte seinen Daumen im Mund, während das andere an der ganzen Faust nuckelte.

„Victor und Jenna waren nicht so winzig", stellte Gage fest.

„Ja, und diese beiden scheinen zumindest eine afrikanischen Elternteil zu haben", meinte Sam. _Afrikaner_ – das Triumvirat! Er hatte sich das ganz selbstverständlich zusammengereimt ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, obwohl der Vater der beiden Neugeborenen ja auch Afroamerikaner, oder beide Eltern Hawaiianer hätten sein können. Aber ein Triumviratsmitglied... Es würde genau zusammenpassen.

„Mr. Parker schien sie nicht sehr für die beiden zu interessieren – außer natürlich, ob sie gesund sind. Aber einen Namen hat ihnen noch keiner gegeben", erzählte Amy.

„Wieder ein Mädchen und ein Junge?" Sams Frage wurde bejaht.

Hannah legte beim Nachdenken die Stirn in Falten. „Aidan für den Jungen!"

„Ich fürchte, die beiden haben schon Namen", meinte Gar, der ein Stück weiter auf einem anderen Bett bisher geschlafen hatte. „Dr. Raines hat einen handgeschriebenen Zettel in den Akten der beiden gefunden." Der weißhaarige Mann grinste schief.

Instinktiv rutschten Gage und Hannah näher zusammen und Sam gab ihnen insgeheim recht: er mochte Raines' Cleaner auch nicht, und die Tatsache, dass Gar auch für Lyle gearbeitet hatte, machte ihm keinen Deut sympathischer, ganz im Gegenteil...

„Und wie heißen sie dann, oh weißer Meister?", wollte Sam ungeduldig wissen.

„Caden und Nathalie."

* * *

Up next: Die Welt fällt auseinander

Mr. Lyle ist wieder da! Bei der Geburt der nächsten Black Files kommt es zu einem ungewöhnlichen Zwischenfall auf der Krankenstation; Gemini wird gerettet, aber ein anderer Pretender kommt dafür zurück ins Center und schon wieder sind Gage und Hannah in Gefahr…


	5. Die Welt fällt auseinander

Children Of Tomorrow

Kapitel 5: Die Welt fällt auseinander

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
19. Mai 1997  
The Tower

Sams erster Weg an diesem Morgen führte ihn in Mr. Parkers Büro. Der Chairman wartete bereits ungeduldig auf den Sweeper an diesem Morgen. Der ältere Mann saß in seinem großen Ledersessel und lehnte sich genüsslich zurück bevor er Sam einen Sitzplatz auf der anderen Seite des ausladenden Schreibtisches anbot.

„Sie haben mich rufen lassen, Mr. Parker?" Sam nahm Platz, fühlte sich aber unwohl.

„Nun, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit Ihnen, Sam. Sie haben Gage und Hannah vor Lyle beschützt damals und die Zukunft des Centers gerettet. Ich brauche einen loyalen Mann wie Sie, keine Frage. Ich brauche ihn, um sicher zu sein, dass auch in Zeiten der Abwesenheit die Arbeit in meinem Sinne weitergeführt wird und dass alles, was ich geplant habe, keinen Schaden nimmt. Unter anderem brauche ich so jemanden für die Schwarzen Akten."

Sam ließ sich diese Worte einen Augenblick durch den Kopf gehen und er fühlte sich plötzlich noch unwohler, auch wenn er es sich nicht recht erklären konnte warum.

„Heute sind die letzten Zwillinge zur Welt gekommen. Sie befinden sich auf der Krankenstation und warten gewissermaßen auf Sie." Mr. Parker räusperte sich. „Die ältesten sind jetzt fast ein Jahr alt, richtig? Nun, sie haben sich schnell entwickelt und werden bald anfangen zu laufen und zu sprechen. Das hoffen wir zumindest. Wenn wir sehen, dass sie sich viel versprechend entwickeln, können wir die Akten komplett machen mit gutem Gewissen. Es werden insgesamt sechzehn Kinder sein; sie werden eigene Räume im Center erhalten, damit sie miteinander aufwachsen können. Sie sollen lernen, sich gegenseitig und dem Center als Einheit vollkommen loyal zu sein. Und sie brauchen einen guten Trainer, Samuel; ich meine keinen wilden Theoretiker, der mich auch die eine oder andere Weise ausnutzen will, sondern jemand, der den Wert dieser Kinder zu schätzen weiß."

Sam wusste nicht genau, wie er diese letzte Anspielung verstehen sollte, aber er wusste, dass er etwas zu tun hatte: „Sie wollen, dass ich mich um die Kinder kümmere?"

„Ja."

„Ich kann ihnen kaum etwas über Simulationen oder Ähnliches beibringen!", erwiderte Sam.

„Das will ich auch nicht. Sie sollen sich um sie kümmern, wir Sie sich um Gage und Hannah gekümmert haben."

„Ich verstehe. Gut, ich werde es tun."

* * *

SL-18

Zwei Neugeborene mit blondem Flaum Kopf lagen ruhig schlafend da – jedes in seinem Bettchen auf der Krankenstation. Der Raum war bedeutend ruhiger als an dem Tag, als Caden und Nathalie geboren wurden. Es waren nur zwei Sweeper mit leichten Verletzungen im Krankensaal, die gerade verarztet wurden, und drei von Sydneys Projekten, die geimpft werden mussten.

„Und, wie wirst du sie nennen?", fragte Amy.

„Hannah hat einen Namen erwähnt, als wie Caden und Nathalie taufen wollen." Sam dachte einen Augenblick nach, hatte den Namen aber vergessen. „Ich erinnere mich leider nicht mehr. Aber da gab es doch mal so ein Lied über zwei Kinder… von Carie Green."

„Logan und Laney?"

„Warum nicht? Logan und Laney, das passt doch. Na, was haltet ihr davon?", fragte er die Babys. Wie zur Bestätigung seufzte eines der beiden im Schlaf.

Plötzlich waren vor der Tür Geräusche zu hören. Ein Mann schien aus voller Kehle zu schreien und andere Stimmen mischten sich unter das Geräusch, die anscheinend versuchten, ihn aufzuhalten. Jemand schien gegen die Wand und gegen die Tür zu schlagen mit großer Wucht. Der Lärm war so Furcht erregend, dass Logan und Laney die Augen öffnete und augenblicklich anfingen, bitterlich zu schreien. Bevor Sam und Amy jedoch etwas tun konnten, um die beiden zu beruhigen, wurde die Tür zum Behandlungssaal aufgestoßen wurde. Alle Anwesenden Ärzte und Patienten drehten den Kopf instinktiv zur Tür, um den Eindringling zu sehen.

Ein großer, blonder Mann in der Pretender-Uniform stürzte ins Zimmer und rief immer wieder: „Nein! Nein!" Er wurde von zwei Sweepern zurückgehalten, die ihre liebe Mühe mit ihm hatten.

Weder Sam noch Amy konnte etwas unternehmen, als der Fremde auf sie zu rennen wollte. Aber irgendwie schafften es die beiden Sweeper, ihn zurückzuziehen und unter Gebrüll wieder aus dem Raum zu zerren.

Allerdings brach der Lärm im Behandlungssaal nicht ab, denn Logan und seine Schwester schrien weiterhin aus voller Kehle und schienen sich einfach nicht beruhigen zu lassen, auch nicht, als Amy sie auf den Arm nahm und hin und herwiegte.

Sam starrte noch einen Moment zur Tür, wo der Fremde verschwunden war, und spürte plötzlich einen Knoten in der Magengegend. Die Sache machte ihm Sorgen. Aber schließlich wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Babys gelenkt von deren Geschrei.

„Oh nein, ich dachte, mit Vic und Jen hätten wir das schlimmste hinter uns", murmelte der Sweeper als er nach Laney griff, die in Amys Armen in eine rosarote Decke eingewickelt war.

* * *

Das Kinderzimmer war eine ziemlich gewöhnliche Center-Zelle, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass an der Wand zwei Gitterbetten standen für zwei ältere Kinder, und vier Bettchen für Neugeborene. Außerdem lagen verschiedene Babyspielsachen auf dem Boden wie Bauklötze mit Zahlen und Buchstaben, Papierbögen und dicke Buntstifte, die sich die Kinder nicht in den Mund stecken konnten. Victor und Jenna lagen auf dem Boden auf ihren Bäuchen und giggelten leise. Die beiden waren nun schon stolze zehn Monate alt, aber immer noch recht klein für ihr Alter. Beide hatten hellbraune, dünne glatte Haare und bernsteinfarbene Augen. Wie ältere Center-Projekte trugen die beiden eine weiße Leinenhose und weite Kittelhemden wie man sie in Krankenhäusern trug. Nur anstelle von Sandalen hatten die beiden dicke Socken an den Füßen. Nun, da Sam für die beiden und die anderen Schwarzen Akten verantwortlich war, würde er dafür sorgen, dass die Kinder nicht einfach wie irgendwelche Projekte in Krankenhauskleidung behandelt wurden – denn er wusste selbst gut genug, wie man sie in dieser Situation fühlte, und von klein auf so aufzuwachsen musste noch schlimmer sein.

Die Phoenix Zwillingen waren ebenfalls im Kinderzimmer als Sam mit Logan und Laney im Arm hineinkam. Die beiden Siebenjährigen saßen bei Victor und Jenna und beobachteten sie still während Caden und Nathalie in ihren Bettchen lagen und seelenruhig schliefen. Inzwischen hatten sich auch Logan und Laney wieder beruhigt. Victor und Jenna waren begeisterte Krabbler geworden seit sie herausgefunden hatten, wie man auf diese Weise jeden Winkel ihres Kinderzimmers erkunden konnte.

„Und wer will Logan und Laney kennenlernen?", fragte Sam gut gelaunt.

Gage und Hannah sprangen auf und hüpften aufgeregt um den Sweeper herum während sie „Ich!" riefen.

„Oh, was für eine Resonanz für eure beiden jüngsten Freunde!" Sam lächelte und lief zu den beiden freien Babybettchen, um Logan und Laney dort hineinzulegen. Die Neugeborenen sahen Gage und Hannah mit ihren großen, blauen Augen an und grinsten verschmitzt.

„Victor und Jenna wollen sie auch sehen!", meinte Hannah.

„Natürlich." Sam hob die beiden Babys vom Boden auf und hielt sie so, dass sie die Jüngeren Zwillinge in ihrem Bettchen sehen konnten. „Sagt hallo zu Logan und Laney, Vic und Jen."

„Ahah!", stöhnte Victor und Sam lachte.

Aber trotzdem wollte ihm der Mann, der kurz zuvor in die Krankenstation gestürmt war, nicht vergessen. Erst in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm der Gesichtsausdruck des Unbekannten bewusst: er war verzweifelt, er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren gehabt – es war ihm egal gewesen, was passieren würde, aber in der Krakenstation war etwas gewesen, das er unbedingt hatte haben wollen, ohne das sein Leben nun sinnlos sein würde…

„Sam", Gage zupfte ihn vorsichtig am Ärmel. „Wir müssen gehen. Wir treffen heute Jarod wieder – du weißt doch! Für die Simulation!"

„Oh, natürlich." Sam setzte Victor und Jenna wieder auf dem Boden ab und die beiden krabbelten augenblicklich los. Nachdem er die Phoenix-Zwillinge weggebracht hatte, würde er mit Sophie sprechen müssen, die sich um die Babys kümmerte. Sam kannte sie flüchtig, eine junge Trainerin, die wohl nicht warten konnte, bis die Schwarzen Akten alt genug waren, um von ihr unterrichtet zu werden.

„Warte!", meinte Gage, als er und seine Schwester gerade aus dem Raum gehen wollten. Die beiden gingen zurück zu Victor und Jenna und küssten die Babys zum Abschied und umarmten sie. Sam fand das ungewöhnlich, denn normalerweise verabschiedeten sie sich von den anderen Zwillingen nie so ausführlich…

* * *

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
02. Februar 1998

Als Sam an diesem Morgen ins Center kam fühlte er sich so miserabel wie nie. Miss Parker war angeschossen worden und verschwunden, und der Sweeper musste nur eins und eins zusammenzählen um zu wissen, dass ihr Bruder Lyle etwas damit zu tun hatte, der wieder aufgetaucht war, nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, dass er ihr Zwilling war. Nun war auch Mr. Parker wieder verschwunden, zusammen mit seiner schwangeren Frau Bridget und Raines (was weniger schlimm war). Angeblich waren sie alle in Äquatorialafrika. Aber nichts desto trotz war Lyle seit knapp 12 Stunden wieder der Chairman des Centers, er hatte Jarod und – was noch wichtiger war – Hannah und Gage!

Sam jedoch war entschlossen zu tun was auch immer nötig war, um die Phoenix Zwillinge auch dieses Mal wieder zu beschützen.

Als der Sweeper durch die Flure lief auf dem Weg zu den Schwarzen Akten besserte sich seine Laune leicht. Victor und Jenna waren inzwischen eineinhalb Jahre alt und Caden und Nathalie sowie Logan und Laney hatten ihren ersten Geburtstag bald vor sich. Die ältesten Zwillinge konnten inzwischen schon laufen und hatten sich zu zwei kleinen Wasserfällen entwickelt. Sam war stolz auf jeden ihrer Fortschritte, ob nun Caden gelernt hatte zu krabbeln oder ob Laney ihren ersten Zahn bekam. Die Kinder waren ihm ans Herz gewachsen im letzten Jahr. Jeden Morgen, wenn er sie weckte, nahm er jedes von ihnen einzeln auf den Arm und brachte sie zum Lachen bevor sie den Tag begannen. Auch wenn er sie nicht regelmäßig füttern konnte und den Großteil der Arbeit Sophie überließ (die sich seiner Meinung nach zu sehr von Raines hatte unter Druck setzten lassen), bzw. gezwungen war, Sophie das meiste übernehmen zu lassen, genoss er die Zeit, die er mit den Kleinen verbrachte umso mehr. Nun, da Jarod wieder gefangen war, würde er auch mehr Zeit haben, sich um die Zwillingspärchen zu kümmern.

Doch was er an diesem Morgen im Zimmer der Schwarzen Akten zu sehen bekam missfiel ihm aufs Äußerste. Die Kinder waren schon wach und bereits vollkommen aufgelöst. Caden, Nathalie, Logan und Laney standen aufrecht in ihren Gitterbetten und hielten sich an den Stangen fest während sie aus voller Kehle schrien und brüllten. In der Mitte des Raumes kniete Sophie, die sich mit zwei Kleinkindern abmühte. Willie stand leicht hilflos daneben, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, und zuckte nur mit den Schultern als Sam hereinkam. Victor und Jenna wehrten sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen, von Sophie in die Center-Uniform gesteckt zu werden.

Sam hatte mit Mr. Parkers Erlaubnis ein Jahr zuvor einen Großeinkauf getätigt und angemessene Babysachen – Kleidung und Spielzeug – für die Schwarzen Akten gekauft. Er war vielleicht kein Modeexperte, aber die Kinder fühlten sich in Latzhosen und bunten Strampelanzügen wohler als in der Center-Kleidung.

„Was soll das?", verlangte Sam streng von Sophie zu wissen.

Sophie hatte Victor gepackt, der in ihrem Arm zappelte, und Jenna lag ein Stück daneben und trat auf Sophie ein. Aber als die beiden Kleinkinder Sam bemerkten hörten sie augenblicklich damit auf. Victor wand sich aus Sophie Umklammerung und er und seine Schwester stolperten auf den Sweeper zu.

„'Ammy!", riefen die beiden erfreut und jeder klammerte sich an ein Hosenbein. Victor trug nur noch seine Windel und Jenna hatte außer einem rosaroten T-Shirt auch nicht mehr an als ihr Bruder. Sam beugte sich nach unten um die beiden Kleinkinder auf den Arm zu nehmen.

Sophie saß inzwischen frustriert auf dem Boden neben zwei Garnituren Center-Einheitskleidung in Babygröße. Willie grinste schief, verkniff sich aber jeglichen Kommentar.

„Was soll das?", wiederholte Sam etwas ruhiger. Logan und Laney hatten wieder aufgehört zu schreien, aber Caden und Nathalie weinten immer noch. Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete Sam Willie, die beiden Geschwister aus ihren Gitterbetten zu nehmen und zu beruhigen. Er wusste nicht, wie gut Willie mit Kindern umgehen konnte, aber er wollte Caden und Nathalie auch nicht zu lange ungetröstet lassen während er Sophie zur Rede stellte.

„Mr. Lyle hat befohlen, die beiden ins Sim-Lab zu bringen. Sie seien alt genug, um mit ihrem Training zu beginnen – in angemessener Kleidung." Sophie klang recht hilflos und Sams Zorn auf sie schwand.

„Du musst dir von Lyle keine Angst machen lassen", meinte er beschwichtigend. „Die Kinder sind noch zu klein und wenn er sie drängt, dann bringt das auch nichts." Er seufzte. „Ich gehe und rede mit ihm. Du ziehst die Kleinen an und fütterst sie wie immer." Als er aufsah bemerkte er, dass Caden und seine Schwester sich inzwischen recht schnell beruhigt hatten. Die beiden hatten ihre Beinchen je um eine Seite von Willies Hüfte geschlungen und der afroamerikanische Sweeper hielt sie fest und wog sie leicht hin und her, was ihnen zu gefallen schien.

„Und ihr beiden seid schön brav und tut alles, was Sophie euch sagt, ja?", befahl er Victor und Jenna sanft, die darauf ernst mit dem Kopf nickten. Er setzte die beiden wieder auf dem Boden ab und bedeutete Willie mit einem Kopfnicken, mit Caden und Nathalie dasselbe zu machen. Sofort schwankten die älteren Zwillinge auf die jüngeren zu und nahmen sie kurz in den Arm.

Im Tower bei Lyle hatte Sam weniger Glück. Der neue Chairman ließ sich in nichts umstimmen und veranlasste, dass Victor und Jenna sofort ins Sim-Lab gebracht werden würden. Sam blieb keine Zeit, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen oder Fragen zu stellen, denn er war nun damit beauftragt worden, sich um Jarod zu kümmern, der nicht duschen wollte und sich von Sam auch nicht mit Gewalt dazu zwingen ließ.

Nach dem Fluchtversuch des Pretenders war Lyle nur noch wütender auf Sam und bestellte ihn am Ende des Tages erneut in sein Büro, wo er eine Warnung ausstieß: „Gage und Hannah geht es nur so lange gut, wie Sie ihren Job richtig machen – das heißt, meine Anweisungen korrekt befolgen!". Und Sam verstand.

Schließlich fand er auch Zeit, nach den Phoenix-Zwillingen zu sehen. Gage und Hannah, inzwischen achteinhalb Jahre alt und natürlich überdurchschnittlich schlau für ihr Alter, saßen in ihrer Zelle auf dem Fußboden und bastelten komplizierte geometrische Figuren aus Knetmasse.

„Sam!", riefen die beiden erfreut als sie ihn sahen.

„Hey ihr beiden, wie geht's?"

Augenblicklich verschwand das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht der Kinder. Da erst bemerkte Sam, dass Hannahs Känguruh Jarod neben ihr auf dem Boden saß. „Jarod ist weg!", erklärte das kleine Mädchen trotzig.

„Oh, ja…" Damit hatte der ganze Ärger ja erst angefangen. Jarods Klon – der klugerweise auch auf den Namen Jarod getauft worden war – mit dem Gage und Hannah ein paar Simulationen durchgeführt hatten, war von Parker und Jarod entdeckt worden und nun zwar frei, aber dafür war nun das Chaos im Center ausgebrochen.

„Vermisst ihr ihn schon?"

Anstatt auf seine Frage zu antworten fuhr Gage fort: „Und Miss Parker ist auch verschwunden. Sam, sie sagen, dass sie verletzt ist. Wir haben die Sweeper auf dem Gang belauscht."

Das Interesse der Zwillinge an Miss Parker war für Sam nach wie vor ein Rätsel. „Ich bin sicher, dass es ihr gut geht. Ich kenne Parker besser als die meiste hier und ich weiß, dass sie sich von nichts unterkriegen lässt." Insgeheim machte sich Sam furchtbare Sorgen um sie, aber er wollte Gage und Hannah nicht damit beunruhigen. „Ihr habt doch Victor und Jenna und die anderen Baby schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen – seit Log und Lane geboren wurden, nicht? Wollt ihr die Kleinen nicht mal wieder sehen?"

Überaschenderweise schüttelten die beiden den Kopf. „Mr. Lyle will nicht, dass wir die Kleinen sehen. Und Großvater will es auch nicht. Wo ist Großvater?", fragte Gage.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber er kommt bestimmt bald zurück – und dann bekommt ihr bald einen Cousin oder eine Cousine." Sam hatte beschlossen, Brigittes Babys als Cousin oder Cousine von Gage und Hannah zu bezeichnen.

* * *

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
3 Wochen später  
23. Februar 1998  
Krankenstation

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass er das getan hat!" Sam war außer sich. Er lief im Behandlungsraum auf der Krankenstation auf und ab am Fußende eines Krankenbettes. In dem großen Bett lag ein eineinhalbjähriger kleiner Junge, der fiel zu klein war für das große Bett. Sein Gesicht war fast so weiß wie das Laken. An der Bettkante saß ein kleines Mädchen mit etwas längerem, mausbraunem Haar als der Junge aber ansonsten sein genaues Ebenbild. „Wieso bestraft er Victor, weil _ich_ Jarod habe entkommen lassen?"

Jenna schniefte. Amy setzte sich neben die Kleine und legte ihren Arm um sie um sie zu beruhigen. „Es wird alles wieder gut."

„Wir brav", nuschelte Jenna.

„Ich weiß; Gar hatte keinen Grund, Victor zu schlagen; es war nicht eure Schuld und so etwas wird nie wieder passieren", redete die Ärztin auf sie ein.

Sam fühlte sich noch schlimmer als drei Woche zuvor. Lyle konnte alles mit ihm machen – aber er tat es nicht, sondern verletzte stattdessen lieber ein kleines, wehrloses Kind. Gar hatte Victor bewusstlos geprügelt und der Kleine hatte nun eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung. Außerdem war Parker immer noch verschwunden. Konnte es schlimmer kommen? Konnte sein Leben noch grauenhafter werden und konnten noch mehr Menschen wegen ihm verletzt werden?

„Dr. Mackenzie, sie sind da!", rief eine Stimme aus dem Nebenzimmer. Amy sprang auf und ging nach nebenan nur um ein paar Minuten später wieder mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zurückzukommen. Babygeschrei war zu hören.

„Was-" Sam sah einen Moment überrascht aus.

„Es sind Drillinge, Sam! Alle drei gesund und munter!", berichtete die Ärztin.

Jenna sah auf. Sam machte ein überraschtes Gesicht und sein Magen fühlte sich schwer an. Die nächsten Schwarzen Akten… Wie hatte er die Drillinge vergessen können? Noch mehr Kinder, denen man hier wehtun würde…

„Schau sie dir an!", sagte Amy heiser.

Sam folgte ihr in den Nebenraum. Hinter einem Vorhang regte sich der Schatten einer Frau, aber Sam achtete nicht auf sie sondern wandte sich den drei Neugeborenen zu, die nebeneinander in ihren durchsichtigen Krippen lagen und unruhig schrien.

„Zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen", flüsterte Amy neben ihm. Die drei Babys waren vollkommen kahl und kleiner als Victor, Jenna und die anderen gewesen waren. Ihre Haut war rosig. Sam nahm das Händchen eines der Babys und zählte die Finger. „Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf…", murmelte er und überprüfte auch dann die andere Hand und die Zehen. Genauso verfuhr er mit den Geschwistern des Säuglings. Die Kleinen hatten ihre Augen geschlossen und stöhnten hilflos als Sam sanft auf sie einredete und ihre Glieder zählte. Für einen Moment hatte er alles andere vergessen; nur noch die Drillinge existierten für ihn. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, dass er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte und auch nicht beschreiben konnte. Ihm wurde warm ums Herz, er fühlte sich gut und stark genug, alles zu meistern, was kommen würde, ohne zu wissen, warum er auf einmal so zuversichtlich war.

„Liam, Nicholas, Tabitha", entschied Sam.

* * *

Up next:  
Die letzten Black Files werden schließlich geboren und Miss Parker trifft Gage und Hannah...

Liest irgendjemand diese FF überhaupt?


	6. Geburt und Tod

The Children Of Tomorrow  
Kapitel 6: Geburt und Tod

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
3. Dezember 1998

Es war wahrscheinlich schon lange nach Mitternacht; aber auf jeden Fall war es spät – lange nach ihrer Schlafenszeit. Das einzige Geräusch – ein leises Summen – machte der Luftbefeuchter in Raum 412 auf SL-22. Die Lampen, die in der Zimmerdecke eingefasst waren, warfen ein sehr fahles Licht in den Raum; es war gerade hell genug, damit die Kamera in der linken, vorderen Ecke des Zimmers alles deutlich aufzeichnen konnte. Das rote Licht an der Kamera blinkte unentwegt; sie war wie ein Auge das immer beobachtete und nie schlief. Nie.

Die Wände waren weiß gestrichen und der Boden bestand aus grauen Gummiplatten. An der rechten Wand standen drei Gitterbetten nebeneinander und in jedem Bett lagen zwei kleine Gestalten, und zwei von ihnen hatten ihren Blick auf die Kamera gerichtet ohne zu blinzeln, so als wollten sie zurückstarren - fast so, als könnten sie diejenigen sehen, die sie durch die Kamera beobachteten – während die anderen vier Kinder schliefen. Ihre kleinen Gesichter leuchteten beinahe in der Dunkelheit, und ihr wirres Haar lag auf dem Kissen verstreut.

Victor und Jenna hatten an diesem Abend nicht einschlafen können. Sam war nicht gekommen um ihnen Gute Nacht zu sagen – das tat er oft nicht, weil er nicht da war sondern sehr beschäftigt. Die Kameras machten sie in dieser Nacht unruhig. Das rote Licht störte sie beim Einschlafen.

„'Ena", flüsterte der kleine Junge seinem Zwilling zu ohne dabei den Blick von der Kamera abzuwenden. Er drückte die Hand seiner Schwester unter der Bettdecke.

Seine Schwester schien zu wissen, was er meinte, denn sie nickte leichte und erwiderte: „Vitor, s'wer."

„'Ehr s'wer", bestätigte er ernst – viel zu ernst für sein Alter. Aber vielleicht hatten die beiden wirklich eine Vorahnung davon, was in den nächsten Jahren auf sie zukommen würde. Als sie schließlich in dieser Nacht einschliefen, geisterten die Schatten, die die Vergangenheit auf die Zukunft warf, in ihren Köpfen herum.

* * *

Krankenstation

Aus Zimmer 8 waren die Schreie von Babys zu hören, aber die weißen Vorhänge verhüllten den Raum. Als Sam den Flur entlang lief, sah er, wie Amy ihm entgegenkam. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und sie zitterte leicht. Die wütenden Stimmen von Mr. Parker und Raines waren zu hören.

„Sechzehn! Es hätten sechzehn sein sollen, Raines!", schrie Mr. Parker. Er und Ranes rauschten daraufhin aus einem der immer und an Sam und Amy vorbei, ohne von ihnen Notiz zu nehmen.

„Amy, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sam und blieb abrupt stehen.

Auch Amy hielt an und hielt sich an der Wand fest. „Sie sind da, Sam", erklärte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. „Die Letzten. Alle sind gesund… Sie schreien, als wüssten sie schon, wie ihr Leben hier aussehen wird. Alle - bis auf eines." Dann begann ihre Stimme zu zittern. „Eines hat es nicht geschafft."

Sam ging an ihr vorbei und hastete beinahe in das Zimmer, aus dem er die Babys schreien hören konnte. Hinter dem Vorhang waren zwei Gestalten verborgen, um die sich bald wohl zwei Cleaner kümmern würden, bemerkte Sam am Rande. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt nun aber den sechs Babys, die eine der Schwestern gerade hinter dem Vorhang hervorgeholt hatte und je eines in einem weißen Leinentuch eingewickelt in eine Krippe legte.

„Vincent, Mason, Michelle, Aidan, Damien, Alexis", sagte Sam und berührte bei jedem Namen, den er aussprach, die Stirn eines der Säuglinge. Und jedes Neugeborene schrie und strampelte daraufhin noch kräftiger – bis auf den Kleinen, den er ‚Vincent' genannt hatte. Stattdessen nahm er Vincent nun in den Arm und trug ihn aus dem Zimmer, weg von seinem Bruder Mason und seiner Schwester Michelle und den anderen drei.

Im Nebenzimmer saß Amy auf einem Stuhl und weinte als Sam mit dem Baby hereinkam. Er legte den toten Säugling auf einen metallenen Tisch.

„Heute ist ein Kind gestorben, Sam", brachte die Ärztin unter Tränen hervor, „und seine Eltern werden es nie erfahren; ein Kind ist tot und keiner trauert um ihn."

„Doch", erwiderte Sam sanft, „_wir_ trauern um Vincent. Und Mason und Michelle werden von ihrem Bruder erfahren, wenn sie alt genug sind – dafür werde ich Sorgen!"

Amy sah auf. „Du hast ihnen schon Namen gegeben? Vincent, Mason und Michelle… Wie hast du die anderen drei genannt?"

„Aidan, Damien und Alexis."

Amy wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und nickte und Sam erzählte ihr: „Den Namen, den Hannah damals Caden geben wollte… Es war Damien, ich erinnere mich. Und ich werde Vincent neben meinen Eltern begraben lassen."

„Werden sie das zulassen?"

„Das ist mir egal. Er hat gelebt – auch wenn es nur für eine Sekunde war – und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie Vincent verheimlichen und so tun, als habe er nie existiert! Kannst du dich um ihn kümmern? Ich komme später wieder, aber ich will noch einmal nach meinen anderen Schützlingen."

Amy nickte und stand auf, um sich um den toten kleinen Menschen zu kümmern. Sie musste ihn wiegen und messen. Sam wünschte ihre noch eine gute Nacht und ging dann aus dem Raum.

* * *

SL 16

Gerade wollte er in den Aufzug einsteigen, als er sah, wie sich im Treppenhaus ein kleiner Schatten regte. Sam seufzte, ließ aber den Aufzug offen stehen und ging in die Richtung, aus der er eine Bewegung gewahrt hatte. „Gage, Hannah, ich hab' euch gesehen! Kommt raus ihr zwei!" Er sah erwartungsvoll an der Wendeltreppe hoch. Mit schuldbewusstem Gesicht kamen die Phoenix-Zwillinge nach unten gestapft. „Solltet ihr nicht schon längst schlafen, ihr zwei?", fragte er die beiden streng.

„Wir machen uns Sorgen", erklärte der Junge, und seine Schwester ergänzte: „Um die Babys."

„Welche-" Nach fast drei Jahren hätten es den Sweeper nicht wundern dürfen, dass die Phoenix-Zwillinge mehr wussten als sie eigentlich sollten. „Den Babys geht es gut", log Sam schnell. Als Raines' spezielles Projekt versprachen die beiden, in absehbarer Zeit die Top-Pretender des Centers zu werden und Jarod als Haupteinnahmequelle zu ersetzen.

„Wenn Großvater es erlauben würde, würden wir die Kleinen selbst besuchen", meinte Hannah.

„Ich muss jetzt nach den anderen Babys sehen, und ihr geht wieder ins Bett. Na los doch", fügte er ungeduldig hinzu, als die zwei sich nicht von der Stelle rührten.

„Nacht, Sammy", flöteten die beiden Kinder, bevor sie die Treppe nach oben hasteten und verschwanden. Sich zu fragen, wie sie aus ihrem Zimmer hatten kommen können, war unnötig, das wusste Sam… Aber er verstand nicht, warum Mr. Parker nicht wollte, dass seine Enkel Victor und die anderen Kleinen besuchten.

* * *

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
4. Dezember 1998 

Sam hatte veranlasst, dass die fünf Säuglinge gleich am Tag nach ihrer Geburt zu den anderen neun gebracht werden sollten. Er hielt es für besser, die Babys vorerst ein bisschen aus Mr Parker und Lyles Blickfeld zu halten und hoffte, dass die beiden Herren in nächster Zeit eine andere Beschäftigung finden würden. Während Victor und Jenna noch Babys gewesen waren, hatte Lyle jede Entwicklung der Zwillinge beinahe mit Gewalt erzwungen und Sam hatte ihn nur schwer daran hindern können.

Mason, Michelle, Aidan, Damien und Alexis schliefen tief und fest als Sam sie in ihr neues Zimmer zu den anderen Drillingen legte. Im Gegensatz zu den Jüngeren waren die zehn Monate alten Säuglinge hellwach als Sam hereinkam und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. Der Sweeper musste zugeben, dass Liam, Nicholas und Tabitha ihm von allen am meisten ans Herz gewachsen waren. Vielleicht hatte er ihnen deshalb die Namen gegeben, die er auch für seine eigenen Kinder vorgesehen hatte…

„Hey, Sportsfreund!" Sam hob Liam aus seinem Gitterbett und hob ihn vor sich und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, was den Kleinen zum Lachen brachte. Liams Bruder Nicholas griff mit seinen beiden winzigen Händen nach Sams Zeigefinger wie jeden Morgen als dieser nach ihm sah. Das war für Sam der schönste Teil des Tages.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte ihn Sophie, die aus dem Zimmer der Älteren kam, das an dieses angrenzte und mit einer Durchgangstür verbunden war.

„Guten Morgen. Sophie, darf ich dir deine neuen Schützlinge vorstellen: das sind Mason, Michelle, Aidan, Damien und Alexis." Sam strich jedem der Babys noch einmal über den Kopf und überließ sie dann Amanda, damit er sich um Victor und die anderen kümmern konnte. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die Jüngsten zurück und da erst fiel ihm auf, wie ähnlich sie sich sahen: alle fünf hatten denselben dunklen Flaum und die glasig blauen Augen. Selbst wenn man davon ausging, dass alle Babys gleich aussahen, sahen diese fünf Babys sich gleicher als… Wie die anderen Schwarzen Akten waren Mason und Michelle und die drei Kleinsten identisch, aber dass sie sich ALLE fünf so ähnlich sahen brachte den Sweeper zum Nachdenken. Hätten die fünf nicht die Armbändchen mit den Namen, hätte Sam heute Morgen Mason mit Damien verwechselt…

Die zweijährigen Zwillinge Victor und Jenna waren im Nebenzimmer bereits damit beschäftigt, sich um den einjährigen Logan und seine Zwillingsschwester Laney zu kümmern. Die beiden Kleinen weinten bitterlich und lagen auf dem Fußboden und schienen nicht aufhören wollen zu jammern. Caden und Nathalie, die mit ihren vierzehn Monaten die Zweitältesten waren, saßen ein Stück weit entfernt und blinzelten ratlos; normalerweise waren die beiden zwei Plappermäuler, doch das Verhalten der jüngsten Zwillinge schien sie zu verwirren, denn normalerweise waren Logan und Laney immer recht ruhige Kinder, die zwar gerade Sprechen gelernt hatte, aber noch nicht viel Gebrauch von dieser Fähigkeiten machten.

Sam hatte die beiden bisher nur einmal so aufgebracht erlebt, und das war kurz nach ihrer Geburt gewesen, als ein Unbekannter schreiend in die Krankenstation gestürmt war. Die Gesichter der beiden waren schon ganz rot, sahen seltsam verzerrt auf und zuckten unkontrolliert während sie mit ihren kurzen Armen und Beinchen hilflos um sich schlugen und leise wimmerten.

„D' beiden lassen sich nicht mehr 'ruhigen, Sammy", beklagte Jenna als sie den Sweeper hereinkommen sah und schüttelte zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte den Kopf: „Gar nicht mehr."

Sam versuchte die beiden Einjährigen vom Boden aufzuheben, schaffte es aber nicht, die beiden auf einmal festzuhalten, denn immer wenn er einen der beiden hatte, zappelte der andere zu stark.

„Weil Baby", erklärte Caden, als Sam den anderen Kleinkindern einen hilflosen Blick zuwarf.

„Wegen welchen Babys, Caden?", fragte Sam überrascht.

„Nur ein Baby", sagte Nathalie ernst und legte ihre kleine Stirn in Falten. „Nicht mehr da."

„Ihr meint Vin-… das Baby, das…" Sam stockte und sah wieder auf Logan und Laney, die heiser jammerten. Konnte es sein, dass die beiden irgendwie von dem toten Baby erfahren hatten? Nein, das war absurd!

„Sammy, Baby i' tot?", fragte Jenna vorsichtig. „Deshalb Gane und Lay traurig."

„Aber wie können sie es wissen?" Sam seufzte und versuchte noch einmal, Laney in den Arm zu nehmen, aber das kleine Mädchen strampelte etwas heftiger. Auch wenn Logan und seine Schwester nicht sehr laut waren, waren die beiden so aufgebracht wie noch nie eines der Kinder zuvor.

„Sie haben gespürt, dass ihr kleiner Cousin ein Teil von ihnen ist", erklärte eine tiefe Männerstimme hinter Sam. Der Sweeper drehte sich erschrocken um und sah in das Gesicht – oder besser gesagt in zwei Gesichter, die aber vollkommen gleich aussahen – von zwei riesigen, dunkelblonden Männern, die die formlosen Hosen und das Hemd der Pretender-Uniform trugen.

Instinktiv stand Sam auf und stellte sich vor die Kinder, während er Logan und Laney je an einem Arm festhielt.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, die Kinder vor uns zu beschützen. Wir wollen ihnen nichts tun", erklärte einer der beiden Männer ruhig. Er ging einen Schritt auf Sam zu uns beugte sich zu Logan und Laney hinunter, die sofort aufhörten zu schreien. „Wir würden ihnen nie etwas tun." Der Fremde streckte seine Arme aus und die Zwillinge griffen instinktiv je nach einer der großen tatzenähnlichen Hände.

„Sie sind… Sie sind Logan und Laneys Vater?", fragte Sam verwirrt und beobachtete, wie er die beiden Kinder auf den Arm nahm und dabei lächelte. Und in dem Moment erkannte er auch, dass der Blonde auch derjenige gewesen war, der am Tag von Logan und Laneys Geburt in die Krankenstation gestürmt war… Er hatte seine Kinder retten wollen!

„Ja, das ist er. Darf ich uns vorstellen?", fuhr der andere fort. „Mein Name ist Gregory und das ist mein Bruder Ambrose. Wir werden Projekt _Oracle_ genannt."

„Pretender?", fragte Sam verwirrt, und dann fiel ihm ein, was die beiden Männer zuvor gesagt hatten. „Vincent war der Cousin von Logan und Laney? Dann sind…"

„Ich bin Vincent, Mason und Michelles Vater", erklärte Gregory. „Ich möchte Ihnen danken, dass Sie dafür sorgen, dass mein Sohn begraben wird."

Sam nickte nur. „Sie haben davon gehört?"

Die beiden Brüder nickten. „Wir wollten schon früher kommen, aber heute schien es uns angemessen", sagte Ambrose, während er den Blick nicht von seinen beiden Kindern wandte, sie auf einmal glücklicher schienen als je zuvor.

„Wir haben versucht, jede Einzelheit über die Schwarzen Akten seit Logan und Laneys Geburt herauszufinden." Gregory lächelte Victor, Jenna, Caden und Nathalie an, die hinter Sam standen und die Erwachsenen neugierig beobachteten. „Nun wollen sie uns nach Afrika bringen, aber wir werden das Center vorher verlassen."

„Fliehen?" Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er beobachtete Andrew und seine Zwillinge und insgeheim wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn…

„Ja. Es wird bald viele Veränderungen geben", fuhr Gregory fort. „Natürlich haben wir daran gedacht, unsere Kinder mitzunehmen. Seit wir von ihnen erfahren haben, hat uns nichts anderes beschäftigt, aber es ist zu gefährlich. Auch wenn es schwer fällt. Deshalb haben wir eine Bitte: Wir wollen, dass Sie auf unsere Kinder aufpassen. Wir wissen natürlich, dass das viel verlangt ist."

„Ich werde alle diese Kinder kompromisslos beschützen", erwiderte Sam, und dann fragte er: „Wenn sie Einzelheiten über die Schwarzen Akten wissen, dann kennen Sie auch die Namen der Eltern der anderen?"

Greg seufzte. „Die Informationen werden streng geheim gehalten. Wir haben nur herausgefunden, dass die Schwarzen Akten die Roten Akten ersetzen sollen. Und die sechs Kinder, die gestern geboren wurden, sind ebenfalls miteinander verwandt. Ihre Mütter waren Cousinen."

Der Sweeper nickte langsam. Ambrose küsste Logan und Laney auf die Stirn, bevor er ihm die Zwillinge an den Sweeper zurückgab. Sam hatte das Gefühl, dass das Herz ihm für einen Augenblick stehen blieb. Auch die beiden Kleinkinder schienen das zu spüren und wurden wieder unruhig, als Ambrose sich von ihnen abwandte. Keiner wusste, dass es das erste und einzige Mal bleiben sollte, dass die beiden ihren Vater sahen. Sam sah all den Schmerz und die Sehnsucht im Gesicht des Vaters und wie gerne er seine Kinder für immer im Arm gehalten hätte.

„Viel Glück", murmelte Sam den beiden Brüdern zu, als Greg ihm einen Zettel in die Hand drückte und sie verschwanden. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, und erst als sie wieder durch eine Seitentür das Zimmer verlassen hatten, fiel Sam auf, dass die Kamera in der Ecke ausgeschaltet war… Vorsichtig setzte Sam Logan und Laney auf den Boden und faltete den Zettel aufeinander. Darauf stand:

_Vincent Jonathon Anthony  
__Sohn von Gregory und Julia  
__Bruder von Mason und Michelle  
__Du wurdest geliebt_

Und auf einer Ecke des Zettels war noch die Notiz hinzugefügt:

_Nenn' sie „Maddie"._

Der Sweeper dachte, dass er jeden Moment würde weinen müssen und er war sich sicher, dass die beiden Männer das auch tun würden. Der Sohn des einen war tot, ohne dass er ihn hatte sehen können, und der andere hatte seine Kinder eben im Arm gehabt und zurückgeben müssen – zurücklassen müssen bei Menschen, die diese Kinder schamlos ausbeuten würden.

„So", Sam steckte den Zettel in seine Tasche und wandte sich an die Kinder. „Wollt ihr jetzt eure neuen Cousins und Cousinen sehen?"

* * *

SL 6

Miss Parker lief durch die Gänge des Centers. An diesem Morgen fühlte sie sich seltsam unruhig und aufgewühlt, wie seit der Geburt ihres kleinen Bruders nicht mehr. Ihr Vater hatte ihn auf den Namen Jeremiah getauft. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen als sie sah, dass sich in einer Ecke bei dem Feuerlöscher etwas rührte. Zwei Kinderstimmen wisperten. Und dann blickte sie in das Gesicht zweier etwa achtjähriger Kinder. Der Junge trug einen grauen Anzug mit weißem Hemd, Jackett und hellblauer Krawatte und das Mädchen einen schwarzen Faltenrock und eine schneeweiße Bluse mit Spitzenkragen. Ihre Strümpfe waren bis zu den Knien hochgezogen und ihre Füße steckten in glänzenden Lackschuhen. Die beiden Kinder hatten mittelbraunes Haar, aber das Haar des Jungen war dunkler als das des Mädchens; und seine blauen Augen waren ebenfalls dunkler als ihre. Aber ansonsten sahen sie genau gleich aus.

„Hallo?" Miss Parker sah die beiden verwirrt an.

Höflich lächelten die beiden und antworteten im Chor: „Hallo Miss Parker." Dann rannten sie ohne Vorwarnung an ihr vorbei und waren verschwunden…


	7. In der Stunde unseres Todes

Spoiler: kurz vor „Endspiel"

* * *

Children Of Tomorrow  
Kapitel 7: In der Stunde unseres Todes

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
Februar 1999

„Gage! Hannah!" Sam öffnete die Tür zur Zelle der Phoenix-Zwillinge mit einer Hand, während er mit der anderen das Tablett mit ihrem Frühstück balancierte. Die beiden Geschwister, die unter der Decke vergraben auf dem Bett lagen, murmelten etwas, das der Sweeper nicht verstehen konnte, und drehten ihm den Rücken zu. Sam schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Kommt schon, ihr zwei! Ich muss heute Morgen noch eine ganze Menge anderer Dinge erledigen. Und Raines lässt euch den Kopf abschlagen, wenn ihr zu spät ins Sim-Lab kommt!"

„Nur noch ein bisschen, Sam", erwiderte Gage schlaftrunken.

Sam wusste, jetzt konnte nur noch eines helfen: „Ich muss noch nach den Schwarzen Akten sehen, ich kann nicht einfach später wiederkommen!" Als Sam die Schwarzen Akten erwähnte, richteten sich die Zwillinge ohne Protest auf und sagen ihn erwartungsvolle an.

„Was machen sie für Fortschritte, Sam?"

„Nun, die Littluns kann noch immer niemand auseinander halten." Die fünf Jüngsten – Mason, Maddie, Aidan, Damien und Alexis – hatte Sam den Namen Littluns gegeben. „Es ist unglaublich; ich hab herausgefunden, dass ihre Mütter Cousinen waren. Wenn sie sich später immer noch so ähneln wird Lyle ernsthaft erwägen, sie tätowieren zu lassen, damit er sie unterscheiden kann."

Gage und Hannah sahen ihn erschrocken an, und Gage bat: „Aber du lässt nicht zu, dass er ihnen weh tut, oder?"

„Aber natürlich nicht! So, ihr beiden zieht euch jetzt an und ich komm' dann wieder und bring euch ins Sim-Lab, okay?" Sam stellte das Tablett mit dem Frühstück für die beiden auf ihren Schreibtisch neben der Tür und ging wieder nach draußen.

Gage und Hannah kletterten aus dem Bett nachdem Sam gegangen war. Die beide trugen weiße, formlose T-Shirts anstelle von Schlafanzügen. Gage lief barfuss hinüber zu dem Stuhl, über den sie ihre Kleider gelegt hatten und warf seiner Schwester ihre Bluejeans zu. „Beeilen wir uns, dann können wir sehen, wie Sam die Kleinen weckt!" Hannah nickte begeistert und beeilte sich, in ihre Hose zu schlüpfen. Eilig zog sie das weiße T-Shirt über den Kopf und griff nach einem rosaroten Sweatshirt. Gages Oberteil war fast genau das gleiche wie Hannahs, nur trug er dunkelblau. Die Zwillinge verzichteten darauf, Schuhe und Socken anzuziehen. Stattdessen griff Gage nach einer Schere, die auf dem Schreibtisch lag. So früh am Morgen war die Kamera im Zimmer beiden noch ausgeschaltet. Mit geübter Hand fuhr er mit der Schneide der Schere unter den Deckel zum Lüftungsschacht über dem Tisch und schaffte es, ihn zu entfernen. Hannah kletterte nun auf den Tisch; von dort aus musste sie sich nur noch einen Meter nach oben in den Schacht ziehen; Gage folgte ihr und die beiden beeilten sich, durch das Lüftungssystem zu kriechen.

* * *

SL-18

Zimmer der „Schwarzen Akten"

Durch den Lüftungsschacht konnten Gage und Hannah genau beobachten, was im Raum vor sich ging. Logan und Laney lagen zusammen in einem Gitterbett und haben noch vor zu schlafen während Sam auf dem Boden kniete und versuchte, Caden einen Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen. Der kleine, dunkelhäutige Junge weigerte sich jedoch, seine Arme in die Ärmel des Kleidungsstückes zu stecken. Seine Schwester saß daneben und lachte fröhlich während ihr Bruder einen kleinen Kampf mit dem Sweeper austrug.

Victor und Jenna waren schon fertig angezogen – in Center-Uniform. Die beiden standen an der Tür zum Zimmer der restlichen Black Files und warteten darauf, dass Sam mit den Zwillingen fertig war, um sich dann den Säuglingen zuzuwenden.

„Na schön, Caden, wenn du nicht willst, dann eben nicht!" Sam gab frustriert auf. Er, Miss Parker persönlicher Sweeper, hatte gerade gegen ein zweijähriges Kleinkind verloren! Er zog ihm den Pullover wieder über den Kopf und der Kleine sprang vergnügt mit nacktem Oberkörper davon, bzw. ging schwankend zu Victor und Jenna hinüber, bevor Sam es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte.

Inzwischen hatten es auch Logan und Laney aufgegeben, sich schlafend zu stellen, und wurden von Sam aus ihrem Gitterbett gehoben. „Ihr beiden schlaft doch nicht mal die Hälfte der Zeit, in der ihr die Augen zu habt, nicht?", fragte er sie. „Nur damit ihr hört, was andere Leute sagen würden, wenn ihr nicht da wärt, oder?" Sam schüttelte gutmütig lächelnd den Kopf und stellte Logan und Laney auf dem Boden ab. Unwillkürlich musste er daran denken, wie die beiden gelächelt hatten, wie zufrieden sie gewirkt hatten, als ihr Vater sie im Arm gehalten hatte. Die Zwillinge waren schnell aus der Ruhe zu bringen, dann fingen sie an verzweifelt zu wimmen; aber schreien taten sie nie, als hätten sie Angst vor ihren eigenen Stimmen. Aber dieses Lächeln hatte Sam nur einmal gesehen, und das war als Ambrose seine beiden Kinder gehalten hatte. Und vielleicht würde er das Lächeln nie mehr sehen, denn ihr Vater würde sie nie mehr halten können…

„Also gut, wenn wir jetzt die Kleinen wecken, esst ihr dann alle brav euer Frühstück?"

Der Sweeper bekam ein allgemeines „Ja, 'Ammy" zu hören.

Gage und Hannah krochen leise eine Öffnung weiter als Sam und die Kinder den angrenzenden Raum betraten. Dort lagen Babyspielsachen auf dem Boden, ein Wickeltisch stand an der Wand, und acht Gitterbetten – je drei an einer Wand neben der Tür, und zwei an der Wand gegenüber der Tür, wo sich auch der Ausgang zum Flur befand.

„Litt'uns 'ürfen wei'schlafen", erklärte Nathalie mit kindlichem Ernst.

„Ja, die Littluns dürfen noch weiterschlafen", bestätigte Sam.

„Ich will auch!", meinte Caden trotzig.

„Du durftest auch so lange schlafen als du so klein warst." Sam seufzte. Trotzdem ließ es sich keiner der Kinder nehmen, einen Blick auf die fünf Jüngsten zu werfen. Währenddessen sah Sam nach Tabitha und ihren Brüdern, die bereits wach dalagen und mit großen Augen auf die Decke sahen. „Na, Liam? Wie geht's denn, Großer!" Er hob den ältesten der Drillinge aus seinem Bettchen und warf ihn nach oben um ihn dann wieder aufzufangen. Das brachte den Kleinen jedes Mal zum Lachen. Nachdem er auch seinen Bruder kurz herumgewirbelt und Tabitha gekitzelt hatte, hob er die Einjährigen aus ihren Bettchen und setzte sie auf dem Boden ab, damit er sie anziehen konnte.

Gage und Hannah wanden ihren Blick ab und sahen stattdessen zu Aidan, Damien und Alexis, die genau gegenüber dem Eingang zum Lüftungsschacht in ihren Bettchen lagen. Damien und Alexis hatten ihre Augen geschlossen und Damien nuckelte an seinem Daumen während er schlief. Alle drei Babys hatten einen dunklen Flaum auf dem Kopf. Nur Aidan schien wach zu sein. Der Säugling blickte an Logan vorbei, der gerade in Baby-Kauderwelsch auf ihn einsprach. Er hatte glasige, blaue Augen, die sie aussahen, als hätte er eine verschmierte Linse auf der Iris. Mit diesen Augen sah er hinauf zum Lüftungsschacht; den Mund hatte er ein kleines Stückchen geöffnet und für einen Moment hatten Gage und Hannah das Gefühl, er könne sie direkt sehen.

Hannah musste kurz husten, presste sich aber die Hand vor den Mund aus Angst, Sam und die Kleinen könnten sie hören.

„Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte er ihr Bruder. Er klang besorgt.

Hannah nickte nur. „Gehen wir wieder zurück." Das kleine Mädchen fühlte, wie die Hitze ihr in den Kopf stieg und sie sich leicht schwummrig fühlte, sagte aber nichts zu ihrem Bruder.

* * *

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
Krankenstation  
Ein Tag danach:

Gage wusste, dass Hannah starb. Niemand musste es ihm sagen, tief in seinem Inneren spürte er, wie ihm ein Teil seiner Seele entrissen wurde. Am Tag zuvor hatten sie noch zusammen um diese Zeit Sam bei seiner allmorgendlichen Prozedur mit den Schwarzen Akten beobachtet, und nun lag seine Zwillingsschwester auf einem Bett in der Krankenstation. Ihr Haar lag ihm ihren Kopf herum auf dem Kissen verstreut; ihr Gesicht war bleicht und glänzte vor Schweißt, sie atmete schwer und schnell und hatte die Augen zusammengepresst als hätte sie Schmerzen. Mit zittrigen Händen legte der Junge einen neuen Eisbeutel auf ihre Stirn.

Als er an diesem Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte er seine Schwester schneeweiß und schweißgebadet in diesem Zustand neben sich liegend gefunden. Sam war genau in dem Moment ins Zimmer gekommen und hatte mit angesehen, wie Gage seine Schwester wach geschüttelte hatte, wie er geschrien hatte aus Angst, dass sie nicht mehr aufwachen würde…

„Bitte Hannah, du musst wieder gesund werden, ja?", flüsterte er und hielt ihre Hand.

Als Sam das Krankenzimmer betrat, befürchtete er, Hannah tot vorzufinden. Er hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass ein gesundes Kind so schnell so krank geworden war. Das war mehr als nur Fieber, oder eine Grippe…

„Gage?", flüsterte der Sweeper.

Der braunhaarige Junge, der mit dem Rücken zu Tür auf der Bettkante bei seiner Schwester saß, sah kurz auf und nickte dem Sweeper zu. Man konnte Gage ansehen, dass er verzweifelt war und den Tränen nahe, aber er weinte noch nicht, sondern redete auf das Mädchen ein, dass schwer atmend im Bett lag und die Augen nur halb öffnen konnte. „Du wirst wieder gesund", wiederholte er immer und immer wieder wie im Delirium und sie nickte schwach.

„Sam." Hannah drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und lächelte ihn matt an. „Schön dass du da bist."

„Dein Bruder hat Recht, Baby Girl", versicherte Sam ihr, „du wirst bald wieder gesund. Brauchst du irgendetwas?"

„Wasser, bitte", bat sie mit rauer Stimme.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sam verließ das Zimmer wieder, um ein Glas Wasser zu holen.

Derweil griff Gage nach der Hand seiner Schwester und redete weiter auf sie ein: „Hannah, denk an gestern – die Drillinge! Sie sind ganz in der Nähe! Du wirst wieder gesund, ja? Du weißt doch nicht, wie müssen Mommy finden. Wir werden es eines Tages tun, sie wird von uns erfahren."

„Ja", erwiderte Hannah schwach, „_du_ musst dafür sorgen, dass sie alles erfahren. Bitte, Gage, sag' ihr, dass ich sie liebe. Und sag es den Drillingen auch, ja?"

„Nein!" Gage schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Du wirst es ihnen selbst sagen! Du wirst es ihnen selbst sagen, hörst du? Und auch Victor und Jenna! Und den anderen Kleinen!"

„Ich kann nicht! Aber versprich mir, dass du ihnen sagen wirst, dass ich sie liebe! Versprich es mir, bitte!" Ihre Stimme erstarb langsam.

„Ich- ich werde es ihnen sagen, ich verspreche es! Ich verspreche es!" Er griff mit beiden Händen nach ihrer linken Hand und umklammerte sie fest. „Hannah, du darfst nicht sterben! Ich brauch' dich! Ich hab dich lieb, Babyschwester! Ich hab dich lieb!" Er strich ihr besorgt ein paar schweißnasse Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, großer Bruder." Hannah drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schloss die Augen.

„Hannah! Hannah!" Gage rief ihren Namen immer und immer wieder, aber sie reagierte nicht mehr. Verzweifelt schüttelte er sie an der Schulter. Sam erschien im Türrahmen und ließ erschrocken das Glas Wasser fallen. Das Glas zersprang am Boden und die Scherben lagen matt in einer Pfütze, die sich über den Linoleumboden ausbreitete. Sam rannte zu den Zwillingen und beugte sich über Hannah.

Gage ließ langsam von seiner Schwester ab und stand auf, die Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht.

„Gestern ging es ihr noch gut", sagte Gage langsam. Er fing an, bitterlich zu weinen und seine Stimme zitterte; die Tränen liefen an seiner Oberlippe entlang und in seinen Mund. „Sie darf nicht sterben! Wie kann das sein? Das ist nicht möglich! Das ist nicht möglich!"

Gage drehte den Kopf als sein Großvater in der Tür erschien. Mr. Parker hatte erst gerade erfahren, dass seine Enkelin plötzlich so krank geworden war. Gage rannte aber nicht zu ihm – Hannah hatte das sonst immer getan. Er fühlte nur noch Leere. Gerade war der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben einfach so gegangen. Ohne Warnung, einfach so. Da war gar nichts mehr. Nun war er alleine, und das war das einzige, dass er fühlte: Leere! Wo die Liebe für seine Schwester gewesen war – nichts! Und bald würde das alles durch Schmerz ersetzt werden…


	8. Alpträume

Spoiler: ein zwei Jahre nach „The Island of the Haunted"

Children Of Tomorrow  
Kapitel 8: Alpträume

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
Juli 2003  
SL-19  
Sim Lab 3

„Er ist in der Lage, zu lesen und zu schreiben ohne Probleme, außerdem haben er und seine Geschwister bereits weitreichende Kenntnisse in Geographie, Mathematik, Geschichte, Biologie und Psychologie. Ohne Zweifel sind die Jüngsten der Schwarzen Akten mindestens genau so viel versprechend wie die anderen – wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Und mit 98-iger Wahrscheinlichkeit kann ich sagen, dass die Kinder Pretender sind."

„Nur 98, Mr. Cox?" Mr. Raines kratzte sich an seinem Kinn, das genau so kahl war wie sein Kopf und betrachtete den kleinen Jungen, der an einem Tisch vor ihm saß und konzentriert eine mathematische Aufgabe löste, die selbst einem Kind, das eineinhalb Mal so alt wie der Junge gewesen wäre, Probleme bereitet hätte.

Die dunkelbraunen, kurzen strähnigen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, als er sich konzentriert über das Blatt Papier beugte. Lyle, Cox und Raines (und dessen Sauerstofflasche) schienen ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören, und auch die drei Männer unterhielten sich, als säße das Kind nicht in dem halbhellen, quadratischen Raum vor ihnen. Außer dem Tisch waren keine Möbel im Raum – die Kamera ausgenommen.

„Nun, wir waren uns schon bei anderen Kindern sicher, dass es sich bei ihnen um Pretender handelte, aber es stellte sich leider manchmal als Irrtum heraus. Die Kinder sind vier Jahre alt, wir können also bald eine genaue Aussage machen. Aber die Tatsache, dass wir die Stammzellen entsprechend untersucht und verändert haben dürfte uns eine 100-ige Wahrscheinlichkeiten gewährleisten. Ich behalte mir die zwei Prozent lediglich als reine Formalität vor, Sie verstehen…", erklärte Cox.

Lyle hatte bisher nichts gesagt, sondern nur stumm auf den Rücken des Kindes geschaut, der sich leicht hob und senkte. Er trug ein weites, weißes T-Shirt, dessen Kopfloch so groß war, dass das Kleidungsstück über seine dünne Schulter gerutscht war und einen schmalen Oberarm und eine knochige Schulter entblößte.

„Sam hat ihm den Namen Aidan gegeben. Sein jüngerer Bruder heißt Damien, und seine Schwester Alexis", erzählte Cox. Das plötzliche Interesse von Raines an den Schwarzen Akten hatte die beiden Männer verwirrt, denn in den letzten drei Jahren hatte sich der Direktor des Centers kaum um Projekte, dafür umso mehr um die Verwaltung und das Triumvirat kümmern müssen.

Nun ging der ältere Mann langsam auf Aidan zu, der weiterarbeitete, ohne Notiz von seiner Umgebung zu nehmen. Gewissenhaft schrieb er weiter, ließ aber seinen Stift fallen und sein Rücken richtete sich augenblicklich steif auf, als Raines seine Hand unter das Kinn des Jungen schob, seinen Kopf nach oben zog und sein Gesicht eingehend betrachtete. Aidan traute sich nicht zu blinzeln, erwiderte den Blick des Mannes aber neutral und mit furchtloser Teilnahmslosigkeit. Er hatte hohe Wangenknochen, einen kleinen Schmollmund, und als Raines genau hinsah, erkannte er einen feinen, schwarzen „Riss" in jedem Auge des Jungen.

„Entweder sind Sie sich nun sicher, Cox, oder nicht. 98 akzeptiere ich nicht", murmelte Raines ohne seinen Blick von dem Kind anzuwenden. „Die Kinder mögen es nicht, voneinander getrennt zu sein?"

Nun antwortete Lyle: „Nein, besonders die jüngsten Fünf scheinen sehr aneinander zu hängen. Das ist sowohl Sam als auch mir aufgefallen. Außerdem sind die Brüder immer sehr überbehütend ihren Schwestern gegenüber – und auch generell kümmern sich die Älteren um die Jüngeren. Sie sind loyal zueinander, wie es sein sollte."

Raines schnaubte und ließ Aidan wieder los, dessen Kopf sich wieder senkte, als er seine Arbeit wieder aufnahm. „Die Kinder sind zwischen vier und sechs Jahren alt, da kann man kaum von _Loyalität_ sprechen." Er nahm Aidans Arbeitsblatt, während der Junge noch schrieb. „Ich will keine sinnlosen Erklärungen. Die Schwarzen Akten sind für das Überleben des Centers von größter Bedeutung!"

* * *

SL-8  
Zimmer der Black Files

„Conneticut?"

„Das i' einfach: Hartford!"

„Ähm… Illinois?"

„Springfield!"

„New York!"

„Wash-… Albany! Das i' ein alter Trick, Maddie!"

„Aber d' wärst fast drauf 'reingefallen, Damie!"

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und die vier kleinen Kinder, die auf dem Boden des Raumes gesessen hatten, sahen augenblicklich erschrocken zu Tür. Lyle stand im Türrahmen und drückte Aidan wortlos ins Zimmer und ging wieder.

Erst als Lyle verschwunden waren, entspannte sich der Gesichtsausdruck der vier anderen Kinder wieder – inzwischen hatten sie gelernt, dass mit Lyle nicht zu spaßen war und dass es sicherer war, auf die Anwesenheit des Mannes – wie auf die fast aller Erwachsenen – zu verzichten. Aidans Miene regte sich kaum, er sah immer noch unerschrocken aus, jedoch wirkt er mit sich und der Welt versöhnter als er sich zu den anderen Kindern setzte. Die vier anderen sahen aus wie ein Ebenbild von dem kleinen Jungen: dasselbe Gesicht, dieselbe Figur… zwei der Kinder hatten dasselbe kurze Haar, nur war das Haar bei einem der kleinen Jungen etwas zerzauster und lockiger. Dieser richtete auch zuerst das Wort an Aidan: „Wie war's, Ade?" Er hatte eine sanfte, leicht ängstliche Stimme.

Aidan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hat irgen'was g'sagt. Was spielt ihr?"

„Hauptstädte raten", antwortete eines der beiden Kinder, deren Haar strohig bis in den Nacken reichte. „Damie hat verloren!"

„Hab ich nich', Lexie!", wehrte sich der Junge, der Aidan zuvor zuerst angesprochen hatte.

„Du bis' aber fast auf Alb'ny reingefallen", erinnerte der dritte Junge mit den kurzen Haaren.

* * *

SL-16  
Krankenstation

„Dr. Cody, darf ich vorstellen, das sind die Littluns, alle fünf stolze vier Jahre alt." Sam deutete gespielt geschäftsmäßig auf die fünf Kleinkinder hinter ihm. Er hatte die Jüngsten der Schwarzen Akten als Letzte an diesem Tag auf die Krankenstation gebracht, damit sie von dem neuen Arzt durchgecheckt werden konnten. Sam hatte Cody vor ein paar Jahren kennen gelernt, als der Arzt noch für das Triumvirat in Afrika gearbeitet hatte, und die beiden Männer hatten sich auf Anhieb sympathisch gefunden. Zuvor hatte Sam seine Schützlinge Amy mit gutem Gewissen anvertrauen können, aber bei Cody hatte er keine Bedenken.

„_Fünflinge_?", fragte Cody überrascht und lachte, wobei er sich durch seine rotblonden Haare fuhr.

„Nicht ganz", korrigierte Sam, „Zwillinge und Drillinge. Mason, Michelle, Aidan, Damien und Alexis. Mason und Michelle sind Cousin und Cousine der anderen drei."

„Hm… lass' mich raten… Ihr beiden müsst Brüder sein – Aidan und Damien?", wandte sich Cody an die beiden Jungen, deren Haar ordentlich an ihrem Kopf anlag. Die fünf Kinder kicherten.

„Ich bin Aidan, ja", erklärte der eine Junge, „aber das ist mein Cousin Mason. _Das_ i' mein Bruder Damien." Der Kleine deutete auf den Jungen zu seiner Rechten, dessen Haar zerzauster aussah als das seines Bruders.

„Und wie kann ich euch zwei auseinander halten?", fragte er die beiden Mädchen, die er nur daran als Mädchen erkennen konnte, weil ihre Haare – ein bisschen – länger waren als die der Jungen. „Ihr seid sicher, dass ihr nur Cousinen seid?"

„'Anz sicher", bestätigte das kleine Mädchen, das links neben Aidan stand. „Ich bin Alex. U' das i' Maddie!", stellte sie das Mädchen neben ihr vor.

„Na schön", Cody seufzte belustigt. „Dann wollen wir mal. Eure Freunde hab' ich mir heute schon angesehen – jetzt seid ihr dran."

„Die fünf sind unzertrennlich; die Drillinge sind sogar eineinhalb Wochen zu früh auf die Welt gekommen – so, als wollten sie unbedingt am selben Tag wie ihre Cousins und Cousine geboren werden", erklärte Sam, worauf die fünf Kinder stolz grinsten.

Plötzlich zupfte Aidan am Ärmel des Sweepers und sah Sam mit großen Augen an. „Sammy, da!" Er deutete mit dem Finger zum Nebenzimmer und seine Unterlippe bebte leicht.

„Was ist denn, Kleiner?" Sam bemerkte, dass nicht nur Aidan, sondern auch die anderen vier in beunruhigt ansahen.

„Ei' Junge", erklärte Damien.

„Und da' Junge weint", fuhr Alex fort.

„Und ei' Mädchen", fügte Mason hinzu.

„Da' Mädchen i' tot!" Maddie biss beunruhigt auf ihrem Daumennagel herum.

Auch die Littluns sahen so aus, als wollten sie jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen und warfen sich untereinander besorgte Blicke zu. Cody schien sich angesichts dieser Szene genau so unbehaglich zu fühlen wie Sam.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", redete Sam auf die Kinder ein und schien Mühe zu haben, ruhig zu bleiben. „Ihr müsst euch irren – im Nebenraum ist niemand. Ihr seid jetzt brav und lasst euch von Dr. Cody eure Spritze geben und dann komm ich wieder und bring euch zu Victor und den anderen, einverstanden?" Ein bisschen zu eilig verließ der Sweeper den Raum und schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich.

Cody setzte die Fünf nebeneinander auf das Bett und injizierte ihnen eine gelbliche Flüssigkeit. Seit ihrer Geburt waren die Jüngsten der Schwarzen Akten an Spritzen, Nadeln und Medikamente gewöhnt und zuckten nicht einmal mehr mit der Wimper bei der kurzen Prozedur – geschweige denn weinten sie, wie Kleinkinder es normalerweise bei Spritzen taten.

Vor dem Raum lehnte Sam an der Wand und atmete tief ein und aus. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Schon ein paar Mal hatte er gesehen, wie Miss Parker von ihrem Inneren Sinn Gebrauch machte, beziehungsweise davon „befallen" wurde, aber was seine fünf Schützlinge da eben gesehen hatten… Im Nebenzimmer war vor fünf Jahren Hannah gestorben, und damals hatte Gage geweint… Aber die Littluns wussten nichts von den Phoenix-Zwillingen, das war unmöglich!

Sam beschloss, sofort zu Gage zu gehen und nach dem Jungen zu sehen. Irgendwie beunruhigten die Worte der Kleinen ihn, auch wenn der Vorfall nun schon vier Jahre zurücklag…

* * *

SL-8

Zimmer der Black Files

Ein Junge mit hellen, mausbraunen Haaren saß über ein Buch gebeugt auf dem Boden und sein Mädchen, die ihr Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gebunden hatte und wie sein genauer Ebenbild aussah, saß ihm gegenüber und las verkehrt herum in dem Buch. Das war ein Tick von Jenna, den sie sich als Kleinkind angeeignet hatte und ihr Bruder Victor wusste nur zu genau, dass sie diese Art zu lesen der „korrekten" Weise vorzog. Die beiden Ältesten der Schwarzen Akten waren inzwischen fast sieben Jahre alt. Bereits früh hatten sie lesen gelernt und simulieren. Und auch wenn Victor sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, als er als kleiner Junge das erste Mal geschlagen worden war, hatte seine Schwester eine unvergleichliche Angst kennen gelernt. Es war der Tag gewesen, an dem sich die Dinge wieder geändert hatten, an dem die schwarzhaarige Frau wieder aufgetaucht war und an dem Liam. Nicholas und Tabitha geboren worden waren.

Seitdem hatten die beiden ältesten Zwillinge es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, auf die anderen aufzupassen und zu tun, was sie konnten. Als sie lesen gelernt hatten, hatten sie den Kleinen vorgelesen; einmal hatte Jenna ein Lied gehört und es so gut es ging in Text und Tonlage für die anderen wiederholt (allerdings konnte Tabitha inzwischen viel besser singen als Jenna).

Logan und Laney, die beiden blonden Geschwister, lagen auf ihrem Bett und taten, als würden sie schlafen. Lyle war an diesem Morgen besonders ungeduldig geworden und hatte die beiden in eine recht unangenehme Simulation getrieben (der Mord an einem deutschen Diplomaten). Sogar, als Logan gebettelt hatte, dass Lyle seine Schwester in Ruhe lassen sollte, hatte der Mann nur noch weiter gemacht und sie brutal am Arm gehalten bis Logan die Simulation beendet hatte. Sie wollten Victor und Sam nichts davon erzählen sondern taten stattdessen lieber so, als würden sie schlafen, bis sie sich davon erholt hatten.

Caden, Nathalie und Nicholas setzten aus bunten Holzplättchen ein Mosaik auf dem Boden zusammen während sich Nicholas' Geschwister Liam und Tabitha bei einem Kartenspiel stritten. Das taten die beiden Drillingsgeschwister ständig und inzwischen hatten sich die anderen daran gewöhnt, auch wenn Nicholas es nicht mochte.

„Sie bekommen neue Computer. Und ein C-44-D-LAN-System", wiederholte Caden stolz, was er an diesem Tag bei einem unerlaubten Besuch in den Technik-Raum aufgeschnappt hatten. Er und seine Schwester hatten ein leidenschaftliches Interesse für Fach- und Fremdwörter und komplexe Bezeichnungen – und für Computer!

„Lasst euch ja nicht erwischen, wenn ihr die Sweeper und Technik-Leute belauscht", rief Victor geistesabwesend ohne den Blick von seiner Lektüre zu wenden.

„Wo sind die Littluns?", wollte Nicholas wissen.

„Sam hat sie ganz zum Schluss zu Cody gebracht", antwortete Jenna und las ungestört weiter während sie sprach.

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und die Littluns schlichen herein. Sie setzen sich schweigend alle fünf auf Aidans Bett und warfen sich gegenseitig Blicke zu, die keiner der anderen zu deuten wusste.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Victor sofort.

„Ein Mädchen ist gestorben", erklärte Maddie mit heiserer Stimme.

„Wann? Wer? Wo?" Die Fragen der anderen durchschossen die Luft regelrecht und alle redeten wild durcheinander.

„Wissen wir nicht", antwortete Aidan auf alle Fragen. „Aber da war noch ei' Junge, und der Junge hat geweint."

Victor und Jenna hätten in diesem Moment wahnsinnig gerne gefragt, wie der Junge und das Mädchen ausgesehen hatten, aber da öffnete sich die Tür erneut und ein ziemlich erschöpfter Sam kam zur Tür herein. „Schlafenszeit, ihr kleinen Monster!", rief er.

Schlafenszeit hieß aber für die Schwarzen Akten noch lange nicht Schlafenszeit. Sobald Sam hereinkam und dies verkündete, herrschte zunächst einmal Krieg. Der schwerste Teil dabei war, Caden dazu zu bewegen, seinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen. Die „Schlafanzüge" der Kinder bestanden alle nur aus einem großen, weißen Leinen-T-Shirt, aber Caden da hinein zu stecken war genau so schwer, wie dem Jungen jeden Morgen seine Alltagskleidung anzuziehen. Deshalb brachte Sam das gerne immer zuerst hinter sich.

Als er hereinkam hatte er Caden bereits fixiert, der den Sweeper herausfordernd ansah. „Na schön, Kumpel, heute keine Faxen, ich warne dich!" Das sagte Sam jeden Abend, und jeden Abend hatte er keinerlei Wirkung. Vorsichtig kam er auf Caden zu, um ihn zu schnappen, aber der Kleine war schneller und rannte hinüber, um sich hinter Jenna zu verstecken. Mit wenigen Schritten war Sam bei ihm und hatte ihn an der Hüfte gepackt.

Nun musste er ihn mit einer Hand unter seinen Arm klemmen, während er ihn mit dem anderen zuerst entkleidete und ihm dann seinen Pyjama anzog. Und während er versuchte, dem Kind das Oberteil über den Kopf zu ziehen, wand und strampelte dieser in seinem Griff. Immer wieder fragte sich Sam woran es lag, dass Caden sich so schwer anziehen ließ.

Für die anderen Black Files war dieser Teil immer eine Art private Unterhaltung: Caden gegen Sam! Wenn es allerdings zu lange dauert, so wie an diesem Abend, weil Caden Sam noch einmal entkam und halb nackt durchs Zimmer sprang, dann hatten sich die anderen schon längst umgezogen und saßen auf ihren Betten, als Sam mit Nathalies Zwilling fertig war. Die Geschwister teilten sich immer ein Bett, auch wenn Sam manchmal der Meinung war, dass es für die Drillinge fast zu eng sein musste. Aber so lange sie noch klein waren…

Erst, als auch Caden mit schlechter Laune neben Nathalie saß, konnte Sam wieder durchatmen. Und jedes Mal hoffte er aufs Neue, dass er einfach gehen konnte und pünktlich nach Hause kommen würde. Und jedes Mal wurde seine Hoffnung bitter enttäuscht…

„Sam, vorlesen!", verlangte Maddie dieses Mal zuckersüß und dreizehn andere Black Files bettelten: „Bitte, bitte, bitte!" Achtundzwanzig Augenpaare waren dann auf den Sweeper gerichtet und er wusste, dass ein „Nein" nicht akzeptiert werden würde… Es sei denn, er wollte am nächsten Tag mit vierzehn Kindern zurechtkommen, die nicht mit ihm sprachen sondern ihn nur übermüdet und schlecht ausgeschlafen ansahen.

Kaum hatte sich Sam auf Logan und Laneys Bett gesetzt, huschten zwölf andere Kinder ebenfalls herbei. Je drei Kinder – an diesem Abend Damien, Maddie und Alex – krochen auf den Schoß des Sweepers, Aidan und Mason nahmen je links und recht von ihm Platz, hinter ihm saßen Liam, Tabitha und Laney auf dem Bett, und die anderen auf dem Boden zu Sams Füßen.

Unter dem Bett lag bereits ein Buch mit dem Titel „In einem anderen Land", von Ernest Hemingway. Das Buch stammte zweifelsfrei aus Sams Privatbesitz…

„Zuhören!" Er legte die Arme so um die drei Kinder auf seinem Schoß, dass er vor ihnen das Buch aufschlagen konnte. „Aber nur eine Stunde, und dann wird geschlafen", drohte er noch, bevor er anfing zu lesen…

„Ja, ja…", murmelte sie.

Caden kratzte sich am Bauch, denn sein T-Shirt juckte auf seiner Haut.

* * *

Up next: Ruhelos

Wir erfahren, was aus Gage, Parker und Jarod geworden ist.


	9. Ruhelos

Children Of Tomorrow  
Kapitel 9: Ruhelos

Holiday Inn  
Liverpool, England  
30. Juli 2003

Die Digitalanzeige seiner Uhr zeigte „3.13 Uhr" in grünen Leuchtziffern an. Die Decken und Laken um ihn herum waren zerwühlt und die Decke hatte er während seinem Alptraum wohl aus dem Bett geworfen. Er brauchte sie ohne hin nicht, denn das Wetter in England war in diesem Sommer ungewöhnlich warm und besonders in dieser Nacht war es unerträglich schwül. Jarod rieb sich die Augen mit dem Handballen und seufzte tief. Er hatte von Ethan und Parker geträumt, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was er geträumt hatte. Jedenfalls hatte der Traum einen bitteren Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund hinterlassen und er fühlte, dass mit einem der beiden etwas nicht in Ordnung sein konnte.

Mit Ethan hatte er an diesem Nachmittag noch telefoniert; sein kleiner Bruder war in der Schweiz, wo Jarod ihn sicher vor dem Center glaubte. Außerdem war Emily bei Ethan; seine beiden jüngeren Geschwister hatten sich von Anfang an sehr gut verstanden. Er und Kyle waren im Center aufgewachsen und hatten den Schrecken dort am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen. Bei Ethan und Emily hingegen war es anders: die beiden hatten immer im Schatten des Centers gelebt, immer mit der Angst vor diesem übermächtigen, gesichtslosen Feind, der ihre Familien zerstört und ihnen ihre Mütter entrissen hatte (Raines hatte Catherine nach Ethans Geburt erschossen, und Margret hatte Emily bei der Flucht vor ein paar Sweepern zurückgelassen, damit ihre Tochter in Sicherheit war).

Langsam stand Jarod auf; der Schweiß lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Der Pretender hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er fühlte sich unruhig und aufgewühlt und der Drang, sich zu bewegen und _irgendetwas_ zu tun führte ihn hinaus auf den Balkon. Von dort aus konnte er das hell erleuchtete Liverpool sehen; die Lichter brannten Tag und Nacht, und auch der Verkehrslärm war zu dieser Zeit nur unmerklich leiser als bei Tag. Jarod atmete tief durch und sog die frische, schlechte Luft der Industriestadt ein und fühlte seine Lungen damit während er auf das Lichtermeer vor ihm blickte.

Irgendwo da war Parker; bis hier her war sie ihm nun schon gefolgt – sie hatte ihn in Nizza, Prag und Oslo gefunden. Bald würde er seinen kleinen Europatrip beenden und wieder für kurze Zeit in die Staaten zurückkehren, um von dort aus nach Südamerika weiterzureisen. Es war immer noch das alte Spiel: Er floh, sie jagte. _Aber wovor floh er, und was jagte sie?_

Er legte die Hände auf das Balkongeländer und lehnte sich nach vorn während er den Kopf in die kühle Brise legte, die nun aufkam.

_You run, I chase_.

Inzwischen war der ganze Kontinent für ihr Spiel „freigegeben" worden. Aber es hielt sie am Leben; so lange sie einen Pretender zu fangen hatte, war sie sicher; und das war es, was er wollte. Das war aber auch die Schwierigkeit: er führte sie nach Bangladesch und Tokio, von Havanna nach Ankorage und dabei musste er achten, dass sie ihm immer auf den Fersen blieb, aber ihn nicht zu fassen bekam. Jarod wollte sie so lange wir möglich vom Center, Raines und Lyle fernhalten um sie zu beschützen.

Wo ist sie, fragte er sich plötzlich selbst als er auf die Lichter von Liverpool hinabblickte. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich, einen Inneren Sinn zu haben, der es ihm verraten würde. Aber nur Ethan hatte diese Fähigkeit, doch er würde es seinen Bruder wissen lassen, wenn es Parker nicht gut gehen würde.

Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht; etwas war nicht in Ordnung, auch wenn alles so wie immer zu sein schien…

* * *

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
SL 18, Zimmer der Schwarzen Akten  
8.00 a.m. Ortszeit

„Ah!" Damien schrie aus voller Kehle. Sein Gesicht war schon rot angelaufen. Dicke Tränen liefen seine heißen Wangen hinunter als er sich auf dem Boden wand und mit der rechten Hand sein linkes Handgelenk umklammert hielt. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie weiter, denn der scharfe Schmerz, der in seinem Handgelenk pochte, wurde immer intensiver.

„Damie!" Alex kniete sich neben ihren Bruder hin und versuchte, ihn irgendwie anzufassen um ihn zu beruhigen, aber sie traute sich nicht. „Damien!" Sie wusste nicht recht, was passiert war. Die beiden waren die einzigen im Zimmer.

Endlich – nachdem Damien geraume Zeit auf dem Boden liegend vor Schmerzen geschrien hatte – öffnete sich die Tür und Aidan führte Willie herein.

„Wir haben auf dem Bett herumgetobt und dann ist Damie 'runtergefallen und hat sich an der Hand verletzt!", berichtete der Drilling des Verletzten schnell.

Der afroamerikanische Sweeper verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. „Ihr müsst lernen, vorsichtiger zu sein", meinte er vorwurfsvoll. „Sind die anderen schon im Labor? Warum seid ihr noch hier?" Er bekam keine Antwort von den Drillingen, aber es interessierte ihn auch nicht; alles was er sah, war, dass Damien große Schmerzen hatte und sein Handgelenk umklammert hielt. „Alles klar, Kumpel, ich bin ja jetzt da!" Er bückte sich und hob das schreiende Kind vom Boden auf. „Die auf der Krankenstation werden das schon wieder hinkriegen.

Damien wimmerte nun nur noch und schniefte als Willie ihn auf dem Arm hielt wie ein Baby: er lag auf den Armen des Sweepers, den Rücken an seinem einem Arm abgestützt, die Knie um den anderen Arm des Mannes gebogen.

„Komm schon, Sportsfreund, ein Indianer kennt keinen Schmerz!" Willie lächelte matt. Inzwischen waren Alex und Aidan zur Tür gerannt, um sie zu öffnen. „Das wird schon wieder", sagte Willie noch einmal.

Die beiden anderen Drillinge sahen ernsthaft besorgt und verängstigt aus. Aber es war nur ein Unfall gewesen…

* * *

SL-17

An diesem Abend saß Gage missmutig – und nicht wie sonst gedankenverloren – in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett. Seit Hannahs Tod waren nun vier Jahre vergangen. In der ersten Zeit hatte er es nicht wahrhaben können. Wutanfälle, während denen er alles, was er in die Hände bekam, zertrümmerte und gegen Wände warf (hauptsächlich Bücher und Unterlagen über Simulationen), hatten sich mit Depressionen und unkontrolliertem Weinen abgewechselt. Sein Großvater hatte ihn nicht mehr beruhigen können, und so hatte er ihn sich selbst überlassen, wenn er über den Verlust seiner Schwester nicht hinwegkam. Es war Sam gewesen, der Gage dazu gebracht hatte, wieder zu essen, sich zu waschen und andere einfache Dinge zu tun, für die Gage die Kraft gefehlt hatte. Wenn der Sweeper nicht gewesen wäre, hätte Gage sich vollkommen aus der Welt zurückgezogen und nicht mehr geredet. Aber trotz der vier Jahre hatte Gage oft Trotzphasen, in denen ihm alles so egal war wie nie. Raines ließ ihn dann immer schlagen und schüchterte ihn mit Drohungen ein. Seit sein Großvater nicht mehr da war, wurde Gage wie jedes andere Center Projekt behandelt, und nicht mehr wie der Erbe der Parker-Dynastie. Lyle hatte inzwischen kein Interesse mehr daran, ihn aus dem Weg zu schaffen, denn der Junge stellte keine Gefahr mehr da.

Der nun Dreizehnjährige hatte sich daran gewöhnt, vernachlässigt zu werden von den Wissenschaftlern des Centers, und ignoriert und geächtet zu werden. Niemand legte mehr speziellen Wert darauf, seine Talente zu fördern; stattdessen musste er Geld verdienen für das Center wie jeder Pretender. Der junge Teenager war ein Spielball gewesen – die ganze Zeit. An dem Tag, an dem seine Schwester gestorben war, war auch etwas in ihm gestorben, und als sein Großvater verschwand, hatte er seinen Wert als Machtmittel verloren. Es war ein Spiel gewesen, für das er noch zu jung gewesen war um es zu begreifen.

„Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?", fragte der Junge vorwurfsvoll, als die Tür aufging und ein Lichtstrahl die Dunkelheit seiner Zelle durchschnitt. Das fahle Licht fiel auch auf sein Gesicht; er war mager, hatte eingefallene Wangen und seine Augen waren stumpf. „Er war auf der Krankenstation, Sam, ich hab ihn heute da gesehen!" Seine Stimme klang anklagend.

Sam betrat das Zimmer und das erste, was er tat – wie jeden Abend – war, das Licht anzuschalten. Der Sweeper zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und sah seinen Schützling fragend an.

„Damien – Amy hatte heute seinen Arm auf der Krankenstation eingegipst!", meinte Gage.

„Die Drillinge haben auf dem Bett gespielt und gerangelt und dabei ist er gefallen und hat sich das Handgelenk angebrochen. Es ist nichts Ernstes, Gage, und es war ein Unfall; so etwas passiert, wenn Kinder toben."

„_Toben_", Gage tastete das Wort mit der Zunge ab als wolle er den Geschmack einer neuen Speise testen. Hatten Hannah und er getobt? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. „Wie geht es ihm?", erkundigte er sich schüchtern. Er war erleichtert über das, was Sam ihm erzählte.

„Der kleine Kerl ist tapfer – wie sein Bruder und seine Schwester. Er wird es überleben." Sam lächelte. „Und was hast du heute so getrieben?"

„Ich arbeite daran, dass Problem einer ausgestorbenen Pflanze zu lösen, dass die einzige Nahrung einer speziellen Vogelart war", erklärte Gage. Seine Stimme klang nüchtern, aber ein bisschen Stolz gemischt mit Schüchternheit konnte Sam ebenfalls heraushören. „Wie war es in Wien?"

Sam seufzte und zog den Stuhl von Gages Schreibtisch heran, um sich zu setzten. „Nun, wie hatten bei unserer Mission keinen Erfolg; Miss Parker ist jetzt in England, kommt aber bald wieder zurück nach Blue Cove, nehme ich an."

Nun liefen Gages Wangen rot an, als der Sweeper Parker erwähnte. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Gut", log Sam schnell. Er wollte nicht, dass der Junge sich Sorgen machte, denn niemand wusste wirklich, wie es Miss Parker ging seit sie vor eineinhalb Jahren von Carthis zurückgekommen und Raines als ihrem Vater gegenübergestanden hatte.

„Musst du bald wieder gehen?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Sam. „Nun, ich denke, ich werde eine Weile da bleiben. Immerhin muss ich mich auch um die Kleinen kümmern. Raines will immer noch nicht, dass du sie besuchst?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Victor und Jenna würden sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr an mich erinnern, was hätte es also für einen Sinn?" Und die Kleinen erinnerten ihn an Hannah. Aber trotzdem konnte er gar nicht genug über die Schwarzen Akten erfahren. In der ersten Zeit nach Hannahs Tod war er zum ersten Mal wieder ein bisschen aus sich herausgekommen und hatte gelächelt, als er die Kleinen heimlich durch den Luftschacht beobachtet hatte. Davon erzählte er Sam allerdings nichts.

Und nun, da die Sorge, dass Lyle Damien etwas angetan haben könnte, sich in Luft aufgelöst hatte, pochte sein Herz als er daran dachte, wie er die Drillinge im Krankenflügel gesehen hatte. Kein vergitterter Zugang verdarb seine Sicht. Er hatte die drei Kleinen kaum auseinander halten können, zumal alle drei die gleichen Blue Jeans und das gleiche, dunkelblaue Softballshirt angehabt hatten. Er war im Nebenzimmer gewesen um nach einem Buch zu suchen, das Amy hatte, und durch den Türspalt hatte er die drei dunkelhaarigen Vierjährigen da sitzen sehen, mit zerzaustem Haar. Der Junge in der Mitte hatte einen frischen, weißen Gips um sein linkes Handgelenk gehabt und die drei hatten den Fremdkörper eingehend betrachtet. Damiens Gesicht war noch leicht verschreckt und verweint gewesen, aber er hatte schon wieder gelacht, als Alex mit gespielt ernster Miene gemeint hatte, damit könne er dem daumenlosen Mr. Lyle in Sachen Arbeitsunfälle Konkurrenz machen.

_Ich hab sie gesehen! Ich hab sie gesehen, _dachte Gage aufgeregt und er ließ sich nach hinten auf sein Bett fallen.

Und dann erinnerte er sich an den glasigen, hilflosen Blick, den Aidan ihm und Hannah einmal als Baby zugeworfen hatte. Damals waren die Augen des Drillings noch blau gewesen wie bei allen Babys. Die Drillinge hatten nun dunkle, braue Augen. Diese Blick von Aidan damals, als er seinen kleinen Kopf gedreht hatte, war etwas Besonderes gewesen, etwas, dass Gage seither nicht mehr zur Ruhe hatte kommen lassen und ihn fast dazu zwang, an die Kleinen zu denken.

* * *

Up next: Besondere Kinder

Lyle hat einen schlechten Tag und lässt es an den Kindern aus. Außerdem werden Caden und Nathalie bei einem Besuch im Computerzentrum erwischt…


	10. Besondere Kinder

Children Of Tomorrow  
Kapitel 10: Besondere Kinder

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
Januar 2004  
SL-9  
Sim Lab 16

Die Littluns saßen auf dem Boden des Sim Labs und sahen sich einen Film über autistische Menschen an (ohne zu wissen, dass drei andere Kinder, die damals ein bisschen älter waren als sie, den Film ebenfalls schon gesehen haben). Aidan saß zwischen Alex und Damien. Alle drei Kinder hatten den Rücke steif aufgerichtete und sogen die Informationen mit ihren Augen und ihren Ohren förmlich auf, die der Film ihnen gab. Alex biss auf dem Fingerknöchel ihres linken Zeigefingers herum während sie einen Jungen beobachtete, der bunte Bonbons nach Farben sortierte und anfing unkontrolliert zu schreien, als jemand seine Ordnung durcheinander brachte.

„Mir ist noch nie aufgefallen, dass es solche Farben gibt", meinte das jüngste Mitglied des Schwarzen Akten überrascht.

„Na und?" Aidan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt ja auch Pflanzen und Tiere, die wir noch nie gesehen haben außer auf Bildern. Zum Beispiel das Zebra aus dem Buch letzte Woche."

„Und woher willst du dann wissen, dass es so ein Zebra wirklich gibt, wenn wir es nur im Buch gesehen haben und nicht in echt?", konterte seine Schwester. Natürlich war es logisch, dass es Zebras gab – genau so wie die anderen Dinge, die die Kinder noch nie wo anders als auf Bildern gesehen haben, und das wusste Alex genau und normalerweise spielte sie dieses Spiel mit ihrem ältesten Bruder auch nicht oft, oder ließ sich dann zumindest schnell überzeugen, aber heute war das aus irgendeinem Grund anders. „Vielleicht ist alles, was es von Zebras gibt, Bilder." Wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, konnte sie sich zwar ziemlich viel theoretisch vorstellen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es bei solchen Dingen noch eine andere Ebene des Erlebens geben musste, auf die sie nicht gelangen konnte nur durch Vorstellungskraft.

„Weil Lyle das gesagt hat", erwiderte Aidan.

„Lyle lügt oft", sagte Alex schlicht. „Und das wissen wir doch genau. Seine Pupillen werden dann immer klein. Lyle lügt oft, nicht wahr, _Damie_?"

Damie nickte und wollte etwas sagen, aber dann fiel ihm etwas bei dem Film auf, den sie sich angesehen hatten: ein autistisches Kind, vielleicht vier Jahre alt, wurde von einer Frau auf den Arm genommen und auf die Stirn geküsst. Dann saß derselbe Junge mit der Frau und einem Mann auf einer Couch und begann schwerfällig zu reden und die beiden „Mommy" und „Dada" zu nennen.

Alex und Aidan hatte der Szene wegen ihrer Diskussion keine große Beachtung geschenkt (die Simulation war für die Verhältnisse der Drillinge recht einfach und keine große Schwierigkeit).

„Der Junge hat Eltern!", sagte Damien fasziniert. Vor einer ganzen Weile hatten die Kinder natürlich gelernt, dass rein bio-/logisch gesehen jeder Mensch und jedes Tier einen Vater und eine Mutter hatte. Aber bisher, bis zu diesem Augenblick, als Damien die Szene mit dem Jungen und seinen Eltern sah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Kinder auch bei ihren Eltern sein konnten, sie auch „Mutter" und „Vater" nannte. Keines der Schwarzen Akten kannte „Eltern", aber bisher hatten sie Sam gehabt, der nett gewesen war und mit ihnen gespielt hatte. Sie hatten sich keine Gedanken gemacht und gedacht, dass es normal war, so zu sein, wie sie waren.

Damien erkannte, dass der Junge ein bisschen jünger war als er selbst; aber als er noch vier Jahre alt gewesen war – letzten Monat – hatte er seine Eltern nicht gehabt.

„Vielleicht- vielleicht muss man ja alt genug sein, damit man bei seinen Eltern sein kann", meinte Aidan langsam. „Man muss klug werden und alles lernen, damit man alles weiß um bei ihnen zu sein." Aber er glaubte selbst nicht an seine Erklärung; trotzdem wollte er seine beiden jüngeren Geschwister nicht aufregen.

„Red' keinen Mist, Aidan! Der Junge ist viel jünger als wir!", rief Alex.

Für einen Moment schwiegen die drei Kinder während der Film weiter lief; aber keiner sah mehr auf die Leinwand. Die Drillinge hatten den Blick gesenkt und sahen betreten auf den Boden.

„Fragen wir Sam", beschloss Aidan leise.

Alex und Damien nickten folgsam, doch Alex befürchtete, dass Sam gerade in Europa war und sie nicht so lange würde warten können. Die Frage brannte ihr auf einmal auf der Seele und sie musste sich zwingen, ruhig zu bleiben.

* * *

The Tower  
Konferenzraum 3

Lyle nahm das Wasserglas auf dem langen, dunklen Holztisch, an dem vor fünf Minuten noch Raines und die Botschafter der Triumvirats gesessen hatten, in die Hand und hielt es vor sein Gesicht, als wolle er es betrachten. Er hielt es gegen das Fenster und die strahlende Januarsonne und beobachtete, wie die Welt durch das verzerrte Wasser. Sein Griff wurde festern und er machte auf dem Absatz scharf kehrt und warf das Glas gegen die Wand, so dass das Wasser schon spritzte, bevor das Glas mit der Wand kollidierte und in tausend Scherben zersprang. Die ganze Zeit über blieb seine Miene ausdruckslos, aber danach wirkte er leicht befriedigt.

Er würde Jarod alle Knochen brechen, er würde ihn zerschmettern! ER wollte ihm Schmerzen zufügen und ihn leiden lassen, genau so wie er es mit ihm getan hatte! Er würde ihm alles nehmen, alles!

Sogar der Pretender schien Lyles Zwillingsschwester zu bevorzugen! IHR schickte er Hinweise, von denen Lyle immer erst zu spät erfuhr. Es war ein Wettkampf, und dank Jarod und Parker würde er ihn verlieren. Raines – sein Vater – hatte es deutlich werden lassen, dass er nur Sieger wollte, keine Verlierer. Genau so, wie das Triumvirat. „Warum sind sie hier, Mr. Lyle, und gehen nicht Jarods Spur in Russland nach?", konnte er die schleimige Stimme des Triumviratsabgesandten noch in seinen Ohren hören.

Er würde Jarod schon noch vor ihr erwischen! Und dann würden der Pretender und seine Schwester dafür büßen, dass sie schon sein ganzes Leben lang alles getan hatten, damit es ihm miserabel ging!

Mit diesem Entschluss stürmte er aus dem Konferenzraum.

* * *

SL 9  
Sim Lab 16

Aidan, Damien und Alex hatten gerade ihre Simulation beendet und Cox schien zufrieden gewesen zu sein, denn er hatte sie nicht mehr angefahren als sonst, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen weniger. Beruhigt dachten die drei, für heute fertig zu sein, aber gerade als Cox gegangen war, um den Bericht der Simulation abzugeben und Willie bescheid zu sagen, dass er die Drillinge zurück auf ihr Zimmer bringen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Lyle erschien.

Die drei Kinder waren augenblicklich in Abwehrstellung, denn sie wussten, dass mit Lyle nicht zu spaßen war.

„Seid ihr fertig?", wollte Lyle in gereiztem Tonfall wissen.

„Ja, Sir", antworteten die Drillinge simultan. Aidan und Damien sahen auf den Boden, aber Alex' Blick hob sich langsam und sie sah Lyle in die Augen Er erwiderte ihren Blick arrogant und feindselig, aber das kleine Mädchen hatte schon zum Sprechen angesetzt.

Ihre Stimme klang schüchtern und war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern als sie fragte: „Mr. Lyle, wo sind unsere Eltern?"

Aidan und Damien sahen erschrocken auf und glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Einen Moment war es totenstill. Aber Mr. Lyle war nicht von der Frage überrascht sondern sammelte lediglich seine Wut, um sie auf die drei Fünfjährigen vor ihm schleudern zu können.

Die Drillinge sahen ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen an. _Parker… Jarod…_ Lyle spürte den Drang, ihnen wehtun zu wollen und dabei war es ihm egal, _wem_ genau er wehtun würde. Aber irgendjemand würde leiden müssen!

Er packte das kleine Mädchen vor ihm grob an den Oberarmen und schüttelte es. „Ihr habt keine Eltern, verstanden?" Alex' Kopf wurde hin und her geschleudert und sie konnte nichts tun außer aufzuschreien. Aber das machte Lyle nur noch wütender. „Hör auf damit!"

„Mr. Lyle, bitte nicht!" Aidan wollte seiner Schwester helfen und griff nach Lyles Hand, die Alex dünnen Arm umklammert hielt.

Lyle jedoch holte mit der Hand aus und schlug Aidan mitten ins Gesicht, worauf der Junge zu Boden geschleudert wurde wie eine Puppe. Auch Alex wurde hart zu Boden geworfen und landete auf der Schulter. Lyle trat nach den beiden Kindern am Boden traf beide an den Rippen. Damien hielt sich ebenfalls die Seite wie seine Geschwister, obwohl kein Schlag ihn getroffen hatte. Lyle packte den Mittleren an den Haaren und drückte seinen Kopf zurück. Damien riss seine Augen weit auf und sah direkt in Lyles Gesicht.

Der Mann sah die Angst in den Augen des Jungen und den Schmerz und es tat gut. Mit einem Schlag lag auch Damien auf Boden mit einer blutenden Nase. Auch Aidan und Alex lief ein Blutstrom aus den Nasenlöchern.

Lyle fühlte sich zusehends besser und auch seine Wut auf Jarod und Parker verflog, als er auf die drei Kinder losging. Er griff nach Alex, die zwischen ihren Brüdern am Boden kauerte und presste ihren Kiefer zwischen seinem verbliebenen Daumen und Zeigefinger zusammen. „Ihr gehört dem Center, verstanden? Das war immer so, das ist so, und das wird auch immer so bleiben! Also hört auf Fragen zu stellen und kooperiert lieber, oder ich muss etwas tun, was ihr hinterher bereuen werdet." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten warf er Alex wieder auf den Boden. Aidan beeilte sich und legte seinen Arm um seine kleine Schwester, um zu verhindern, dass Lyle sie wieder einfach so packen konnte.

Lyle machte auf dem Absatz kehrt gerade als Cox zur Tür hereinkam. Es schien den anderen Mann nicht zu überraschen, dass die Drillinge mit Schmerz verzerrten Gesichtern am Boden lagen und Lyles Mund zufrieden zuckte.

„Fotografieren, Cox!", befahl Lyle bevor der den Raum verließ.

Alle drei hatten blaue Flecken auf Brustkorb, Bauch und Rücken; Aidan hatte außerdem eine Beule an der Seite, Alex' zwei blaue Ringe um die Oberarme, wo Lyle sie gepackt hatte und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Damiens Nase sah am schlimmsten auf, war aber nicht gebrochen. Cox fotografierte gewissenhaft die Verletzungen der drei, bevor er sie zu den anderen zurück schickte.

* * *

SL 18  
Zimmer der Schwarzen Akten

Victor lief beunruhigt im Zimmer auf und ab. Maddie und Mason hatten auf einmal blaue Flecken auf dem Oberkörper und Kopfschmerzen gehabt und lagen nun auf ihrem Bett während Jenna daneben saß und den beiden Jüngeren beunruhigt über den Kopf streichelte. Nur Liam, Nicholas und Tabitha waren außer ihnen im Zimmer, weder Logan und Laney, noch Caden und Nathalie oder der Rest der Littluns war da. Aber wegen den Verletzungen der beiden jüngsten Zwillinge machte Victor sich Sorgen.

Schließlich kamen Aidan, Damien und Alex ziemlich angeschlagen ins Zimmer und setzten sich wortlos auf ihr Bett neben dem ihres Cousins und ihrer Cousine. Auch Mason und Maddie setzten sich wieder auf.

„Lyle?", fragte Victor.

„Es war meine Schuld", murmelte Alex, „ich hab ihn wütend gemacht, weil ich nach unseren Eltern gefragt hab."

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Maus", meinte Aidan und legte den Arm um seine Schwester. „Er war schon vorher wütend, du warst nur die erste Gelegenheit, seinen Ärger an jemandem raus zu lassen."

„Wie – Eltern?" Victor setzte sich zu den Drillingen aufs Bett. Und auch Mason, Maddie und Jenna, die auf dem Bett der jüngeren Zwillinge saßen, horchten auf.

„Na, _unsere_ Eltern. Wir müssen doch auch welche haben. Das ist doch logisch!" Alex seufzte. „Oh Mann, Victor, dafür, dass du ein Genie bist, verstehst du manchmal die einfachsten Dinge nicht!"

Victor schien in diesem Moment ein Licht aufzugehen, genau wie Jenna, Liam, Nicholas, Tabitha, Mason und Michelle. Aber keiner von ihnen sagte etwas.

„Jedes Säugetier braucht Erbmaterial von zwei anderen Artgenossen um zu entstehen", sagte Tabitha, „auch wir!" Der Satz klang in ihren Ohren wie Musik; ein Außerstehender verstand das nicht, aber für diese Kinder bedeutete das: „Wir haben auch eine Mommy und einen Daddy!"

„Ja, und?", fragte Liam patzig. „Dann haben wir eben Eltern, was ändert das?"

„Eltern kümmern sich um ihre Kinder, das haben wir heute bei der Simulation gesehen", erklärte Damien. „Sie… sie wollen sie immer bei sich haben, egal was sie tun und egal was kommt; sie wollen, dass ihre Kinder glücklich sind und alles haben, was sie brauchen und immer in Sicherheit sind; und wenn Gefahr kommt, dann würden sie alles für sie tun um sie zu beschützen, damit sie nicht verletzt werden. Es ist- Genau das fühle ich auch bei Aidan und Alex, und Mason und Maddie und euch anderen."

„Aber dass ein Erwachsener so fühlen kann?" Jenna runzelte die Stirn. „Dass es einen Erwachsenen gibt, der uns genau so beschützen und mit uns zusammen sein will, wie wir untereinander?"

„Sam", sagten Liam sofort wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Sam fühlt so! Und Amy auch!"

„Ja, aber Sam ist nicht unser Vater", erwiderte sein Bruder altklug. „Wir haben nicht die gleichen Gene."

„Aber er fühlt trotzdem so für uns!", beharrte Liam.

„Na schön, aber was macht das für einen Unterschied?", unterbrach Victor sie Diskussion. „Wir haben Eltern, aber die fühlen anscheinend nicht so für uns, Sie sind nicht hier, um uns zu beschützen, oder? Also ist es sinnlos, darüber nachzudenken. Versteht ihr? Sam kann uns auch nicht beschützen, wenn er nicht da ist, oder wenn das Triumvirat oder Raines es ihm verbieten. Also denken wir nicht mehr daran. Wir haben doch uns – und ich werd' euch beschützen!"

„Nein, du entscheidest immer nur, was wir tun, Victor, und glaubst, du hast recht. Das ist ein himmelweiter Unterschied!", beklagte sich Alex und zog eine Schnute. Die Bilder – die Sehnsucht nach dem, was sie heute gespürt hatte, als sie simuliert hatte, der kleine autistische Junge zu sein – ließ sie nicht mehr los, und sie wusste, dass es ihren Brüdern genau so ging, als diese je einen Arm um ihre Schwester legten.

„Seht euch doch mal an! Lyle ist auf euch losgegangen und er wird er wieder tun, wenn ihr weiterhin solche Fragen stellt, also lasst es." Victor klang besorgt. „Es ist zu eurem eigenen Besten."

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Aidan ruhig, „ist die Zeit einfach noch nicht so weit. Aber eines Tages, Victor."

Obwohl Aidan fast der Jüngste war, war er genau so vernünftig wie Victor und hatte einen ausgeprägten Instinkt wenn es darum ging, seine Familie zu beschützen – und die Schwarzen Akten waren seine Familie. Und mitunter waren er und Jenna die einzigen beiden, die Victor beeinflussen und ihn umstimmen konnten.

„Ja, eines Tages", sagte Victor langsam, „aber bis dahin müssen wir eben warten."

Alex legte ihren Kopf auf Aidan Schoß und Damien kroch auf die andere Seite seines Bruders, um seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter zu legen. Mit einer Hand hielt der älteste Drilling nun seine Schwester fest, den anderen Arm hatte er um seinen Bruder gelegt. Auch Mason und Maddie, die bisher geschwiegen hatte, kuschelten sich wieder aneinander. Man konnte den Littluns ansehen, dass sie alle fünf erschöpft waren. Für Mason und Maddie war es unheimlich gewesen, Schmerzen zu spüren, ohne den Grund zu kennen und nur ahnen zu können, dass es ihren Cousins und ihrer Cousine schlecht ging, aber sie nicht wussten, was genau passierte.

Alex wollte nicht weinen, aber als sie wieder an den wütenden Lyle dachte und daran, wie hilflos sie alle drei gewesen waren, liefen ihr stumm ein paar Tränen die Wangen hinunter, genau so wie ihren Brüdern.

* * *

SL 5  
Technik Raum

Der Lärm der Computer im Technik-Raum, die rauen Stimmen der Angestellten und die Fachbegriffe über Computer die hier fielen vermittelten Caden und Nathalie eine feierliche Atmosphäre. Die beiden Sechsjährigen waren wohl die einzigen, die hier so empfanden und sich sicher fühlten, aber das störte sie nicht. Die Zwillinge kauerten unter einem leeren Tisch in der Hecke, von dem die Kabel kaputter Geräte hinunter hingen, die auf dem Tisch standen, und so den beiden eine Art Schutzvorhang boten. Seit zwei Jahren kamen sie regelmäßig in den Technik-Raum und in dieses Versteck und noch keiner hatte sie bemerkt, auch wenn Victor es immer befürchtete und ihnen schreckliche Vorhaltungen gemacht hatte, als er vor einem Jahr erfahren hatte, wo die beiden sich immer herumtrieben.

„Hey, Chris, hast du schon von dem neuen Wettersatelliten gehört? Den haben sie nach der Frau des Präsidenten benannt!" – „Wie geht's deiner Frau?" – „Mensch, am Wochenende soll am Lake Green perfektes Angelwetter sein!"

Die Geschwister kauerten dicht aneinander und hörten den Erwachsenen zu, die sich auch übers Wetter, Fernsehserien und alltägliche Dinge unterhielten. Das gefiel den beiden am meisten: Menschen zuzuhören, die über eine andere Welt sprachen – die Welt da draußen. Und keiner hackte hier auf ihnen herum, hier waren sie unsichtbar.

Einer der Techniker kam zu dem Tisch herüber. Die Zwillinge konnten nur seine grünen Hosenbeine sehen, aber sie wussten, dass er etwas auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte, als ein abgenagtes neues Kabel vor ihren Gesichtern auf den Boden hing nachdem der Mann wieder gegangen war. Die Gummiummantelung des Kabels war am Ende abgezogen worden und darunter waren Drähte zum Vorschein gekommen.

Interessiert griff Caden nach den Drähten des Kabels und umschloss sie mit seiner Faust. Aber in Sekundenschnelle ließ er wieder los und schrie laut auf als ein knisternder Elektrofunke über seiner Hand erschien. Nathalie erschrak und bevor sie klar denken konnte, riss sie aus Versehen an en paar der anderen Kabeln bei dem Versuch, ihrem Bruder zur Hilfe zu eilen, und ein alter Anrufbeantworten und zwei kaputte Modems fielen mit einem Mark erschütternden Geräusch auf den Boden.

Der Aufprall der Elektrogeräte und Cadens Aufschrei hatte inzwischen die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden im Technik-Raum auf die Zwillinge gelenkt… Sie waren entdeckt worden!

* * *

Up next: Prüfungen  
Das Triumvirat will Caden und Nathalie sehen; währenddessen sehen Logan und Laney eine alte Center-DSA.

P.S.: Was muss man hier eigentlich machen, um mal ein bisschen Feedback zu bekommen? Jemanden umbringen?


	11. Ein Blick hinter den Vorhang

Children of Tomorrow  
Kapitel 11: Ein Blick hinter den Vorhang

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
14. Januar 2004  
Miss Parkers Büro

Miss Parker rieb sich die Schläfen. Sicher würden diese Kopfschmerzen sie noch umbringen, bevor Raines oder Lyle die Gelegenheit hätten. Sie ließ sich in ihren Schreibtischsessel zurücksinken und schloss die Augen. Kaum war sie fünf Minuten zurück in ihrem Büro in Blue Cove, schon wünschte sie sich, dass Jarod wieder einen Hinweis auf einen Aufenthaltsort am anderen Ende der Welt schicken würde, damit sie verschwinden konnte… Das war das einzige, was sie sich wünschen konnte: Ihn zu verfolgen, aber ihn nie zu fassen bekommen… War das ein Leben? Nein, das war nur _ihr_ Leben!

„M-Miss Parker?" Die Tür war einen Spalt breit geöffnet und ein liebenswürdiger Glatzkopf erschien im Türrahmen.

„Was ist, Broots?", fragte sie gereizt ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Wenn er keinen Hinweis von Jarod brachte, dann… „Neuigkeiten von unserem Wunderknaben?"

„Ich… ich wollte hallo sagen. Ähm… hallo." Broots winkte zaghaft und ließ die Hand dann wieder sinken, als hätte er Angst, Parker würde sie ihm abbeißen. „Na ja, und ich wollte ihnen erzählen, was gerade im Technikraum passiert ist. Ich dachte, dass würde sie interessieren."

„Was denn, Broots?" Ihre Stimme klang zusehends gereizter und leidender.

„Na ja, da waren ein paar Kinder im Technikraum. Die hatten sich da versteckt. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Relativ dunkelhäutig. Ich glaub, der Junge hat sie die Hand an einem Kabel verbrannt…"

„BROOTS!", zischte Parker. „Hat diese Geschichte auch eine Pointe, oder schlagen Sie hier nur Zeit tot, bis jemand kommt um ihnen die Windeln zu wechseln?"

Broots geriet kurz ins Stammeln und erzählte dann weiter: „Na ja, dann sind ein paar Sweeper rein gekommen, haben ein riesiges Tamm-Tamm veranstaltet, die Kinder mitgenommen und alle Techniker haben sie ins Kreuzverhör genommen und sie gezwungen, darüber Stillschweigen zu bewahren?"

„Wieso? Macht das Center neuerdings ein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie Kinder hier für ihre miesen kleinen Experimente missbrauchen? Hat Raines jetzt etwa vor, so zu tun, als sei das hier eine Wohltätigkeitsorganisation der barmherzigen Samariter oder so was? Würde diesem scheinheiligen Goul ähnlich sehen…"

„Miss Parker, ich hab' ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Es waren ein Junge und ein Mädchen, aber die beiden sahen sich ungewöhnlich ähnlich. Na ja, und außerdem war da so etwas… als Willie die beiden aus ihrem Versteck rausgezerrt hat und der Junge sie die verbrannte Hand gehalten hat… Die beiden sahen vollkommen erschrocken und eingeschüchtert aus. Der Junge… Sein Schmerz schien nichts im Vergleich zu der Angst zu sein, die er hatte, als Lyle auftauchte…

„LYLE?" Parker öffnete schließlich die Augen. „Warum wundert es mich nicht, dass zwei kleine Kinder vor ihm Angst haben? Aber wenn diese Kanalratte etwas damit zu tun hat, dann möchte ich alles über die beiden Kinder wissen, Broots! Von ihrer Lieblingsfarbe bis hin dem Datum, an dem sie ihren letzten Milchzahn verloren haben, verstanden?"

„Ja, Miss Parker!" Broots holte tief Luft. „Und Jarod hat ihnen übrigens eine Postkarte aus Peking geschickt…"

* * *

The Tower  
Konferenzraum 1

„Caden und Nathalie. Sie sind die Zweitältesten der Schwarzen Akten. Pretender. Ansonsten gibt es nicht sehr viel über sie zu sagen, außer dass sie sich vielleicht gerne mal im Technikraum versteckt haben." Mr. Lyle zog seine Krawatte zu recht. Vor den Triumviratsmitgliedern zu stehen und ihnen Bericht zu erstatten gehörte nicht gerade zu seinen Lieblingsaufgaben, und es besserte seine Stimmung auch nicht, dass er das heute nun schon zum zweiten Mal tat. Im Gegenteil… Nur dieses Mal war es nicht die Schuld des Super-Pretenders, für den er nicht im direkten Sinne verantwortlich war, sondern zwei seiner persönlichen „Schützlinge", die dummerweise auch noch von besonderem Interesse für das Triumvirat waren, weil sie vielleicht Mutambos Nachfolge würden antreten können. Und diese Tatsache machte sie besonders gefährlich für die Zulus. Es war nicht so, dass Lyle sich um die das Wohl der Kinder sorgte, weil er in irgendeiner Weise väterliche oder liebevolle Gefühle für sie empfand, oder weil er sich gar Sudor gegenüber in irgendeiner Weise verpflichtet fühlte, aber Caden und Nathalie waren zwei seiner wichtigsten Projekte und er hatte Jahre darauf verwendet, sie zu trainieren. Seine ganze Zeit und Energie wäre verschwendet gewesen, wenn das Triumvirat die beiden nach Afrika mitnehmen oder töten würde (nicht, dass er sich darum kümmerte, ob sie lebten oder starben; wenn sie nicht für ihn arbeiten konnten, war es egal, was sie sonst taten).

Die beiden dunkelhäutigen Kinder kauerten in einer Ecke des Konferenzraums und sahen Lyle feindselig an. Nathalie hatte ihre Arme um ihren Bruder geschlungen und Caden hielt die Hand mit der Brandwunde mit der gesunden Hand fest.

„Nun, Mr. Lyle", eine schwarze Frau stand vom Konferenztisch auf, an dem noch ein paar andere Zulus und Raines saßen, „sie scheinen ihre Schützlinge nicht sehr gut unter Kontrolle zu haben. Vielleicht sollte sich das Triumvirat um diese beiden kümmern? Ich meine, wenn sie das Temperament unseres Volkes haben, dürften sie kaum in der Lage sein, mit ihnen fertig zu werden. Wissen sie vielleicht etwas darüber, Mr. Lyle?" Sie lachte.

Nun erkannte Lyle, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Er sollte sich verplappern und zugeben, dass Caden und Nathalie Mutambos Enkel waren. Aber so dumm war er nicht. Wenn er es zugab, dann hätte er einwichtige Spielfiguren auf dem Schachbrett verloren.

Die Frau, die aufgestanden war, balancierte auf ihren Stöckelschuhen auf die Zwillinge zu, die sich ein bisschen aufrichteten. Die beiden Kinder konnten den Hass, den diese Unbekannte ihnen gegenüber empfand, spüren, und sie erwiderten ihn mit genau so viel Misstrauen.

„Na, na, na", schalt sie und schnalzte mit der Zunge, „ich will mich doch nur mal ein bisschen mit euch amüsieren…"

* * *

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
15. Januar 2004  
SL-18  
Zimmer der Schwarzen Akten

„Na schön, und ihr habt wirklich keine Ahnung, wo Caden und Nathalie sein könnten? Nicht einmal eine Vermutung? Irgendetwas?" Sam fuhr sich durch das Haar. Wieso passierte so etwas immer, wenn er nicht da war? Warum gerieten die Black Files immer in die größten Schwierigkeiten, wenn er ihnen nicht helfen konnte?

Victor und Jenna saßen auf ihrem Bett und dachten angestrengt nach; die Kleinen – Liam, Nicholas, Tabitha und die Littluns – liefen um Sam herum wie kopflose Küken. Nur Logan und Laney schienen ruhig zu bleiben. „Der Technikraum!", fiel Logan ein. „Sie gehen da öfter hin, um…"

„WAS?", unterbrach Sam den kleinen Jungen schroff. „Sind die beiden lebensmüde? Na schön, ich werde da sofort nach ihnen suchen und ihr benehmt euch so lange und kein Wort zu Cox, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Sam", antworteten zwölf Kinderstimmen im Chor. Der Sweeper stützte regelrecht nach draußen und die Kinder sahen ihm nach. Sie alle machten sich Sorgen um Caden und Nathalie. Es war noch nicht vorgekommen, dass sie sich alle nicht länger als 18 Stunden nicht sahen, und es war äußerst beunruhigend, wenn sie nachts nicht alle zusammen waren, darüber waren sie sich einig.

* * *

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
22. Januar 2004 (eine Woche später)  
SL-18  
Zimmer der Schwarzen Akten

„Sam!"

Der Sweeper blieb mitten auf dem Gang stehen und drehte sich um als er Willies Stimme hörte. Er hatte seinen Kollegen noch nie so aufgeregt gehört, und als er sich umdrehte und ihn ansah, erkannte er auch, warum.

„Hier, die beiden hab' ich gerade aus SimLab 4 geholt!" Willie hielt Caden und Nathalie je auf einem Arm. Die beiden Kinder hatten die Augen halb geschlossen und atmeten besorgniserregend flach. Cadens Hand war in einen speckigen, verblichenen Verband gewickelt.

Sam stieß einen lauten Fluch aus und riss Caden förmlich aus Willies Armen. „Was ist passiert? Die beiden glühen vor Fieber!" Er legte seine Hand auf Cadens Stirn.

„Sonderaufgaben des Triumvirats!", murmelte Willie.

„Sam", flüsterte Caden mit heiserer Stimme, „sind die anderen okay?"

„Natürlich, Kleiner!", sagte Sam schnell. „Und sie haben euch vermisst! Seit dem ihr verschwunden ward, hat keiner von ihnen an was anderes gedacht als an euch – auch nicht an essen oder schlafen. Vor allem die Littluns und Victor haben sich Sorgen gemacht, das könnt ihr mir glauben!" Und der Sweeper untertrieb keineswegs. Seit Caden und Nathalies Verschwinden hatte nicht einmal Lyle mehr etwas mit den anderen Kindern anfangen können, auch nicht, als er sie hatte zwingen wollen.

„Wisst ihr was, wir holen eure Freunde her und ihr geht so lange auf die Krankenstation, um euch ein bisschen auszuruhen, okay?" Willie hielt Nathalie nun mit beiden Armen fest und strich dem kleinen Mädchen durch das schwarze Haar. „Okay, Nathy?"

„Okay", erwiderte sie mit dünner Stimme.

* * *

Krankenstation  
9.00 p.m.

Caden und Nathalie lagen aneinandergekuschelt unter der Decke und beide lutschten an ihrem rechten Daumen. Um die Zwillinge herum auf dem Bett saßen die anderen dreizehn Black Files und schwiegen. Um das Bett herum waren lange, weiße Vorhänge gespannt, wie es bei wichtigen Patienten auf der Krankenstation immer gemacht wurde, die nicht im allgemeinen Behandlungszimmer versorgt wurden. Eigentlich war es schon lange Schlafenszeit, aber Sam war nicht wiedergekommen, um sie ins Bett zu bringen. Nur Amy erschien ab und zu zwischen den Vorhangfalten um nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Bis jetzt hatte sie außer der Brandwunde an Cadens Arm nichts feststellen können, was den beiden so hätte zusetzen können. Sie waren nur sehr erschöpft und wirkten ausgelaugt.

Gerade war Amy wieder einmal gekommen und genau so wieder verschwunden, da erhob Victor die Stimme: „Ich hab ihnen doch schon immer gesagt, dass es gefährlich ist, in den Kontrollraum zu gehen, aber sie wollten ja nicht auf mich hören! Aber ich hab's ihnen immer gesagt."

Alex zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ja, na und? Wir können ja nicht immer nur im Labor oder in unserem Zimmer eingesperrt bleiben! Das ist doch langweilig! Sag bloß, du willst nie sehen, was es sonst noch gibt! Würden wir alle immer nur brav sein, dann hätten wir nie so was Tolles gesehen wie die Zeichentrickfilme in Raum 543!"

„Lexie!", zischten ihre beiden Brüder, die je links und recht neben ihr saßen, und warfen ihrer Schwester einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ihr auch!", rief Victor empört. Jenna hielt ihren Zwilling am Arm fest um ihn zu beruhigen, aber er schüttelte ihre Hand ab und sprang auf, um sich vor den Littluns aufzubauen. „Aidan, zumindest von dir hätte ich erwartet, dass du weißt, dass so was viel zu gefährlich ist! Ihr könnt nicht einfach hier herumlaufen und überall alles anschauen! Wenn sie euch erwischt hätten, dann wärt ihr vielleicht jetzt auch an Caden und Nathalies Stelle! Und was ist mit dir Mason?" Der ältere Junge funkelte den kleineren, der neben Aidan saß, eben so erbost an. „Was hättest du getan, wenn sie euch erwischt hätten? Du bist der Älteste von euch, auch wenn ich das manchmal nicht glauben kann!"

„Hör auf die anzuschreien, Victor!" Jenna versetzte ihrem Bruder einen Schlag mit dem Ellbogen. „Oder schrei doch gleich noch lauter, ich denke, das Triumvirat in Afrika hat dich noch nicht gehört! Willst du, dass Lyle hier reinkommt und alles erfährt? Willst du das etwa?"

Victor rieb sich die Rippen, dort wo seine Zwillingsschwester ihn mit dem Ellbogen getroffen hatte. „Nein", murmelte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „Natürlich will ich das nicht."

„Aber die Zeichentrickfilme waren wirklich witzig, oder?", murmelte Alex und Damien und Maddie, die neben Damien saß, nickten, wenn auch etwas eingeschüchtert. „Wir sind auch immer ganz vorsichtig, und wir haben gelernt, uns nicht erwischen zu lassen."

„Das dachten Caden und Nathalie auch, Alexis", warf ihr Victor vor.

Das jüngste Mitglied der Black Files drehte sich um und warf einen besorgten Blick auf die älteren Zwillinge, die immer noch schlafend dalagen. „Was haben sie mit ihnen gemacht? Sie werden doch wieder gesund, oder?" Ihre Stimme klang ängstlich und dabei wandte sie wieder den Blick zu Aidan und Mason, die sie allerdings nur genau so fragend ansahen.

„Natürlich werden sie wieder gesund, Baby Girl." Sam war unbemerkt zwischen den weißen Vorhängen aufgetaucht. Nun lief er auf die Kinder zu und setzte sich ebenfalls auf die Bettkante zu Liam und seinen beiden Geschwistern, die bisher geschwiegen hatten. Tabitha und Nicholas krabbelten auf den Schoß des Sweepers und Liam legten seinen Kopf an Sams Arm. In dem Moment konnte sich Sam nicht helfen. Zweifelsohne liebte er alle fünfzehn Kinder über alles und hätte sein Leben für jedes einzelne von ihnen gegeben, aber die drei rotbraunhaarigen Zwillinge hatten es ihm besonders angetan. Vielleicht ja, weil es ihre Geburt gewesen war, die ihm damals Mut gegeben hatte, um weiterzumachen, nachdem Parker angeschossen und verschwunden und Lyle an der Macht gewesen war. Und diesen Mut hatte er bis zum heutigen Tag nicht verloren, denn er konnte ihn immer wieder neu schöpfen, wenn er diese drei unschuldigen Kinder nur ansah. „Ihr habt euch also Zeichentrickfilme angesehen?", fragte er die Littluns, während er Liam über den Kopf streichelte.

Die fünf Kleinsten nickten und lächelten stolz. „Es war klasse! Besser als alle anderen Videos, die wir je gesehen haben!", berichtete Alex aufgeregt.

Sam seufzte. Das Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens, das nun vor Freude strotzte, erinnerte ihn an etwas oder jemanden, den er kannte. Alex' freudige Stimme über die einfache Entdeckung des Zeichentricks, das Leuchten in ihren Augen und der Ausdruck von Glück… _Jarod!_ Genau so klang und sah Jarod immer aus, wenn er die einfachen Freuden des Lebens entdeckte, die das Center ihm vorenthalten hatte all die Jahre. Dieser Vergleich – Alex und Jarod – und diese Ähnlichkeit allerdings erschreckte den Sweeper plötzlich. Wieso gerade diese beiden? Nein, Jarods Freude glich die eines jeden Kindes, und Alex war nun eben ein Kind, wenn auch ein Center-Kind. Und außerdem… Mason und Maddie glichen den drei jüngsten Drillingen fast bis aufs Haar, warum also war sich Sam auf einmal nur so sicher gewesen, dass Alex und ihre Brüder nur diese Verbindung zu dem Pretender hatten? Überhaupt war dieser ganze Gedankengang absolut absurd.

Maddie streckte ihre Arme aus und reckte sich und gähnte. Diese Regung des kleinen Mädchens holte Sam wieder aus seiner Gedankenwelt. Die anderen Black Files wurden von Maddies Gähnen angesteckt, nur Caden und Nathalie schliefen unberührt weiter.

„Na kommt schon!" Mit Nicholas und Tabitha auf dem Arm stand Sam auf und Liam folgte ihm. „Zeit, schlafen zu gehen, ihr kleinen Monster! Caden und Nathey müssen sich auch wieder erholen, damit sie bald wieder zusammen mit euch Unfug machen können. Kommt ihr?"

Victor, Jenna, Laney und Logan gehorchten schläfrig und folgten Sam und den älteren Drillingen, aber die Littluns blieben noch einen Moment sitzen. Alex sah, wie Sam Tabitha und Nicholas auf dem Arm trug. Sie verstand, dass diese drei Kinder sehr viel für den Sweeper bedeuteten und auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste warum, ahnte sie doch, dass es etwas Wichtiges war – oder auch nur Zufall? – und dass sie sich wünschte, dass sie auch jemand auf diese Weise mochte wie Sam die Geschwister Liam, Nicholas und Tabitha. Man konnte fast ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf die drei sein… Damien dachte bei diesem Anblick wieder an die Bilder von Familien, die sie schon gesimt hatten und warf wieder einen Blick auf Caden und Nathalie.

Was die Eltern der beiden wohl sagen würden, wenn sie ihre Kinder jetzt so sehen würden? Wenn sie bei der Geburt ihrer Zwillinge gewusst hätten, dass man ihnen so etwas mal antun würde? (Damien konnte nicht wissen, dass Caden und Nathalies Eltern ihre Kinder noch nie – nicht einmal nach der Geburt – zu Gesicht bekommen hatten).

Mason dachte beim Anblick der älteren Zwillinge als einziger noch daran, was Victor gesagt hatte; er war der Älteste der Littluns, aber er war nicht einmal halb so schlau wie sein Cousin Aidan, und obwohl er der Älteste war kam er sich keineswegs so vor. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen fühlte er sich eher, als könne er seiner Aufgabe nicht gerecht werden. Er beobachtete Caden, der im Schlaf den Arm um seine Schwester geschlungen hatte. Caden war auch nicht in der Lage gewesen, seine Zwillingsschwester zu beschützen, und Caden war älter und erfahrener. Wie sollte er – Mason – dann Maddie je beschützen können, wenn das Triumvirat die beiden zusammen mit Aidan, Damien und Alexis erwischen würde? – Er würde es nicht können, und es wäre alles seine Schuld! Er konnte es unmöglich alleine schaffen.

Victor war der Älteste, und er schien automatisch alles zu wissen, wie geschaffen dafür zu sein auf andere aufzupassen und zu führen. Wie konnte Mason dann älter sein, wenn er ganz und gar nicht dafür geschaffen zu sein schien, seine jüngere Schwester, seine Cousins und seine Cousine zu beschützen?

Ich bin ein Fehler, dachte er vorsichtig.

„Hey, ihr da!" Sam drehte sich zu den Littluns um. „Träumt nicht sondern kommt! Na los, ihr müsst ins Bett! Mason, ich sag es nicht zwei Mal! Michelle, du kannst in deinem Bett weiterschlafen! Aidan, das gilt für sich auch! Damien, ein bisschen schneller, ja? Und du träum nicht schon wieder, Alex, sondern komm!"

„Ach Sammy", begann Aidan.

„Du bist immer so…", fügte Damien hinzu.

„…furchtbar ungeduldig!", fuhr Alex fort.

„Vor allem für einen", warf Mason.

„….angeblich so coolen Sweeper", endete Maddie.

„Wenn ihr wieder frech werdet, dann zieh' ich euch aber das Fell über die Ohren!", drohte Sam.

* * *

„Lyle hat gemeint, sie haben Caden und Nathalie eine Simulation nach der anderen vorgespielt. Ohne Pause. Weiße die auf Schwarze einschlagen, Schwarze die auf Weiße einschlagen, sich beschimpfen, aufeinander spucken… Und das Triumvirat wollte von den beiden wissen, wie es sich anfühlt zu wissen, dazwischen zu stehen – und alles abzubekommen, von beiden Seiten", berichtete Willie später Sam, als die beiden Sweeper auf Stühlen neben dem Bett von Caden und Nathalie saßen und die immer noch schlafenden Kinder beobachteten. „Daraufhin haben die beiden gesagt, dass man es immer von allen Seiten abbekommt, wenn man hier im Center ist, egal welche Hautfarbe man hier hat." Willie lehnte sich seufzend zurück und lockerte seinen Schlips. „Und sie haben verdammt Recht, wenn du mich fragst."

„Nur hat dem Triumvirat diese Antwort wohl nicht gefallen, oder?", fragte Sam.

„Nun, Neomée hat die Antwort nicht gefallen", korrigierte der andere Sweeper.

„Neomée?", hakte Sam nach.

„Man sagt, sie sei die Tochter von Mutambo mit einer weißen Französin. Aber eines ist sicher: sie hat seit Mutambos Tod im Triumvirat immer mehr zu sagen und die klugen Leute hören auch drauf. Und vor allem unser Mr. Lyle hatte mal wohl eine innige Beziehung zu ihr. Wie dem auch sei, sie hat so großes Interesse Cade und Nathey gehabt, dass sie die beiden gleich mit nach Afrika nehmen wollte, Simulationen hin oder her. Nur Raines wollte das nicht; er will die beiden erst an Neomée verkaufen, wenn sie die Pubertät erreicht haben und voll aufgeschöpft worden sind. Er hat zu lange auf die Verwirklichung dieses Projekts gearbeitet, um jetzt vorzeitig etwas daran umzuwerfen und aufzugeben, schätze ich mal." Willie betrachtete Caden und Nathalie mit etwas abwesendem Blick. „Zum Glück für die beiden hier, in Äquatorialafrika wird es ihnen nicht sehr gut gehen, schätze ich mal. Aber im Prinzip ist es nur ein Aufschub. Die beiden sind jetzt sieben Jahre alt und haben schon mehr durchgestanden und gesehen als andere Kinder – vor allem nach diesen paar Tagen. Aber in sechs Jahren können wir nicht einmal mehr das Bisschen für sie tun, das wir jetzt tun. Und für deine drei jüngsten Schützlinge sieht es auch nicht zu rosig aus, sobald sie erst einmal dreizehn oder vierzehn sind. Das Triumvirat hält Aidan und die beiden anderen für am vielversprechendsten und sie würden die Kinder lieber heute als morgen nach Afrika schaffen."

Sam schwieg jedoch.

„Was ist? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" Willie stand auf und reckte sich genüsslich. „Ich weiß ja, dass diese Kinder es dir anscheinend angetan haben, Sam. Aber das ist nicht gut für dich. Na ja, mein Problem ist es dann auch wieder nicht, aber wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf, zeig' nicht zu sehr, wie sehr du an diesen Kleinen hängst. Das wird dir sonst zum Verhängnis. Und zu deinem eigenen Besten, pass auf, dass es dich nicht zu sehr mitnimmt!" Mit einem Blick auf die Zwillinge fügte er hinzu: „Die beiden sind in ein paar Tagen wieder auf den Beinen. Geh' du wieder deinen Pretender jagen und deine Miss Parker schützen und denk nicht zu viel über die Black Files nach, Sam. Wir wussten beide, dass Raines die Kinder nur zum Geldmachen erschaffen hat. Ihr Schicksal stand fest, bevor sie geboren wurden und wir wussten das – und was dran ändern können wir nicht, also mach die nicht zu viele Gedanken. Was gibt es auch sonst für sie? Kinder ohne Eltern, Kinder von denen niemand außer uns weiß. Sie werden so aus deinem Leben verschwinden, wie sie aufgetaucht sind." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging.

_Kinder ohne Eltern…_ die Worte schwirrten weiter in Sams Kopf herum. Er dachte an Gage und Hannah, und wie sie sich für Miss Parker interessiert hatten mit dieser Bewunderung und achtungsvollen Zuneigung – Gage tat es ja noch heute! Dann fielen ihm Liam, Nicholas und Tabitha ein. Liam, Nicholas, Tabitha… So hatte Sam auch vorgehabt, seine eigenen Kinder zu nennen. Ihn würde es kümmern, wenn sie nicht mehr da waren; er wusste von ihnen und er war dankbar für jedes einzelne der Kinder!

Und selbst wenn sie keine Eltern hatten, die Kinder hielten zusammen und waren einander näher, als alle anderen Menschen, die Sam kannte. Jeden Tag sah er, wie die Brüder auf ihre Schwestern aufpassten mit so viel Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe, wie er noch nie erlebt hatte. Sie hatten eine Familie, denn sie hatten sich gegenseitig und sie würden unendlich leiden, wenn sie getrennt werden würden. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sogar daran zerbrechen…

* * *

Up next:  
Victor und Jenna finden ihre Mutter und zur gleichen Zeit findet Lyle seine Grenzen…

P.S. Es heitert einen so richtig auf, Reviews zu bekommen und animiert zum Weiterschrieben. Also reviewt, alle coolen Kids tun es!


	12. Mutterliebe

Children Of Tomorrow

Kapitel 12: Mutterliebe

The Center

Blue Cove, Delaware

5. Februar 2004

Dr. Cox' Büro, SL-2

Victor und Jenna hatten ihren Weg durch den Luftschacht in SL-2 schnell gefunden, ebenso wie ihr Ziel. Die beiden Kinder lagen nun auf dem Bauch ausgestreckt nebeneinander, den Oberkörper auf den Ellbogen aufgestützt, und unterhielten sich im Flüsterton, damit die Frau nichts mitbekam.

Durch das Gitter beobachteten sie eine blonde Frau, die an einem Schreibtisch in Vorzimmer eines Büros saß und Kaugummi kaute, während sie etwas in ihren Computer eintippte.

„Das ist sie!"

„Bist du dir auch ganz sicher?"

„Positiv!" Der dunkelblonde blonde Junge nickte ernst. Er griff nach der Hand seiner Schwester und drückte sie, um sie zu beruhigen. „Es wird alles gut gehen, Jen, versprochen."

Jenna lächelte ihren Bruder matt an. Sie sah an diesem Tag ungewöhnlich blass aus und hatte dunkle Ringe unter ihren stahlgrauen Augen. Seit zwei Tagen schon benahm sie sich seltsam und Victor gefiel das nicht. Seine Schwester hatte am Tag zuvor kaum mir ihm gesprochen, und erst am vorigen Abend hatte sie ihm gestanden, dass sie nun endlich bereit sei, ihre Mutter kennen zu lernen. Vielleicht ist sie ja deshalb so komisch, dachte Victor.

„Gehen wir", meinte er, „jetzt oder nie!" Mit beiden Händen rüttelte er an dem Gitter zum Luftschacht und schaffte es schließlich, es geräuschlos zu entfernen. Um keinen zusätzlichen Lärm zu machen, legte er den Deckel in den Luftschacht und half Jenna, nach draußen zu klettern.

Die Frau, die am Schreibtisch an der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Zimmers saß, war so in ihre Arbeit vertieft, dass sie von all dem nichts mitbekam. Um sich bemerkbar zu machen, räusperte Victor sich schließlich.

Die blonde Frau sah erschrocken auf, aber als sie sah, dass nur zwei Kinder in Center-Kleidung vor ihr standen, wurde sie schlagartig wütend und fuhr die beiden barsch an. „Was wollt ihr hier?"

Jenna wich vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück, aber Victor war zuversichtlich, dass sich alles aufklären würde, sobald er erklärt hatte, wer sie waren. Seine Schwester nahm seine Hand und er drückte sie, um Jenna zu beruhigen. Mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen erkundigte sich der Siebenjährige höflich: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, sind Sie Miss Sylvia Burke? Wir- wir haben Sie gesucht."

Die Frau fixierte die Kinder mit ihren kalten, grauen Augen. „Wer will das wissen? Warum habt ihr mich gesucht?"

Victor wollte gerade antworten, da unterbrach ihn seine Schwester; sie sprach mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme: „Du bist unsere Mutter!"

Einen Augenblick herrschte vollkommene Stille im Raum. Dann zischte Sylvia: „Was macht ihr hier?"

„Wir wollten dich sehen!", sagte Victor schnell. „Mr. Lyle hat gesagt, du seist tot, aber wir haben dein Bild in unserer Akte gefunden und wir wussten dass er lügt, also haben wir dich gesucht und-"

„Nun, ihr hättet besser auf Mr. Lyle hören sollen! Nun verschwindet hier verdammt noch mal. Ich habe zu tun! Und noch was: Ich will euch auch nicht wieder sehen!"

„Aber- aber…" Jenna stotterte. Die Augen des kleinen Mädchens füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Ihr verschwindet besser hier. Ich frage mich, was Mr. Lyle tun würde, wenn er herausfindet, dass ihr hier seid. Ich habe gehört, er wird sehr schnell sehr wütend."

„Du bist unsere Mutter!" Jenna hielt sich an Victors Schulter fest und schrie beinahe.

„Nur damit eins klar ihr, du kleines Balg: Ich bin _nicht_ eure Mutter, ihr seid _nicht_ meine Kinder. Alles, was _ihr_ für _mich_ ward, ist ein extra großer Gehaltsscheck, verstanden? Ich wollte nie etwas mit euch zu tun haben, und ich werde es auch nie wollen. Ich gehe jetzt", sie stand auf, „und wenn ich wieder komme seid ihr besser verschwunden oder ich hole ein Sweeper-Team um euch Beine zu machen!"

Noch bevor Sylvia zur Tür gehen konnte um den Raum zu verlassen, hatte Victor die Hand seine Schwester genommen und führte sie zum Lüftungsschacht. Stumme Tränen liefen den Zwillingen die Wangen hinunter. Victor hob seine Schwester in den Luftschacht hinaus und kletterte schließlich hinter. So schnell sie konnten krochen sie zurück zu ihrem Zimmer.

Mr. Lyles Büro

Das war nicht zu fassen! Das konnte unmöglich sein! Lyle sank in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und rieb sich erschöpft die Schläfen. Seine Schwester war also in Spanien – natürlich hatte Jarod _ihr_ ein Flugticket geschickt während Lyle auf der Strecke geblieben war und alles erst erfahren hatte, als Raines ihn zu sich ins Büro bestellt hatte, um ihm zu drohen, dass es ernsthafte Konsequenzen haben würde, wenn er nur untätig in Blue Cove herumsäße und „Däumchen drehte", wie sein _Vater_ er ausgedrückt hatte.

Aber was erwartete er – war sein Leben denn je gerecht gewesen? – Nein! Denn während seine Schwester die Anerkennung von Parker senior gehabt hatte – so fern man sie eben haben konnte, aber immerhin war sie sein „Engel" gewesen" – und zumindest in ihrer Kindheit die liebevollste Mutter aller Zeiten gehabt hatte, war er in einen Verschlag gesperrt und mindestens jede Woche einmal halb tot geprügelt worden. Was hatte er getan, um so etwas zu verdienen? Warum _er_? Warum hatte Raines gerade _ihn_ zur Adoption freigegeben und nicht seine Schwester? Warum hatte er die ganze Zeit in Einsamkeit seine Schmerzen ertragen müssen? _Warum er? Warum? Warum? Warum?_

Seine Schwester hatte alles gehabt – ihre Mutter! Sie war geliebt worden, sie war nicht vollkommen einsam gewesen, denn sie hatte diese Liebe gehabt und gewusst wie es war, wenn man in jemandes Leben das Wichtigste war. Er war nie für jemanden das Wichtigste im Leben gewesen, und bei seinen Adoptiveltern schon gar nicht. Und auch nicht bei Mai Ling. Er war einfach immer einsam gewesen, nicht wichtig – niemand würde um ihn weinen, wenn er sterben würde.

Und Jarod! Ja, Jarod mochte doch jeden und respektierte alles Leben und sah in jedem nur das Gute. In jedem, nur nicht in Lyle. Ihn hatte Jarod von Anfang an gehasst und alles getan, damit er seiner Schwester nicht näher kam. Jarod war daran schuld, dass seine Schwester nun bald auch von Raines bevorzugt werden würde und dass Lyle nie irgendetwas haben konnte. Alles – von der Familie bis hin zum Auto – hatte Jarod ihm schon genommen. _Warum hasste Jarod ihn so?_

Jarods Grinsen ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. „HÖR AUF!", schrie er und warf einen Briefbeschwerer zu Boden. Er musste etwas tun – _sofort_. Er würde Jarod und seiner Schwester auch etwas nehmen! Er würde ihr Leben genau so zur Hölle machen wie sie seines zur Hölle machten. Er würde ihnen zeigen was es hieß, wenn man verletzt war und einem alles genommen wurde was man liebte. Die beiden würden schon sehen…

Zimmer der Black Files

Victor saß auf seinem Bett und hatte den Kopf seiner Schwester im Schoß. Jenna rannten Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Warum hasste ihre Mutter sie so? Das kleine Mädchen schluchzte immer verzweifelter. Sie hatte so gehofft, dass ihre Mutter ihr helfen würde – ihnen beiden. Dass sie sie retten würde – dass sie sie wegbringen, in Sicherheit, bringen würde. Weg vom Center und all dem Bösen. Das war ihre letzte Hoffnung gewesen: dass ihre Mutter für sie da sein würde. Aber das war sie nicht, im Gegenteil. Nun würde der Rest ihres Lebens so miserabel sein wie jetzt und niemand würde ihnen je helfen.

Victor war auch verletzt, aber er verstand nicht, warum seine Schwester so aufgelöst war. Er hielt einfach ihren Kopf und strich ihr durch das dunkelblonde Haar. Sie hatten bis jetzt ohne Mutter gelebt und würden es auch weiterhin tun können. Immerhin hatten sie einander, und er würde seine Schwester nie im Stich lassen und immer beschützen. „Ich hab' dich lieb, Jenna", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Ich hab' dich lieb."

Lyles Büro

Eine e-Mail riss Lyle aus seinen Gedanken. Er klickte mit dem Cursor auf sein Postfach. Eine Mail von Jarod! Er war überrascht – angenehm überrascht. Vielleicht hatte der Pretender endlich eingesehen, dass Lyle auch ein wichtiger Spieler in seinem Spiel war und er ihn nicht einfach ignorieren konnte. Vielleicht…

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Bowman,_

_Ihr aktuelles Kontoguthaben beträgt: 0$_

_Einen schönen Tag noch._

_Ihre Bank und J._

Es stimmte! Lyle stellte fest, dass Jarod sein gesamtes Konto geplündert hatte und das Geld einer Stiftung für Asien-Hilfe gespendet hatte. Der Pretender war zu weit gegangen – viel zu weit! Das würde er büßen! Er stand so schwungvoll auf, dass sein Stuhl hinter ihm krachen zu Boden fiel, aber darauf achtete er gar nicht als er aus seinem Büro stürmte…

Während er den Korridor zum SimLab 3 entlang lief malte er sich seine Rache bildlich aus: Wenn er Jarod und seine Schwester schon nicht haben konnte, dann hatte er zumindest etwas als Ersatz für die beiden Erwachsenen. Jemand anderes würde für sie an ihrer Stelle leiden müssen. Eigentlich hatte er sich für seine Rache Aidan ausgesucht gehabt – der Junge war seiner Meinung nach ohnehin viel zu stolz und stur. Aber als er die Tür zum Labor beinahe aufbrach, traf er etwas Unerwartetes vor:

Aidan und Damien saßen auf dem Boden und lasen in ein paar Büchern, während ihr Cousin Mason und ihre Cousine Maddie mit ein alten Filmrollen hantierte und die älteren Drillinge Liam, Nicholas und Tabitha ein Hochhaus mit Modelliermasse nachbildeten. Aber er sah sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte und er wusste auch, was…

Alle Kinder zuckten zusammen, als sie Lyle sahen und sprangen auf. Mason, Liam und Nicholas stellten sich vor ihre Schwestern, aber Aidan und Damien sahen Lyle nur geschockt und schienen nicht fassen zu können, dass er sie erwischt hatte. Da kam Lyle eine ganz andere Idee… eine viel bessere! Wenn diese Kinder nun auch dachten, dass sie ihn an der Nase würden herumführen können, dann würde er sie schnell eines besseren belehren. Jemand fehlte: Alex! Alex, das „Baby" das Black Files.

„Wo ist Alexis?", schrie er die beiden Jungen an, die vor ihm standen.

Damien klammerte sich an den Arm seines älteren Bruders und schwieg genau so wie Aidan.

„Na schön, ihr könnt was erleben!" Lyles Herz pochte schneller – voller Vorfreude. Ja, das würde seine Rache werden. „Reeds!" Ein Sweeper – Reeds – betrat den Raum. „Reeds, bring sie nach SL-11 und sperr sie dort irgendwo ein. Und dann such Alexis!"

„Tun Sie meiner Schwester nichts, bitte!" Aidan sah ihn flehend an. Plötzlich war er gar nicht mehr so mutig sondern flehte – er bettelte Lyle an.

Das gefiel dem Mann sehr. Ja, er hatte die Macht, er konnte über Leben und Tod bestimmen. „Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, was glaubst du eigentlich?"

„Bitte, bitte, tun Sie Alex nichts!", riefen jetzt auch die anderen. Reeds musste Aidan und Damien packen und aus dem Raum zerren; mit der Hilfe zweier anderen Sweeper wurden die Black Files nach weggebracht und Lyle blieb alleine zurück. Er konnte es kaum erwarten…

Alex kroch zufrieden durch den Luftschacht. Das jüngste Mitglied der Black Files konnte es kaum erwarten, zu ihren Brüdern und Freunden zurückzukommen und ihnen zu zeigen, was sie erbeutet hatte: drei Packungen PEZ aus Büro. Victor würde mit Sicherheit wütend sein wenn er erfuhr, dass sie das getan hatte, aber es war eine Mutprobe gewesen und sie hatte nicht nein sagen können, auch wenn sie selbst ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei gehabt hatte. Nun jedoch, dass sie es geschafft hatte, fühlte sie sich unglaublich stark und zuversichtlich.

Schnell beeilte sie sich, zurück ins SimLab zu kommen. Mit einer sicheren Handbewegung öffnete sie den Ausgang aus dem Luftschacht und rief: „Ich bin wieder da!"

„Das sehe ich", sagte eine ruhige Stimme, die dem kleinen Mädchen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Lyle lächelte, als die Kleine aus dem Luftschacht kletterte und ihn mit unfassbarer Angst in den Augen ansah. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie erwischt worden war und was nun folgen würde… Das gefiel ihm. Jarod und Parker würden büßen – Alex würde büßen. Rache war zu süß…

Die Angst in den Augen des Kindes, die aufkommenden Tränen… Rache war so wunderbar süß! Er packte an den Armen und schüttelte sie. Das kleine Mädchen schrie auf und schniefte. „Du weinst schon, Alex?" Dabei hab ich noch nicht einmal mit dir angefangen!" Mit der Faust versetzte er ihr einen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht, so dass ihr kleiner, wehrloser Körper gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Sie lag zusammengekauert da und weinte. Mit dem Schlag fühlte sie Lyle unglaublich befreit. Wie würde er sich dann erst fühlen, wenn er das Kind noch weiter drangsalierte, so wie er immer verprügelt worden war? Ihre Tränen und das Schluchzen brachten ihn nur noch mehr dazu, sie verletzen zu wollen.

Mit einer Hand hob er das zitternde Kind vom Boden auf und schleuderte sie quer durch den Raum, so dass sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß und daran herunter zu Boden sank.

Jarod würde bezahlen!

Up next: Noch kein Titel

Sam muss Alex vor Lyle retten und Jarod muss Parker vor Raines retten. Einer hat Erfolg, der andere nicht…

Ich weiß, es ist gemein hier aufzuhören… Aber wenn ihr euch beklagen wollt: reviewt doch ;-).


	13. Geschlagen und besiegt

Children Of Tomorrow  
Kapitel 13: Geschlagen und besiegt

* * *

Place des muertes  
Barcelona, Spanien  
6. Februar 2004  
11.00 p.m.

Jarod saß in an einem kleinen Tisch eines spanischen Straßencafés und blickte auf den Brunnen in der Mitte des Platzes. Es war nicht besonders kalt - angenehme 24 Grad Celsius – und gerade dunkel geworden. Der Brunnen war rund und hatte in der Mitte eine Säule, in die die mittelalterlichen Putten – Engel – eingemeißelt worden waren. Das Wasser spritzte in drei Fontänen zwei Meter hoch und glitzerte, als es in das Becken platschte, denn bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit waren um den Brunnen herum Scheinwerfer angeschaltet worden. Der Pretender schaute verträumt vor sich hin und man hätte meinen können, er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nichts mehr wahrnahm. Jedoch regte er sich plötzlich, als er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr warf. Er stand auf, legte einen Geldschein auf den Tisch und verließ das Café.

Am Rande des Platzes schließlich erreichte er eine kleine Gasse, die vollkommen dunkel war. Er verbarg sich darin und wartete ab; er musste auch nicht lange ausharren, denn schon vernahm er eine wohl bekannte Stimme.

„Er muss hier irgendwo sein, Sydney! Sein Mitbewohner hat gesagt, er sei um diese Zeit hier immer auf dem Platz der Toten. Frag' du die Leute da hinten und wenn du Broots siehst, dann lass ihn auch nicht mehr aus den Augen. Was für ein Trottel! Geht einfach so in Spanien verloren und glaubt, er kann sich vor seinen Pflichten drücken!"

Kurz darauf konnte Jarod von seinem Versteck aus die Gestalt einer Frau erkennen. Parker warf ihre Zigarette weg als sie an Jarods Gasse vorbeistürmen wollte, blieb dann aber stehen und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

„Ciao, Parker!", begrüßte Jarod sie und trat mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln aus seinem Versteck.

„Jarod!" Ihre Stimme klang beinahe genervt. Sie seufzte tief. „Stellst du dich jetzt freiwillig?"

„Nein, nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich wollte nur sagen: Hände hoch!" Er hielt ihr die Mündung einer Pistole entgegen und grinste.

Nachdem sie den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte, gehorchte sie, aber unter Protest. „Was soll das, Jarod, wir wissen beide, dass du nicht schießen wirst!" Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Können wir die Spielchen nicht wenigstens dieses Mal lassen?"

„Gerne", meinte Jarod, ließ die Waffe aber nicht sinken. „Raines plant etwas, Parker, und es wird keinem von uns gefallen, deshalb ist es wichtig, dass Sie mir vertrauen. Bitte, ich habe alles vorbereitet, damit wir beide für immer verschwinden können. Niemand wird uns je finden."

Parker sah ihm einen Moment lang ins Gesicht und suchte nach einem Hinweis, ob er log oder die Wahrheit sagte. Bis jetzt hatte Jarod nie gelogen – er war der einzige gewesen, der sie nie angelogen, sondern immer die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Aber sie konnte nicht einfach gehen, noch kannte sie die gesamte Wahrheit noch nicht, genau so wenig wie er. Wie konnte er also daran denken, ihr Spiel abzubrechen und zu gehen? „Nein, Jarod!"

„Gut, dann muss ich alleine gehen. Es tut mir leid, Parker, aber ich bringe sonst nur meine Familie in Gefahr!" Er richtete die Waffe wieder auf sie und schoss…

* * *

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
6. Februar 2004  
4.00 p.m.

Alex versuchte, ihr Schluchzen und Tränen zurückzuhalten, denn sie wusste, dass Lyle das nur noch wütender machen würde. Sie versuchte, ihren Kopf mit ihren Armen zu schützen und sich so klein wie möglich zu machen – das war ihr einziger Schutz gegen die nicht abbrechendern Schläge und Tritte, die auf ihren Körper nierhagelten. Bei jedem Schlag tat ihr jeder Knochen weh, der Schmeru wurde immer schlimmer und es schien nicht aufhören zu wollen. Sie presste die Augen zusammen und versuchte, an irgendetwas andere als an die Schmerzen zu denken, aber sie hatte zu große Angst. Alles was süe spürte war Schmerz und Panik. _Warum hörte es nur nich auf?_

Lyles Wut war erst dabei, sich richtig zu entfalten. Alex schrie immer wieder auf, bei jedem Schlag und tritt, den sie spürte. Das kleine Mädchen war vollkommen wehrlos. Sie spürte, dass Lyle sie packte. Ihre steife Haltung lockerte sich, als er sie grob schüttelte. Er Kopf traf die Wand hinter ihr, aber sie konnte nichts tun, um es zu verhindern, als sie wie eine Puppe herumgeschleudert wurde. Wieder traf sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und ein stechender Schmerz fuhr ihr Rückrat hinauf. Der Schmerz war so heftig, dass er ihr für einen Moment den Atem nach um sie schnappte panisch nacht Luft, ohne dass sie atmen konnte,

Wieder rollte sie sich zusammen, als Lyles Fuß auf sie niedersaußte und sie in die Rippen traf. Nun konnte sie wieder atmen, aber sich nicht mehr zusammenrollen. Ein gurgelndes, würgendes Geräusch entfuhr ihrer Kehle und sie spürte, wie Erbrochenes ihre Speiseröhre nach oben drückte. Lyle hielt nicht inne, von oben herab mit Fäusten auf die Kleine einzuprügeln...

_Bitte, mach' dass es aufhört!_, flehte sie ohne zu wissen, zu wem. _Bitte, lass' mich sterben, ich will, dass es aufhört! Warum hilft mir niemand! Ich will tot sein! Warum hilft mir niemand, ich will sterben! Warum..._

„Alex!"Sams Stimme war das letzte, das sie hörte, noch während Lyles Faust sie in den Magen traf.

Der Sweeper sog scharf die Luft ein. Was er sah, war wohl eines der grausamsten Dinge, die er sich hatte vorstellen können. Alex lag halb zusammengerollt am; ihre kurzen, braunen Locken waren blutverschmiert. Das Blut schien von überall her zu kommen: aus ihren Ohren, ihrer Nase… Und Erbrochenes klebte auf ihrem schwarzen T-Shirt, an ihrem Mund und war neben ihr auf dem Boden.

Lyle hielt inne und sah Sam mit kühlem Blick an. „Was soll das?"

Sams Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich. Was _er_ hier machte? Nun, Sam konnte sehen, was Lyle hier machte, und das hatte nun ein Ende! Er wollte den anderen Mann packen, aber der hob nur spöttisch den Finger um ihn zu tadeln. „Na, na, na! Denk' dran, wer hier über das Leben und den Tod dieser Kind bestimmt!" Damit ging er betont lässig an Sam vorbei und verließ den Raum.

Der Sweeper hingegen beugte sich sofort nach unten und nahm das bewusstlose Kind auf den Arm. „Alex, Alex sag doch was! Es- es tut mir so leid!" Er wischte das Blut und das Erbrochene mit einem Taschentuch so gut es ging aus dem Gesicht, während es sie aus dem Zimmer und den Flur entlang zur Krankenstation trug. Ihr kleiner Mund stand leicht offen, aber sie atmete nur flach. Ihr Gesicht war schon angeschwollen und ihre bleiche Haut mit Kratzern übersät.

* * *

Krankenstation

Amy war gerade dabei, ein paar Geräte wegzuräumen, als Sam durch die Wand aus weißen Tüchern stürmte mit einer reglosen Gestalt in den Armen. Als sie erkannte, wie übel zugerichtet das kleine Mädchen war, erschrak sie und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Das war Lyle", erklärte Sam schnell.

„L-leg sie da hin!" Amy deutete auf das Bett neben ihr. Sam tat, wie ihm geheißen und legte Alex' reglosen Körper auf die weiße Matratze. Die junge Ärztin begann sofort, sich um die Kleine zu kümmern. So vorsichtig wie möglich zog sie dem Kind das T-Shirt aus, damit sie sich die Wunden ansehen konnte.

Sam sah noch, wie sie eine Infusion für Alex holte, bevor er wieder ging um die anderen Kinder zu suchen, bevor Lyle ihnen auch etwas antun konnte. Kaum hatte er die Krankenstation gelassen und war zu den Aufzügen gelaufen, da kamen ihm stieg eine kleine, völlig in Tränen aufgelöste Gestalt aus dem Aufzug.

„Nicholas!", rief Sam erleichtert. Der kleine rothaarige Junge umschlang Sams Beine und schluchzte. Besorgt hob der Mann das Kind auf und hielt ihn in seinen Armen. „Hey, was ist passiert, Kleiner? Wo sind die anderen?"

„A-Aidan u-u-u-und D-D-Damie", brachte er unter Schluchzern hervor. „D-die-die Littluns – sie haben auf einmal angefangen zu sch-sch-schreien und dann h-h-hatten sie überall Schmerzen un-und… Wir können Alex nicht finden! Wir können Alex nicht finden!"

„Ganz ruhig, Nicholas, wo sind die anderen? Beruhige dich, ich bin ja da! Wo sind die anderen? Sag es mir, bitte!" Sam wischte ihm die Tränen mit einer sanften Geste aus dem bleichen Gesicht.

„SL-11", brachte der Kleine schließlich hervor.

Das Bild, das sich Sam in SL-11 bot war fast genau so grausam wie das zuvor. Mason kauerte mit Maddie am Boden und hielt seine Schwester fest, die genau solche Schmerzen hatte wie er. Die beiden weinten unerbittlich, während ihre beiden Cousins Aidan und Damien halb bewusstlos am Boden kauerten. Auch Tabitha weinte, die vollkommen ratlos neben den jüngeren Jungen kniete, und Liam starrte ins Leere.

Mit Nicholas auf dem Arm, der sich inzwischen beruhigt hatte, kniete sich Sam hinunter zu Alex' Brüdern. Sie hatten den Schmerz ihrer kleinen Schwester am eigenen Leib gespürt, genau so wie Mason und Maddie. „Reed! Abrahams!" rief Sam sie beiden Sweeper, die ihm gefolgt waren. „Nehmt Aidan und Damien, und seid vorsichtig, die beiden müssen unbedingt zur Krankenstation!" Zu Nicholas gewandt meinte er sanft: „Kannst du wieder selber laufen? Ich muss jetzt Mason und Maddie ganz schnell zu Amy bringen." Er stellte den Jungen auf seine Füße, bevor er sich umwandte und die beiden anderen Black Files so vorsichtig wie möglich vom Boden aufhob. Alles schien ein einziges Chaos aus Tränen, Blut, Angst und Schmerzen zu sein…

* * *

Krankenstation  
11.00 p.m.

Aidan und Damien waren nicht so schlimm verletzt wie ihre kleine Schwester, aber dennoch hatten sie am ganzen Leib blaue Flecken. Die beiden Brüder hatten sich links und rechts neben Alex gelegt, die immer noch bewusstlos dalag. Eine Sonde war in ihrer Nase, und sie war an eine Infusion und verschiedene Geräte angeschlossen.

Mason und Maddie hatten zwar Schmerzen, aber dennoch keine sichtbaren Schäden, nur den Schock und die Angst. Die beiden lagen auf einem anderen Bett und schliefen, dank einem Schlafmittel, das Amy den beiden gegeben hatte.

Sam saß zwischen den beiden Betten. Es war schwer für ihn gewesen, die restlichen Black Files dazu zu bewegen, schlafen zu gehen. Caden hatte sich geweigert, sich hinzulegen und war auf dem Boden sitzend vollkommen erschöpft eingeschlafen. Victor und Jenna hatte Sam in ihrem Zimmer aufgefunden, wie sie auf dem Bett gekauert waren und die beiden ältesten Black Files machten sich schlimme Vorwürfe. Die anderen Drillinge hatten ebenfalls ein Schlafmittel gebraucht, um einschlafen zu können und lagen nun aneinandergeklammert in ihrem Bett. Logan und Laney waren nicht davon zu überzeugen gewesen, schlafen zu gehen, und saßen nun bei Mason und Maddie auf dem Bett, um die beiden in ihrem Schlaf zu bewachen.

Sam rieb sich erschöpft die Augen und als er wieder aufsah, waren Logan und Laney schlafend zusammengesunken.

„Wenn sie stirbt, dann bring' ich ihn um!", sagte eine sanfte Stimme neben Sam. Der Sweeper wandte sich um und erblickte einen dunkelblonden jungen Teenager.

„Gage, was machst du hier?", wollte Sam wissen. Schlimm genug, dass die Black Files ihm so viel Arbeit gemacht hatten, nun war auch noch Phoenix aus seinem Zimmer geschlichen…

„Ich bring' Lyle um wenn sie stirbt!" Er lief zum Bett, wo die Drillinge lagen, und strich Damien sanft über den Kopf bevor er Alex näher betrachtete. „Jarod war es! Er hat Lyles Konto geplündert, und Lyle wurde daraufhin wütend! Nur deshalb ist er auf sie losgegangen, aber das hat sie nicht verdient!" Er benutzte nie die Namen der Drillinge. Alex war ohnehin schon klein für ihr Alter, aber die Schläuche, die an sie angeschlossen waren, hatten sie nur noch schrumpfen lassen. Ihre Haut war bleich bis auf die blauen und grünen Flecken in ihrem Gesicht und auf ihrem nackten Brustkorb und den braunen Ringe unter ihren Augen.

„Wenn du das tust, werden sie dich auch umbringen, Gage! Du bist nun genau so schutzlos dem Triumvirat und Raines gegenüber, wie alle anderen!"

„Aber wenn ich Lyle töte, dann kann er keinem mehr weh tun."

„Dann kommt ein anderer, der das tun wird! Du musst am Leben bleiben!", bat Sam den Jungen.

Gage drehte sich wieder um und sah Sam in die Augen. „Es ist alles Jarods Schuld! Wenn mein Großvater noch hier wäre, hätte er das nicht zugelassen!" Gage lief wortlos an Sam vorbei und verließ die Krankenstation wieder.

Draußen, auf dem Gang, ließ er sich an der Wand hinunter sinken. Alex durfte nicht sterben! Sie musste wieder aufwachen. Er hatte schon seine Zwillingsschwester verloren, das schlimmste, was ihm hatte passieren können. Aber das kleine Mädchen durfte nicht sterben! Das würde es nicht verkraften. Vielleicht wäre es nicht so schlimm für ihn wie Hannahs Tod, aber er würde es nicht ertragen! Warum tat denn niemand etwas, damit endlich alles aufhörte! Warum half ihnen denn niemand! Der Junge sank in sich zusammen und weinte stumm…

* * *

Holiday Inn  
Barcelona, Spanien

Er hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, sie zu betäuben! Wie hatte er das tun können? Zuerst sagte er ihr ins Gesicht, dass er für immer verschwinden würde, und dann das! Aber er war nicht für immer verschwunden, bestimmt nicht! Parker lief zum Fenster ihres Hotelzimmers. Er konnte nicht einfach ihr Spiel abbrechen weil ihm danach war und untertauchen. Er würde sich bald wieder melden… bestimmt!

Konnte er sie einfach so zurücklassen? Nein, denn sie wusste, dass er etwas für sie empfand… oder etwa nicht? Denn immerhin fühlte sie auch etwas für- NEIN! Sie würde jetzt nicht daran denken!

Mit einer energischen Geste wischte sie sich über das Gesicht und nahm das Whiskey-Glas vom Tisch. Sie trank den Inhalt in einem Zug. Danach fühlte sie sich besser, aber ein paar Sekunden später wurden die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf lauter.

In ihren Ohren dröhnte das Weinen und Schluchzen von einem kleinen Kind; das Jammern schwoll an und es schienen auf einmal mehrere Stimmen zu sein. Sie konnte nicht sagen wie viele, weil die Stimmen alle gleich klangen. Aber dann hörte sie zum ersten Mal eine andere Stimme als die ihre eigenen Mutter. Dieses Mal war es die Stimme eines Kindes…

_Bitte, mach' dass es aufhört!_, flehte die Stimme. _Bitte, lass' mich sterben, ich will, dass es aufhört! Warum hilft mir niemand! Ich will tot sein! Warum hilft mir niemand, ich will sterben! Warum..._

„Nein", Parker presste ihre Hand vor den Mund. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Nein! Nein! Nein!" Verzweiflung stieg in ihr hoch und ihr wurde klamm ums Herz. Ein bisschen fühlte es sich so an wie damals, als ihre Mutter gestorben war, aber es war auch anders. Schlimmer. Sie fühlte sich wie ihre Mutter. Sie fühlte sich wie ihre Mutter, die darin versagt hatte, ihre Tochter zu retten. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, woher diese Gefühle kamen, aber es war furchtbar! Und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Instinktiv schien sie zu leiden, ohne den Grund zu kennen. Ihr Make-up war verwischt von den Tränen und sie sank hilflos auf ihrem Bett zusammen. Und sie wusste auch nicht, was mit ihr los war, als sie anfing zu sprechen: „Nein! Es tut mir so leid, Baby, es tut mir so leid! Nein, es tut mir so leid, Baby! Mommy kommt, das verspreche ich, Mommy kommt."

* * *

Flughafen Charles de Gaule  
Paris, Frankreich  
7. Februar 2004  
6.00 a.m.

Sein Flug nach Bern wurde ausgerufen. Er hatte wirklich vor zu gehen, er konnte Ethan, Emily und seinen Vater nicht weiter durch seine Spiele mit dem Center in Gefahr bringen. Er war müde, er fühlte sich einsam… Sein ganzes Leben war so furchtbar einsam gewesen! Und seit Zoe und Ethan ein Paar waren – er verstand, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte, wer hielt es schon lange mit einem Mann aus, der nie da und immer auf der Flucht war? -, hatte er viel nachgedacht. Wie gerne hätte er Parker – einen der wenigen Menschen, der ihm so am Herzen lag - mitgenommen. Aber er konnte nicht ewig warten, auch an einem Pretender gingen die Jahre nicht spurlos vorüber. Er war müde und ausgelaugt und einsam.

Als er durch das Gate am Flughafen lief war er fest entschlossen, nie wieder etwas mit dem Center zu tun zu haben. Dieser Teil seines Lebens musste irgendwann einmal ein Ende haben – und zwar bevor sein Leben ein Ende hatte.

* * *

Up next:  
Alex kämpft um ihr Leben, aber es sieht nicht gut aus. Wird sie sterben? 


	14. Wir werden immer bei dir sein

Children Of Tomorrow

Kapitel 14: Wir werden immer bei dir sein

The Center

Blue Cove, Delaware

9. Februar 2004

1.00 p.m.

Alex atmete schwer ein und aus. Das kleine Mädchen zuckte im Schlaf unkontrolliert zusammen und jammerte fast so, als würde Lyle noch immer auf sie einschlagen. Die Maschinen und Alex' leise Schreie waren die einzigen Geräusche im Raum. Die weißen Tücher, die um das Bett herumgespannt waren, wehten leicht, als Amy hereinkam, um nach den Kindern zu schauen.

Aidan lag links und Damien rechts von seiner Schwester und keiner der beiden Jungen sagte etwas; sie sahen nicht einmal auf, sondern hatten den Blick starr auf Alex gerichtet, die im Schlaf immer noch Qualen zu durchleiden schien. Seit Lyles Angriff waren schon fast 48 Stunden vergangen, aber noch immer hatte sich nichts an Alex' Zustand geändert. Mason und Michelle hatten zurück zu den anderen Black Files gehen müssen und keiner der anderen Kinder durfte zu den jüngsten Drillingen. Der einzige Grund, weshalb die Brüder bei ihrer Schwester bleiben durften war der, dass Raines befürchtete, das Kind könne sterben. Und er wusste, dass es den Geschwistern jedes Mal automatisch schlechter ging, wenn sie voneinander getrennt waren. Das Risiko, Alex und damit Millionen zu verlieren konnte er sich nicht leisten.

Lyle war für den Angriff auf das kleine Mädchen, und dafür, dass er nicht nur Alex, sondern auch ihre Brüder, ihren Cousin und ihre Cousine gefährdet hatte (eine unvorstellbar hohe Summe wäre verloren gewesen, wenn den fünf etwas passiert wäre!) vor das Triumvirat gerufen worden und war seither nicht mehr aufgetaucht.

Raines wusste auch, dass er mit Alex die Kontrolle über ihre Brüder Aidan und Damien verlieren würde. Aidan vor allem war seit Jarod der vielversprechendste Pretender überhaupt und Raines hatte große Pläne mit ihm, wenn er erst einmal älter war. Aber er befürchtete, dass Aidan genau so an Potential verlieren würde durch den Verlust seiner Schwester wie Projekt Phoenix. Gage hatte nicht den Erwartungen entsprochen, die sein Großvater Parker vor so vielen Jahren in ihn gesetzt hatte. Zwar brachte er Geld ein, jedoch schien sein Verstand oft blockiert und er war die meiste Zeit apathisch oder aggressiv seinen Betreuern gegenüber.

„Ihr müsst etwas essen!" Amy stellte ein Tablett auf den Nachtisch mit Suppe für die beiden kleinen Jungen. Aber die zwei rührten sich nicht. „Aidan, Damien, bitte! Ihr könnt Alex nicht helfen, wenn ihr selbst krank werdet!" Immer noch keine Reaktion. „Wisst ihr was", versuchte die Ärztin es wieder, „ich lasse das Essen hier und ihr versucht es später, ja? Aber bevor es kalt wird?" Ohne Erfolg gehabt zu haben ging sie wieder.

„Es wird alles gut werden, Lexie", flüsterte Damien seiner kleinen Schwester ins Ohr und fuhr ihr durch die Haare. Der Kleine hatte dieselben Blessuren und Verletzungen im Gesicht und an den Armen wie seine Schwester und sah genau so krank aus – ebenso sein Bruder…

„Er wird uns nicht mehr weh tun, Alex", meinte Aidan leise.

„Du darfst nicht sterben!" Damien liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter. „Hörst du, wir wollen nicht, dass du stirbst!"

Alex' Hals tat weh, genau so wie alles andere auch: ihre Arme, ihre Brust, ihr Bauch, ihre Beine und vor allem ihr Kopf. Immer wieder sah sie Lyle vor sich, wie er seine Hand erhob und sie wieder schlagen wollte. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie um Hilfe schreien oder sich bewegen wollte, konnte sie nicht. Warum kam denn niemand um ihr zu helfen? Sie hatte Angst! Wo waren denn alle? Sam, Aidan, Damien, Mason, Maddie, Victor?

Und sie wusste, dass Lyle es wieder tun würde. Was hatte sie getan, um ihn so wütend zu machen? Warum hasste er sie so? Was hatte sie getan? Und Aidan und Damien hatten auch Schmerzen haben müssen, nur wegen ihr… Sie war der Grund, dass ihre Familie auch noch litt. Was hatte sie getan? Und es passierte immer wieder! Und immer ihr! Warum kam nie jemand, um ihr zu helfen? Warum sagte Lyle niemand, dass sie versuchte, alles richtig zu machen? Sie konnte es nicht ändern, dass er sie umbringen würde. Ja, eines Tages würde Lyle sie umbringen, das wusste sie. Das konnte sie nicht ändern. Und niemand würde es ändern. Keine Mom und kein Dad… Die beiden würden es auch wahrscheinlich gar nicht verhindern _wollen_.

Aber wenn sie tot war, dann tat nichts mehr weh. Und dann musste sie keine Angst mehr haben. Denn innerlich zitterte das kleine Mädchen jetzt schon wieder vor der nächsten Tracht Prügel oder Strafe, die Lyle für sie bereithielt.

Zimmer der Black Files

8 p.m.

Jenna wusste, dass Victor sich die Schuld an dem gab, was mit Alex passiert war. Die beiden ältesten Black Files dachten beide, dass sie etwas hätten unternehmen müssen.

Mason und Maddie sahen von allen am schlimmsten aus. Sie hatten zwar keine äußeren Verletzungen, aber alles, was ihre kleine Cousine gespürt hatte, hatten sie auch miterlebt – vor allem die Angst saß ihnen noch in den Gliedern. Die jüngsten Zwillinge saßen auf ihrem Bett und Mason hielt den Kopf seiner Schwester in seinem Schoß.

„Wir sollten nach Alex sehen", meinte Liam schließlich, der mit Tabitha gerade Schach spielte. Liam saß daneben und war so schweigsam wie noch nie – was recht beachtlich war, denn normalerweise sagte er auch nicht viel.

„Das finde ich auch!" Caden stand vom Boden auf und lief zur Tür, ohne sich zu kümmern, was die anderen taten. Nathalie warf Victor, der neben ihr saß, einen kurzen Blick zu und folgte dann ihrem Bruder.

„Ihr seid schon genug in Schwierigkeiten!", sagte der Älteste ruhig. „Jenna und ich gehen, und ihr anderen bleibt hier. Ich bin für euch verantwortlich und ich will nicht, dass ich bestraft werdet, wenn sie euch erwischen."

Caden befolgte die Anweisung des älteren Jungen und ließ – wenn auch widerwillig – von seinem Vorhaben ab.

Miss Parkers Büro

Sam sah genau so miserabel aus wie Parker sich fühlte. Der Sweeper hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und war ziemlich wortkarg, auch als er beteuerte, dass er sich freue, dass seine „große Schwester" wieder da sei. Aber Sams Gedanken waren bei einem kleinen Mädchen, das gerade auf der Krankenstation um ihr Leben kämpfte…

Als Parker Sam und Broots losgeschickt hatte, um wieder Hinweise von Jarod zu suchen, die der Pretender vielleicht inzwischen wieder geschickt hatte, setzte sie sich auf ihre Couch in ihrem Büro und rieb sich die Schläfen. Die Kopfschmerzen, die sie seit Jarods Betäubungspfeil hatte, waren unerträglich. Ihr innerer Sinn schien durchzudrehen, denn sie hörte ununterbrochen ein kleines Kind jammern und fühlte sich so unglaublich hilflos… ZU Beginn hatte sie befürchtet, mit Debbie könne etwas nicht stimmen, aber Broots' Tochter ging es glücklicherweise gut.

Was, wenn Jarod wirklich für immer gegangen war? Der Gedanke erschreckt sie… Sogar Sydney hielt es für möglich, dass der Pretender es ernst gemeint hatte. Und dann?

„Kann diese Hölle denn niemals aufhören?", rief Parker halblaut und sank erschöpf in sich zusammen.

Krankenstation

„Die beiden haben jetzt auch noch hohes Fieber." Amy flüsterte, was Gage ziemlich unnötig fand.

Der Teenager saß auf der Bettkante und betrachtete die drei dunkelhaarigen Kinder, die sich – Alex unter der Decke, und ihre Brüder auf der Decke – zusammengekauert hatten. Er sah nicht auf, als die junge Ärztin wieder ging. Die drei waren wichtiger…

Schließlich zuckten die Augenlider der drei synchron, und als die Drillinge ihre Augen schließlich öffneten, sahen dieser glasig und benommen aus vom Fieber. Die drei Kleinen sahen Gage einen Moment lang erstaunt an. Leise stöhnend schob sich Aidan vor seine Schwester. Die drei waren zu benommen um wirklich zu realisieren, dass er da war, dachte Gage.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Damien zur Überraschung des älteren Jungens.

„Ich bin ein Center-Geist", Gage lächelte matt, „nur ein Geist." Vorsichtig zog er den Schlau von Alex' Mund, damit das kleine Mädchen wieder selbst atmen konnte. Gage legte seine Hand liebevoll auf die Stirn jedes einzelnen und verglich das Fieber der drei mit seiner eigenen Temperatur. Die drei Kleinen fühlten sich besorgniserregend heiß an… Gage musste mit den Tränen kämpfen: die drei hatten rot glühende Gesichter, blau und schwarz, wo Lyle Alex geschlagen hatte.

„Kannst du machen, dass es aufhört?" Alex jammerte heiser. „Es tut so weh."

Sanft strich er ihr über das Gesicht. „Es wird bald aufhören, Baby Girl. Du musst nur kämpfen, hörst du? Du kannst doch stark sein, oder?" Gage versuchte zu lächeln statt zu weinen.

Alex nickte leicht.

„Ihr müsst alle drei stark sein und kämpfen!" Gage begann, die Schläuche von Alex zu entfernen und hob dann die Bettdecke, damit er Aidan und Damien ebenfalls zudecken konnte. Die drei klammerten sich leicht aneinander. „Ihr müsst stark sein, wenn eure Mommy kommt!" Gage konnte schließlich lächeln, als er das Lächeln auf den Gesichtern der drei Geschwister sah.

„Du kennst sie? Und sie kommt?", rief Damien.

„Ja", versprach Gage. „Ich verspreche, dass sie kommt, Baby Boy."

Als die restlichen Black Files mitten in der Nacht zu den Drillingen schlichen, lagen die drei friedlich da und schliefen – kein Fieber, keine Schmerzen. Mason und Maddie waren erleichtert, dass es ihren Cousins und ihrer Cousine wieder gut ging; die Zwillinge setzten sich zu den drei Kranken ans Bett und lächelten zufrieden. Die beiden ahnten, dass die Jüngeren eine Art Frieden ausstrahlten… Fast so, als wüssten sie, dass am Ende alles gut werden würde.

The Center

Blue Cove, Delaware

10. Februar 2004

1.00 p.m.

SL-13

Gage saß auf seinem Bett und las in einem Buch über soziopathische Persönlichkeitsstörungen. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht wirklich auf den Inhalt konzentrieren, denn immer wieder musste er an die drei Kleinen auf der Krankenstation denken. Und Gage war sich sicher, dass das Jarods Schuld war! Wenn Jarod Lyle nicht geärgert hätte, dann wäre Lyle nicht so wütend geworden und hatte Alexis nie etwas getan! Der junge Teenager wünschte sich, dass Jarod nie wieder auftauchen würde! Nie wieder!

Die Tür zu seiner Zelle wurde aufgeschlossen und Sam kam mit einem Tablett herein. Der Sweeper lächelte verschmitzt. „Es geht ihnen wieder gut. Kein Fieber mehr. Und Alex ist außer Gefahr."

„Wirklich?" Gages Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich wieder auf. „Und- und Lyle?"

„Das Triumvirat hat ihn ins Gebet genommen, sozusagen." Sam seufzte. „Sie sind seit Stunden im Konferenzraum mit ihm und niemand ist bisher raus gekommen oder rein gegangen. Und Raines ist wütend." Kopfschüttelnd stellte der Sweeper das Tablett auf dem Tisch neben Gages Bett ab. „Hier, du musst was essen."

„Die Kleinen?"

„Die haben heute schon eine große Portion Brei verdrückt", berichtete Sam.

„Sam? Was ist mit Miss Parker?"

„Ihr… ihr geht es gut. Sie wartet auf den nächsten Hinweis von Jarod, das ist alles. Es macht sie nervös, dass er gesagt hat, er würde sich nicht mehr melden."

„Das wird er auch nicht tun, und es wäre besser so!"

„Nicht für uns, Sportsfreund. Wenn wir ihn nicht finden, gibt's großen Ärger."

„Ja, wenn ihr ihn finden würdet…" Gage dachte einen Moment nach. „Wenn ihr ihn finden würdet, wäre Lyle nicht mehr wütend und die Kleinen wären auch sicher." Der Junge sah auf und richtete seine leuchtend blauen Augen auf den Sweeper: „Ich könnte ihn fangen! Und wenn die Kleinen mir helfen würden, dann wären sie auch sicher, denn sie hätten ihren Teil geleistet."

„Wie du das sagst, klingt es einfach." Sam hatte jedoch ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Er hatte Gage schon lange nicht mehr so begeistert gesehen; der Junge schien von seiner Idee wirklich überzeugt zu sein.

Gage war von seiner Idee so überzeugt wie von nichts zuvor. Er würde am besten mit Dr. Raines über seine Idee reden…

11. Februar 2004

SimLab 2

Alex saß zwischen Damien und Aidan nachdem die drei ihre Simulation über einen Flugzeugabsturz vollendet hatten. Das kleine Mädchen war froh, dass sie Lyle noch nicht hatte sehen müssen, und sie hatte große Angst vor ihm. Aber nun, als sie zwischen Aidan und Damien auf dem Boden saß, fühlte sie sich sicher. Wenn sie zu dritt waren, konnte er ihnen nicht so viel antun wie alleine. Wenn Aidan und Damien und die anderen da waren, konnte ihr nichts passieren! Sie hielt Aidans Hand und spielte mit den Fingern ihres Bruders.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Licht flutete in das dunklere Labor hinein. Die Drillinge sahen auf und versuchten, so schnell wie möglich auf ihre Füße zu kommen als sie hörten, wie kleine Rollen über den Boden glitten…

„Mr.- Mr. Raines", sagten die drei im Chor und sahen zu Boden.

Der Doktor atmete ein paar Mal surrend aus und ein bevor er sprach. „Aidan, komm her!"

Alex allerdings hielt immer noch die Hand ihres Drillingsbruders und schien auch nicht bereit sein, loszulassen. Raines warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, als das kleine Mädchen es wagte, die Augen aufzurichten und dem Mann direkt ins Gesicht zu starren mit Ablehnung und Trotz.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ihr was passiert wie neulich, dann tust du besser, was ich sage", zischte der glatzköpfige Mann.

Aidan drehte sich zu Alex um und befreite sich aus ihrem Blick mit einem Lächeln um ihr zu zeigen, dass alles gut sein würde. Statt Aidans Hand nahm Alex dann die von Damien. Die Jüngeren sahen Raines misstrauisch an als ihr älterer Bruder auf ihn zuging.

Ohne Vorwarnung packte Raines Aidan am Oberarm, schüttelte ihn kurz und beugte sich dann zu dem Jungen hinunter. „Verabschiede dich von den beiden, ihr werdet euch nämlich nie wieder sehen!" Daraufhin zog er Aidan aus dem Raum, doch das Kind wehrte sich und zerrte an Raines Hand.

Auch Damien und Alex begannen laut schreiend zu protestieren. „Nein", kreischte Alex und wollte Aidan ebenfalls am Arm packen, aber hinter Raines erschien ein breitschultriger Sweeper, der zuerst Alex und dann Damien unter den anderen Arm klemmte.

„_Nein!"_ Damien und Alex streckten ihre Arme aus, aber Aidan, der sich ebenfalls querstellte und versuchte, Raines davon abzuhalten, ihn mitzunehmen, rückte immer in weitere Ferne. Die Tür zum Labor wurde zugestoßen, aber die beiden Geschwister schrien, kickten und schlugen immer noch um sich.

„Beruhigt euch doch bitte", bat Abrahams, der Sweeper, der die beiden festhielt. Er stellte die beiden kleinen Kinder wieder auf die Füße in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich so schneller beruhigen würden.

Allerdings rannten die zwei los zur Tür, als sei der Teufel hinter ihnen her, stießen sie auf und rannten nach draußen während sie immer wieder „Aidan!" schrien. Aber weder Raines noch ihr Bruder waren irgendwo in Sicht. Der Flur, der zum Aufzug führte, war menschenleer.

„Komm!" Alex packte Damien am Arm und die beiden rannten den Flur entlang, aber Abrahams hatte die beiden schon wieder geschnappt.

„Das hat doch keinen Zweck", redete er auf die Kinder ein. „Bitte, das bringt nichts. Es ist vorbei."

„Ich will zu meinem Bruder! Ich will zu meinem Bruder!" Alex zappelte, schrie, trat und schlug nach allen Seiten. „Das dürfen sie nicht tun! Alles, nur das nicht! Alles, nur das nicht! Das dürfen sie nicht tun! Dazu haben sie kein Recht! Dazu haben sie kein Recht!"

SL-13

Gage stand gespannt da, als die Tür aufging und er das vertraute Geräusch der Sauerstofflasche hörte, die über den Boden geschoben wurde.

Zusammen mit dem Mann kam ein kleiner Junge ins Zimmer; dessen dunkle, misstrauische Augen sahen gerötet aus und er bewegte sich immer noch seltsam, denn den Schmerz von Lyles Schlägen – die er dank dem telepathischen Band mit seinen Geschwistern mit Alex geteilt hatte – spürte er immer noch.

„Gage", krächzte Raines, „das ist Aidan. Ihr werdet von heute an zusammenarbeiten um den Pretender Jarod zu finden…"

Gage war ein bisschen enttäuscht, weil er nur Aidan hergebracht hatte, aber immerhin war das besser, als alleine zu sein…

Aidan jedoch wollte nur wieder zurück zu Damien und Alex. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er seine Geschwister, seinen Cousin und seine Cousine, und die anderen Black Files nie wieder sehen würde… Das konnten sie ihm nicht antun! Alles, nur das nicht! Das war schlimmer als alles andere… Er brauchte keine Eltern, er brauchte nur seine Geschwister! Er hatte doch versprochen, immer bei ihnen zu sein…

Up next: Ein paar unvermutete Geheimnisse…

P.S. Vielen, vielen dank an Sveamaia, meinen treusten Reviwer! lol Dieses Kapitel ist für sie ;-)


	15. Alte Wunden

Children Of Tomorrow  
Kapitel 15: Alte Wunden

* * *

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
SL-2  
20. März 2004

„Sperren Sie die vier ein, Sam! Und dieses Mal für länger als nur ein paar Stunden!" Eine dunkelhäutige Wissenschaftlerin mit hohen Schuhen und einem engem, dunkelblauem Kostüm hatte zwei Sweeper im Schlepptau, und jeder Sweeper trug zwei Kinder: Damien und Alex, und Mason und Maddie. Die vier Littluns gaben protestierende Kehllaute von sich und drückten gegen die Arm der Sweeper, die sie so unerbittlich festhielten wie Schraubzwingen.

Sam, der gerade auf dem Weg zu Miss Parker war, seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Abraham, Reeds, lasst die vier Rabauken los!"

Die beiden Sweeper gehorchten und die Kinder sprangen förmlich auf den Boden, erleichtert und auch wütend.

Die Wissenschaftlerin warf Sam einen wütenden Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die vier weigern sich, Simulationen zu machen und stöbern stattdessen überall herum! Sie kriechen durch die Luftschächte, kommen an Türen vorbei die sie gar nichts angehen und…" Sie warf die Arme in die Luft. „Wenn Mr. Lyle hier wäre, hätte er ihnen längst eine Lektion erteilt!"

Die vier Kleinen warfen ihr noch einen missmutigen Blick zu, als sie an ihnen vorbeistolziert und in den Aufzug stieg, Abrahams und Reeds standen unschlüssig da und sahen Sam an. Der braunhaarige Sweeper wusste bald nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand, da war er sicher. „Damien, Alexis, Mason, Michelle, ihr wisst, dass ich euch bestrafen muss dafür!"

Die vier sahen zu Boden. „Es tut uns leid, Sam", murmelten sie im Chor.

„Mit einem „tut uns leid" ist es dieses Mal nicht getan1 Ihr könntet in ernste Schwierigkeiten kommen, wenn ihr euch weiterhin so benehmt!" Ihr hatte ein solches trotziges, selbst zerstörerisches Verhalten nur einmal erlebt, nämlich von Gage, als Hannah gestorben war. „Abraham, Reeds, sperrt die vier bitte in den Isolationsraum auf Sl-13, ja?"

Die beiden anderen Sweeper führten die Kinder zurück zum Aufzug. Sam sah ihnen nach und konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Die vier suchten nach Aidan, und er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er nichts tun konnte, um sie davon abzuhalten. Irgendwann würde Raines erfahren, dass die vier seit Aidans „Verschwinden" keine einzige Simulation mehr gemacht hatten, und stattdessen überall im Center herumschnüffelten, und dann würde es nicht schön für die vier Kleinen werden… Auch Sam hatte schon alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt und hatte versucht, Aidan zu finden, aber seit der älteste der Drillinge verschwunden war, war ihm der Zugang zu Gage verboten worden. Das war merkwürdig, und Sam fürchtete, dass Raines dem Phoenix-Jungen etwas angetan hatte. Zu allem Übel kam auch noch hinzu, dass Jarod sein Versprechen wahr zu machen schien und wirklich für immer von der Bildfläche verschwunden war…

„BROOTS!"

Inzwischen war Sam vor Miss Parkers Büro angekommen und konnte schon hören, wie sie wieder auf dem Techniker herumhackte.

„WENN SIE NICHT SOFORT ETWAS VON JAROD FINDEN, ERWÜRGE ICH SIE MIT DEM KABEL IHRES MODEMS!"

Sam öffnete die Flügeltür und betrat das Büro gerade als Broots den Raum fluchtartig verließ. Wenn Gage etwas passiert war, dann musste Sam etwas tun… er brauchte Hilfe, und er kannte nur zwei Leute, die ihm helfen konnten, und da der eine anscheinend entschieden hatte, sich nicht mehr zu melden…

„Sam! Endlich jemand mit Verstand!"

„Parker, alles in Ordnung?" Sam sah sie besorgt an, doch Parker schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Wenn der nächste Hinweis von Jarod nicht bald kommt, verliert Raines die Geduld, und ich verliere noch viel mehr… Und wo steckt Lyle? Er ist seit Wochen in Afrika und macht sie eine schöne Zeit! Genau so wie Jarod weiß Gott wo!"

Mr. Lyles Büro

Lyle saß wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch! Endlich wieder! Die Zeit in Afrika war nicht so unangenehm gewesen, wie er gedacht hatte. Eigentlich war es weniger darum gegangen, dass er Alex fast umgebracht hätte, sondern es war eher eine Art Einführungskurs gewesen, den er Mutambos Tochter Neomée hatte geben müssen. Neomée war Mutambos Tochter mit einer Weißen, und seit ihr Vater und Bruder tot waren, hatte sie im Triumvirat zunehmend an Macht gewonnen und würde nun ebenfalls bald nach Blue Cove kommen… Lyle war ihr in angenehmer Weise näher gekommen…

Und nun war er im Center vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt worden: Raines hatte Aidan – den Vielversprechendsten der Black Files – also nun mit dem Phoenix-Jungen zusammengetan. Nun war es Lyles Aufgabe, Aidans Geschwister wieder zu disziplinieren und jemand anderen hatte sich den Löwenanteil geschnappt: Aidan und Gage!

_Gage und Aidan – For Center use only_

_02/12/04_

_Aidan saß regungslos auf einem Stuhl im SimLab und starrte auf den Boden. Der kleine Junge hatte die Hände zwischen den Knien eingeklemmt und weigerte sich , Cox Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, der versuchte, dem Jungen etwas zu erklären. Gage stand hinter Cox und sah Aidan mitleidig an._

„_Hör zu, wenn du nicht willst, dass Damien und Alex…" Cox zog den letzten Trumpf aus dem Ärmel, indem er Aidan mit Alex und Damien unter Druck setzte._

„_Mr. Cox, bitte!" Gage trat nach vorne und der Mann drehte sich zu dem jungen Teenager um. „Bitte, lassen Sie mich mit ihm reden, ich verspreche, ich werde ihn zum Reden bringen, dann können wir mit unserer Arbeit anfangen!"_

„_Na schön, Gage, du hast eine Stunde. Wenn ich wiederkomme, ist er hoffentlich kooperativ, sonst werde ich auf SL-19 ein bisschen meinen Spaß mit ihm haben…" Mit diesen Worten verließ Cox den Raum._

_Nun wandte sich Gage an den Jüngeren. „Sie machen ernst, Aidan! Wenn du nicht kooperierst, dann…"_

„_Ist mir egal!" Der kleine Junge unterdrückte ein Schniefen. „Ich will zu meinem Bruder und meiner Schwester!"_

„_Das kannst du ja, aber erst wenn wir Jarod gefunden haben! Und wenn sie ihn haben, dann kann euch auch nie wieder jemand wehtun. Jarod ist der Grund, warum sie euch alle so behandeln, aber wenn sie ihn haben, wird alles besser werden, das verspreche ich!"_

„_Wirklich?"_

„_Ja, dann wird auch Mr. Lyle deiner Schwester nichts mehr tun…"_

_Dieses Argument schien Aidan vollkommen zu überzeugen. „Na gut… Was muss ich tun?"_

Lyle rümpfte verächtlich die Nase. Wenn die beiden jungen Pretender es wirklich schaffen sollten, Jarod gemeinsam ausfindig zu machen… Raines hatte Aidan eine Droge verabreicht, und innerhalb weniger Tage wurde das Band zwischen ihm und seinen jüngeren Geschwistern und seinem Cousin und seiner Cousine vollkommen getrennt sein. Dann würden sie sich nie wieder finden, wenn Lyle es geschickt anstellte. Aber er hatte seinen wahrscheinlich fähigsten Pretender verloren! Aidan war nun nicht mehr sein Projekt, und das machte ihn wütend…

_Die Schriftrollen!_ Wenn der alte Parker noch im Besitz der Schriftrollen war, dann… Plötzlich fiel es Lyle wie Schuppen von den Augen! Er konnte die restlichen Kinder dazu benutzen, die Schriftrollen zu finden – denn sie musste noch irgendwo existieren, zusammen mit seinem jämmerlichen Ersatzvater Nummer 2! Wenn er das Geheimnis der Parker-Legende kannte und die Zukunft des Centers, dann würden weder Raines noch seine Schwester ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen können…

Lyle griff in seine Schreibtischschublade und holte einen Umschlag hervor. Vielleicht hatte er den ein oder anderen Trick parat, um Jarod dazu zu zwingen, sich wieder zu melden. Er öffnete den Umschlag: darin waren die Bilder von Aidan und seinen Geschwistern zu sehen – insbesondere Alex – nachdem Lyle Alex angegriffen hatte. Wenn Jarod diese Bilder sah, dann würde er sich wieder aus seinem Mauseloch wagen und bald im Center auftauchen… Und dann würde Lyle ihn sich schnappen. Jetzt musste nur noch dafür sorgen, dass Jarod die Bilder bekam…

SimLab 3

„Ich will, dass Aidan wiederkommt!" Alex lag auf dem Boden, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und ihr Bruder Damien lag in der gleichen Position neben ihr. „Es ist nicht fair! Sie dürfen uns nicht trennen!"

„Spürst du ihn noch?", fragte Damien unsicher.

„Ein bisschen, aber immer schwächer", gestand seine Schwester.

„Ich auch nur noch ein bisschen. Früher war er immer hier", er deutete auf sein Herz, „aber es wird immer leerer."

„Aber er kann uns doch nicht einfach so alleine lassen!"

SL 17

Nicholas langweilte sich. Seine beiden Geschwister Liam und Tabitha waren gerade wieder dabei, sich bei einer Partie Schach zu streiten. Normalerweise war es dann immer Nicholas' Aufgabe, den Vermittler zu spielen, aber an diesem Tag hatte er keine Lust dazu. Von allen Black Files war er wohl neben Logan und Laney der Stillste, aber sein Bruder und seine Schwester dafür umso lauter.

Der kleine rothaarige Junge schlenderte die Gänge des Sublevels und war mit seinen Gedanken in seiner ganz eigenen Welt als er plötzlich eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte.

_Komm zu mir._

Die Stimme klang so leise, wie ein Windhauch, dass er zuerst glaubte, er habe sie sich eingebildet. Aber die Stimme brach nicht ab.

_Komm. Komm, bitte!_

Instinktiv schritt Nicholas zu einer Tür, die seltsamerweise offen war (offene Türen waren im Center selten). Er erstarrte, als er die Frau sah, die in dem Raum saß. Ihr langes, rotes Haar fiel bis zu ihrer Taille und wellte sich leicht. Ihre Augen waren rief grün und ihr Lächeln war das gütigste, das Nicholas je gesehen hatte. Und dieses Lächeln schenkte sie ihm nun, als er eintrat.

„Wer- wer sind Sie?", stotterte er leise.

„Ich bin deine Mutter!" Sie streckte ihre Arme nach dem Kleinen aus und er lief auf sie zu und fiel ihr um die Taille. So etwas hatte er noch nie gemacht aber er war seinem Gefühl gefolgt und das war es, was er hatte tun wollen… seine Mutter umarmen!

„Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen." Sie strich ihm durch sein kurzes rotes Haar und lächelte traurig. „Ich bin so froh, dich doch noch zu sehen."

„Aber-" Er sah sie fragend an, aber sie legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund.

„Sh. Irgendwann wirst du es verstehen. Ich hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass sie euch mir wegnehmen. Ich liebe euch. Sag das deinem Bruder und deiner Schwester."

„Kannst du's ihnen nicht selbst sagen." Nicholas' Herz schlug mit einem Mal so schnell, dass er glaubte, an seinem eigenen Herzschlag ersticken zu müssen. Diese Frau, die so hübsch aussah und so nett war und so gut roch – das war seine Mutter! Und noch besser, sie liebte ihn!

„Es geht nicht, du musst jetzt gehen!"

„Aber ich will nicht." Tränen bildeten sich in den Augen des Kleinen und er klammerte sich wieder fest an seine Mutter. „Wie heißt du?", flüsterte er leise. „Damit ich dich wieder finden kann."

„Mein Name ist Alannah. Und du wirst mich immer finden, wenn du mich brauchst. Hier drin." Sie deutete auf sein Herz. „Da werde ich immer bei euch sein. Ich liebe dich und deine Geschwister. Du musst jetzt gehen, bitte!"

Nicholas wollte fragen warum, aber da hörte er schon Geräusche und Alannah erschrak. Jemand näherte sich dem Raum.

„Du musst dich verstecken."

„Ich kann durch den Luftschacht. Da können wir überall hin." Er grinste stolz. Er und die anderen Black Files hatten ihre Wege, überall hin zu kommen.

„Dann geh! Geh, schnell." Seine Mutter küsst ihn auf die Wange, bevor er zum Eingang des Luftschachts lief und hinaufkletterte.

Gerade, als er sich darin versteckt hatte, ging die Tür zu dem Raum auf. Nicholas sah durch das Gitter des Luftschachtes zurück und erschrak, als Lyle ins Zimmer trat. Der Kannibale hatte ein schmieriges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Na, Alannah, bist du bereit zu sterben?"

Nicholas zuckte zusammen. Er wollte weinen, schreien… Aber aus Angst vor Lyle kauerte er ganz still im Luftschacht und traute sich nicht, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. Und er wusste, dass Lyle in der Lage war, Menschen zu töten. Alannah stand auf. Nicholas konnte nur ihr langes, rotes Haar sehen, denn sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt.

„Und du hast nicht einmal versucht wegzulaufen." Lyle gähnte gelangweilt. „Aber wer versucht, mich beim Triumvirat anzuschwärzen, der sollte mit Konsequenzen rechnen."

„Es wird alles ein Ende haben früher oder später", meinte Alannah ruhig.

Erschrocken japste Nicholas nach Luft und wollte schreien. Er wollte irgendetwas tun, war aber vor Angst wie gelähmt als Lyle aus dem Nicht eine Waffe zog und schoss.

Zimmer der Black Files

Nicholas konnte es nicht glauben. In einem Moment war er noch so glücklich gewesen – er hatte seine Mutter gefunden! – und dann fühlte er sich im nächsten so schrecklich. So leer. Es war unbeschreiblich. Alles in ihm zog sich langsam zusammen und alle Gefühle wurden ganz klein. Der kleine Junge kauerte auf seinem Bett. Stumme Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter und sein Mund war halb geöffnet. Seine blauen Augen starrten ins Leere und wurden immer ausdrucksloser und so lag er immer noch da, als Victor und Jenna ihn Stunden später fanden…

Krankenstation

Sam fuhr sich erschöpft durch das Haar. Er saß auf einem Bett in der Krankenstation und hielt Nicholas' Hand, während er auf den kleinen Jungen einsprach. Seine Schwester Tabitha weinte ununterbrochen und Liam war starr vor Angst. Nicholas lag da, seine Augen halbgeöffnet, und reagierte auf gar nichts mehr.

„Ein katatonischer Schock", erklärte Amy langsam, die hinter Sam stand. Die Sorge um den kleinen Jungen war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie lief um das Bett herum und nahm Tabitha und Liam in den Arm.

„Mach ihn wieder gesund, bitte", bat das kleine Mädchen und schluchzte heftig.

„Was hat er?"

„Wir wissen es nicht, Liam. Was hat er denn heute gemacht? Ist irgendetwas passiert, habt ihr euch gestritten?", hakte Sam nach.

„Tabitha und ich haben uns gestritten, aber nur wegen einem dummen Schachspiel. Nicholas ist nach draußen gegangen und was da passiert ist, wissen wir nicht." Nun fing auch Liam an zu schluchzen und klammerte sich an Amy. Die Ärztin hielt die beiden Kinder hilflos fest.

„Kleine, du musst doch wieder aufwachen. Komm, wir machen uns alle Sorgen um dich! Nicholas, bitte!", sprach Sam wieder auf den kleinen Jungen ein. „Ich wird' nie wieder zulassen, dass dir was passiert, ich schwör's. Alles wird gut, mach nur die Augen auf!"

Tabitha und Liam schliefen ein und Amy legte sie auf ein anderes Bett, damit sich die beiden ausruhen konnten. Liams Zustand blieb unverändert, und das machte ihr Sorgen. Je länger er katatonisch war, desto geringer waren die Chancen, dass er wieder aufwachte. Auch Sam schlief irgendwann einmal ein und die Lichter auf der Krankenstation gingen aus.

Da bewegte sich eine Gestalt hinter den weißen Vorhängen und ein Mädchen trat hervor. Ohne sich um Sam zu kümmern trat sie neben Nicholas' Bett beugte sich zu dem kleinen Jungen hinunter. Sie nahm seine Hand und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Stirn. Danach legte sie ihre Lippen an sein Ohr und flüsterte ihm zu: „Du musst Kämpfer, kleiner Tiger. Bitte, gib' nicht auf. Alles wird gut werden, du musst nur durchhalten."

Sam war der erste, der am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Und er wachte aus einem bestimmten Grund auf, denn jemand sprach mit ihm. Die zitternde Stimme eines kleinen Kindes war zu hören.

„Sam?" Nicholas schniefte und der Sweeper öffnete seine Augen. Als er sich sicher war, dass er Sams Aufmerksamkeit hatte, flüsterte er: „Ich will zu meiner Mommy!"

Sam nahm ihn vorsichtig auf den Arm als er anfing zu weinen.

„Ich will zu meiner Mommy! Vermisst du denn deine überhaupt nicht?"

„Doch, natürlich. Meine Mom und meinen Dad", meinte der Sweeper überrascht.

„Warum kannst du nicht mein Dad sein?" Nicholas' vergrub seinen Kopf in Sams Schoß.

„Das wäre ich furchtbar gerne, Kleiner, das musst du mir glauben. Aber es geht nicht, noch nicht. Aber irgendwann, das verspreche ich."

Nicholas sagte nichts mehr, sondern schloss die Augen. Da war die Stimme wieder, die er auch zuvor gehört hatte, die Stimme, die ihn zu seiner Mutter geführt hatte. Es war die Stimme seiner Mutter, und er konnte sie deutlich hören.

_Alles wird gut werden, Baby. Alles wird gut._

Und er glaubte ihr.

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
SL-14  
21. März 2004

Angelo hielt einen weißen Umschlag fest umklammert als er ins Raines' Büro schlich. Der Empath öffnete den Scanner und legte die Bilder, die sich im Umschlag befanden, auf die Glasfläche.

„Muss Jarod zeigen", flüsterte er ununterbrochen und konzentrierte sich. Er musste seinen Freund kontaktieren, es war dringend. Es kostete Angelos ganze Konzentration, aber es musste sein…

Der Scanner beleuchtete das erste Bild und eine Kopie davon erschien auf dem Computerbildschirm: ein kleines Mädchen, das an verschiedenen Geräte angeschlossen dalag, der ganze Oberkörper blau und schwarz geprügelt…

* * *

Up next: Logan und Laney treffen ebenfalls einen Center-Geist, und Jarod bekommt einen Grund, zurückzukehren... 


	16. Der Boogeyman geht um

Children Of Tomorrow  
Kapitel 16: Der Boogeyman geht um

* * *

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
04. April 2005  
SL-18

Aidan bewegte nur seine Pupillen; ansonsten saß der kleine Junge steif auf seinem Stuhl während er die Akte durchlas. Unterbrochen wurde diese Starre auch nur, wenn er die Seiten mit einer Handbewegung umblätterte. Gage allerdings konnte nicht so ruhig sitzen bleiben. Er saß gegenüber am Tisch von Aidan und las ebenfalls, aber er sah immer wieder von seiner Arbeit auf, um den kleinen Jungen zu beobachten.

„Es ist falsch, ihn zurückzubringen." Aidan sah auf und blickte Gage direkt in die Augen. „Jarod ist von hier weggelaufen und er hatte viele Gründe dafür. Er hat es verdient, frei zu sein, er gehört nicht hier her. Es ist falsch, ihn zu fangen!"

Gage schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das stimmt nicht. Jarod ist schuld, wenn das Center in Schwierigkeiten ist und wir alle leiden müssen, verstehst du? Jarod gehört hier her, und wenn du das richtig durchgearbeitet hättest, wüsstest du das!" Er griff nach der Akte, die Aidan gelesen hatte, und zog sie dem Jüngeren aus der Hand.

„Es _ist_ falsch", murmelte Aidan, aber Gage tat so, als hätte er es nicht gehört.

Mr. Raines' Büro

Akten und Papier lagen auf dem Teppichboden verteilt. Der ganze Boden schien mit Papieren zugedeckt zu sein. Und obwohl er sein ganzes Büro auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, hatte Raines diese Akte nicht finden können. Innerlich fluchte er. Er wusste, er hatte nur eine Möglichkeit, um die macht im Center für den Rest seines Lebens zu sichern, und dieser Weg führte über Jarod, nachdem sein verweichlichter Bruder die Prophezeiung mit sich im Meer versenkt hatte! Wie hatte Richard Parker nur so kurzsichtig sein können? Für was hatte er die Macht, die Prophezeiung, und das Center aufgegeben? FAMILIE! Pah, dachte Raines verächtlich. Das Mädchen, das Richard Parker über dreißig Jahre lang als sein eigenes Kind behandelt hatte, was nur seine Nichte gewesen, aber das hatte den alten Mann nie gestört, und er hatte nie Nachforschungen angestellt. Einmal hatte das Triumvirat einen Vaterschaftstest vorgeschlagen - kurz nach Catherines Selbstmord – aber er hatte abgelehnt und nie wieder darüber gesprochen. Und Baby Parker… Der alte Parker hatte alles zerstört um eine Familie zu schützen, die gar nicht seine Familie war, sondern die von Raines.

Und Raines verstand es nicht, denn er hätte das für seine Familie nicht getan. Parker und Lyle waren seine Kinder, aber er wusste, dass Lyle ihn verraten würde wenn er dafür einen guten Deal angeboten bekäme, und Parker zeigte ihm offen, wie sehr sie ihn hasste. Er empfand gar nichts, wenn er an die beiden dachte.

Raines brauchte Jarod, das war unumgänglich. Selbst mit den Black Files hatte er immer noch nicht genug Sicherheiten. Jarod war es, worum es ging. Aber Jarod war verschwunden. Kein Lebenszeichen hatte der Pretender hinterlassen. Es gab nur einen Ausweichplan für Raines, aber dafür musste er diese Akte finden…

Frustriert verließ er sein Büro und ging den Flur entlang, zu Cox' Büro. Es war drei Uhr nachmittags, und Raines wusste, dass Cox um diese Zeit oft „zu tun" hatte, aber er musste jetzt mit ihm reden. Er klopfte an, um Cox vorzuwarnen und wunderte sich nicht, als es eine Weile dauerte, bis es ein tonloses „Herein" vernahm.

SL 3  
Sim Lab 4

Die Littluns – außer Aidan – saßen still am Boden und setzten ein Puzzle zusammen, während sie die Stücke verkehrt herum hingelegt hatten.

„Angeber", murmelte Liam mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Die vier Kleinen streckten ihm wortlos die Zunge entgegen und beachteten ihn dann nicht weiter.

„Wie lange dürfen sie sich eigentlich noch so benehmen?", wollte Liam von Victor wissen.

„Lass sie doch in Ruhe", murmelte Nicholas. Er und Tabitha saßen am Tisch und füllten zusammen einen Bericht aus. Victor lief vor der Tür unruhig auf und ab.

„Sie vermissen Aidan", erklärte Victor. „Sie sind verschüchtert, weil sie nicht wissen, wo er ist. Sie können ihn nicht mehr spüren."

„Sie haben ihn nicht weggebracht, er ist noch irgendwo!", sagte Alex entschlossen.

„Und wo soll er sein? Sie haben ihn weggebracht!", erwiderte Liam.

„Woher willst du das wissen? Wohin hätten sie ihn bringen sollen?"

„Frag doch Mr. Lyle!"

„Du bist ein Idiot!", fuhr Nicholas seinen Bruder an. Alle wussten, dass Alex von allen Black Files am meisten Angst vor Mr. Lyle hatte, vor allem nachdem er das kleine Mädchen bewusstlos geschlagen hatte. Und von allen schien Mr. Lyle es am meisten immer auf das jüngste Mitglied der Black Files abgesehen zu haben.

„Hört gefälligst auf damit! Verstanden?" Victor fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Weiß einer von euch wo Jenna ist?" Er hörte auf, auf und ab zu laufen und blieb endlich stehen.

Die Littluns schüttelten die Köpfe, und auch Tabitha verneinte.

„Ich hab gesehen, dass Cox sie nach oben gebracht hat, als du bei der Simulation warst", erzählte Liam.

„Etwas stimmt da nicht!" Victor ging zur Tür und wollte sie öffnen, musste aber feststellen, dass sie verschlossen war.

Die Littluns waren inzwischen schon aufgestanden und zum Zugang zum Luftschacht gegangen. Mason und Damien hoben Alex hoch, damit sie den Deckel entfernen konnte um hineinzukriechen. Maddie und die beiden Jungen folgten, während die älteren Black Files für einen Moment nur komischer Gesichter machen.

„Sie sind einfach unglaublich", meinte Liam, folgte ihnen dann aber, genau so wie Victor und seine Geschwister.

SL-18

Aidan hatte es aufgegeben, Gage klarmachen zu wollen, dass Jarod _nicht_ ins Center gehörte. Der kleine Junge wusste, dass Damien und Alexis ihn verstanden hätten. Ja, seine Geschwister hätten ihm sogar zugestimmt in seinem Beschluss, Gage nicht zu helfen. Jedenfalls nicht wirklich. Es war _falsch_. Jarod tat gute Sachen, damit Menschen, die unglücklich waren, wieder glücklich sein konnten. Und er wollte seine Familie finden. Familie… Das war so etwas wie Damien, Alex, Mason und Michelle für Aidan waren. Und zu denen wollte der kleine Junge auch zurück.

Jarod hatte es geschafft, wegzulaufen und je mehr Aidan so tat, als würde er nach einem Weg finden, ihn zurückzubringen, während er eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil wollte, kam ihm die Idee, dass Jarods Fluchtplan vielleicht noch einmal funktionieren würde… und zwar dieses Mal für die Black Files.

Gages saß Aidan gegenüber und grübelte über einen Plan, den Jarod einmal von einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis gezeichnet hatte, als er noch im Center gewesen war. Unauffällig begann Aidan, einen Zettel zu schreiben. Er musste versuchten, Victor und den anderen zu sagen, wo er war, und wie sie würden entkommen können. Es würde gefährlich werden – vor allem würde es schwerer sein, vierzehn Kinder aus dem Center zu schaffen, als drei erwachsene Männer wie bei Jarod damals – aber es war machbar. Davon musste er Victor einfach überzeugen.

SL-2

„Und sie war bei Cox, sagst du?" Sam lief den Flur entlang, und die Kinder – Victor, Liam, Nicholas, Tabitha und die vier Littluns – mussten rennen, um mit dem Sweeper Schritt halten zu können. Die Tatsache, dass Victor sich solche Sorgen um seine Schwester machte, beunruhigte auch Sam. So etwas, wie Lyle mit Alex gemacht hatte, sollte nicht noch einmal passieren! Allerdings war Mr. Lyle gerade im Biotop mit Caden und Nathalie, wie Willie ihm berichtet hatte, und Willie hatte sich bereit erklärt, auch sofort nachzusehen, damit Lyle den Zwillingen nichts tat. Aber Jenna blieb verschwunden.

„Sammy, nicht so schnell!", rief Maddie, aber Sam hörte nicht und seufzend musste die Kleinen noch schneller rennen.

Cox' Büro war leer, genau so das von Mr. Raines, und keiner hatte eine Ahnung, wo die beiden waren. Das alles reichte, um Sam vollkommen ratlos zu machen. Er schickte die Littluns und Liam und seine Geschwister zurück in ihr Zimmer, damit sie dort warteten, und wollte mit Victor alleine nach dessen Zwillingsschwester suchen. Das schien die beste Idee zu sein.

Der Sweeper und der Älteste der Black Files wollten gerade in den Aufzug steigen um nach oben zu fahren und das nächste Sublevel zu suchen, als der Aufzug neben dem ihrem aufging und ein ältlicher Mann mit einem Mädchen auf dem Arm ausstieg. Das Kind war dunkelblond; ihr Kopf war überstreckt und sie war ganz eindeutig bewusstlos.

„Sydney!" Sam griff nach Jenna, die in den Armen des Psychiaters hing, und nahm sie ihm ab bevor der ältere Mann etwas tun konnte.

„Sam, was hat das zu bedeuten?" Sydney hob überrascht – unangenehm überrascht – die Augenbrauen. „Sie kennen das Kind? Ich wusste nicht, dass hier unten noch mehr Kinder getestet werden, von denen ich nichts weiß…"

Sam achtete gar nicht auf ihn, sondern begann, auf Jenna einzureden: „Jen, alles in Ordnung? Mach die Augen auf, komm schon, Süße!"

„Jenna!" Ihr Bruder schniefte und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Jenna! Jenna!" Er wiederholte ihren Namen immer und immer wieder und die beiden Erwachsenen standen dabei und nicht einmal Sam wusste, was er tun konnte.

„Die beiden Kinder…", begann Sydney.

„Das ist Jenna, und das ihr Zwillingsbruder Victor. Die beiden sind Lyles Projekt." Sam räusperte sich. Er durfte auf keinen Fall ein Wort über die anderen Black Files verlieren; wenn Raines erfuhr, dass Sydney von den ältesten wusste konnte es sein, dass Sam von den Kindern ferngehalten wurde, und dann würde niemand sie mehr vor Lyle beschützen können. Es war zum eigenen Wohl der Kinder! „Wo haben sie sie gefunden!"

„Sie lag bewusstlos in SL-1", erzählte Sydney ruhig. Der Doktor kniete sich nach unten und legte Victor, der immer noch den Namen seiner Schwester rief, die Hand auf die magere Schulter, um den kleinen Jungen zu beruhigen. „Atme ganz ruhig." Victor jedoch schüttelte Sydney grob ab und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Sie gehen besser wieder, Sydney", meinte Sam steif. Er hielt Jenna mit einer Hand und nahm Victor an die andere, um mit den beiden Kindern so schnell wie möglich auf die Krankenstation zu gelangen. Sydney blieb erstaunt zurück, doch das kümmerte den Sweeper nicht. Er musste in erster Linie an die Black Files denken, sie brauchten ihn dringender als irgendjemand sonst.

Krankenstation

Amy deckte Jenna besorgt zu und strich die Decke glatt. Victor saß neben seiner Schwester auf der Matratze und hielt ihre Hand, während er im Flüsterton auf sie einredete. Die Ärztin lächelte traurig.

„Was hat sie?", fragte Sam schließlich.

„Gehen wir nach draußen", erwiderte Amy leise und führte Sam am Oberarm aus dem Krankenzimmer, durch die langen, weißen Vorhänge hindurch. „Ich weiß nicht, wer es war, Sam, aber…" Ihre Stimme klang wie an dem Tag, den dem die Littluns zur Welt gekommen und Vincent gestorben war. Und auch dieses Mal trauerte sie wieder um ein unschuldiges Kinderleben.

„Was ist passiert?" Sams eigene Stimme überschlug sich beinahe und er musste sich anstrengen, um nicht zu schreien.

„Sie hat ein paar gebrochene Rippen, und mehrere Hämatome auf dem Bauch und Rücken und…"

„Und was?"

Amy schluchzte, fuhr aber überraschend neutral: „Jemand hat sie missbraucht."

Eigentlich wäre Sam in diesem Moment gerne losgestürmt und hätte denjenigen erschossen, der das getan hatte. Er wollte keine Fragen mehr stellen, er wollte keine Kinder mehr sehen, die in jedem Sinne misshandelt und ausgebeutet wurden. Keine gebrochenen, dünnen Kinderknochen, keine kleinen Rücken mehr, die grün und blau geschlagen waren, keine Alpträume mehr über Dinge, von denen Kinder eigentlich noch gar nichts wissen sollten, keine Simulationen mehr, die Abgründe in unschuldigen Kindern öffneten, die die meisten Menschen während ihres ganzen Lebens nie bemerkte. Es war genug! Wozu waren diese Menschen in dieser Hölle denn noch fähig? War es nicht genug, Kinder ihren Eltern wegzunehmen, die einzusperren und innerlich abzustumpfen und irgendwann zu zerbrechen?

„Wer?", fragte Sam schließlich leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Lyle? Nein, warte – Sie war bei Cox! Oh, ich bringe diesen schmierigen, kleinen Totengräber um!" Schon bei dem Gedanken an Cox, seine öligen, schwarzen Haare und seinem schlüpfrigen Grinsen wurde Sam schlecht. Und wenn er dann auch noch daran dachte… „Ich bring ihn um! Das Maß ist voll!"

Gerade, als Sam sich umdrehen wollte, sah er, dass Victor hinter der Tür aufgetaucht war und die beiden Erwachsenen dem Blick auf seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen auch belauscht hatte. Er sah Sam aus großen, verwirrten Augen an, drehte sich dann wieder wortlos um und ging zu seiner Schwester zurück.

„Ich bring ihn um!" Sam schluckte und stürmte schließlich hinaus.

Als Amy zurück zu den Zwillingen ging, war sie nicht überrascht, dass die restlichen Black Files ebenfalls um Jennas Bett herum saßen und das kleine Mädchen wach war und starr an die Decke blickte. Alle Kinder schwiegen und sahen nicht einmal auf, als die junge Frau hereinkam. Amy wollte etwas zu ihnen sagen, aber stattdessen setzte sie sich auf Jennas Bettkante und zog das kleine Mädchen in ihre Arme. Tränen liefen beiden über das Gesicht und Jenna klammerte sie an die Frau, als wollte sie sie nie wieder loslassen. Victor legte vorsichtig die Hand auf den Rücken seiner Schwester…

Damien, Mason, Maddie und Alex saßen auf dem leeren Bett gegenüber direkt nebeneinander, so nah aneinander wie möglich. Tabitha, Liam und Nicholas gingen hinüber zu Amy, die inzwischen leise schluchzte, und versuchten sie vorsichtig zu trösten, indem sie ebenfalls nach ihrem Arm griffen.

SL-13

Aidan wartete, bis Gage eingeschlafen war, um mit seinem Plan zu beginnen. Er stand wieder von seinem Feldbett auf und zog ein paar Akten unter dem Bett hervor. Das Licht war nicht hell genug, damit er sie lesen konnte, aber er kannte fast schon jedes Wort darin auswendig. Es ging um Jarod. Alles ging um Jarod, und jetzt hatte er auch verstanden, dass Jarod die Lösung für alles war. Jarod war der Grund für alles. Jarod war die Rettung! Mit den Akten unter dem Arm stieg er auf den Schreibtisch und von da aus konnte er den Eingang zum Belüftungssystem entfernen und hineinklettern. Die Kamera war auf die Betten der beiden Kinder gerichtet, so dass der Tisch und der Eingang zum Luftschacht im toten Winkel lagen.

Er kroch auf allen Vieren durch den Luftschacht und schob dabei die Akten vor sich her. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich zu Recht gefunden hat, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Gages und sein Zimmer lagen. Es schien Stunden zu dauern bis er endlich das Zimmer der anderen Black Files gefunden hatte. Er starrte durch das Gitter und sah Damien und Alex zusammengekauert auf ihrem Bett liegen. Er presste die Hand gegen den Luftschachtdeckel und seufzte. Seine Geschwister hätte ihn freuen sollen, aber es machte ihn nur noch trauriger. Er sah sie zwar, aber er konnte sie nur sehen und nicht mehr _fühlen_. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, und sie konnten auch nicht wissen, dass er da war und sie sah. Er konnte nicht mit ihnen sprechen und war weiter weg denn je. Und er konnte es sie nicht wissen lassen, dass er da war, denn das hätte die Kamera aufgenommen, und dann wären sie alle in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Lyle wieder wütend werden würde und es an seiner Schwester oder seinem Bruder auslassen würde… Stattdessen schob er einen Zettel durch die Ritzen des Luftschachtdeckels und kroch weiter, auch wenn er sich geradezu vom Anblick seiner Geschwister losreißen musste.

Er hatte schon sehr viel Zeit damit verbrach, das Zimmer der Black Files zu suchen, und er hatte seinen Plan erst zur Hälfte verwirklicht. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis er den Technikraum gefunden hatte, der mitten in der Nacht vollkommen leer war und die Kameras nicht eingeschaltet waren. Er entfernte den Deckel zum Luftschacht und kletterte hinaus. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit, bis er wieder in seinem Zimmer sein musste, damit Gage nicht erfuhr, dass er weg war. Aber er musste es jetzt tun…

Zimmer der Black Files  
05. April 2005  
6.30 a.m.

Victor wurde von Caden geweckt, der ihn aufgeregt wach schüttelte. Im Halbschlaf wollte Victor auch nach seiner Schwester greifen, um sie zu wecken, aber als das Bett neben ihm leer war holten den kleinen Jungen die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages wieder ein und die Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Er hatte sie nicht beschützen können! Sie hatten dem Menschen wehgetan, der ihm am nächsten stand. Warum hatte er sie nicht beschützt? Warum war er nicht da gewesen?

Caden ließ ihm allerdings nicht viel Zeit, sich selbst zu grämen, denn er redete bereits wie ein Wasserfall auf den älteren Jungen ein: „Vic! Eine Nachricht von Aidan! Aidan war hier! Das lag unter dem Eingang vom Luftschacht!" Er wedelte mit dem Zettel, den Aidan in der vergangenen Nacht hinterlassen hatte.

„Was ist mit Aidan?" Damien und Alex waren sofort wach und versuchten so eilig aus ihrem Bett zu kommen, dass sie sich in der Bettdecke verfingen und unsanft aus dem Bett kullerten. Alex landete auf der Schulter und Damien auf dem Rücken, aber die Geschwister kümmerten sich nicht um irgendwelche Schmerzen, sondern rannten hinüber zu den beiden Jungen und Damien riss Caden den Zettel aus der Hand. Zusammen mit seiner Schwester lasen sie, was ihr Bruder geschrieben hatte, während auch die anderen Kinder langsam wach wurden.

Victor warf einen besorgten Blick zu den Kameras, aber anscheinend war es zwischen 6 und 7 Uhr, da wurde die Technik morgens immer kontrolliert und die Kameras in den unteren Subleveln waren ausgeschaltet.

_Ich habe einen Weg gefunden wie wir entkommen können. Wir müssen einen Mann namens Jarod finden, der uns helfen kann. Wir treffen uns heute Nacht um 23.00 Uhr in der Garage. Ich werde die Kameras so programmieren, damit sie ein Band abspielen und uns niemand sehen kann._

Unten standen Anweisungen, wo sie sich treffen sollten und wer wie entkommen sollte. Anscheinend hatte Damien vor, dass sie nicht alle auf dem gleichen Weg aus dem Center fliehen sollten. Auf diese Weise würde es sicherer sein, denn die Chancen waren größer, dass zumindest zwei entkommen würden. Und diese zwei mussten dann Jarod bescheid sagen, damit er die anderen aus dem Center holte.

Alex und Damien konnte nicht verstehen, wie ihr Bruder einem Fremden so viel Vertrauen entgegenbringen konnte. Wie konnte er glauben, dass Jarod so unglaublich war, dass er nicht nur versuchen würde, ihnen zu helfen, sondern es auch schaffen konnte? Es kam den beiden ein bisschen unrealistisch vor, aber anscheinend hatte Aidan sehr genau alles geplant und sie vertrauten darauf, dass ihr älterer Bruder ihnen helfen würde und wusste, was er tat, so wie er es immer tat. Wie er sie immer beschützte.

Alle Black Files lasen nacheinander Aidans Nachricht. Und schließlich verkündete Victior: „Wir fliehen!"

Die Littluns nickten. Es war Aidans Plan und sie waren sich sicher, dass es deshalb klappen würde. Alles würde gut gehen. Und Victor hatte nur eines im Sinn: Jenna und die anderen hier raus bringen! Seine Schwester in Sicherheit bringen!

„Du handelst ein bisschen übereilt!", meinte Logan langsam. „Sollten wir nicht noch mal darüber nachdenken?" Logan und Laney sagten normalerweise nicht viel, umso überraschter waren die anderen, dass Logan nun Victor widersprach.

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl – wir müssen hier so schnell wie möglich weg", beharrte Victor.

„Ja, aber du hast das ein bisschen übereilt entschieden. Denk doch mal darüber nach, was sie machen, wenn sie und erwischen", sagte Laney.

„Ihr wollt also nicht mitkommen?" Der Älteste hob die Augenbrauen.

„Doch", entschied Logan, „wir kommen mit." Die anderen wussten es noch nicht, aber sie würden bald an die Warnungen der blonden Zwillinge denken…

Krankenstation

Jenna starrte auf die weiße Bettdecke und hob nicht einmal den Kopf, um ihren Bruder anzusehen.

„Jenna…" Victor wollte, dass sie mit ihm redete. Er wollte ihr helfen. Vorsichtig griff er nach ihrer Hand.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden. Nie wieder."

Victor hatte keine Ahnung, was er darauf sagen sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. „Na gut." Vielleicht war es ja besser, diesen Wunsch von ihr einfach zu respektieren. „Wir laufen heute Nacht weg, Jenna. Aidan hat einen Fluchtplan, wir werden alle zusammen entkommen."

Und plötzlich sah sie doch auf und ihm in die Augen. „Wirklich?"

„Ja. Wir entkommen für immer, versprochen."

Miss Parkers Büro

Parker schlug mit den Fäusten auf ihre Computertastatur und seufzte frustriert. Keine Sour von Jarod. Keine einzige, verfluchte, verdammte Spur von diesem verfluchten, verdammten Pretender! Was dachte er sich eigentlich? Woher nahm er sich das Recht, das Spiel einfach so von sich aus zu beenden – ohne sie zu fragen?

Genau genommen hatte er sie gefragt, und sie hatte nein gesagt. Und nun saß sie da und wusste nicht einmal mehr, warum sie nein gesagt hatte. Warum war sie im Center geblieben? Was für einen Grund gab es? Ihr Vater – oder zumindest der Mann, den sie für ihren Vater gehalten hatte – war nicht mehr da, sondern nur noch der eklige Gargoyle Raines. Ihre Mutter hatte hierfür ihr Leben gegeben, weil sie Kinder aus dem Center hatte retten wollen. Und sie hatte man für das Mirage-Projekt missbraucht und dann hatte Raines sie getötet. Nicht gerade ein Argument für das Center. Und Lyle? Lyle hätte man samt seinem Daumen als infektiösen Sondermüll verbrennen sollen. Und zwar gleich nach der Geburt! Ihr Bruder Ethan war irgendwo anders, zusammen mit Jarod. Die beiden waren gegangen, warum hatte sie es nicht auch tun können? Für immer alles hinter sich lassen?

Aber da gab es noch ihren kleinen „Bruder", Jeremiah. Er war ein Grund zu bleiben. Wo er war, da musste auch sie sein, denn sie war wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch, der sich um den Kleinen kümmerte. Aber vielleicht war gerade auch er ein Grund, aus dem Center zu verschwinden. Mit ihm zusammen. Ein Grund, alles hinter sich zu lassen.

Bevor sich der Gedanke allerdings in ihrem Kopf festsetzen konnte, ging die Tür auf und Sydney trat mit einem Gesichtsausdruck in ihr Büro, als sei jemand gestorben. „Parker, Raines tut es schon wieder!"

„Er tut _was_ schon wieder, Syd?" Sie massierte sich die Schläfen.

„Sie haben neue Kinder nach unten gebracht! Gestern habe ich ein kleines Mädchen gefunden, kaum acht Jahre alt wahrscheinlich, verletzt und bewusstlos! Das war Raines – er duldet das, wahrscheinlich verlangt er das sogar!" Sydneys Stimme zitterte vor Wut. „Sie müssen etwas unternehmen, Parker?"

„Und was, Sydney? Und was?" Sie stand auf und sah dem ältlichen Psychiater direkt in die Augen. „Ich kann ja nicht einmal mir selbst in diesem Höllenloch helfen, Sydney! Niemand kommt gegen diese Monster hier an." Ihr Entschluss stand fest. Sie und ihre kleiner Bruder würden gehen, bevor das Center ihn auch noch so zerstörte wie all die anderen. Jeremiah hatte etwas Besseres verdient. Sie musste das tun, was ihre Mutter nicht geschafft hatte.

* * *

Up next:  
Die Black Files versuchen zu fliehen mit ungeahnten Folgen… 


	17. Ein Hauch von Freiheit

Children Of Tomorrow  
Kapitel 17: Ein Hauch von Freiheit

* * *

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
05. April 2005  
11.15 p.m.

„Und du bist ganz sicher, dass wir das tun sollten?" Logan sah hinaus zu der Überwachungskamera. Das rote Licht brannte nicht mehr, sie war gerade ausgeschaltet worden. Aidan hatte also getan, was er versprochen hatte.

Die dreizehn Kinder saßen im Kreis auf dem Boden und versuchten, mit der Angst und Aufregung fertig zu werden. Damiens Hände zitterten und seine Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen. Hätte er in den letzten Stunden etwas gegessen, hätte er sicher brechen müssen. Und es war offensichtlich, dass es den anderen auch so ging. Jeder Zweifel daran, dass die Flucht gut verlaufen würde, machte alles nur noch unnötig schlimmer, folglich warfen alle Logan einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Ich bin mir sicher!" Victor warf einen Seitenblick zu seiner Schwester, die steif und schweigend neben ihm kniete.

Alle Black Files trugen schwarze Sweatshirts – nicht nur, dass man die Farbe nicht so schnell im Dickicht sehen würde, es waren auch die wärmsten Kleidungsstücke, die die Kinder besaßen. Sie wussten zwar nicht, wie es draußen sein würde, aber so dick eingemummt wie möglich fühlten sie sich am sichersten.

„Gehen wir." Victor stand schließlich auf. „Caden, du und Nathalie, ihr geht zuerst. Ihr versucht, durch die Kanalisation nach draußen zu kommen, aber passt auf die Sensoren dort auf. Liam, Nicholas, Tabitha, ihr geht mit den beiden. Logan und Laney kommen mit Jenna und mir mit durch die Lobby und den Garten."

„Und wir treffen uns mit Aidan und kommen nach." Alex biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wir kommen nach – mit Aidan!"

Victor nickte der Jüngsten aufmunternd zu. „Wir treffen uns alle morgen Abend bei Sonnenuntergang im Wald hinter Blue Cove. Und wenn einer es nicht schafft, müssen die anderen weiter machen. Nur so können wir am Ende alle entkommen!"

Victor und Caden kletterten mit Hilfe eines Stuhls nach oben in den Luftschacht. Die anderen folgten ihnen. Sie wollte sich viel Glück wünschen, aber keiner brachte ein Wort hervor. Abschied nehmen war schwer, also beschlossen sie still für sich, dass sie am besten gar nicht erst Abschied nahmen und schwiegen lieber. Und keiner wollte vor allem an den übernächsten Tag oder die Zeit danach denken. Sie liefen ins Unbekannte. Was also, wenn es besser wäre, im Center zu bleiben? Aber Victor musste nur seine Schwester ansehen um zu wissen, dass sie schon das Beste taten.

Autogarage  
SL-1

Aidan trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. Er stand versteckt hinter einem Lincoln Town Car in der Center-Garage - über ein Duzend solcher Autos standen dort - und wartete darauf, dass Alex, Damien, Mason und Maddie auftauchten. Die Center Garage war einer der einzigen Plätze, der nicht Kamera überwacht war, und somit der beste Platz, um sich mit seinen Geschwistern, seinem Cousin und seiner Cousine zu treffen und von dort aus zu entkommen. Allerdings hatte er keine Uhr und durch seine Nervosität hatte er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Was, wenn sie geschnappt wurden? Sie würden auf jeden Fall kommen, das wusste er - aber wenn man sie erwischt? Dann würde Aidan alleine gehen müssen. Er musste hoffen, dass er es dann schaffen würde, dass Jarod seine Mail gelesen hatte und dass er ihm dann helfen würde, die anderen zu befreien. Und vielleicht schafften es Victor und die anderen ja. Es war die beste Taktik, damit zumindest einer entkommen und Hilfe holen konnte. Es musste klappen, wenn sie alle geschnappt wurden, würde es schrecklich und hoffnungslos für alle sein!

Er lugte über die Kühlerhaube des Wagens und starrte zum Eingang in die Garage und zu den Aufzügen, aber da war niemand. Alles war leer, er war alleine. "Bitte, kommt doch! Oh, ihr müsst kommen!" Er kauerte sich auf den Boden und schlang die Arme um die Knie. "BITTE!"

SL-10

"Da lang!" Alex kroch voraus durch den Luftschacht und wandte sich nach links, als sie an eine Gabelung kamen.

"Bist du sicher?", fragte Damien hinter ihr.

"Ja, da lang geht es nach oben, und da ist dann die Garage!" Das kleine Mädchen ging stur weiter und ihr Bruder, Mason und Maddie folgten ihr. Alex wurde immer schneller, so dass die anderen kaum noch mithalten wollten. Sie spürte ein aufgeregtes Pochen in ihrem Kopf, und eine ungeahnte Energie trieb sie an, weiterzugehen und nicht stehen zu bleiben - schnell weiter, nicht zurückschauen, sonst ist es zu spät. Sie durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Eigentlich war sie noch viel zu langsam, sie hatten nicht viel Zeit und mussten sich beeilen!

"Alex, langsamer!", bat Maddie flehentlich, die hinter Damien kam. Mason war das Schlusslicht.

"Wir können uns ausruhen, wenn wir frei sind", beharrte Alex und kroch noch schneller, aber Maddie beklagte sich nicht mehr. Auch sie wusste, was von dieser Nacht abhing: ihre Freiheit!

Lobby

Victor war froh, dass sie es bis in die Lobby geschafft hatten. Insgeheim hatte er auch Zweifel wie Logan, aber sein Drang, alle in Sicherheit zu bringen überwog seine Vorsicht und Vernunft. Er musste daran glauben! Er musste einfach daran glauben, dann würden sie es bestimmt schaffen. Er war sich sicher. Oder zumindest fast sicher.

Logan versuchte gar nicht optimistisch zu sein. Selbst wenn sie es schaffen würden, was wartete auf der anderen Seite dieser Mauern schon auf sie? Niemand. Nichts. Kein Zuhause, keine Familie – keine Freunde. Sie hatten nur sich und das Center. Und für dieses Nichts, das sie nicht kannten, riskierten sie Kopf und Kragen. Wenn man sie erwischte, dann würden sie es bereuen. Und wenn es so einfach war, aus dem Center zu fliehen, warum hatten das bisher nicht schon mehr Leute versucht? Sie waren alle noch Kinder, und er kannte die Welt da draußen gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie sehr groß war.

Victor, Jenna, Logan und Laney gaben einen Code in die Tür ein und sie öffnete sich; dahinter lag eine tropische Pflanzenwelt, in der sie schon ein paar Mal gewesen waren, um Pflanzen zu erforschen. Und sie wussten auch, dass dahinter der Ausgang lag. Danach mussten sie noch ein Stück über freies Gelände laufen, den Fluss überqueren und es bis zum Wald schaffen. Ab da würden sie sicher sein – zumindest sicherer.

Allerdings war der Fluchtversuch der vier Kinder vorbei, bevor er überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte. Die Black Files hatten gerade den tropischen Garten betreten, als hinter einer der Pflanzen ein Sweeper hervortrat und Victor am Arm packte, der daraufhin aus voller Kehle schrie…

Luftschacht

„Wir schaffen es! Wir schaffen es!"

„Caden, halt den Mund, sonst hört uns noch jemand!", fuhr seine Schwester Nathalie ihn flüsternd an.

„Hey, das ist ein psychologischer Trick, der garantiert funktioniert. Dann schnappen sie uns nicht."

„Wenn sie uns wegen deinem psychologischen Trick hören, dann schnappen sie uns auf jeden Fall."

„Hört auf!", bat Tabitha, zum einen, weil sie selbst Angst hatte, dass jemand den Streit der Zwillinge hören wurde, und zum anderen, weil sie es nicht mochte, wenn Leute stritten. Zumindest wenn andere Leute sich stritten. Wenn sie und ihr Bruder Liam das machten, war das in Ordnung – zumindest für sie. Und am allerwenigsten mochte sie es, wenn Amy und Sam sich stritten, denn dann hatte sie immer das Gefühl, dass sie selbst in zwei Teile gerissen wurde, weil sie nicht wollte, dass einer der beiden Erwachsenen traurig war – und das waren sie immer beide, wenn sie miteinander stritten. Sie stritten zum Beispiel darüber, dass Sam zu streng zu den Black Files war, oder so oft weg war; oder dass Lyle wieder wütend geworden war. Einmal, das hatte Tabitha gehört, hatten sie sich gestritten, weil Lyle wieder Alex drangsaliert hatte und Sam einem Mann namens Jarod die Schuld daran gab und Amy diesen Jarod verteidigte.

Tabitha begann sehr intensiv über Sam und Amy nachzudenken, während sie hinter Nicholas her kroch. Am liebsten hätte sie es gehabt, wenn die Erwachsenen auch bei der Flucht dabei gewesen wären. Wenn sie mit ihnen zusammen das Center hätten verlassen können. Dann hatten sie jemanden, der ihnen zeigte, wie es in der Welt draußen war, der auf sie wartete und einfach da war… Das wäre schön gewesen, aber natürlich auch unmöglich – denn alles, was schön wäre, wurde von Lyle und Raines verboten.

Autogarage

Aidan sah zuerst Alex, die aus dem Luftschacht neben dem Aufzug gegenüber seinem Versteck kroch. Seine Schwester war noch ein ganzes Stück entfernt, aber sein Herz schlug schneller, als er sie sah. Und dann folgten auch Damien, Mason und Maddie! Sie hatten es geschafft! Sie hatten es tatsächlich alle geschafft! Sein Plan würde funktionieren, alles würde klappen, das wusste er nun, da er seine Geschwister, seinen Cousin und seine Cousine sah. Aber die vier hatten ihn noch nicht gesehen, sondern sahen sich immer noch suchend um.

Er richtete sich eilig auf und rief: „Alex! Damie! Ma…" Doch er schaffte es nie, auch noch nach seinem Cousin und seiner Cousine zu rufen, denn in dem Moment ging der Aufzug auf. Von der Ferne musste Aidan beobachten, wie die anderen Kinder herumwirbelten und Lyle ins Gesicht blickten, der auch schon Maddie gepackt hatte. Das kleine Mädchen wehrte sich und ihr Bruder wollte ihr helfen, aber drei andere Sweeper hatten Mason, Alex und Damien schon erwischt. Alle vier strampelten und schlugen um sich und Aidan wollte ihnen zur Hilfe eilen.

In ihrem Kampf gegen den Sweeper Abrahams wirbelte Alex ihren Kopf verzweifelt von Seite zu Seite, und dann sah sie plötzlich Aidan, der auf sie zu rannte. Sie hatte sich zuvor nicht geirrt, sie hatte seine Stimme gehört, und er hatte ihren Namen gerufen. „AIDAN!" Alex' Stimme klang schrill und verängstigt. Aber aus dem Nichts, so schien es, tauchte noch ein Sweeper auf, der aus einem der Wagen stieg und Aidan zu Seite stieß.

Aidan spürte eine Nadel in seinem Arm, dann wurden seine Muskeln so schwer wie Blei und als er in den Wagen gezerrt wurde, war er bereits bewusstlos, während seine Geschwister noch weiter kämpften und sich wehrten.

Lyle war wohl der einzige, der mit sich zufrieden war und innerlich jubelte. Er hatte den Fluchtversuch der Black Files vereitelt, und nun hatte er freie Hand: die Kinder hatten ihm endlich einen Grund gegeben, ihnen eine Lektion zu erteilen, die sie nie mehr vergessen würden!

Tropischer Garten

Jenna, Logan und Laney schrien auch, als der Mann Victor packte, aber der Sweeper zischte: „Seid doch ruhig!" Willie seufzte genervt. „Wenn ihr so schreit, entdecken die euch noch!"

„W-Willie?" Laney schniefte und klammerte sich an ihren Bruder.

„Ja, ich bin es, Süße." Der Sweeper ließ Victor wieder los und nahm stattdessen die jüngeren Zwillinge auf den Arm. „Schon okay, ich tu euch nichts. Ich bring euch zurück in euer Zimmer und zu keiner ein Wort."

„Was ist mit den anderen?", fragte Victor.

„Die sind auch abgehauen?" Willie machte große Augen. „Raines hat nur gesagt, jemand hätte ihm erzählt, dass ein paar von euch heute Nacht versuchen, durch den Garten wegzulaufen und ich bin hier, um euch abzufangen."

„Du hättest Raines später erzählt, dass wir nicht versucht haben, wegzulaufen?" Jenna hob zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag den Kopf und sprach.

„Ja, einen Versuch wäre es wert gewesen. Lyle hat sich schon eine Bestrafung für die ausgedacht, die versuchen, wegzulaufen… Oh nein, die anderen? Lyle hat sie bestimmt schon!" Willie seufzte noch einmal tief. Was hatte er nur getan, um diese Kinder zu verdienen? Sie hatten mit diesem Fluchtversuch praktisch ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben… „Wir gehen jetzt zurück und retten, was noch zu retten ist!"

Wir hatten es fast geschafft, dachte Victor enttäuscht. Aber so nah waren sie dann vielleicht doch nicht an der Freiheit dran gewesen…

SL-26  
Raum 755

Caden, Nathalie und die rothaarigen Drillinge waren die letzten, die von Sweepern in den Raum gebracht wurden. Die Littluns – außer Aidan – kauerten in einer Ecke des leeren Zimmers und umklammerten sich. Aus ängstlichen Augen sahen sie hinauf zu Lyle, der vor ihnen hin und her lief. Victor und Jenna standen schweigend an die Wand gelehnt, im inneren stieg Wut in den ältesten Black Files auf, und Logan und Laney saßen da und sahen sie neutral aus, als würde sie das alles nichts angehen. In seinem Inneren dachte Logan aber immer wieder, dass es so hatte kommen müssen – es war alles falsch gewesen; viel zu früh.

Willie stand seufzend da und beobachtete, wie die letzten Black Files mit hängenden Köpfen hereingeführt wurden. Natürlich hatte er Victor, Jenna, Logan und Laney nicht wieder in ihr Zimmer bringen können um so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Raines ließ sich nicht hinters Licht führen, von niemandem, das musste Willie wohl einsehen. Weder von Sweepern, noch von Kindern – und früher oder später auch nicht mehr vom Super-Pretender Jarod.

„Aufstehen!", fuhr Lyle die Littluns an, als alle Black Files versammelt waren. Er packte Alex grob am Arm und zog sie auf die Füße. Damien hielt die Hand seine Schwester, aber Lyle stieß ihn weg.

„Bitte, Mr. Lyle", Damien schniefte, „lassen sie meine Schwester! Nur dieses eine Mal!"

Aber der Mann hörte gar nicht darauf. Zwei Sweeper hielten Damien, Mason und Maddie fest, während sich Alex noch kurz gegen Lyles Griff wehrte, aber dann doch aufgab, weil sie genau wusste, dass es sinnlos war und es besser war, die Bestrafung lieber schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Egal, was es war, mit unglaublichem großem Mut für ein kleines Mädchen hatte sie beschlossen, alles auszuhalten und so stark wie möglich zu sein. Lyle würde es nicht wieder schaffen, sie so zu demütigen wie damals, als er wie ein Wilder auf sie eingeschlagen hatte.

Auch die anderen Black Files wurden von Sweepern zurückgehalten. Lyle grinste zufrieden. „Ihr habt also versucht wegzulaufen, wie ich höre. Und euer kleiner Freund Aidan hat euch dazu angestiftet, wie? Nun, leider hält Raines Aidan für zu wertvoll, als dass ich ihn bestrafen dürfte… Aber ich habe ja noch euch, nicht? Ihr werdet mich so schnell nicht los, wie's aussieht. Freut dich das nicht, Alexis? Uns verbindet etwas?" Er hob den Kopf der Kleinen nach oben, so dass sie ihm direkt in die Augen sah. „Merkt euch eines: Ihr habt schon immer dem Center gehört, und ihr werdet auch immer dem Center gehören!" Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen schüttelte er Alex. „Wem gehört ihr? Sag es, Alexis!"

Das Kind stöhnte und schniefte, schaffte es aber, die Tränen zurück zu halten. „Dem Center."

„Genau! Und du wirst immer Center-Eigentum sein, verstanden? Was bist du?"

„Center-Eigentum", presste Alex hervor.

„Richtig, und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du das nie vergisst. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr alle das nie vergessen werdet! Ihr gehört dem Center euer Leben lang!" In dem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und zwei Sweeper brachten eine Blechtonne und einen Eisenstab herein. „Ihr könnt nicht weglaufen, wir werden euch immer finden. Und damit ihr nie vergesst, dass ihr dem Center gehört, würde ich es euch allen ja gerne hinter die Ohren schreiben. Aber da das zu viel Aufwand wäre, habe ich beschlossen, es stattdessen nur Alex auf den Rücke zu brennen. Aber ihr alle dürft natürlich zuschauen."

In dem Moment erkannten die Kinder, dass das, was die Sweeper hereingebracht hatten, ein Brandeisen war. Alle auf einmal begannen zu schreien und sich gegen die Sweeper zu wehren, die sie festhielten.

„Nein, Mr. Lyle, bitte nehmen Sie mich! Es ist alles meine Schuld! Ich habe sie dazu gebracht, mit mir zu gehen! Nehmen Sie mich, bitte! Es ist meine Schuld!" Victor begann dieses Mal als erster zu weinen und zu schreien. „Bestrafen Sie mich, nicht Alex! Bitte!"

„Nehmen Sie mich, Mr. Lyle! Ich tu' es!" Damien war nicht für seinen Mut bekannt – das waren eher Victor und Aidan – aber in diesem Moment war ihm alles egal. Alles was zählte war, dass Lyle seiner Schwester _das_ nicht antat. „Sie haben ihr doch schon genug wehgetan. Bitte, tun Sie ihr nichts. Nehmen Sie mich, nur dieses eine Mal. Lassen Sie meine Schwester in Ruhe, bitte!" Er schrie und zappelte mehr als alle anderen.

„Nein." Alex holte tief Luft und sah zu ihrem Bruder. Aber sie wusste selbst nicht, ob sie nein dazu sagte, dass Lyle ihr ein Brandmal auf den Rücken presste, oder dass Damien für sie bestraft wurde.

Ein Tisch wurde in den Raum gebracht und Lyle zog ihr das Sweatshirt grob über den Kopf. Nun schritt jedoch Willie ein, als einer der Sweeper den Hahn an der Blechtonne aufdrehte und das Ende des Metallstabes rot glühte. „Mr. Lyle, das können Sie doch nicht ernst meinen. Das können Sie nicht machen."

„Oh, das irrst du dich, Willie, ich kann und ich werde. Und du wirst dein blaues Wunder erleben, wenn du dich einmischst."

Caden und Nathalie, die am nächsten bei Willie standen, sahen ihn flehentlich an, aber der Sweeper schüttelte nur enttäuscht den Kopf. Er konnte nichts tun. Sam hätte auf jeden Fall den Mut gehabt, einzuschreiten, aber Willie war nun mal nicht Sam.

Alex' Vorsätze waren vergessen, als Lyle sie mit dem Bauch gegen die kalte Metalltischplatte drückte und das Eisen ganz nah an ihren nackten Rücken hielt. Sie schrie und weinte unkontrolliert.

„Ich will dich nicht anlügen, Alexis, das wird jetzt sehr, sehr wehtun." Lyle grinste zufrieden.

Mit zitternder Stimme schaffte es Alex, zu erwidern: „Fahren Sie doch zur Hölle!"

„Oh, _Lexie_, wir sind doch schon in der Hölle." Mit diesen Worten presste er das glühende, heiße Eisen auf den schmalen, blassen Kinderrücken.

Alex glaubte für einen Moment, dass alles um sie herum schwarz wurde, aber sie hatte nicht das Glück, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, sondern spürte den Schmerz – und es war schlimmer als alles, was sie je zuvor erlebt hatte. Es war unbeschreiblich; sie schrie zuerst, aber dann konnte sie nicht einmal mehr das.

Lyle genoss jede Sekunde. Langsam kratzte er mit dem heißen Eisen einen Buchstaben in das Fleisch. Und dann noch einen. Es dauerte ewig – aber für Lyle war es noch viel zu kurz – und dann war auf Alex' Rücken die Botschaft klar zu lesen: CENTER EIGENTUM.

Der Geruch von versenktem Fleisch war klar zu riechen, und Alex war nicht die einzige, die Höllenqualen litt. Auch Damien, Mason und Michelle schrien vor Schmerz und wandten sich im Griff der Sweeper, so dass die Männer Probleme hatten, die Kinder festzuhalten. Als Lyle Alex endlich losließ, schaffte es das kleine Mädchen irgendwie, vom Tisch zu rutschen und landete hart auf den Knien. Willie war schon zur Stelle und griff nach dem zitternden Kind.

Lyle wandte sich mit sich und der Welt zufrieden ab und bedeutete den anderen Sweepern, die Black Files alle los zu lassen. Damien, Mason und Maddie fielen halb bewusstlos zu Boden. Jenna und Victor waren die ersten, die zu ihnen kamen und halfen ihnen, ihre Shirts auszuziehen während alle Erwachsenen außer Victor den Raum verließen. Am Türrahmen drehte sich Lyle noch einmal um und sagte tonlos: „Sorg' dafür, dass das nicht die Runde macht, Willie." Und dann ging er endgültig.

Willie wandte sich wieder Alex zu, die in seinen Armen zitterte und wimmerte, aber ansonsten nicht mehr ansprechbar war. „Willie, Damien, Maddie und Mason sind auch verletzt!", rief Nicholas und hielt seine weinende Schwester Tabitha.

„Vic, geh los und hol… Nein, warte." Willie holte tief Luft und dachte an Lyles Drohung. Er wusste auch, dass er seine Drohung wahr machen würde. Er hob Alex auf und achtete darauf, das frische Brandmal auf ihrem Rücken nicht zu berühren. Die Haut war tief rot und leicht bräunlich. Die Haut hing an den Wundrändern in Fetzen herunter. Willie stellte erleichtert fest, dass zwar keine Narben auf den Rücken von Damien, Mason oder Maddie zu sehen waren, aber durch ihr Band zu Alex hatten sie den Schmerz auch gespürt und spürten ihn immer noch. Aber alle vier mussten versorgt werden. „Alex, Arme um meinen Hals, na los!", befahl Willie und irgendwie schaffte es das kleine Mädchen, zugehorchen. Willie hielt sie auf der einen Seite – sein Arm unter ihrem Gesäß, so dass er ihren Rücken nicht berührte – und genau so nahm er Damien auf die andere Seite. Auf diese Weise konnte er die beiden in ihr Zimmer tragen. „Helft Mason und Michelle!" Victor konnte Maddie vorsichtig tragen, und Caden und Logan nahmen Mason in ihre Mitte.

Zwei Stunden später  
Zimmer der Black Files

Alle dreizehn Kinder schienen zu schlafen und beinahe wirkte alles so wie immer. Damien und Alex sowie Mason und Maddie lagen mit nacktem Oberkörper auf dem Bauch auf ihren Matratzen. Die roten Brandmale auf Alex Rücken leuchteten beinahe durch die Dunkelheit. Willie hatte ihnen ein Schmerzmittel gegeben und sie waren eingeschlafen, aber er hatte sie nicht zudecken können, weil es zu schmerzhaft gewesen wäre.

Auch die anderen hatten sich beruhigt und waren erschöpft aber widerwillig eingeschlafen. Auf Damiens und Alex' Wangen zeichneten sich die Spuren von Tränen ab und ihre Gesichter waren selbst im Schlaf noch Schmerz verzerrt. Und auch im Schlaf noch spürte Alex genau die Brandwunden und spürte ihre Form und – was noch wichtiger war – ihre Bedeutung: CENTER EIGENTUM.

Aber selbst noch im Traum hörte und spürte Alex auch etwas anderes: die Stimme einer Frau. Ganz leise nur, aber deutlich. _Alles wird gut, Baby. Ich komme._ Und das kleine Mädchen hätte später schwören können, dass jemand in dieser Nacht ihre Hand gehalten hatte.

* * *

Alex' POV

_Wir alle haben Narben. Manche sind für alle sichtbar, manche verschwinden wieder und manche bleiben für immer. Aber mit jeder sichtbaren Narbe entsteht auch noch eine andere Narbe – auf unserer Seele. Diese Narben kann niemand sehen, aber wir können sie spüren. Und sie gehen auch nicht wieder weg, wir tragen sie für immer. Manchmal vergessen wir, dass sie da sind, aber dann werden wir doch wieder daran erinnert, ohne dass wir es wollen. Der äußere Schmerz geht irgendwann vorbei, aber der innere heilt nie. Wir können versuchen, so zu tun, als seien diese Narben nicht da und wir lernen ganz von selbst mit dem Schmerz zu leben. Aber irgendwann, nachts, wenn du alleine daliegst und in die Dunkelheit schaust, deinem eigenen Atem lauschst, dann scheint der Schmerz wieder näher zu kommen und irgendwann holt er dich ein. Irgendwann holt dich alles wieder ein und du spürst die Narben auf deiner Seele und weißt, dass sie immer da sein werden, um dich zu erinnern. Erinnerung – Schmerz – Narben. Darum geht es wenn du Angst hast, daraus entsteht deine Angst. Und wenn du es dann irgendwann geschafft hast, doch stärker zu werden als die Angst, dann schaust du auf die Narben und weißt, was du erreicht hast._

* * *

Up next:  
Unser Lieblingspretender kehrt endlich zurück und Aidan erfährt, wer seinen Plan verraten hat...


	18. Verpasste Chancen

Children of Tomorrow  
Kapitel 18: Verpasste Chancen

* * *

Bern, Schweiz  
06. April  
4.00 p.m.

Nate war wütend – und das aus gutem Grund! Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sein Vater, sein Bruder und seine Schwester nichts sagten. Aber er fühlte sich dazu verpflichtet, Jarod endlich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sein Verhalten inakzeptabel war. Und notfalls würde er ihn zwingen, ihm zuzuhören. An diesem Tag in der Universität hatte er es sich fest vorgenommen, mit seinem älteren „Bruder" zu reden. Die Tatsache, dass er und Jarod genetisch identisch waren hatte nicht zu bedeuten, dass er alles gut heißen musste, was Jarod tat, und das würde er ihm nun deutlich machen. Nate ließ sich nicht wie ein Kind behandeln! Er war nie eines gewesen, daran konnte man jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern, jetzt wollte er ernst genommen werden. Sein Vater behauptete doch immer, er würde ihn gleich wie alle behandeln, aber anscheinend galt das nicht für Jarod – sonst hätte sein Vater dem älteren Pretender längst einmal die Leviten gelesen!

Es war Miss Parker, weswegen Nate Jarod Vorwürfe machte. Er hatte sie einfach so im Stich gelassen, viel zu schnell aufgegeben. Nate dachte nur mit den wärmsten Gefühlen an die hübsche Frau zurück – der erste Mensch, der je nett zu ihm gewesen war und ihm Verständnis entgegen gebracht hatte. Die Frau, die zu ihm gekommen war wie ein Licht in der Dunkelheit, das er so dringend gebraucht hatte. Sie hatte seine Tränen weggewischt anstatt ihn deswegen anzuschreien, weil er Gefühle zeigte. Sie war da gewesen, und jetzt brauchte sie jemanden, der für sie da war. Und auch wenn Nate – das musste er zugeben, denn es war eine Tatsache – Jarods Klon war, wusste er auch, dass er, so sehr er es auch wollte, nicht derjenige war, der Miss Parker helfen konnte. Sie brauchte ganz allein Jarod.

Jarod war – natürlich, wie sollte es anders sein – den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer in dem kleinen Stadthauses gewesen und hatte gelesen, stellte Nate frustriert fest, als er nach Hause kam. Der Pretender las alles: von mathematischen Sachbüchern über lateinische Originaltexte von Ovid bis hin zu „Willie Wonka – Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik" und „Harry Potter". Major Charles und Ethan unterhielten sich in der Küche als Nate von seiner Vorlesung nach Hause kam. Ohne sich zu den beiden zu setzen oder ihnen zumindest hallo zu sagen warf er seine Büchertasche in die Ecke und ging die Treppe hinauf zu Jarods Zimmer. Bevor er an die Tür klopfte strich er sich noch einmal durch die Haare und seufzte tief. Seine Haare waren ein paar Zentimeter länger als damals im Center, und um sich ganz klar von Jarod zu unterscheiden hatte er sie weinrot gefärbt. Die Farbe gefiel ihm. Er war seine eigene Person geworden – es war schwer gewesen, sehr schwer sogar, aber er hatte zum Thema Selbstfindung wohl mehr Erfahrung gemacht in seinen wenigen Jahren in Freiheit als die meisten Menschen im ganzen Leben.

„Jarod, ich…" Nate wollte bereits anfangen, seinem großen Bruder die Leviten zu lesen, aber erstaunt stellte er fest, dass Jarod nicht gemütlich dasaß und las und so tat, als würde er Miss Parker nicht vermissen, sondern weinend auf dem Bett lag. „JAROD!" Nate schrie auf und hörte, wie unten in der Küche sein Vater und sein Bruder Ethan ihre Stühle zur Seite schoben und ebenfalls nach oben eilten. Nate hatte noch nie einen Mann richtig weinen sehen, stellte er in diesem Moment fest.

„Jarod, Junge, alles in Ordnung?" Major Charles schob seinen jüngsten Sohn, der immer noch im Türrahmen stand, zur Seite, um zu Jarod hinüber zu gehen.

„Ja", sagte Jarod schlicht und mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme.

Eigentlich weint er gar nicht, stellte Nate fest; Jarod lag nur da und Tränen flossen sein Gesicht herunter. Ansonsten sah er gefasst aus und sah nicht einmal auf, als Major Charles ihn ansprach.

„Ethan, Nate…" Der Major bedeutet seinen beiden anderen Söhnen mit einem Kopfnicken, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, wandte er sich wieder Jarod zu. „Was ist passiert?" Er dachte, sein Sohn hätte endlich den Zusammenbruch, der sich nach seiner letzten Begegnung mit Miss Parker angekündigt hatte.

„Sie haben es schon wieder getan!" Jarod deutete auf den Computer gegenüber von seinem Bett, der angestaltet war. „Ich- ich hatte auf einmal ein komisches Gefühl. Ein Kribbeln auf dem Rücken, und ich hab ein kleines Kind schreien gehört. Ich weiß, ich hatte geschworen, dass ich nie wieder etwas mit dem Center zu tun habe, aber… Ich hab meine e-Mails gecheckt, und da war eine von Angelo… Es sind Fotos, Dad, und sie sind schrecklich… Sie haben es schon wieder getan! Sie haben Kinder entführt und es ist schrecklicher als alles zuvor." Jarod stand auf und ging zu seinem PC, wo er seinem Vater die Fotos zeigte, die Angelo ihm schon vor Wochen gesandt hatte. Es waren mehrere Bilder, aber so weit Jarod erkennen konnte, waren immer ähnliche dunkelhaarige Kinder abgebildet, die übersät waren mit Blessuren, blauen Flecken, Prellungen und anderen Wunden, die man ihnen durch Schläge zugefügt hatte.

„Wie viele Kinder sind es?" Es war schwer zu sagen für den Major, denn abgesehen von den Haaren hätte es sich auch bei jedem Bild um das gleiche Kind handeln können.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich diese Kinder da rausholen werde. Ich muss es einfach tun! Aber das Schlimmste kommt noch. Hier, diese Mail hab' ich gestern Nacht erhalten: _Auch wir sind auf der Flucht und brauchen Ihre Hilfe. Bitte. _Unterzeichnet: _ein Center-Projekt_. Ich hätte sie – oder diesen jemand – gestern Nacht in Blue Cove treffen sollen. Ich muss da unbedingt hin. Ich muss verhindern, dass das Center das alles noch einmal tut!"

„Ich verstehe dich, Jarod." Der Major legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Und du musst es sofort tun." Und innerlich dachte er, dass es an der Zeit war. Über ein Jahr nun hatte Jarod innerlich getrauert, aber nun war etwas von dem alten Kampfgeist wieder da…

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware  
Miss Parkers Haus  
5 p.m.

Anders als in den vorherigen Nächten war Jeremiah nicht wieder zu seiner großen Schwester ins Bett gekrochen, weil er Alpträume gehabt hatte. So hätte Parker endlich einmal wieder – _wohl verdient_ – durchschlafen können, aber in dieser Nacht quälten sie selbst Alpträume. Wenn es überhaupt Träume waren…

Es war wieder dieses Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit, das sie schon einmal gespürt hatte, und das sie nie hatte erklären können. Das klamme Gefühl um ihr Herz, die Verzweiflung… Alles war wie damals in dem Hotelzimmer, nachdem sie Jarod das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, und dieses Mal hörte sie ebenfalls wieder die Kinderstimme – und die ihres Bruders Lyle.

„_Fahren Sie doch zur Hölle", rief ein Kind unter Tränen und Schluchzern._

„_Oh, _Lexie, _wir sind doch schon in der Hölle." Das war ganz eindeutig Lyles Stimme, und sie war erfüllt mit einer perversen und sadistischen Freude._

Und wieder fühlte Parker, dass sie versagt hatte. Wie ihre Mutter. Und dann erschien vor ihrem inneren Auge ein Raum. Das Zimmer kam ihr bekannt vor – es sah aus wie alle Räume im Center. Und dann wusste Parker, dass ihr innerer Sinn sie dorthin geführt hatte. Sie trat in den Raum hinein – fast so, als sei sie wirklich da. Dort standen Betten, sechs Stück, aber sie trat instinktiv an eines heran, auf dem zwei Kinder lagen und was sie dann sah, fuhr ihr durch alle Knochen. Die beiden Kinder lagen auf dem Bauch, mit nacktem Oberkörper ohne Decke, und auf dem Rücken des einen Kindes waren zwei Worte geschrieben mit roter Farbe, wie es aussah: CENTER EIGENTUM. Und dann bemerkte sie, dass es keine Farbe war, sondern dass es sich um Wunden handelte. Tränenspuren glänzten noch auf dem sanften, kleinen Gesicht und feuchte, dunkle Haarsträhnen klebten an den Schläfen des Kindes. Instinktiv griff Parker nach der kleinen, dünnen Hand und hielt sie fest als das Kleine schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog und leise stöhnte.

Wie konnten sie dir das antun, dachte Parker und auch ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen. „_Alles wird gut, Baby. Ich komme." _Sie werden dir nie wieder wehtun, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

* * *

The Center  
SL-13

Aidan spürte den Schmerz genau so wie seine Geschwister dank dem Band, dass er mit ihnen teilte. Dadurch, dass sie getrennt waren, war es zwar nicht mehr so stark, aber immer noch vorhanden und das würde es auch immer sein. Den ganzen Morgen wälzte er sich im Bett hin und her und war in einer Art Trancezustand und als er wieder aufwachte, war der Schmerz weg, aber er wusste genau, was sie seiner kleinen Schwester angetan hatten. Und das würde er ihnen nie verzeihen!

Gage saß da und sah ebenfalls miserabel aus, aber Aidan hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm sondern fuhr ihn wütend an. „Du hast uns verraten! Du warst es! Es ist deine Schuld, dass er ihr das angetan hatte!" Er spürte, dass Gage der Verräter war. Da gab es keinen Zweifel.

„Es- es ist zu eurem Besten", stammelte der Teenager und kämpfte selbst gegen die Tränen. „Ich wollte nicht, dass er ihr das antut, aber ihr könnt da nicht raus. Nur hier seid ihr sicher."

„Das stimmt nicht! Du lügst!", schrie Aidan aus voller Kehle und begann hysterisch zu schreien und zu strampeln. „Du lügst! Es ist deine Schuld! Es ist alles deine Schuld!" Aidan wusste, dass Lyle in der vergangenen Nacht mit dem Brandmal einen Teil von Alex' Seele zerstört hatte. Und es war Gages Schuld!

* * *

Zimmer der Black Files

Alex konnte niemandem mehr in die Augen sehen. Den ganzen Tag lag sie einfach nur da, den Blick starr ins Leere gerichtet, sprach nichts und schien auch nicht zuzuhören. In ihr schienen Trauer und Wut gegeneinander zu kämpfen, und die Frage nach dem Warum. Es war immer das Gleiche. Warum ausgerechnet _sie_. Warum hasste Lyle ausgerechnet sie? Was hatte sie getan? Warum? Sie wusste es nicht. Aber sie wollte es wissen; sie musste es wissen, wenn sie wollte, dass es aufhörte.

Willie wusste genau, dass Lyle und Sam ein großes Theater veranstalten würde, wenn bekannt wurde, was Lyle dem „Baby" der Black Files nun wieder angetan hatte. Der Sweeper gab Alex, Damien, Mason und Maddie Schmerzmittel, damit sie versorgt waren, und er brachte Alex mit viel gutem Zureden dazu, aufzustehen. Jedoch durfte nur Damien seiner Schwester verbinden, damit sie sich wieder anziehen konnte und niemand die Wunden sah. Allerdings sagte das jüngste Mitglied der Black Files kein Wort und sah auch niemanden an, was es noch schwerer machte, sie zu versorgen. Alles was Alex tat war widerspenstig Schnauben und zusammenzucken – und aus diesem Verhalten heraus musste der Sweeper nun interpretieren, wie er dem Kind helfen konnte.

„Redest du wieder?", fragte Damien ängstlich als Willie gegangen war.

Alex sagte kein Wort.

„Lass' sie in Ruhe, das wird schon wieder." Jenna legte dem kleinen Jungen die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte matt. „Es braucht ein bisschen Zeit."

Bei diesen Worten sah Alex endlich auf und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag konnte sie einer anderen Person in die Augen sehen. Für einen Moment sah sie Jenna an, so als wollte sie ihr sagen, dass das nicht stimmte; die Wunden – sowohl ihre eigenen als auch die des älteren Mädchens – würden nie vergehen. Und dann sah sie Nicholas, der hinter Jenna stand. Ihn sah sie länger an und sie entdeckte etwas in dem Rothaarigen, das ihr zwar zuvor schon aufgefallen war, aber nie so deutlich wie an diesem Tag: es war etwas in Nicholas grünen Augen, etwas, das zu leben und ihn aufzufressen schien. Und genau das fühlte auch Alex. Das Center fraß einen Teil von ihnen – von ihnen allen.

Irgendwann bringt er mich um, wiederholte Alex das in Gedanken, was sie schon lange über Lyle wusste. Eines Tages würde er es tun, und niemand würde ihn aufhalten. Aber dann würde er vielleicht aufhören, sie zu hassen.

* * *

Miss Parkers Büro

„Jeremiah, würdest du bitte ein bisschen leiser spielen?" Parker massiert sich die Schläfen und lehnte sich in ihrem Schreibtischsessel zurück.

Ein kleiner, siebenjähriger Junge mit zerzausten, hellbraunen Haaren rannte mit einem Flugzeug in der einen und einem Modellauto in der anderen Hand um den Schreibtisch herum und machte die Geräusche des Flugzeugs lachend nach. Aber als seine Schwester ihn bat leiser zu sein, seufzte er zwar, aber setzte sich auf den Fußboden und begann dort geräuschlos mit seinem Auto zu spielen. „Mach ich, Mor."

Die Frau lächelte matt. Ihr kleiner „Bruder" war ein ausgesprochen süßes Kind; er hatte lange, dunkle Wimpern, glänzende blaue Augen und einen vollen Mund und zwei kesse Grübchen. Und genau so süß wie sein Äußeres schien auch sein Charakter zu sein. Er war ausgesprochen brav und einfach – das sanfteste Kind, das es wohl gab. Sie war weniger seine Schwester als seine Mutter geworden, das musste sie zugeben; einen Großteil der Zeit lebte – und seit Jarod sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte ununterbrochen – lebte Jeremiah bei ihr. Und sie sorgte sich um ihn wie um ein eigenes Kind. „Danke, Schätzchen." Sie war froh, dass es ihm gut ging und er so fröhlich spielte. Es hatte etwas mit einem Traum aus der vergangenen Nacht zu tun, aber sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wovon sie geträumt hatte…

* * *

Mr. Lyles Büro  
11.00 p.m.

Auch wenn die anderen Black Files wohl dachten, dass es an den Schmerzen liegen musste, aber Alex konnte in dieser Nacht aus einem anderen Grund nicht einschlafen. Sie wollte es einfach nicht. Nachdem sie eine Weile schlaflos neben Damien gelegen hatte, war sie schließlich mit einem Plan wieder aufgestanden…

Alex hatte sich gründlich überzeugt, dass Lyle schon gegangen war, als sie sein Büro heimlich betrat. Niemand würde sie stören, hoffte sie. Sie würde auch nicht lange brauchen, nur eine Stunde – höchstens. Und danach hatte sie vielleicht ihre Antworten. Danach würde sie es vielleicht wissen… Sie huschte zu seinem Schreibtisch und zog die unterste linke Schublade ganz nach draußen. Hinter dem normalen Schubladenfach war ein extra Fach abgeteilt, indem ein Stapel Akten lagen. Diese Akten zog Alex vorsichtig hervor und öffnete sie. Alex holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie mit der Simulation begann…

Auf dem Foto war ein Ehepaar mittleren Alters dargestellt; im Hintergrund ein Farmgebäude. Der Mann… Es war der Mann, der Alex Angst machte, und sie wusste, dass er Lyle genau solche Angst gemacht hatte. Die Farm im Hintergrund… Da war ein Schuppen…

_Ein kleiner Junge wehrte sich dagegen, von dem Mann auf dem Foto über den Hof gezerrt zu werden. Er schrie und schrie, aber der Mann schüttelte ihn nur heftiger und schlug ihn auf den Kopf – immer und immer wieder. Der Junge konnte kaum acht Jahre alt sein und hatte gegen den starken Farmer keine Chance! Die Schläge trafen ihn unerbittlich und niemand half ihm!_

„_Nein, bitte nicht! Bitte nicht, Mister! Bitte, nicht! Ich bin brav, ich bin brav!", flehte der Junge atemlos zwischen Schluchzern und Tränen._

_Er sah auf, irgendwie schaffte er es… Und er sah die Frau kurz am Fenster stehen, aber dann verschwand ihr Kopf wieder. Sie würde ihm auch nicht helfen. Sie half ihm nie, war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er in den kleinen Schuppen geworfen und die Tür hinter ihm verschlossen wurde._

Das nächste Bild zeigte einen jungen Teenager – kaum sechzehn Jahre alt – mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und aufrichtigem Black. Darum stand in schwarzen, sauberen Letter sein Name…

„JIMMY", flüsterte Alex und plötzlich spürte sie da, wo sie zuvor Lyles Angst gefühlt hatte, die er als kleine Junge in diesem Schuppen gehabt hatte, eine Art Wärme; es war, als würde eine Wunde heilen. Jimmy konnte man vertrauen… Jimmy war da gewesen… Jimmy war der Preis für seine Freiheit gewesen! Alex Hände zitterten und sie ließ das Foto wieder fallen, dass langsam zu Boden segelte. Für einen Augenblick sah sie den kleinen Jungen im Schuppen in eine Ecke gekauert, wie er geweint und geschluchzt hatte – und wie dieser große Mann auf ihn einschlug und trat. Das Bild kam ihr so bekannt vor; sie war nun das Kind – sie war nun an Lyles Stelle getreten – und Lyle war sein Adoptivvater geworden. Alex war wie er – sie war wie das Monster gewesen war. Und dann hatte das Monster Jimmy umgebracht, seinen besten Freunde, der einzige Mensch, der ihm je ein gutes Gefühl gegeben hatte… nur um mit Jimmys Leiche seinen eigenen Tod vorzutäuschen und ihm seinem Adoptivvater anzuhängen, damit Lyle frei war, um… um… um zum Monster zu werden. Das gute Gefühl, das Jimmys Anblick bei Alex verursacht hatte während sie Lyles Vergangenheit zu simulieren versuchte war weg; als er Jimmy tötete war er da schon ein Monster gewesen? Nein, er hatte doch nicht Reue gespürt, er war traurig gewesen… er hatte nur eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen!

Und alles, was Lyle ihr nun antat, hatte man ihm selbst angetan. Würde sie dann eines Tages auch so werden wie er? „Ich will kein Monster sein!", flüsterte sie und starrte weiterhin auf die Fotographie von Jimmy, die nun auf dem Boden lag. Die Narben auf ihrem Rücken begannen wieder zu brennen. Lyle hatte das getan, weil er mit dem Center verbunden war, und Alex war es auch. Das Brandmal bewies es doch! Eines Tages, würde sie da auch so sein? Aber sie wollte es nicht! Hatte Lyle sich auch einmal dagegen gesträubt?

Sie war immer noch so in die Simulation vertief, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie er sein Büro betrat. Er war überrascht, dass jemand da war, und er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie nach dem letzten Vorfall noch den Mut hatte, so schnell wieder in seine Nähe zu kommen. Nachdem er sie das letzte Mal geschlagen hatte, hatte sie nicht einmal mehr alleine in seiner Gegenwart sein können. Und jetzt stand das kleine Mädchen da, in mitten einer Unordnung aus Akten und Papieren und starrte zu Boden. Alex zitterte leicht, und ihre kurzen, dunklen Haare standen wirr in alle Richtungen ab. Sie war so bleich… bleicher als sonst. Und er war fest entschlossen, sie für diesen Eingriff in seine Privatsphäre so hart zu bestrafen wie für den Versuch, wegzulaufen. Es war einfach zu viel für ihn, er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand seine Vergangenheit kannte, und schon gar nicht Alex.

Aber dann sah sie auf; so viel Angst und Trauer war in ihren dunklen Augen. Er sah ihre Augen im Halbdunkeln leuchten und für einen Moment war er schwach und hörte die Stimme:

„_Das ist deine Schuld! Du hast es getan!"_

Er hatte schon so lange versucht, die Stimme aus seinem Kopf auszuschließen und es war ihm auch gelungen, aber in dem Moment, in dem er dieses kleine Mädchen vor sich stehen sah, sah er auch sich selbst. Genau so hatte er Lyle Bowman immer angeschaut. Mit genau demselben Blick wenn er wusste, dass er bestraft werden würde. Wann war er wie sein Stiefvater geworden?

Alex öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber stolperte dann doch nur zurück und unterdrückte ein Wimmern.

„Was soll denn die Unordnung?", fragte er mit ruhiger, fast tadelnder Stimme. Seufzend ging er zu ihr und sie drückte sich ganz an die Wand, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Stattdessen kniete er sich hinunter und begann, die Akten und Papiere wieder aufzusammeln. Das Foto von seinem Freund Jimmy legte er als erstes in die Schublade zurück. Nur dieses eine Mal würde er schwach sein, schwor er sich. „Nachdem du dieses Chaos hier zu verursachen hast, ist es doch das Mindeste, dass du mir hilfst, hier aufzuräumen? Ich dachte, ich hätte dir Manieren beigebracht!"

Lyle sagte das allerdings in seinem Ton, dass Alex sich wieder traute zu atmen und vorsichtig näher kam. Vielleicht war er ja auch nur ein Trick und er würde sie gleich wieder schlagen… Vorsichtig bückte sie sich, um ein paar Papiere zu ordnen. Lyle streckte seine Hand aus und nahm sie ihr ab, um sie in die Schublade zurück zu legen.

„Du solltest schon längst im Bett sein! Wenn du Morgen müde bist, ist das deine eigene Schuld", warf Lyle ihr vor. Aber er schrie nicht wie sonst, was Alex Mut gab, zu antworten.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen." Mehr musste sie gar nicht sagen. Lyle wusste, dass es seine Schuld war. Er hatte das getan. Er sah Alex an und sah ein zerbrochenes kleines Kind, dessen Seele er geraubt hatte. Plötzlich hob Alex noch ein Foto vom Boden auf. Sie hatte immer noch Angst vor Lyle, aber dieses Bild zog sie einfach an… „Wer ist das?"

Sie streckte ihm ein Foto von Catherine Parker entgegen und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln. „Ihr Name ist Catherine."

„Sie ist hübsch." Alex sah zuerst auf das Foto, dann wieder zu Lyle und musste all ihren Mut zusammen nehmen, um zu sprechen: „Sie hätte Sie lieb gehabt."

Anstatt zu antworten nahm er das Foto von Catherine und legte es zu den übrigen Sachen. Dann stand er wieder auf und nahm Alex auf den Arm, um sie aus seinem Büro zu tragen.

Sie fuhren mit dem Aufzug ganz hoch aufs Dach. Alex war noch nie draußen gewesen und sie war überrascht, dass sie fror. Aber dann sie sah hinauf in den dunklen Himmel und der Anblick der Sterne sorgte wieder dafür, dass sie sich nicht traute, zu atmen…

„Hier komme ich her, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann. Die Lichter der Stadt stören hier den Blick auf den Himmel nicht", erklärte Lyle. Seine Stimme klang dabei so sachlich, wir er es zu tun vermochte.

„Das sind also die Sterne", stellte Alex fest und streckte den Kopf nach oben.

Als Lyle ihren entzückten Gesichtsaudruck sah, musste er auch kurz lächeln. „Du weißt, dass die Sterne bestimmte Konstellationen bilden. Früher haben sich die Seeleute daran orientiert, um ihren Weg nach Hause zu finden. Das da ist der Orion", er deutete auf da Sternbild, „ihn findest du am leichtesten, wegen seinem Gürtel."

„Und was ist der große rote Stern da!" Alex streckte ihren Arm nach oben.

„Das ist kein Stern, das ist die Venus!"

„Und das ist der Nordstern!" Alex grinste, als sie den Stern erkannte hatte. „Und das?"

„Das linke ist der kleine Bär, und das da der große. Da hinten ist das Kreuz des Südens, und da Pegasus, das geflügelte Pferd." Lyle deutete auf jedes der Sternbilder und zählte alle auf, die er kannte während Alex ihm vollkommen gebannt zuhörte und den Sternenhimmel betrachtete, aber ihre Augen wurden immer schwere und Lyle spürte, wie sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust legte. „Ich glaube, da sollte jemand ganz dringend ins Bett gehen", stellte er nüchtern fest.

„Gute Nacht", murmelte Alex und gähnte, bevor sie die Augen schloss und einschlief.

Seufzend schüttelte Lyle den Kopf und verließ mit dem schlafenden Kind auf dem Arm das Dach…

* * *

Up next: Jarodkommt zurück nach Blue Cove und Miss Parker und Jeremiah lernen neue Leute kennen...

Danke an all euch líebe Reviwer da draußen. :-)  
An alle, die schon Angst vor den nächsten Kapiteln haben: ... Denkt einfach nicht zu schlecht von mir ;-)


	19. Kein Weg zurück

Children Of Tomorrow

Kapitel 19: Kein Weg zurück

_Zwei Männer und eine Frau rannten über eine Art Metallbrücke in einer Lagerhalle. Es ging sehr weit nach unten, das konnte man sehen. Und Männer verfolgten sie, Männer mit Waffen, die schrien und kein Erbarmen kannten. Plötzlich stürzte die Frau und wäre in die Tiefen gefallen, wenn einer der Männer sie nicht festgehalten hätte. Sie lächelte ihren Retter dankbar an, doch in diesem Moment holte der erste Verfolger sie ein._

„_Bleibt stehen! Es hat doch keinen Zweck!", rief er und zielte mit einer Waffe auf den Mann und die Frau, die am Boden kniete._

„_Doch, hat es!", widersprach der Mann._

_Hinter dem ersten Mann mit der Waffe taucht ein weiterer auf, der den Abzug sofort betätigte. Doch bevor die Kugel den Mann oder die Frau traf, sprang der dritte der Gejagten vor seine beiden Gefährten. Die Kugel traf ihn mitten auf die Stirn und er fiel nach vorn. So sehr die beiden anderen auch hätten bleiben wollte um ihn zu betrauern, sie wussten, sein Opfer durfte nicht umsonst gewesen sein; sie standen auf und rannten weiter…_

Logan schreckte aus dem Schlaf aus. Er war vollkommen verschwitzt und alles tat ihm weh – sein Kopf, seine Glieder, sein Bauch. Der Traum war so real gewesen, so furchtbar echt… Er spürte, wie ihm übel wurde und beugte sich über den Bettrand, um sich auf den Boden zu übergeben…

Meckless Forest

Außerhalb von Blue Cove, Delaware

9. April 2005

8.00 p.m.

Die Bäume warfen in der Dämmerung unheimliche Schatten; auch das Rauschen der Blätter in der Frühlingsbrise machte den Pretender nervös. Seine Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen als er durch den Wald irrte.

Natürlich war hier niemand! Was hatte er sich auch gedacht? Die Person, die ihn gebeten hatte herzukommen, weil sie Hilfe brauchte, war wahrscheinlich längst wieder gegangen, denn er war nicht zum richtigen Zeitpunkt hier gewesen. Er war zu spät, hier war _niemand_ mehr. _Niemand_ wartete auf ihn.

Der Waldboden machte schmatzende Geräusche als er zurück zu seinem Wagen lief, den er am Waldrand geparkt hatte. Er musste herausfinden, wer ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte und wo er oder sie sich jetzt befand. In der Mail war von mehreren Personen die Rede gewesen. Wie viele unschuldige Leben hatte das Center noch zerstört?

Und was, wenn sie es nicht geschafft hatten, auszubrechen…? Wenn man sie… Wenn…

Als er den Pfad zu seinem Pick-up hinaufging überkam ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme – eine Stimme, die ihn noch in seinen Alpträumen jagte.

„Nun, Pretender, hier ist Endstation." Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen trat Mr. Lyle hinter seinem Wagen hervor, gefolgt von zwei Sweepern.

Jarod drehte sich um, aber aus dem Dickicht traten zwei weitere bewaffnete Männer. Er saß also tatsächlich in der Falle…

The Center

SimLab 3

Logans Kniete knacksten als er seine Beine nach dem langen Sitzen ausstreckte. Seine Schwester jedoch rührte sich zunächst nicht, bevor sie dann doch plötzlich aufstand und nach einer der DSAs griff, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen. „Diese hier!", entschied sie. Normalerweise war ihre Stimme die schwächste und leiseste der Black Files, aber zum ersten Mal klang sie fest und voll.

Logan sah zuerst seine Schwester an und dann zur Tür und zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn sie bei den letzten dreiunddreißig DSAs, die sie in den letzten Stunden gesichtet hatten nicht Interessantes entdeckt hatten, dann war seiner Meinung nach die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering, dass auf dieser Disc etwas Besonderes sein würde. Folglich war sein Interesse nicht sehr groß und er konnte die plötzliche Bestimmtheit seines Zwillings nicht nachempfinden.

Laney jedoch legte die Disc in den Computer ein und auch ihr Bruder sah auf, als sich die nächste Szene aus der Center-Geschichte vor ihnen abspielte.

„_Jacob!" Eine Frau, deren Haar auf der schwarz-weißen Aufnahme der DSA dunkel leuchtete, nahm die Hände eines Mannes in die ihren und sprach atemlos auf ihn ein. „Hör zu, ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Ich… ich muss etwas tun, was ich bereuen werden, denn es wird meiner Tochter und den anderen Menschen, die ich liebe, sehr viel Schmerz zufügen."_

„_Catherine, wovon redest du. Bitte, beruhige dich, ja?"_

„_Ich habe mit Sydney geredet und ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Deshalb muss ich es dir sagen und du musst schwören, dass du es ihm nicht sagst. Tust du das, Jacob? Ich flehe dich an."_

„_Ja, doch, Catherine, ja doch. Aber sag mir doch endlich, was los ist!"_

„_Ich bin schwanger – mein… mein Mann, er hat mich mit dem Samen von Jarods Vater befruchten lassen während eines kleinen operativen Eingriffs. Ich muss das Kind unter allen Umständen retten, Jacob, deshalb wollen William und ich meinen Tod vortäuschen. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Sobald das Kind auf der Welt ist, musst du mit Sydney, meiner Tochter und den anderen Kindern nachkommen. Tust du das für mich, ich bitte dich!"_

„_Catherine, wie…"_

„_Es ist alles Teil meines Plans! Vertrau mir. Ich habe einen Plan: Angel's Hope. Such die Engelsstatue in der Stadt, wo die Engel alle gefallen sind. Tust du das? Bring meine Tochter und die Kinder dorthin, sobald ich dir eine Nachrichtig schicke. Und zu keinem ein Wort bis dahin."_

„_Ich schwöre es", sagte Jacob ohne zu Zögern._

_Zufrieden nickte Catherine und wandte sich von ihm ab. Doch dann hielt sie noch einmal inne. „Und noch etwas: Wenn… wenn ich keine Nachricht schicke, wenn es nicht mehr geht, dann musst du mein Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen, Jacob. Versprichst du mir das? Mein Plan ist zu wichtig… Es geht nicht anders."_

Was Jacob antwortete erfuhren Logan und Laney nie, denn an dieser Stelle war die DSA zu Ende. Die beiden konnten nur ansatzweise erahnen, wie wichtig das war, was sie da eben gesehen hatten. Und sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie viele Menschen schon große Anstrengungen unternommen hatten, um diese Disc ausfindig zu machen und das zu erfahren, was die beiden gerade erfahren hatten.

„Nimm die Disc und versteck sie", befahl Logan seiner Zwillingsschwester flüstern. Er stellte sich so vor die Kamera im Raum, dass seine Schwester für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nicht zu sehen war und die DSA einstecken konnte.

„Was hast du vor?", wisperte Laney ängstlich.

„Wir heben das auf, bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist. Und zu keinem ein Wort, ja?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil sie Schuld sind, dass Dad tot ist."

Laney wollte fragen, woher er das wusste – woher er überhaupt etwas über ihren Vater wusste und wie es sein konnte, dass die Frau und dieser Mann etwas damit zu tun hatten, aber sie traute sich nicht, denn so abweisend und kalt war Logan noch nie gewesen. Sie verstand, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte und es ihr sagen würde, wenn er sich dazu bereit fühlte. Wenn sie ihn gedrängt hätte, hätte sie ihn nur verletzt, und das würde sie nie im Leben wollen…

Miss Parkers Büro

„Miss Parker! Miss Parker, sie haben Jarod!" Broots riss die Flügeltür auf, beide Arme nach vorn gestreckt, als er in ihr Büro stürmte. Der Techniker war vollkommen atemlos und japste nach Luft.

„WAS? WER?" Miss Parker stand blitzartig auf und fixierte ihn mit ihren Blick. „Wer hat Jarod, was ist passiert, Broots?"

„Lyle hat Jarod in einem Wald nahe Blue Cove entdeckt. Ich weiß nicht wie er wusste, dass Jarod dort sein würde – oder warum Jarod überhaupt dort war. Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass sie Jarod in SL16 gefangen halten. Niemand darf zu ihm, aber Sydney versucht es trotzdem."

„Oh nein, der alte Goul wird Blut lecken!", zischte Parker. Sie wusste jedoch genau, was das bedeutete: Lyle hatte Jarod gefangen und somit das Spiel um die Gunst ihres so genannten Vaters gewonnen. Und sie war nun in Gefahr, genau wie Jarod.

„Broots, hören Sie jetzt gut zu!" Sie musste nachdenken, sie musste ruhig bleiben und besonnen handeln. „Suchen Sie bitte Jeremiah, er spielt bestimmt irgendwo hier auf diesem Stock. Vielleicht auch in Lyles Büro, schauen Sie da nach." Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Jeremiah einen besonderen Narren an seinem großen Bruder gefressen zu haben, und erstaunlicherweise beruhte das auch auf Gegenseitigkeit… zumindest so weit wie Lyle Gefühle zulassen konnte. Manchmal misstraute Miss Parker ihrem Zwillingsbruder, aber sie hatte eigentlich keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass er Jeremiah je wehtun würde. „Dann nehmen Sie ihn und holen Debbie. Fahren Sie zu mir nach Hause, ich komme so bald ich kann." Mit diesen Anweisungen hastete Parker aus ihrem Büro. Sie musste schnell handeln

Ihren kleinen Bruder und Debbie in Sicherheit zu bringen war ihre erste Reaktion gewesen: das Center würde versuchen, die zuerst zu beseitigen, die ihr nahe standen. Sydney, Sam und Broots standen als Nächste auf der Liste, auch das wusste sie sehr genau. Den ältlichen Psychiater und ihren Sweeper musste sie ebenfalls warnen und aus Raines' Dunstkreis holen. Aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie dann machen sollte… Das Triumvirat würde kommen und sich Jarod ansehen, Lyle würde der nächste Chairman werden und… Jarod würde… Sie musste… Wenn sie nur…

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte! Tausend Gefühle, die sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte, gingen ihr durch den Kopf und sie fühlte sich auf einmal so nutzlos. Jarod retten? Vielleicht… Wenn er doch nur… Wenn sie nur wüsste, dass…

SL 9

Jeremiah bekam von dem ganzen Trubel ebenso wenig mit wie die beiden kleinen Mädchen, die ihn beobachteten. Miss Parkers kleiner Bruder war Alex und Maddie schon lange ins Auge gefallen, sie hatten ihn ein paar Mal in den Gängen des Centers spielen sehen. Alex hatte ihn an diesem Tag gesucht, weil sie auch wusste, dass Mr. Lyle zu Jeremiah anders war als zu den Black Files. Zu ihm sprach er mit genau der gleichen Stimme, mit der er mit Alex in jener Nacht auf dem Dach gesprochen hatte. Zwar hatte sie den anderen nie etwas von dem Zwischenfall erzählt, aber ihre Neugier hatte sie weiterhin in Atem gehalten und sie wollte unbedingt mehr über Lyle erfahren – sie musste einfach.

Wenn Lyle als kleine Junge einmal wie Alex gewesen war – wehrlos, alle hatten auf ihm herumgehackt – dann war es für Alex nur logisch, dass sie irgendwann einmal unwillkürlich Mr. Lyle werden würde. Und das wollte sie nicht, sie wollte nicht grausam sein und anderen wehtun. Sie wollte nicht so gefühllos werden. Und seit dem Abend auf dem Dach war sie geradezu besessen davon zu verstehen und in die Seele dieses Mannes zu blicken, der sie immer mehr gequält hatte als alle anderen – und Alex wusste nicht, warum das so war, warum gerade sie. Oder er.

Jeremiah kickte einen Tennisball vor sich her und der Ball stieß gegen die Wand, rollte zurück und genau in die Nische, in der sich Maddie und Alex versteckt hatten als sie dem Jungen nachgeschlichen waren. Interessiert hob Maddie den Ball auf und warf ihn in die Luft um ihn wieder aufzufangen.

„Das macht Spaß!"

„Hey, das ist meiner!", protestierte Jeremiah, der die beiden kleineren Mädchen sofort entdeckte.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Maddie schnell und gab ihm den Ball zurück.

Er war jedoch gar nicht mehr an dem Spielzeug interessiert, sondern einzig und alleine an den beiden Mädchen. Einen Moment lang starrte er sie nachdenklich an. Sie trugen keine Center-Uniform wie die anderen Menschen, die auf den Subleveln wohnten, sondern Jeans und T-Shirts, genau wie er selbst. Und sie sahen sich sehr ähnlich… „Seid ihr Zwillinge?"

Die beiden dunkelhaarigen Mädchen schüttelten synchron die Köpfe. „Ich bin Maddie, und das ist meine Cousine Alex", stellte Maddie sich und ihre Freundin vor.

„Ich heiße Jeremiah. Lebt ihr hier?"

„Ja." erklärte Alex.

„Aber hier ist es doch so dunkel", meinte der kleine Junge besorgt und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist nicht schlimm", meinte Maddie.

Die drei Kinder waren darin vertieft, sich den Tennisball zuzukicken als Miss Parker ihren Bruder fand. Nachdem Broots ihr vollkommen aufgelöst erzählt hatte, er könnte ihn nicht finden, hatte Parker ihren Versuch, zu Jarod durchgelassen zu werden, abgebrochen und suchte ihren kleinen Bruder stattdessen selbst. Und genau in dem Moment, indem sie ihn mit den beiden kleinen Mädchen entdeckte, kletterten auch Mason und Damien, die ihre Schwestern suchen sollte, aus dem Luftschacht. Jeremiah lächelte nur über die beiden Spielkameraden, die so unverhofft dazugekommen waren und bevor er sie nach ihren Namen fragen konnte, bemerkte er auch schon, dass seine große Schwester anwesend war.

Damien, Alex, Mason und Maddie tragen unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück als sie Parker sahen. Die vier hatten gelernt vor allen Center-Angestellten auf der Hut zu sein, und obwohl sie wusste, dass es sich bei der hübschen Frau um Miss Parker handelte, fürchteten sie sich trotzdem ein bisschen.

„Jer, komm her!" Der kleine gehorchte und trat neben seine Schwester. Jedoch sah die ihn gar nicht an sondern betrachtete die vier Kinder überrascht. Die vier sahen aus wie Vierlinge und hätten die beiden Mädchen nicht ein bisschen längere Haare gehabt, hätte man sie gar nicht voneinander unterscheiden können.

„Guten Tag, Miss Parker!" Alex grinste die Frau verschmitzt an und Parker wurde bei diesem Grinsen unwillkürlich an jemanden erinnert, wusste aber nicht, an wen. Aber die Erinnerung, wie einst ebenfalls zwei Kinder sie im Center begrüßt hatten und dann weggelaufen waren kam unwillkürlich in ihr auf. Nur hatten das Mädchen und der Junge damals sehr gepflegt ausgesehen – seltsam altmodisch angezogen. Diese vier Kinder trugen alle Jeans, die an den Knien aufgerissen waren, und weiße T-Shirts. Aber sie kannten auch ihren Namen…

Damien stieß Alex sanft in die Rippen, aber sie kümmerte sich gar nicht darum. Die Kleine freute sich viel zu sehr darüber, Miss Parker endlich einmal aus der Nähe zu sehen. Etwas an ihr faszinierte sie einfach…

„Wer seid ihr?", war alles, was Parker sagen konnte.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass wir uns nicht früher vorgestellt haben", sagte Mason schnell und lächelte höflich. „Mein Name ist Mason, und das ist meine Zwillingsschwester Michelle."

„Und ich bin Alex, und das ist mein Bruder Damien!"

„Wir müssen gehen!", meinte Damien hastig und zog seine Schwester mit sich. Mason und Maddie rannten den beiden hinterher und bevor Parker etwas sagen konnte, waren alle vier Kinder verschwunden.

„Jeremiah, wer war das?"

„Maddie und Alex haben gesagt, dass sie hier unten wohnen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Hier ist es so dunkel und es gibt keine Spielsachen", antwortete ihr kleine Bruder arglos.

„Sie leben hier unten?" Parker wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Sie kannte einen Jungen, der auch hier gelebt hatte, in der Dunkelheit… Jarod… Und er war wieder da. Er war nach Hause gekommen. Alles war, wie es sein sollte. Ungerecht. Grausam.

SL-27

Jarods Kopf pochte schmerzhaft als er wieder erwachte und sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh. Auf seiner nackten Brust hatten sich blaue Flecken gebildet während er bewusstlos gewesen war, und das Blut aus den Rissen und Kratzern auf seiner Haut war inzwischen getrocknet. Der Pretender lag auf dem harten Betonboden in einer sonst leeren Zelle. Es gab noch nicht einmal eine Pritsche, auf die er sich hätte legen können, also verharrte er am Boden und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Er musste weg von hier und zwar schnell… Je länger er hier blieb, desto geringer waren seine Chancen, wieder entkommen zu können. Und wenn sie ihn nach Afrika brachten, dann war vielleicht alles zu spät.

Er richtete sich so schnell auf wie er konnte. Mit hastigen Bewegungen machte er sich daran, den Deckel des Belüftungsschachts zu entfernen – mit Geschick und ein bisschen Gewalt. Biegsam wie eine Schlange kletterte er hinein. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit, er durfte keine Zeit verlieren indem er zu viel nachdachte, denn im Wettlauf gegen Lyle und Raines zählte jede Sekunde!

Mr. Raines' Büro

„Nun, dann stünde mein Nachfolger wohl fest… Vorausgesetzt Sie können den Pretender unter Kontrolle halten, Mr. Lyle." Mr. Raines faltete die Hände vor seinem Gesicht und lächelte den jüngeren Mann – der sein Sohn war, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich – schmierig an.

Mr. Lyle, der die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt hatte, nickte. „Nun, ich habe Mittel und Wege, den Pretender bei Laune zu halten."

„Ich hoffe, Sie denken dabei nicht an das, was ich denke. Die Kinder sind zu wertvoll um sie zu opfern nur damit Jarod pariert, verstehen Sie mich, Lyle?"

Mr. Lyle ging gar nicht darauf ein sondern wechselte das Thema. „Nun, und was passiert jetzt mit Schwesterherz?", wollte er wissen.

„Gar nichts. Oder was haben Sie gedacht? Noch bin ich hier der Chairman, _Mr. Lyle_, und ich brauche sie noch. Und wenn _Sie_ jetzt glauben, hier Narrenfreiheit zu haben, dann irren Sie sich ganz gewaltig. Ein Fehler, und Sie sind tot, Mr. Lyle. Jarod hin oder her! Ich habe zu lange auf diesen Moment gewartet, mir wurde all das hier zu lange vorenthalten als dass ich es vor meiner Zeit aus der Hand gebe. Und verlassen Sie sich darauf, dass meine Zeit lange sein wird – sehr lange!" Das Center war alles, was er noch hatte – und alles, was er je gewollt hatte. Er hatte seinen Bruder nicht systematisch zerstört – angefangen bei seiner Frau und dann mit ihm selbst und seinen Kindern weitergemacht -, um jetzt, wo er Jarod wiederhatte, leichtsinnig zu sein und so alles zu verlieren.

In dem Moment öffnete sich die schwere Bürotür und Willie trat atemlos. „Jarod, er ist verschwunden!"

„Nun, Mr. Lyle, beweisen Sie mir jetzt, dass Sie es wert sind." Mr. Raines vergeudete keine Zeit mit unnötigem Fluchen über die erneute Flucht des Pretenders.

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich", erwiderte Lyle und verließ mit Willie das Büro.

Lagerräume

„Fang mich, Damie!" Alex rannte die Metalltreppe nach oben auf die Galerie, die die hohe Lagerhalle umsäumte. Das kleine Mädchen hüpfte übermütig die Stufen hinauf, gefolgt von ihrem Bruder, der ihr atemlos nachsetzte.

„Ich krieg dich gleich, verlass' dich drauf, Lexie!" Er hielt seine Ärmchen nach vorn gestreckt, aber schaffte es nicht, seine Schwester zu fassen zu bekommen.

„Alex! Damien! Passt auf!", rief Nathalie den beiden nach, die mit Caden auf einer der Kisten saß und Schach spielte. Die Lagerhalle war ein perfekter Spielplatz für die Black Files. Es gab viel Platz, viele Verstecke hinter Kisten, und niemand hatte sie hier je entdeckt beim Spielen.

Damien hatte Alex auf der Galerie oben gerade eingeholt, da öffnete sich der Zugang zum Luftschacht, der in die Lagerhalle mündete, und ein Mann sprang eilig heraus. Die beiden Kinder konnten vor Schreck nur schreien und blieben wie erstarrt stehen. Der Mann sah sie mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen an und wirkte wie ein gehetztes Tier. Die Kinder hatten ihn noch nie gesehen – Fremde waren überhaupt selten – und jemand der so heimlich durch die Luftschächte kroch konnte nicht gut sein… oder?

Caden und Nathalie hatten das Geschrei der beiden jüngeren Black Files gehört, aber sie konnten von unten nicht genau erkennen, was vor sich ging. Und als sie losrannten um nach Damien und Alex zu sehen, tauchten auch schon Sweeper auf. Einer davon – Abrahams – hielt die beiden mit einer Geste zurück. Auch Mr. Lyle kam, aber anstatt zu rennen, ging er betont langsam die Treppe nach oben. Der Pretender jedoch konnte nur wortlos auf die Kinder starren, die vor ihm standen. Diese dunklen Augen, die erstaunten kleinen Gesichter… Die Angst, das Misstrauen darin…

„Lyle kommt!", flüsterte Damien ohne sich umzudrehen, so dass Jarod es hören konnte.

Der Pretender wirbelte herum und rannte los ohne weiter nachzudenken, doch inzwischen hatte Lyle Damien und Alex erreicht. Er legte jedem der Kinder eine Hand auf die Schulter und rief Jarod nach: „Ich würde mir das überlegen, Pretender! Du solltest dir ein Beispiel an diesen Kindern nehmen. Brave Kinder, die ihre Lektion bereits gelernt haben, als sie weglaufen wollten…"

Diese unterschwellige Drohung, die Damien und seine Schwester zwar nicht verstanden, aber dafür Jarod, brachte die erwünschte Wirkung. Jarod blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Er sah die beiden Kinder noch einmal an. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was Lyle mit ihnen gemacht hatte und machen würde wenn er weiterlief. Er verabscheute diesen Mann aus tiefster Seele… Dann geschah etwas, das ihn überrascht. Wortlos formten die beiden Kinder mit ihrem Mund ein Wort: LAUF! Aber er konnte nicht. Etwas hielt ihn zurück.

Sweeper packten Jarod schließlich von hinten und Mr. Lyle lächelte zufrieden wie eine Katze, die eine fette Maus gefangen hatte. Er ließ Damien und Alex wieder los und lief zu Jarod, der an die Wand gedrückt wurde von den Sweepern.

„Das war eine weise Entscheidung, Pretender. Und wenn du nicht willst, dass _deinen_ Kindern etwas passiert, dann bist du besser auch brav."

Jarod betete inständig, dass er sich verhört hatte. Er sah an Lyle vorbei und erhaschte gerade noch einen Blick auf die beiden Kinder, die Willie wegbrachte. Sie sahen sich noch einmal um und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Aus ihren Augen sprachen Mitgefühl und Angst. Zwei Dinge, die Jarod kannte, jedoch hätte er ersteres nicht unbedingt erwartet um Center zu finden.

Was hatten diese Monster getan? _Seine Kinder_… Oh, wie Mr. Lyle diesen Augenblick genoss! Wie viel Genugtuung er spürte, als er die blanke Panik in den Augen des anderen Mannes sah – in den Augen des Mannes, der immer nur versucht hatte, ihn zu zerstören. Jarod war kurz davor zusammenzubrechen und gewiss hätte er Lyle gerne die Augen ausgekratzt, aber das konnte er nicht… Und nun würde Lyle dafür sorgen, dass er für alles bezahlte, was er je getan hatte!

Highway 54

Miss Parker war hellwach. Obwohl es inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht war und sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr geschlafen hatte, fühlte sie sich, als könne sie noch tagelang so weiterfahren. Sogar Broots, der neben ihm saß, war eingeschlafen, und genauso Debbie und Jeremiah auf dem Rücksicht, aber sie verspürte keine Müdigkeit.

Ihr Kopf war voll von diesen „wenn ich doch nur…"-Gedanken. Wenn sie damals mit Jarod mitgegangen wäre, hätte es nicht so weit kommen müssen. Aber nun war es nun einmal so und sie konnte nichts tun. Sie konnte nichts rückgängig machen, sie konnte nur weitermachen. Es gab keinen Weg zurück, nur nach vorn. Dieses Mal, so hoffte sie, hatte sie es endlich geschafft, sich loszumachen von dieser schrecklich qualvollen Vergangenheit. Dieses Mal wollte sie es richtig machen. Niemand in Blue Cove würde sie je wieder sehen!


	20. Am Abgrund

Children Of Tomorrow

Kapitel 20: Am Abgrund

The Center

Blue Cove, Delaware

12. April 2005

10:30 a.m.

SL-27

Jarod war erschöpft – nein, er war jenseits aller Erschöpfung, er war ausgelaugt und kraftlos. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er nicht, aber auch gar nichts, tun können. _Wenn er gewollt hätte…_ Das Traurigste daran war ja vielleicht auch, _dass_ er gar nicht wollte. Er hatte aufgegeben und nun begann er sich damit abzufinden, sein Leben im Center zu fristen. Die Jahre, die er in Freiheit gelebt hatte, würde er nie vergessen, sie waren so etwas wie sein persönlicher Schatz. Aber das war jetzt vorbei, Freiheit war nur noch eine Erinnerung. Es gab keinen Weg zurück in die Freiheit.

Er lehnte sich gegen die kalte Wand. Seine Zelle war dunkel und er wusste, dass außer ihm niemand mehr in SL-27 war. Hier war niemand mehr gewesen, seit man seinen Bruder Kyle hier eingesperrt hatte als Kind. Schon als Kind hatten sie ihn und seinen Bruder eingesperrt. Aber war sie nun gemacht hatten war fast noch schlimmer. Seine Kinder waren nicht einmal frei geboren worden. _Seine Kinder_… Wenn er so darüber nachdachte umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen.

Wenn das Center ihn klonte, warum hätten sie dann zurückschrecken sollen, auch seine Kinder zu erschaffen? Sie hatten sie von ihm gestohlen noch vor ihrer Geburt und noch schlimmer missbraucht als ihn. Aber das war nicht der Punkt. Es waren _seine _Kinder, und ganz egal wie sie auf die Welt gekommen waren, egal was das Center aus ihnen machte, er liebte sie. Das und nichts anderes zählte. Und er wurde sie beschützen, er würde nicht zulassen, dass man ihnen wehtat. Er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um ihnen zu helfen. Und deshalb musste er im Center bleiben. Hier konnte er bei ihnen sein, hier hatte er nun doch eine Familie. Seine Familie war vielleicht nicht das Center im engeren Sinne, aber hier war _seine_ Familie. Die beiden Kinder, die er gesehen hatte, waren seine Familie und sie brauchten ihn mehr als alle anderen in der Welt da draußen.

„Wenn du brav bist, Jay, dann kannst du sie sehen", hatte Lyle ihm angeboten. Unter den Bedingungen, dass er im Center blieb, dass er tat, was man ihm sagte, und vor allem dass er Sydney gegenüber so tat, als würde er freiwillig bleiben und sei _glücklich_ und Lyle unterstütze, durfte er sie sehen. Das war ein Ziel, das war sein einziger Lichtblick. Er starrte in die undurchdringliche Schwärze vor seinen Augen. Er konnte die beiden kleinen Gesichter darin sehen, deren blasse Haut durch die Dunkelheit leuchtete, die ihn umgab. Er war erschöpft, aber bald, da würde er ein richtiger Vater sein… Was war schon die Außenwelt, wenn im Center seine Kinder waren, die ihn brauchten?

Räume der Black Files

Badezimmer

„Wer war der Mann, Sammy? Nun sag schon!", verlangte Alex zum zehnten Mal und blies entschlossen eine Schauflocke von ihrer Nase.

Der Sweeper, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, Shampoo in Maddies Haare einzumassieren, seufzte und antwortete zum zehnten Mal: „Das geht euch nichts an, Alexis. Und nun hör auf zu fragen!"

Wütend spritzte Alex Sam Wasser ins Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich will es aber wissen!"

Damien und Mason, die zusammen mit ihren Schwestern in der Badewanne saßen, schwiegen betroffen. Damien, weil er nicht Alex' Ausdauer hatte, und Mason, weil er den Mann nicht gesehen hatte und nicht wusste, was es mit ihm auf sich haben sollte.

„Ich mag dich nicht mehr!", entschied Alex schmollend.

„Was für ein Pech", murmelte Sam und griff nach dem Duschkopf, um Maddies Haare auszuwaschen. Manchmal wünschte er sich, Alex wäre ein bisschen mehr wie Maddie. So ähnlich sich die beiden Mädchen auch waren, Michelle war auf jeden Fall nachgiebiger, vernünftiger und einsichtiger während Alex immer und überall ihren Dickkopf durchsetzten wollte und sich lieber um Dinge kümmerte, die sie nichts angingen, anstatt sich auf das Wesentlich zu konzentrieren. Maddie hielt auch still, während Sam ihr die Haare wusch. Aber kaum hatte er angefangen, auch Alex' Haare einzuschäumen, zappelte das kleine Mädchen und jammerte.

„Ich hab Shampoo in den Augen!" Sie presste die Lider zusammen. „Nicht so fest, das tut weh, Sammy!"

„Ich bin ja schon fertig!" Er hatte wesentlicher mehr Zeit darauf verwendet, Maddie einzuschäumen, aber bei Alex machte er es so kurz wie möglich, denn weder er noch dass Kind hatten sehr viel Geduld miteinander. Er spülte ihr das Shampoo aus den Haaren und dem Gesicht und nahm dann einen Waschlappen. „Nur noch den Rücken schrubben, dann sind wir fertig!"

„Nein!" Alex presste ihren Rücken mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck gegen den Rand der Wanne. Sam wusste nicht, was Lyle getan hatte, und es sollte auch so bleiben. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über darauf geachtet, dass Sam ihren nackten Rücken nicht zu sehen bekam, denn es war zu seinem eigenen Besten. Sam hingegen hielt Alex seltsames Verhalten für eine kindliche Laune und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Während er Kinder badete, das wusste er, veränderten sich die Dinge im Center. Aber diese Kinder waren auch der Grund, weshalb er es abgelehnt hatte, mit Parker und Broots zu gehen… Diese kleine Normalität, die er sich leistete, war, was ihn am Leben erhielt, so trivial sie auch zu sein schien.

Sam nahm ein Handtuch und hob Maddie als Erste aus der Wanne, um sie einzuwickeln und trocken zu rubbeln. Dabei lachte das kleine Mädchen und als er fertig war, drückte er einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Dasselbe wollte er auch mit Alex machen, aber sie nahm das Handtuch selbst und trocknete sich alleine ab. Der Sweeper tat zwar so, als würde ihn das nicht stören, aber er fragte sich langsam wirklich, was mit dem kleinen Mädchen los war.

Alex rubbelte vorsichtig ihren Rücken trocken, immer darauf bedacht, dass Sam das Brandmal nicht sah. Währenddessen kämpfte sie gegen die Tränen und sah zu, wie Sam sich liebevoll um ihren Bruder kümmerte. Wahrscheinlich denkt Sam jetzt wirklich, dass ich ihn nicht mehr mag, dachte sie traurig. Aber sie mochte ihn doch noch sehr und deshalb musste sie das tun, damit Lyle ihm nichts tat. Tapfer also drängte sie die Tränen zurück und eigentlich fühlte sie sich auch besser bei dem Gedanken daran, dass niemand das Brandmal sah. So sollte es auch am besten für immer bleiben.

„Was hat der Mann den getan?", versuchte Alex es erneut.

„Alex, hör auf damit!" Sam zog zuletzt Mason aus der Wanne.

Aber Alex konnte nicht damit aufhören. Etwas an dem Mann – das hatte auch Damien gespürt, das wusste sie – machte sie neugierig. Es war ein so ähnliches Gefühl gewesen wie mit Miss Parker, als sie sie gesehen hatten.

SL-12

„Du bist ein Verräter! Du bist ein gemeiner Verräter! Du bist Schuld, dass er meiner Schwester _das _angetan haben – und dass sie Jarod geschnappt haben! Es ist deine Schuld! Ich hasse dich! Warum hörst du nicht auf, dich einzumischen, du machst doch alles immer nur noch schlimmer!" Aidan fegte mit einer Geste die Bücher vom Tisch, die vor Gage gelegen hatten. Das Gesicht des kleinen Jungen war hochrot als er vor Wut schrie.

Gage wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte – was er noch tun konnte um Aidan davon zu überzeugen, dass Jarod ins Center gehörte und dass es besser für alle war. „Verstehst du denn nicht? Nun hat Lyle keinen Grund mehr, auf uns oder die anderen wütend zu sein! Nun hat er Jarod und wird niemanden von uns mehr quälen!" Gages Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Enthusiasmus und Überzeugungskraft.

„Du bist so blind!", rief Aidan und kickte eines der Bücher, das ihm vor die Füße gefallen war. Tränen der Wut liefen ihm über die roten Backen und als Gage sich auf den Boden kniete um ihn zu trösten, schlug er ihn und begann so laut zu schreien wie er konnte. „Ich will zu meinen Geschwistern! Ich will zu meinem Bruder und meiner Schwester! Ich will zu meinen Freunden! Hilfe! Hilfe! Hilfe!" Seine Nase begann zu laufen und er schniefte während er schrie. Er schrie und schrie so lange, bis seine Lunge schmerzte. „Hilfe! Ich will zu meinem Bruder und meiner Schwester! Bitte, lasst mich zu ihnen!"

Gage war ratlos, Schließlich ging die Tür auf und eine schwarze Frau trat ein, gefolgt von zwei Sweepern. Der ältere Junge hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber sie trug eine Kette um den Hals, die ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam: ein goldene Medaille mit einem Mann darauf.

„Ein weinendes Kind?" Sie lachte hell auf.

Einer der Sweeper, Abrahams, trat vor und begann mit leicht rotem Gesicht zu erklären: „Sie müssen verstehen… Ja, er ist noch sehr klein, aber normalerweise benimmt er sich nicht so. Er wird einmal der beste Pretender seiner Generation sein, Miss Neomée. Mr. Raines sagt, sogar noch besser als sein Vater…"

„Er hat keinen Vater!", schrie Gage scharf und übertönte damit sogar noch Aidans unablässiges Geschrei.

„Was ist das hier eigentlich für ein Affenzirkus?" Die Frau fixierte die beiden Jungen vor ihr auf dem Boden mit wütendem Blick. „Mr. Raines hat mir einen fähigen Pretender versprochen, keinen pubertären Grünschnabel und kein heulendes Balg!" Sie kniete sich auf den Boden vor Aidan, packte den kleinen Jungen grob an beiden Armen und schüttelte ihn. Sie betrachtete sein Gesicht eindringlich indem sie es so nah an ihres schob, dass sie ihn fast berührte. Dann ließ sie ihn wieder los ohne ein Wort zu sagen. „Ich gehe! Wenn Mr. Raines das für eine Art Scherz hält, werde ich mich noch einmal eindringlich mit ihm unterhalten müssen." Sie schlug die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich zu.

„Du hast Jarod verraten!", schniefte Aidan unter Tränen und deutete anklagend auf Gage, der nicht wusste, was er noch sagen sollte. Der Teenager seufzte nur und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Abrahams seufzte ebenfalls gequält. „Das habt ihr beiden gut gemacht. Diese Frau wird vielleicht bald ein sehr wichtiges Mitglied des Triumvirates werden, Jungs. Und wenn sie das berichtet, was sie hier gesehen hat, dann könnt ihr euch auf etwas gefasst machen!"

Doch keiner der beiden Jungen ließ sich von der Drohung beeindrucken. Gage meinte nur kühl: „Es wird wieder ganz anders aussehen, wenn mein Großvater wieder da ist!" und Aidan sagte gar nichts.

Mr. Raines' Büro

Die junge schwarze Frau war ungeduldig – ihr ganzer Gesichtsausdruck schien zu schreien: „Wer mich warten lässt, dem kratze ich die Augen aus!". Mr. Raines' jedoch hatte zu lange gelebt um sich von dieser jugendlichen Aggression beeindrucken zu lassen. Stattdessen hörte er sich kommentarlos ihre Klage über die beiden Pretender an, die er ihr angeboten hatte und suchte in seinem Kopf nach einem anderen, sauberen Weg, sie und das Triumvirat zufrieden zu stellen noch bevor sie die nächste Forderung stellen konnte.

„…ein weinender Bengel ist keine lukrative Lösung, Mr. Raines!"

„Nun, ich denke, ich habe unseren Kleinen da wohl noch etwas überschätzt." Es war ihm recht, dass sie Aidan nicht wollte. So würde der kleine Pretender ihm gehören und er konnte mit ihm verfahren, wie er es wollte und nicht, wie das Triumvirat verlangte. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er Neomée sonst zufrieden stellen konnte um weiterhin mit dem Segen des Triumvirates das Center zu leiten. Er musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen, aber die junge Afrikanerin nahm ihm das Denken ab, denn sie war ihm schon einen Schritt voraus.

„Allerdings habe ich noch andere Absichten. Sie wissen von meinem Halbbruder Sudor, der vor dem Tod meines Vaters verschwand?" Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen und sah Mr. Raines durchdringend an, der kurz nickte. „Nun, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sudor vor seinem Verschwinden reges Interesse an den Schwarzen Akten gezeigt hat. Es gibt sogar das Gerücht, dass er sich _aktiv_ für das Projekt eingesetzt hat, sozusagen."

„Und?"

„Seine Kinder… Zwei davon sind seine!"

„Ich muss sie enttäuschen, Miss Neomée, aber da wurden Sie falsch informiert. Eine Verwandtschaft zwischen zwei der Kinder und ihrem Halbbruder wurde nirgends vermerkt und ich höre das heute hier zum ersten Mal."

„Nun, dann wurden Sie schlecht informiert – von ihrem eigenen Sohn, Mr. Robert Lyle. Er hat das damals mit Sudor geplant. Ich muss nicht erst betonen, dass die Kinder meines Halbbruders mir gefährlich werden könnten, vor allem, wenn das Triumvirat erfährt, wer sie sind. Deshalb will ich sie – alle beide!"

„Sie sind sich Ihrer Sache so sicher?"

„Sie heißen Caden und Nathalie", fuhr Neomée unbeirrt fort und schlug ihre Beine übereinander. „In zwei Wochen werde ich wiederkommen und die beiden mitnehmen. Und sollte es dabei zu Komplikationen kommen, habe ich Mittel und Wege, doch noch zu bekommen, was ich will – auch wenn es Sie, Mr. Raines, einiges kosten wird. Guten Tag." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf.

12.00 a.m.

Sydney lief am Fluss entlang wie so oft, wenn er sich entspannen wollte. Es war sein geheimer Zufluchtsort und vor allem in Zeiten, wo die ganze Welt sich zu verändern schien, genoss er seine langen Spaziergänge. Er hatte viele Dinge, über die er nachdenken musste. Zum einen war Jarod wieder im Center, aber zum anderen waren Miss Parker und Broots dafür gegangen. Er wusste es war richtig gewesen, zu bleiben als Parker ihm angeboten hatte, ihn mitzunehmen. Jarod würde ihn brauchen. Wenn man so alt war wie er, dann betrachtete man Gefahren ganz anders…

Ein Mann beobachtete den ältlichen Psychiater aus seinem Versteckt in den Büschen heraus. Während da drin, in diesem Gebäude, ein Vater wartete um seine Kinder zu sehen, wartete ein anderer draußen in Freiheit mit der Absicht, auch seine Kinder bald bei sich zu haben – in Freiheit. Der Mann atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus bevor er sich wieder von Sydneys Anblick abwandte und zurück zu seinem Wagen schlich, den er in sicherer Entfernung geparkt hatte. Während er den Trampelpfad vom Fluss weg entlang lief, warf er immer wieder einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zurück. Er konnte den Tag kaum abwarten, an dem es so weit sein würde…

Zimmer der Black Files

Im Schlaf sahen die dreizehn Kinder so friedlich aus, so unschuldig wie Kinder nur sein konnten. In ihren Gesichtern sah man nicht die schrecklichen Dinge, die man ihnen gezeigt hatte, nicht den Schmerz, den sie durchlitten und die Würde, die man ihnen verwährt hatte indem man sie behandelt wie Besitz und nicht wie die Menschen, die sie waren. Sie hatten nichts getan und trotzdem litten sie; niemand hatte ihnen je eine Chance gegeben etwas anderes zu sein, sie waren nicht mehr als ein paar Nummern in ein paar Akten. Geschaffen füreinander durch den Willen der Menschen, die sie nun quälten und ihr Leben lang quälen würden – wenn nicht bei Tag, dann bei Nacht in ihren Alpträumen.

Victor, der Älteste, der Anführer, der sich nicht wirklich erlaubt hatte ein Kind zu sein, der den Schmerz für alle anderen ertragen würde wenn er könnte und sie ihn lassen würden. Hinter seinen intelligenten grauen Augen verbargen sich Ängste, die kein Kind haben sollte. Aber es sah sich nicht mehr als Kind, er durfte keines sein, wenn er überleben wollte. Er war stark für alle anderen. Die Maske, die er trug, verbarg die Angst darin zu versagen, die anderen zu beschützen. Und doch fürchtete er den Schmerz, den sie ihm zufügten; er hatte gesehen, wie kalt die Augen seiner Peiniger waren, wie unmenschlich sie ihn behandelten, dass sie kein Mitleid mit ihm hatten. Sie würden ihn eines Tages töten – er hoffte, dass er es war, und nicht einer der anderen – denn für diese Menschen waren er, seine Schwester und seine Freunde keine Menschen. Das wusste er, und er glaubte es fast selbst. Es kostete ihn jeden Tag all seine Willenskraft, um nicht zusammenzubrechen. Ein Teil von ihm verlangte danach genau so beschützt zu werden wie er die anderen beschützte. Einmal ein Kind sein, einmal keine Sorgen zu haben und einfach zu lachen, behütet zu sein. Aber stattdessen hatten die Menschen, die dafür sorgen sollten, ihn verlassen.

Jenna, seine Schwester, die sich nicht mehr zu helfen wusste. Ihren Willen hatten sie schon gebrochen, ihre Wunden waren unsichtbar für andere, aber dafür umso spürbarer für sie selbst. Sie schwieg und litt wortlos, weil sie keine Hoffnung mehr hatte; niemand hatte sie davor bewahren können, abzustumpfen. Von ihrer Mutter zurückgewiesen zu werden war nur der letzte Schlag gewesen, um sie in diesen Abgrund tief in sich selbst zu stoßen. Und nun lag ihre Seele zerschmettert am Boden und niemand würde sie vielleicht je dort finden und ihr den Weg zurück zeigen. Sie wollte gerne lieben – ihren Bruder zum Beispiel, denn er hatte es verdient – aber sie konnte nicht mehr. Wie konnte das auch jemand von ihr verlangen? Sie war doch nur ein kleines Mädchen, so furchtbar alleine, so furchtbar hilflos. Und sie wünschte sich, nie geboren worden zu sein. Sie führte ein Leben das keines mehr war, sie atmete nur noch und hörte dabei ihr eigenes Herz nicht einmal mehr schlagen. Und Victor, so sehr er es auch wollte, konnte sie vielleicht auch nicht mehr finden. Doch er würde es versuchen, oder? War da vielleicht doch noch etwas Hoffnung in ihr, die auf ihren Bruder vertraute und vertrauen würde, über den Tod ihrer Seele und Unschuld hinaus?

Caden – er verstand es, seine Angst hinter seinem Humor zu verstecken. Wenn er die anderen glücklich machen konnte, redete er sich ein, dann würde er auch glücklich sein. Wenn er so tat, als wäre er stark, dann würde er es auch sein. Er war ein Pretender und für ihn war sein ganzes Leben eine Simulation: simuliere Stärke, simuliere Selbstsicherheit. Es war ein Drahtseilakt aber seine einzige Chance; er durfte dabei nur nicht nach unten sehen. Noch war er ein kleiner Junge, doch eines Tages, da würde ihn etwas einholen, was er jetzt nur erahnen konnte. Es gab Menschen, die sein Leben und das seiner Schwester beenden wollten. Es war einerseits ironisch, denn dieser kleine, verängstigte Junge, der morgens wenn er aufwachte nicht wusste, mit welchen frischen Wunden er am Abend wieder einschlafen würde, dessen Leben eine einzige Gefahr war, war gefährlich für die Menschen, die ihn erschaffen hatten und benutzten. Auf ihn warteten Dinge und eine Verantwortung, auf die ihn niemand vorbereitete, denen er sich eines Tages ohne Vorwarnung würde stellen müssen ohne weglaufen zu können, denn es würde dann mehr als nur sein Leben auf dem Spiel stehen. Noch war er jedoch ein kleiner Junge, noch war er ahnungslos, aber nicht dumm. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht menschlich behandelten war er menschlicher als viele andere. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester war er das Feuer, das brannte und sich mit aller Kraft wehrte.

Nathalie, Cadens Schwester, die die Witze und Aufmunterungsversuche ihres Bruders genoss. Er fand immer einen Weg, sie zum Lachen zu bringen oder zumindest zu einem Lächeln zu bewegen. Klug und weitsichtig, berechnend und doch mitfühlend und sanft war Nathalies natürliches Wesen, und sie akzeptierte die Dinge wie sie waren und versuchte alles zum Besten zu wenden mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit wie sie nur wenige Menschen besitzen. Sie war sensibel und wusste, wann sie Fragen stellen musste und wann es besser war zu schweigen und zu warten; sie erkannte, was Menschen brauchten und wie sie ihnen helfen konnte. Sie war kein Kämpfer, sie war nicht das Feuer wie ihr Bruder, sie war das Wasser: stetig und biegsam, nachgiebig aber doch unzerstörbar. Ein Engel, der seine Flügel noch nicht ausbreiten konnte um sich über die Welt zu erheben, aber der es lernen würde.

Logan, der so viel mehr wusste als er ahnen ließ, der Beschützer seiner Schwester. Er sagte nicht viel aber sah alles und er kannte mehr Geheimnisse als die meisten. Er stellte keine Fragen an die, die sie ihm nicht beantworten würde, er suchte selbst und traf seine Entscheidungen selbst. Er entschied für sich was richtig und was falsch war – ein Recht, das ihm das Center nicht geben wollte und das er sich deshalb nahm. Zu ernst und zu verschlossen für einen kleinen Jungen wusste er, dass das nötig war, um zu überleben. Das war überhaupt, was sie alle taten: überleben wollen. Es gab viel, was er noch verstehen, was er noch herausfinden wollte und musste, um seinen Seelenfrieden zu finden. Alle Fragen, die in ihm brannten und ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen, würde er eines Tages beantworten. Und bis dahin würde er schweigen aber nicht aufgeben.

Laney, die ihren Bruder bewunderte und ihm überall hin folgen würde. Die beiden Geschwister, die zusammenhielten wie Pech und Schwefel und die bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug kämpfen würden um zusammen zu bleiben, weil sie einander in dieser Hölle brauchten um zu leben. So lange sie einander hatten, hatten sie Hoffnung. Sie waren nicht alleine und würden es auch nie sein, so lange der jeweils andere lebte; eine Gewissheit, die nicht viele Menschen auf der Welt hatten und die sie deshalb stark machten – stärker als andere Kinder sein konnten. Laney hätte ihrem Bruder ihre Seele und ihr nacktes Leben anvertraut ohne zu zögern wenn sie gemusst hätte. Sie wusste, dass alles, was er tat, geschah, damit sie sicher war. Doch eines Tages, da würde sie ais seinem Schatten treten müssen um zu erkennen, dass loslassen nicht verlassen heißt. Noch viele Träne würde sie weinen bevor sie wirklich sicher war, denn was sie jetzt noch nicht erkannte war, dass ihr Bruder nicht der Beschützer sein konnte, der er war, denn er war wie sie nur ein Kind, eine Spielkarte in den Händen des Schicksals. Aber auch in ihr war ein Feuer, das zu seiner Zeit brennen würde.

Liam, dessen größte Angst die Verantwortung war. Er sah Victor, der diese Bürde auf sich geladen hatte, und er fürchtete sich davor, der große Bruder zu sein für seine Geschwister wie Victor der große Bruder für sie alle war. Heimlich bewunderte er den älteren für seine Stärke, aber er selbst hatte nicht den Mut, so zu sein. Aber das war etwas, das man auch nicht von ihm verlangen durfte, denn er war wie alle nur ein Kind, und Kinder müssen beschützt werden. Liam hing an Sam, und für den Sweeper waren er und seine Geschwister Inkarnation der Hoffnung, denn allein durch ihre Geburt hatten sie wieder Leben ins Center gebracht als alle am Boden zerstört waren. Liam verstand das nicht, aber das brauchte auch nicht zu sehen, er reichte, wenn er es spürte, dass er geliebt wurde und geliebt werden würde wie alle anderen. Er stritt sich mehr mit seiner Schwester als die anderen, er entfloh der Verantwortung lieber als seine Freunde, aber er hatte das Herz am richtigen Fleck, und es schlug für alles, was Gut und Menschlich war. Und wenn viele schon aufgaben, fing sein Mut erst an. Und mitfühlend und sanft würde er noch das Herz vieler Menschen erweichen.

Nicholas, der Verschlossene, der niemand an sich heran ließ. Er hatte gesehen, wie seine Mutter getötet wurde, und das würde er nie vergessen. Er hatte Dinge durchlitten, die seine Geschwister nicht kannten, und seine Alpträume teilte niemand. Von allen Black Files fühlte er sich so alleine wie kein anderer. Und er schaffte es nicht, über seinen Schatten zu springen und den Phantomen aus seinen Träumen ins Angesicht zu sehen. Aber die Ruhe, die er ausstrahlte, war nicht nur beunruhigend, sondern in Zeiten der Angst auch beruhigend. Er war nicht nur undurchsichtig, sondern auch standhaft wie ein Stein, Trost spendend. Und er wurde geliebt – von seiner Mutter, von seinen Geschwistern, von seinen Freunden und von Sam. Dieses Gefühl würde ihm niemand je nehmen können, und von diesem Gefühl nährte sich sein Herz, wenn er nicht mehr weiter wusste. Dieses Gefühl trocknete seine Tränen und zeigte ihm den Weg, wenn er ihn verloren hatte, genau so wie er für die anderen ein Weiser war.

Tabitha, ein kleines Mädchen, klüger als andere kleine Mädchen, bezaubernd und temperamentvoll. In ihr war noch ein natürliches Vertrauen, das die anderen schon verloren hatten. Sie konnte noch an das Gute in allen Menschen glauben, als die anderen das schon verlernt hatten. Sie glaubte an das „Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Ende" im Märchen wie kleine Mädchen es auch tun sollten. Ihr Fehler war vielleicht, dass sie noch zu arglos war, aber gerade dass sie sich diese Unschuld, diese Kindlichkeit noch hatte bewahren können zeugte von ihrer Stärke und ihrem Mut.

Mason – der, der noch nicht ganz ist. Er spürt es, er weiß, dass ihm etwas fehlt. Noch ist dieses etwas ein Wesen ohne Gesicht, aber in seinem Inneren gibt es einen Platz, der noch nicht ausgefüllt ist, und bald wird er wissen, warum. Er hat seinen großen Bruder verloren noch bevor er ihn kennenlernen konnte und er muss fühlt, dass die Verantwortung, die er für seine Schwester trägt – dass die Verantwortung, von dem die anderen erwarten, dass er sie trägt – zu groß für ihn ist. Er ist zu fürsorglich um diese Aufgabe abzulehnen, aber er ist noch zu klein um sie zu erfüllen und das könnte sein Untergang sein. Für ihn war Aidan der große Bruder, den er nie hatte, für ihn war sein Cousin derjenige, der immer furchtlos war und immer wusste, was zu tun war. Von diesem kleinen Jungen würde so viel verlangt werden in der Zukunft und er würde sich von allen noch am meisten verändern.

Michelle, die Vernünftige, die Stimme des Gewissens für ihren Bruder, ihre Cousins und ihre Cousine. Ihr Spitzname ist Maddie und noch weiß sie nicht warum, aber bald würde sie es wissen. So intelligent sie auch war, die Dinge um sie herum verstand sie manchmal nicht – die Grausamkeit, die Einsamkeit, die Willkür. Aber welches Kind kann so etwas schon verstehen? Welcher Mensch mit Herz kann das verstehen? Sie war mehr als das süße kleine Mädchen, das brave stille Kind, das sich nur zu schnell zu Unfug verleiten ließ. Sie war loyal und stand zu den Menschen, die sie liebte, egal was passierte. Darin lag ihr Mut, ihre Stärke: ihre Liebe zu anderen. Und sie besaß die Gabe, anderen zu zeigen, was sie falsch machten, sie würde bald Einsicht zu einem Menschen bringen, der Einsicht dringend brauchte.

Damien, der große und der kleine Bruder. Seine Geschwister waren ein wichtiger Teil von ihm, und doch war er für sich selbst ein beeindruckender kleiner Junge. Er war der Sanfte, der Treue und vor allem anderen der Liebevolle. Seine Gefühle waren seine größte Stärke, doch er musste noch lernen, seine Kraft daraus zu schöpfen. Er war in _ihren_ Augen nicht perfekt, er war zu schwach, er war zu sehr wie sein Vater. Sein Gewissen stellte alles in Frage, was er tat, und der Drang, das Richtige zu tun war zu stark, um ihn zu ignorieren. Nur musste er noch herausfinden, wer er war. All zu oft gab er sich die Schuld daran, zu sehr der kleine Bruder zu sein, der beschützt werden musste, als der große Bruder, der beschützte. Was er lernen musste war, dass es in Ordnung war zu weinen, dass er schwach sein durfte, dass es Menschen gab, die ihn für seine Fehler und Schwächen liebten. Denn sie liebten diesen wunderbaren kleinen Jungen aufrichtig.

Alexis, die das Mal trägt. Das Baby, das stärker sein will als alle anderen. Alex, die alle beschützen wollen, weil sie die Jüngste ist, und die sie doch alle nicht beschützen können. Mehr als alle anderen musste sie leiden, mehr als alle anderen ertragen. Und die Narben auf ihrem Rücken werden sie immer an die dunkelsten Stunden in ihrem Leben erinnern, als man ihr versuchte alles zu nehmen. Sie war dort, an diesem Punkt, von dem aus es kein Zurück mehr gibt, mehr als alle anderen hat sie sich bereits gewünscht, sterben zu können. Und trotzdem lebte sie – jedes Mal, wenn sie alleine war, hielt sie sich nur stärker an dem fest, das ihr das Wichtigste im Leben war: ihre Familie, ihre Brüder. Und für diese Schwäche hasste sie sich selbst, dafür, dass andere wegen ihr ebenfalls leiden mussten. Sie wollte nie wieder, dass andere ihren Schmerz fühlten, sie schämte sich dafür, schwach zu sein. Ständig lebte sie mit dem Wissen, nicht perfekt zu sein – am wenigsten perfekt von allen zu sein. Und trotzdem ist es für sie das Selbstverständlichste, nie aufzugeben, immer weiterzugehen und zu kämpfen, Widerstand zu leisten gegen das, was mit ihr passiert, das Richtige zu tun. Alexis – ihr Name sagt es, sie ist eine Beschützerin, auch wenn sie noch nicht sah, wie stark ihr Kampfgeist wirklich war. Niemand verstand, was er wirklich war, sie zu sein – sie spürte nicht nur den Schmerz, sie spürte vor allem die Erniedrigung und das war etwas, das sie nicht teilen konnte. Für sie gab es noch viele Ängste und Zweifel zu überwinden.

Und Aidan. Er war perfekt. Klüger als sein Vater, begabter als alle anderen Pretender vor ihm würde er der Stolz des Centers werden. Noch war er ein kleiner Junge, noch ahnte er nicht, was er für sie wert war – und noch wusste er noch nicht, dass er noch so viel mehr wert war als Mensch. Sein Wille, frei zu sein, war unzerbrechlich, er ließ sich nicht einsperren, nicht einschüchtern, er kämpfte. Von allen würde er am schnellstem lernen was es hieß, Angst zu machen und alles zu riskieren. Seine Einsamkeit würde nicht ewig sein. Auch wenn er in dieser Nacht nicht bei seinen Geschwistern war, dachte er an sie stärker als an alles andere und er war näher, als er glaubte.

So unterschiedliche diese Kinder auch waren, so viele Gemeinsamkeiten sie auch trotzdem hatten, all das spielte keine Rolle. Es waren Kinder und sie hatten dieses Leben nicht verdient. Ihre Unschuld verschwand zu schnell und gleichzeitig waren sie die unschuldigsten und zerbrechlichsten Geschöpfe, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Und noch wussten sie es nicht, aber so nah wie in dieser Nacht, würden sie für eine sehr lange Zeit nie wieder alle zusammen sein.

Up next: Miss Parkers Innerer Sinn führt sie ins Center zurück; und zwei Väter werden mir ihren Kindern wiedervereint, während ein anderer Mann eine schwere Entscheidung treffen muss…


	21. Eltern und Kinder

Four Seasons Hotel

Boston, Massachusetts

Miss Parker schlief unruhig in dieser Nacht. Ruhelos wälzte sie sich hin und her. Im Traum stand sie auf einer seltsamen Lichtung, von Nebel umgeben. Sie hatte Angst, fühlte sich bedroht und wollte aufwachen, aber es war als würde sie etwas festhalten. Sie wusste, es war nicht real, aber er fühlte sich so real an…

Ihre Schritte machten keine Geräusche, als sie zaghaft durch den Nebel lief. Sie zwang sich, ruhig ein und aus zu atmen und sich zu entspannen. Ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich und statt dem Pochen hörte sie nun ein Weinen und Schluchzen. Das Jammern eines Kindes und unwillkürlich zogen sich ihre Eingeweide zusammen. Da war wieder dieser Schmerz, den sie in letzter Zeit so oft gespürt hatte und den sie doch nicht recht einordnen konnte.

„Wer ist da?" Sie drehte sich zu allen Seiten um.

„Bist du ein Engel?"

Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und sah einen kleinen Jungen vor sich stehen. Zerzauste, dunkelbraune Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht; sein Gesicht war verweint und wie von Schmerzen verzerrt. Er schien zu zittern, er war so klein und schmal und schien von dem Nebel um ihn herum erdrückt zu werden. Die Nebelschwaden verdeckten ihn fast wieder vollkommen und er verschwand beinahe vor Miss Parkers Augen. Flehentlich sah er sie aus dunklen Mandelaugen an.

Entschlossen ging sie auf ihn zu und griff nach seiner Schulter, bevor er vollkommen von der weißen Nebelwand verdeckt werden konnte. Ungläubig, so als würde sie einen sehr kostbaren Schatz berühren, fuhr sie seine Wange und sein Kinn entlang. Es war so, als würde der Nebel wieder zurückweichen.

Das Kind kam ihr bekannt vor. Sie hatte es schon einmal gesehen. Diese Augen, dieses Gesicht… „Damien?" Unwillkürlich fielen ihr die seltsamen Kinder wieder ein, denen sie im Center noch begegnet war.

„Nein, er ist mein Bruder. Mein Name ist Aidan. Bist du ein Engel?", wiederholte er seine Frage mit festerer Stimme.

„Nein", antwortete sie schlicht.

„Aber du musst ein Engel sein!", widersprach er beinahe verzweifelt. „Du kannst nicht real sein."

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Weil _sie_ Angst vor dir haben."

„Wer sind _sie_?"

Aber anstatt zu antworten, sah er nur nach links und rechts und Parker verstand: Der Nebel, das war kein Nebel, das war ein Symbol für etwas. Er erdrückte den Jungen, bedrohte ihn. Und sie konnte ihn davor beschützen.

In dem Moment wusste sie, dass es kein gewöhnlicher Traum war.

„Wo bist du?", fragte sie schnell. Sie musste es wissen – nein, sie wusste es doch schon! Sie wusste, wo sie ihn finden würde. Sie wusste, dass dieser kleine Junge zu ihr gehörte, dass sie ihn beschützen musste, weil er ein Teil von ihr war. „Ich komme", versprach sie schnell. „Ich komme, das schwöre ich. Ich komme und hol dich, hörst du? Ich bin bald da!"

The Center

Blue Cove, Delaware

Simulationslabor 3

„Und dann hat er hier gestanden!" Damien ging an der Wand entlang und markierte mit einem Stift den Punkt, wo er stehen blieb. „Von dort aus konnte er seine Frau zwar nicht sehen, aber er sah ihren Schatten und konnte auf sie zielen." Die ganze Zeit über ließ er den Albino nicht aus den Augen, der an der Tür stand und ihn beobachtete.

Alex stand hinter einer aufgebauten Wand, verharrte dort vollkommen regungslos. Nur ihre Augen wanderten hin und her, ihr Verstand folgte den Schritten ihres Bruders, den sie nicht sehen konnte, als der durch den Raum lief. „Sie hat ihn gehört! Sie muss ihn gehört haben, bevor er kam und geschossen hat."

„Das reicht für heute", meinte der Albino schließlich und knipste das Licht im Simulationslabor wieder an. „Das habt ihr gut gemacht."

„Dürfen wir gehen?", fragte Alex hoffnungsvoll. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag schon keine sonderliche Lust auf Simulationen gehabt und wollte lieber malen.

„Noch einen Augenblick, es gibt noch jemanden, der euch gerne sehen will heute", meinte der Albino förmlich und verließ das Labor. Statt seiner erschienen dann zwei Sweeper, die einen anderen Mann in ihrer Mitte führten.

„Der Mann!", flüsterte Alex aufgeregt und auch Damien lächelte unwillkürlich. Die Sweeper ließen Jarod los und gingen dann ebenfalls aus dem Labor. Die beiden Kinder waren noch nie mit einem Fremden alleine gelassen worden und eigentlich hätten sie vorsichtig sein müssen, aber irgendetwas hatte Jarod an sich, das ihnen die Angst nahm.

„Hi, ihr beiden." Er kniete sich auf den Boden, damit er ihnen auf gleicher Höhe in die Augen schauen konnte. Damien trat neben Alex und die Geschwister sahen ihn neugierig an. „Mein Name ist Jarod."

„Ich bin Alex und das ist mein Bruder Damien", erklärte Alex vergnügt.

„Haben sie dir wehgetan?", wollte Damien wissen.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Sie haben uns wehgetan, als wir versucht haben, wegzulaufen", berichtete Damien weiter, aber seine Schwester stieß ihm mit einem finsteren Blick den Ellbogen in die Rippen.

Jarod war jedoch bereits hellhörig geworden. „Sie haben euch wehgetan?"

„Woher kommst du?", wollte Alex wissen – ein Versuch, vom Thema abzulenken. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass irgendjemand davon erfuhr. Jeder, der es wusste, würde sie doch nicht mehr mögen können, weil er dann wusste, dass sie ein Monster werden würde wie Lyle.

„Ich bin als Kind auch hier im Center gewesen", erzählte er geduldig.

„Warum bist du zurückgekommen? Ist es draußen denn nicht schön?", fragte Damien nach.

„Doch, draußen ist es sogar sehr schön. Aber jemand hat mir gesagt, dass mich hier jemand braucht."

Daraufhin sagten die beiden Kinder nichts, sondern sahen sich nur nachdenklich an. Zaghaft machten sie ein paar Schritte auf Jarod zu. Er griff mit jeder Hand nach je den beiden von Alex und Damien und hielt sie lächelnd fest. Die beiden grinsten ihn verschmitzt an und auch das für ihn typische Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Pretenders.

„Bleibst du jetzt bei uns?", wollte Alex wissen. „Für immer und ewig?" Als Jarod nickte, fuhr Damien fort: „Bei uns und Aidan?"

„Wer ist Aidan?"

„Unser älterer Bruder. Wir sind Drillinge, aber sie haben ihn weggebracht und seitdem durften wir ihn nicht mehr sehen. Kannst du ihnen nicht sagen, dass er wieder zu uns zurückkommen darf?"

Jarod versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sich innerlich bei ihm etwas veränderte. Er bekam neue Hoffnung, einen neuen Willen, wieder frei zu sein. „Ihr müsst nur Geduld haben", versicherte er den beiden Kindern.

„Wieso sagst du uns das?" - „Wieso kümmerst du dich so um uns?" Die beiden Geschwister sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an, hoffnungsvoll und gleichzeitig ungläubig.

Jarod legte ihnen beiden je einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich gehöre zu euch und ihr zu mir. Für immer. Versteht ihr?" Die beiden nickten und sie glaubten zu verstehen. Aber ganz konnten sie es jetzt wohl noch nicht begreifen.

Mr. Lyles Büro

Dr. Cody spielte mit dem Briefbeschwerer während Mr. Lyle in den Schubladen seines Schreibtisches etwas zu suchen schien, bis er schließlich wieder auffuhr: „Herrgott, Cody, legen Sie das verdammte Ding weg!"

Gelassen stellte Cody den Briefbeschwerer zurück auf die Tischplatte und sah Lyle belustigt an. „Zweifeln Sie etwa an der _Genialität_ ihres Plans?"

„Nein, aber ich zweifle an der Intelligenz meiner Mitarbeiter." Lyle nahm den Telefonhörer in die Hand und fuhr seine Sekretärin an: „Lucy, ich will, dass sie Willie finden. _Sofort!_"

„Sie machen sich selbst zu viel Stress – und das ist nicht gut für ihren Blutdruck", stellte sein Gegenüber unbeeindruckt fest. „Glauben Sie nicht, dass Jarod versuchen wird, seine Kinder hier rauszuschaffen?"

„Nein, das wird er hübsch bleiben lassen. Ich werde ihm nach und nach klarmachen, dass es zwecklos ist, fliehen zu wollen – nicht mit den Drillingen auf jeden Fall. Und wenn er das verstanden hat, wird er Wachs in meinen Händen sein." Langsam wurde Lyle wieder ruhiger und lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl genüsslich zurück.

„Und was ist mit den Kindern? Er wird ihnen erzählen, wer er ist. Vielleicht hat er es ihnen schon erzählt."

„Oh, die Kleinen werden mit dieser Neuigkeit noch gefügiger werden. Glückliche Kinder sind wie glückliche Kühe – die geben bessere Milch." Über diesen Vergleich lachte er vergnügt.

„Sie sind immer noch so zuversichtlich, obwohl das Triumvirat ihnen bald zwei der Schwarzen Akten wegnehmen wird?"

„Nun, wenn ich nicht gelernt hätte, mit dem Triumvirat umzugehen, dann wäre ich nicht mehr hier, Cody. Längst nicht mehr."

„Und weiß Sam schon, wie man mit dem Triumvirat umgeht?"

SL-12

Mason und Maddie waren gerade auf dem Weg vom tropischen Garten zurück in ihr Zimmer. Die beiden hatten keine Ahnung, dass sie beobachtet und schon sehnsüchtig erwartet wurden, als sie durch die Center-Lobby gingen, die für Mitarbeiter und Besucher frei zugänglich war. Seit Lyle gedroht hatte, Alex umzubringen, ließ er den Black Files komischerweise mehr Freiheiten. Er dachte wohl, dass seine Drohung die Kinder so eingeschüchtert hatte, dass sie nie wieder versuchen würden, wegzulaufen. Und er hatte Recht damit.

Plötzlich geschah es dann. Von irgendwoher – von überallher! – waren Knallgeräusche zu hören und grauer Dampf und Nebel stieg von den Blumenkübeln in der Lobby auf. Mason und Maddie blieben überrascht stehen. Die Erwachsenen um sie herum waren in Alarmbereitschaft: sie schrien sich gegenseitig zu, rannten die Treppen hinauf und hinunter auf der Suche nach der Ursache dieser ungewöhnlichen – feindlichen – Ereignisse.

„Passt auf, Kinder!" Von irgendwoher hörten sie die Stimme eines Sweeper. Andere Menschen, die weiter weg waren, schrien, aber mehr erstaunt als erschrocken. Mason wollte nach Maddies Hand greifen und seine Schwester irgendwohin in Sicherheit bringen, aber seltsamerweise griff er ins Leere. Er konnte nichts mehr sehen, spürte dann aber, wie jemand ihn an der Schulter packte und zu Boden riss. Furchtbar lange, so kam es ihm vor, lag er auf seinen Knien während jemand ihn nach unten drücke. Eine weiße Wand war um ihn herum, die ihm die Sicht auf seine Umgebung nahm.

Als der Nebel sich wieder lichtete, fühlte der Junge sich halb bewusstlos. Sein Kopf war schwer und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm jemand ein Loch in den Bauch gerissen hatte. „Maddie! Maddie!", rief er, während er sich blind aufrappelte, aber da war ein Hindernis, als er losrennen wollte. Sein Kopf stieß schmerzhaft gegen etwas Hartes und dann wurde das Weiß vor ihm schlagartig schwarz…

Das Zimmer der Black Files

6.30 a.m.

„Er kommt wieder zu sich! Willie, komm schnell, er macht die Augen auf!"

Mason erkannte die Stimme nicht, die da gerufen hatte, obwohl sie ihm irgendwie _bekannt_ vorkam. So fremd hatte sich sein eigener Kopf noch nie angefühlt. Er wollte sich selbst so weit wie möglich von sich wegstoßen! Das war alles, woran er im Moment denken konnte.

„Hey, Kleiner, mach' die Augen auf, komm schon! Du hast lange genug geschlafen!"

„Maddie! Maddie!", flüsterte er heiser immer und immer wieder. „Maddie! Maddie? Wo ist Maddie? MADDIE!" Er schrie auf und fuhr nach oben.

Willie, der sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte, drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zurück in sein Kissen. Die Welt wurde wieder klarer vor Masons Augen und nun erkannte er das besorgte Gesicht des Sweepers auch.

„Wo ist Maddie?" Er musste sich nicht umsehen um zu wissen, dass seine Schwester nicht da war. Sie war weg! Verschwunden aus dem Center und verschwunden aus seinem Inneren! Einfach so! Aus seiner Seele gerissen! Unerreichbar!

Alex und Damien saßen verstört und blass auf Damiens Bett. Auch die beiden waren mit Maddie verbunden gewesen und das plötzliche Verschwinden ihrer Cousine hatten sie ebenso gespürt, wenn auch nicht so stark wie Mason.

„Was ist passiert?" Mason schaffte es gerade noch, diese Frage zu stellen, bevor die Tränen aus seinen Augen traten und seine Stimme durch Schluchzer unverständlich gemacht wurde.

„Sie glauben, dass es ein Terroranschlag war…", erklärte Willie langsam. „Sie haben Maddie entführt."

„Was heißt entführt?", wollte Alex mit schüchterner Stimme wissen.

Irgendwie schien Willie diese Frage wütend zu machen. „Du weißt doch genau, was entführt heißt, Alex! Ihr habt sowas doch oft genug simuliert, also stell keine dummen Fragen!"

Jedes andere Kinder wäre vom Temperament des Erwachsenen noch mehr eingeschüchtert worden, aber bei Alex schien eine solche Reaktion nur auf irgendeine seltsame Weise – wenn auch etwas trotzigen – Mut in ihr zum Vorschein zu bringen. Mit wütendem Unterton fragte sie dann: „Aber wieso sollte jemand Maddie entführen wollen? _Wer_ würde sowas tun? Und WARUM!"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Kind, und jetzt sei still!" Willie hat keine Lust, sich mit den Black Files zu beschäftigen. Für seinen Wutausbruch erntete er von Victor, der mit grimmiger Miene an der Tür stand, einen missbilligenden Blick (ein Blick, den man eigentlich in keinem Kindergesicht vorfinden sollte) und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer.

Die anderen Black Files, die sich alle ausnahmslos im Raum befanden, sahen auf den Boden. Niemand wagte, etwas zu sagen. Sie alle fühlten Mitleid für Mason – niemand konnte sich vorstellen, einen Bruder oder eine Schwester zu verlieren. Und sie machten sich grenzenlose Sorgen um Maddie. Sie gehört zu ihnen, ihr Platz war bei den anderen, nirgendwo sonst auf der Welt! Nur solange sie zusammen waren, war ein Leben für sie alle denkbar…

Alex und Damien standen mit zitternden Beinen auf und liefen hinüber zu ihrem Cousin, wo sie sich neben ihn kuschelten und an ihn schmiegten wie verlassene Löwenjunge. Mason nahm diesen Ausdruck von Zuneigung schweigend zur Kenntnis, erwiderte ihn aber hungrig nach Nähe, indem er seinen Kopf näher zu Alex' Schulter schob.

„Jetzt haben mich alle allein gelassen: Mein Bruder _und_ meine Schwester!"

„Wir lassen dich nicht alleine, Mase. Wir sind noch da", flüsterte Damien.

Die drei sahen aus, als würden sie sterben – als würde von Minute zu Minute mehr Lebenskraft aus ihnen herausgesaugt werden. Victor, Jenna und die älteren wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Sie wussten es genauso wenig wie damals, als sie Aidan geholt hatten.

Jenna bemerkte als einzige an diesem Tag, was in ihrem Zwillingsbruder vorging: Er fühlte sich für Maddies Verschwinden und den daraus resultierenden Kummer für Mason und die anderen verantwortlich. So wie er sich für alles verantwortlich fühlte. Diese Verantwortung drückte ihn nieder, ließ ihm kaum Luft zum Atmen und machte ihn am Ende bitter.

Verständnisvoll legte sie ihre Hand auf Victors Schuld und gab ihm wortlos zu verstehen: _Du bist nicht Schuld. Wir schaffen das schon irgendwie. Wir halten zusammen!_

Eine verlassene Autobahn-Raststätte außerhalb von Blue Cove

Maddie konnte nicht atmen. Egal wie sehr sie sich auch bemühte, obwohl sie sah, dass ihr Brustkorb sich hob und senkte und Luft durch ihre Nase und ihren Mund eingesaugt wurde, sie atmete einfach nicht! Sie hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken, endlos zu ersticken ohne vom Tod davon erlöst zu werden.

Sie versuchte, sie so klein wie möglich zu machen. Zusammengerollt kauerte sie auf dem Rücksitz, Ohren und Augen verschlossen. Sie wollte nicht, dass irgendetwas in sich eindrang, bevor sie nicht wieder Mason spüren konnte. Aber er war weg. Zu weit weg. Nicht mehr in ihr. Herausgerissen. Da, wo er und die anderen gewesen waren, war jetzt ein großes Loch, eine schmerzliche Lehre.

Der Wagen, in dem sie sich befand, hielt an. Keinen Muskel rührte sie, nur der Fahrer des Autos öffnete die Tür, stieg aus und schloss sie wieder. Dann war Maddie für ein paar kostbare Sekunden alleine, bevor die Tür direkt neben ihr aufgerissen wurde und eine hysterische Frauenstimme schrie: „Mein Kind! Mein Baby!"

Maddie kam es unheimlich grob vor, wie sie gepackt und umarmt und gegen einen fremden Körper gepresst wurde. Sie mochte das nicht! Sie wollte das nicht! Stöhnend wehrte sie sich dagegen, was zur Folge hatte, dass seine tiefe, ruhige Männerstimme auf sie einsprach:

„Hab keine Angst, Liebling. Wir tun dir nichts. Wir tun dir nicht weh, wir werden dir helfen!"

„Wir lieben dich!", ergänzte die Frauenstimme vorschnell.

„Mason! Mason! Wo ist mein Bruder?", schrie Maddie aus voller Kehle, und wären sie nicht die einzigen an der Raststätte gewesen, hätten sich sicher sämtliche Köpfe nach ihnen umgedreht.

„Ganz ruhig! Deinen Bruder holen wir auch bald, aber jetzt bist du erstmal in Sicherheit! Ich konnte ihn nicht holen, es tut mir leid, Schätzchen."

Maddie hatte keine Ahnung, wovon der Mann sprach und was er meinte. Durch einen Schleier aus Tränen sah sie nun an den Erwachsenen nach oben, in deren Gesellschaft sie sich befand. Der Mann war groß, hatte breite Schultern, ein rundliches Gesicht und kurzes, braunes Stoppelhaar. Die Frau war – das musste Maddie zugeben – sehr hübsch; sie hatte ein liebliches Gesicht, leuchtende Augen und langes, nussbraunes Haar.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?" Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und machte sich bereit, im Notfall sofort davonzulaufen.

„Wir sind deine Eltern!", erklärte die Frau hastig, noch bevor der Mann – der von der schnellen Antwort nicht begeistert zu sein schien – etwas sagen konnte.

Maddies Verstand war leer. Alles weggefegt, zur Seite gestoßen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte. Wie eine hängende Marionette stand sie nun da – vollkommen emotionslos.

„Gregory, was ist mit ihr?", fragte die Frau nun besorgt. Sie fuhr Maddie besorgt durch die Haare und versuchte, irgendwie Augenkontakt mit ihrer kleinen Tochter aufzunehmen, aber Maddie starrte einfach vor sich hin. „Hab doch keine Angst, mein Kleines, hab doch bitte keine Angst!" Ihre Stimme klang bereits panisch und flehentlich.

„Mit ihr ist alles in Ordnung. Sie ist nur erschöpft und etwas verwirrt. Das ist ja alles nur für sie", tat Gregory ab.

„Mason? Wo ist Mason?", flüsterte Maddie kaum hörbar und mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Warum hast du ihn nicht auch…?"

„Ich wollte es ja! Und ich werde unseren Sohn holen, sobald es geht! Aber jetzt haben wir erst einmal unsere Tochter bei uns!", fuhr er seine Frau an.

„Hörst du, Schätzchen? Du siehst deinen Bruder bald wieder! Hab keine Angst!" Sie schloss Maddie in die Arme, aber das kleine Mädchen schien sie weder zu hören noch sonst irgendwie wahrzunehmen.

Blue Cove, Delaware

Miss Parkers Haus

Sie wagte nicht, das Licht anzuknipsen. Gerade hatte sie Broots eine SMS geschrieben und ihn wissen lassen, dass sie sicher in Blue Cove angekommen war und noch niemand etwas gemerkt hatte.

Sie brauchte auch kein Licht, um sich in ihrem Zuhause zu Recht zu finden. Barfuss ging sie hinüber zum Sofa und ließ sich darauf nieder. „Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Was mache ich hier eigentlich?", fragte sie sich selbst immer wieder. Aber wenn sie die Augen schloss, dann sah sie den kleinen Jungen und es fiel ihr wieder ein.

Ich habe hier noch eine Aufgabe, dachte sie bei sich. Eine sehr, sehr wichtige.


	22. Alter Schmerz und neuer Schmerz

Children of Tomorrow  
Kapitel 22: Alter Schmerz und neuer Schmerz

* * *

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
SL-18  
1 a.m.

„_Mommy, Daddy! Mommy, Daddy, sie nehmen mich mit! Lasst das nicht zu!"_

Jarod erwachte schreiend aus seinem Alptraum. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ihm wieder einfiel, wo er war. Und wieso. Alles wird gut, versuchte er sich selbst einzureden. Seufzend kletterte er von seinem Feldbett und ging im fahlen Licht des Zimmers hinüber zum Waschbecken, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen.

Plötzlich fuhr ein seltsames Gefühl durch seinen Körper und er sah unwillkürlich auf, bevor er sich das Gesicht trocknen konnte. Er wurde beobachtet, da war etwas, er konnte es ganz genau spüren. Ein leises Klopfen, das aus der Wand zu kommen schien, bestätigte seinen Verdacht schließlich. Da fing das Gitter vom Luftschacht an zu wackeln. Jarod ging rasch hinüber und nahm es ab.

„Hallo!"

Noch bevor er das Gitter weggelegt hatte, sprang ihm Damien entgegen, dicht gefolgt von Alex und einem weiteren Kind.

„Was… was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Maddie ist weg!", erklärte Damien traurig.

„Sie war meine Schwester", fügte das dritte, unbekannte Kind hinzu, als er sah, dass Jarod nicht genau wusste, von wem genau die Rede war.

„Das ist Mason." Alex legte ihren Arm um ihn, als wollte sie ihn trösten oder vor etwas beschützen. „Er ist unser Cousin. Seine Schwester ist verschwunden und wir vermissen sie."

„Mr. Lyle ist wütend deshalb. Er schreit alle an und uns am meisten. Vorhin kam er in unser Zimmer. Als wir ihm gesagt haben, dass wir nicht wissen, wo Maddie ist, hat er uns nicht geglaubt."

„Wir haben Angst vor ihm", flüsterte Alex und sah Jarod beinahe flehentlich an.

Er wollte ihnen sagen, dass alles in Ordnung kommen würde, dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauchten. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt wollte er sie beschützen, er hätte sein Leben für sie gegeben, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und er hätte wahrscheinlich – das musste er zugeben, selbst wenn es ihm Angst machte – jedes andere Leben für ihre Sicherheit und ihr Glück geopfert.

„Wir können nicht schlafen. Dürfen wir heute Nacht bei dir bleiben?", unterbrach Damien die Gedankengänge des Pretenders.

„Das geht nicht, die Kameras werden bald wieder eingeschaltet und dann seid ihr nur noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten." Es brach im das Herz, seine Kinder nicht beschützen zu können. Es brach ihm das Herz, dass es Menschen gab, die so viel Macht über ihn hatten, dass er nicht für seinen Sohn und seine Tochter dasein konnte – um ihrer eigenen Sicherheit willen –, wenn sie ihn wirklich brauchten. So wie jetzt.

Die drei Kleinen, die vor ihm standen, rückten unwillkürlich näher zusammen und hielten sich aneinander fest – Mason in der Mitte. Dieser Anblick ließ ihn fast in Tränen ausbrechen, aber er wusste, dass er nicht unvernünftig sein durfte. Er musste rational bleiben, um jeden Preis.

Vorsichtig kniete er sich vor seine drei kleinen Besucher, so dass er ihnen direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. „Irgendwann, da könnt ihr immer zu mir kommen, jede Nacht, so oft ihr wollt und dann dürft ihr bei mir bleiben. Dann geh ich nicht weg und ihr müsst auch nicht weggehen, wenn ihr nicht wollt, das verspreche ich euch. Aber jetzt müsst ihr brav sein und zurück in euer Zimmer gehen und versuchen, ein bisschen zu schlafen. Könnt ihr das für mich machen, ja?"

Die beiden Jungen nickten zaghaft, nur Alex sah trotzig aus. „Wann wird das sein, dass wir bei dir bleiben dürfen, wann und solange wir wollen?", wollte das Mädchen wissen.

„Bald, Lexi, das verspreche ich dir."

„Wann bald?" Sie blieb stur und sah ihn beinahe herausfordernd an. Und obwohl sie seine dunklen Augen hatte, erinnerte ihn ihr jetziger Blick ohne Zweifel an Alex' Mutter, an Miss Parker.

„Das… das kann ich dir noch nicht genau sagen, aber ich…"

„Ich will aber jetzt!" Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Beine und zwar so fest, dass es nicht den Eindruck erweckte, dass sie bald wieder loslassen wollte. „Ich will _jetzt_ bei dir bleiben!"

„Lexi, lass das!", meinte Damien streng. Noch nie zuvor hatte ihr Bruder, obwohl er älter war, ihr je gesagt, wie sie sich zu benehmen hatte. Normalerweise war Damien immer am schüchternsten und zurückhaltensten gewesen; es hatte zu Aidans Aufgaben gehört, seine Schwester zu maßregeln (wenn sie es sich überhaupt gefallen ließ), aber nun erkannte Damien die Wichtigkeit der Situation: Jarod hatte recht, sie mussten zurück und Alex brachte sich selbst nur in Gefahr, wenn sie das nicht einsah. Er verstand seine Schwester natürlich, er verstand ihre Angst, er hatte die Narben auf ihrem Rücke selbst gesehen, selbst gespürt, er wusste, wie sie sich fühlte und wie sehr sie sich nach Sicherheit sehnte, aber trotzdem durfte er jetzt nicht nachgeben. Alex durfte nicht schwach werden, er musste dafür sorgen, dass sie stark blieb; er liebte sie so sehr, dass er die Kraft fand, ihr dabei beizustehen, egal auf welche Weise…

Damiens neuer Tonfall überraschte seine Schwester und seinen Cousin. Alex ließ unwillkürlich von Jarod ab und sah ihren Drillingsbruder widerspenstig an, widersprach aber nicht, wie sie es sonst so oft tat, wenn jemand etwas von ihr verlangte, was sie nicht tun wollte.

„Gehen wir zurück", fuhr Damien langsam fort.

* * *

SL-13

_Aidan wusste, dass er die beiden Frauen kannte, die da standen. Sie schienen so weit weg zu sein – physisch gesehen –, aber er erkannte sie, er wusste, wie ihre Gesichter aussahen, ihre Stimmen klangen und sogar, wie ihre Haare rochen… Es kam ihm so furchtbar vertraut vor, dass sein Herz weh tat…_

„_Komm her, Schätzchen!" Die rothaarige Frau lächelte ihn an und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus._

_Sofort rannte zu ihr und griff nach der Hand. Ihre Haut war so weich, so furchtbar weich… Er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen. Er wollte sie für immer festhalten! Ihre Wärme... Er fühlte sich so sicher…_

_Die dunkelhaarige Frau strich ihm über die Wange und lächelte ihn ebenfalls an und es war, als würde die Sonne in diesem Moment aufgehen. Aidan lächelte zurück und sein Herz fühlte sich leicht an, er fühlte sich so sorglos... Die Frau kam ihm nicht nur bekannt vor, sie erinnerte ihn auch an jemanden anderen, jemanden, den er genauso kannte, mit dem er sich genauso verbunden fühlte…_

„_Du bist furchtbar mutig, mein Schatz. Hab ein bisschen Geduld, es kommt alles in Ordnung, das verspreche ich." Die rothaarige Frau drückte seine Hand. „Sehr bald, du musst nur noch ein bisschen warten. Und hab keine Angst, wir passen auf dich auf. Wir passen alle auf dich und die anderen auf."_

„_Aber du musst mir einen Gefallen tun." Die andere Frau kniete sich direkt vor ihm nieder und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre beiden Hände. „Deine Mutter sehnt sich so nach euch… Meine Tochter, sie will euch so unbedingt in ihre Arme schließen…"_

„_Sind Sie meine Großmutter?" Und obwohl er nur eine Frau gefragt hatte, nickten beiden._

„_Versprich mir, dass du auf deinen Inneren Sinn hörst, Aidan! Versprich es mir! Dein Innerer Sinn wird dir helfen, du musst nur auf ihn hören. Und das musst du auch deiner Mutter und deinen Geschwistern sagen. Er ist in euch und er wird euch sagen, was ihr tun müsst."_

„_Ich verspreche es…"_

„_Danke. Damit machst du mich sehr, sehr glücklich, Liebling", meinte seine Großmutter, Catherine Parker._

_Margret, Jarods Mutter, fuhr ihm durch die Haare. „Und ich verspreche dir auch etwas. Ich bin auf dem Weg, wir werden uns bald wiedersehen. Sehr bald, Schätzchen."_

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware  
Miss Parkers Haus  
5 a.m.

Miss Parker war auf ihrer Couch eingeschlafen, ohne dass sie es vorgehabt hatte. Lange hatte sie über Plänen gesessen, hatte über Möglichkeiten nachgedacht und eine nach der anderen wieder verworfen. Es schien hoffnungslos. Jede Idee, die sie hatte, schien ihr zu riskant. Sie wusste, sie durfte kein Risiko eingehen, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, hier ging es um das Leben dieser Kinder! Damit durfte sie nicht leichtsinnig spielen.

Ein kalter Schauder riss sie wieder aus dem Schlaf. Sie schreckte auf. Alles um sie herum war still. Aber da war etwas in ihr… Ohne darüber nachzudenken, stand sie auf und lief zum Esszimmertisch. Dort überkam sie ein zweiter Schauder, als sie sah, was da auf dem Tisch lag.

Sie hatte das Bild schon gesehen. Das Foto von ihrer und Jarods Mutter: Die beiden jungen Frauen, wie sie vor einer Efeuwand standen und kaum sichtbar war dahinter das Emblem mit den Totenköpfen zu sehen. Das war die Wand, hinter der die schicksalhaften Schriftrollen versteckt gewesen waren, sie hatte das Bild schon einmal gesehen, kurz bevor sie nach Carthis, zur Insel der Verdammten, aufgebrochen war. Und noch heute war nicht geklärt, warum ihre Mutter und Jarods Mutter sich gekannt hatten.

Wie war das Foto hier auf den Tisch gekommen? Sie hatte es ganz sicher nicht auf den Tisch gelegt! Aber sie war von einem Gefühl erfüllt, das ihr sagte, dass sie sich nicht darüber zu sorgen brauchte, wie das Foto in ihr Haus gekommen war. Sie wusste, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte.

* * *

Bed-N-Breakfast Motel  
an der Grenze zwischen Delaware und Pennsylvania  
6 a.m.

Grace war vollkommen erschöpft. Dieses überwältigende Gefühl von Müdigkeit hatte sie das letzte Mal nach der Geburt ihrer Kinder überkommen. Ihre Kinder… Es schmerzte sie, an ihre drei kleinen, perfekten Babys zu denken, die man ihr von der Brust gerissen hatte, kaum dass sie sie zur Welt gebracht hatte.

Vinzent, der das Leben nie kennenlernen durfte. Das Center hatte ihm nicht wehtun können, aber gleichzeitig würde er nie die Chance bekommen, glücklich zu werden und seine Familie kennen zu lernen.

Mason, ihr Sohn, der immer noch so weit weg von ihr war. All die Jahre war er weit weg von ihr aufgewachsen, kannte seine Mutter nicht einmal. Weder wusste er, wie sie aussah, noch wie sie hieß. Es brach ihr das Herz.

Und Michelle, Maddie, ihr kleines Mädchen. Ihretwegen war sie zum zweiten Mal so furchtbar erschöpft, sie hatte ihre Tochter ein zweites Mal geboren, oder zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Nur dieses Mal hielt sie sie in den Arm, konnte ihr Haut streicheln und ihr Haar riechen, sie anfassen und umarmen und zu ihr sprechen…

Es hatte die ganze Nacht gedauert, aber Maddie hatte sich schließlich beruhigt und war eingeschlafen. Sie hatte nichts gegessen und nichts gesagt und gegen elf Uhr hatte sie zuerst angefangen, unkontrolliert zu zittern und zu wimmern und schließlich hatte sie geschrien und um sich geschlagen, wenn jemand ihr zu nahe gekommen war. Sie rief immer und immer wieder nach ihrem Bruder, wiederholte Masons Namen unermüdlich.

„Sie ist vollkommen durcheinander." Grace kniete auf dem Motelbett mit Maddies Kopf auf dem Schoß.

Gregory, der auf dem Stuhl neben der Tür saß, starrte missmutig vor sich hin. „Ich weiß. Aber was soll ich tun? Sie ist in Sicherheit, wir haben unsere Tochter wieder und dieses Mal werden wir dafür sorgen, dass ihr niemand je wieder wehtun kann. Das ist alles, was wir jetzt machen können."

„Und Mason holen", fügte Grace nachdrücklich hinzu.

„Dann sag mir doch wie!", schrie er, so dass sie zusammenzuckte.

Maddie wachte ebenfalls auf und fing wieder an zu weinen. Grace presste den kleinen Körper gegen ihren eigenen, um sie und sich selbst irgendwie zu beruhigen, ließ dabei ihren Mann aber nicht aus den Augen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stand Gregory schließlich auf und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Bevor Grace es bemerkte, liefen ihr ebenfalls Tränen die Wangen hinunter und sie schluchzte. Was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte ihren Sohn nicht retten, der war immer noch im Center und ihre Tochter, die sie gerade hier in den Armen hielt, war auch so furchtbar weit weg, Maddie konnte sie auch nicht helfen, sie fügte ihr nur noch mehr Schmerz zu, weil sie sie von ihrem Bruder getrennt hatte…

„Bitte, sei nicht traurig", flüsterte plötzlich eine leise Stimme in ihr Ohr. Verdutzt sah sie Maddie an, die sich inzwischen beruhigt hatte und ihr direkt in die Augen sah. Zum ersten Mal. „Sei nicht traurig, bitte nicht weinen", bat sie mit vorsichtiger Stimme.

„Ich… ich…"

„Du bist so wunderschön, wenn du lächelst. Engel sollen nicht weinen." Sie griff nach einer Haarsträhne ihrer Mutter und spielte damit zwischen ihren kleinen Fingern. „Und ich will auch nicht, dass du meinetwegen weinst. Das macht mich auch traurig. Ich will, dass du lächelst."

„Ich lächle nur für dich, mein Liebling", flüsterte sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

* * *

Sams Appartement  
6 a.m.

Sam hatte die ganze Nacht nachgedacht. Keine Sekunde Schlaf hatte er gefunden, dafür aber eine wichtige Entscheidung getroffen. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lag immer noch die schriftliche Aufforderung des Triumvirats, Caden und Nathalie für die Abreise nach Afrika fertig zu machen.

Mehr noch: Anbei lagen die Pläne, die für die Zukunft der restlichen Schwarzen Akten gedacht waren. Man würde die ältesten von ihnen – also Victor, Jenna, Logan und Laney – nächste Woche ebenfalls von den anderen trennen, um sie zu Killern und Spionen auszubilden. Dann standen sie nicht mehr unter Sams Aufsicht. Genauso würde es im nächsten Jahr mit Nicholas, Liam und Tabitha sein und im Jahr darauf mit den Littluns. Nach Maddies Verschwinden hatte Lyle vor, alles zu beschleunigen, die Kindheit von Victor und den anderen war nun unwiderruflich vorbei, sie würden sich bald mit ihrem Leben dem Center verschreiben.

Das würde Sam nicht zulassen. Er musste das tun, was Catherine Parker damals nicht geschafft hatte. Er musste das verhindern, was Jahrzehnte zuvor niemand verhindern konnte. Es durfte nicht noch mehr gequälte Kinder geben, keine zerstörten Seelen mehr, die für Macht geopfert wurden. Sam wollte die Kinder aus dem Center schaffen. Irgendwo würde es einen sicheren Ort geben, irgendwie würde er es schaffen. Und wenn nicht, dann wollte er wenigstens nicht sterben, ohne es versucht zu haben.

Schließlich, als sein Wecker klingelte, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er sich fertig machen musste, stand er vom Bett auf und lief langsam ins Badezimmer. Der Sweeper brauchte nur eine kalte Dusche, dann war er bereit, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

* * *

The Center  
Tower  
7.30 a.m.

„Warum, zum Teufel, hat das so lange gedauert, Willy?", keifte Raines, als der Sweeper mit ein paar Kollegen und den Kindern in das Konferenzzimmer trat.

Caden wurde von Willy persönlich festgehalten. Er hatte sich gewunden und gewehrt, um sich geschlagen, gebissen und jeden bespuckt, der ihm zu nahe gekommen war. Es hatte rund zwanzig Minuten gedauert, bis Willy ihn zu fassen bekommen hatte und er war dafür auch noch mit Zahnabdrücken und Fußtritten belohnt worden. Er nahm es dem Kleinen jedoch nicht übel – die Schwarzen Akten mussten alle geahnt haben, dass ihnen Gefahr drohte.

Victor und Jenna hatten sich vernünftig verhalten – zu Willys Überraschung. Eigentlich hatte er nicht den Auftrag gehabt, auch die beiden zu holen, aber sie hatten mitkommen wollen, um Caden und Nathalie zu begleiten.

„Was machen die beiden hier? Die brauchen wir nicht!", fauchte Neomée. Niemand sonst schien sich jedoch an den zusätzlichen kleinen Pretendern zu stören.

„Und wo ist Sam?", wollte Lyle wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Willy wahrheitsgemäß.

„Hallo, ihr beiden." Neomée hatte sich inzwischen Caden und Nathalie zugewandt. Den Jungen hielt Willy immer noch umklammert und seine Schwester hatte sich hinter dem Bein des Sweepers versteckt. „Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben vor mir." Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, das bewirkte, dass Nathalie unwillkürlich ihre Arme um Willys Knie schlang. Der Mann nahm es ihr nicht übel, auch ihm ließ das Lächeln dieser Frau das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Nicht so schüchtern. Ich bringe euch an einen Ort, der wird euch wirklich gefallen. Versprochen. Nun kommt schon!" Sie griff nach Nathalies Arm und die Kleine stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, was zur Folge hatte, dass ihr Bruder sich wieder gegen Willys Griff wehrte.

„Fassen Sie sie nicht an!", meinte Victor sachlich. Obwohl er nicht laut gesprochen hatte, wandten sich alle Köpfe der Erwachsenen unwillkürlich dem Jungen zu. Er schien sich dadurch aber nicht beirren zu lassen und erklärte: „Caden und Nathalie haben Angst und machen es nur noch schlimmer. Sie machen es immer nur schlimmer, wenn Sie uns trennen. Wir versprechen, dass wir alles tun, was Sie sagen und immer unser bestes geben. Wenn wir zusammen bleiben, werden Sie immer zufrieden mit uns sein, dafür garantiere ich persönlich."

„Penetranter Bengel!" Neomée machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Victor zu, aber er sah sie an, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Sie machen einen Fehler. Und das wissen Sie. Sie machen es mit Absicht, weil Sie das Center manipulieren wollen."

„Was unterstellst du mir da, du kleiner..."

Victor sah an ihr vorbei und fixierte überraschenderweise Raines, der mit Lyle hinter Neomée stand. „Die Leute aus Afrika stehen schon unten! Der Tag, den Sie immer gefürchtet haben, ist nun gekommen!"

„Was?" Es war Lyle, der davon aus der Fassung gebracht worden war.

„Esteban!" Neomée wandte sich an ihren Begleiter, der bunte Stammestracht trug. Dieser nickte wortlos.

„Es hat tatsächlich schon begonnen!" Raines setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und begann, hysterisch zu lachen.

„Verrückter alter Mann", murmelte Lyle und wollte zur Tür, aber einer der Sweeper, der bis gestern noch unter Willys Kommando gestanden hatte, hielt ihn kommentarlos zurück.

Zimmer der Schwarzen Akten

„Was soll das heißen, ich kann die Kinder nicht haben? Dr. Raines wird sehr wütend sein, wenn ich die Untersuchung heute nicht vornehme!" Amy stützte die Hände in die Hüften und sah den Sweeper herausfordernd an.

„Die Kinder dürfen das Zimmer nicht verlassen", wiederholte der Mann, wenn auch etwas unsicherer als zuvor.

Damien, Alex und Mason standen hinter ihm und sahen Amy flehentlich an. Nicholas, Liam, Tabitha, Logan und Laney saßen auf ihren Betten; sie hatten wahrscheinlich keine Hoffnung mehr, dass der Sweeper nachgeben würde.

„Was ist denn hier los?", verlangte Sam scharf zu wissen. Seine Stimme war genug, um auch die bereits resignierten Kinder wieder aufleben zu lassen und binnen Sekunden standen alle hinter dem Sweeper, der die Tür bewachte.

„Ich..." Er sah sich Hilfe suchend um, aber da war niemand, der ihn bei seiner Aufgabe unterstützte.

„Was soll das? Amy hat wichtige Arbeit zu erledigen!"

„Aber Dr. Raines... Na ja, also, genau genommen war es die Frau vom Triumvirat. Neomée. Sie hat befohlen, ich soll die Kinder heute Morgen hier im Zimmer behalten und wenn sie nachsehen kommen und feststellen, dass sie auf der Krankenstation sind, dann..."

„Aber Dr. Raines wird auch nicht sehr erfreut sein! Wenn ich das richtig sehe, kommt deine Anweisung vom Triumvirat, oder? Doch hier hat Raines das Sagen, oder hat sich da was geändert? Und sobald das Triumvirat weg ist, wirst du dich verantworten müssen, weil die Untersuchung nicht stattfinden konnte. Und wo sind überhaupt die anderen? Victor und Jenna und..."

„Ich weiß es nicht!", meinte der andere Sweeper beinahe verzweifelt. Auch ihn schienen die Vorgänge zu beunruhigen.

Sam sah seine Pläne in Rauch aufgehen. Er hatte alles genau geplant – so, wie es eben ging in der kurzen Zeit. Sein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, er konnte kaum mehr einen klaren Gedanken fassen und hatte das Gefühl, als wäre der Verrat, den er am Center beging, auf sein Gesicht geschrieben, so dass es jeder lesen konnte.

Es war Alex, die schließlich eingriff und Sam wäre im Nachhinein jede Wette eingegangen, dass die Kleine erkannt hatte, was der Sweeper vorhatte. Sie sah ihn lächelnd an und meinte dann ruhig: „Machen wir es doch so: Wir gehen nacheinander zur Untersuchung. Wenn jemand kommt, um nachzusehen, sind immer welche von uns da und es fällt vielleicht nicht auf, dass jemand fehlt. Aber Amy kann gleichzeitig ihre Arbeit tun und Mr. Raines wird nicht wütend sein."

„Gute Idee!", rief ihr Bewacher mit beinahe kindlicher Erleichterung. „Schlaues Mädchen."

„Ich weiß." Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.

„Ich..." Sam wollte etwas sagen. Alex hatte ihm gerade in die Hände gespielt und wenn sie wusste, was er vorhatte, ahnte er auch, was sie gerade mit ihrem Vorschlag hatte bezwecken wollen. Doch das konnte er nicht tun!

„Ach, Sammy!" Das kleine Mädchen seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist schon in Ordnung so. Liam, Nicholas und Tabitha sollen aber vorgehen, ich will noch spielen!" Sie wandte sich ab und zog Mason mit sich. Demonstrativ nahm sie ein Puzzle aus dem Regal und begann, die Stücke auf dem Boden auszubreiten.

Alex, oh Alex, dachte Sam in diesem Moment nur. Die Drillinge wurden bereits von Amy aus dem Zimmer geführt. Sie alle schienen zu wissen, was vor sich ging. Sam sah es ihnen an. Sie blickten ihm ernst in die Augen, aber auf keinem Kindergesicht war die Angst zu erkennen, die sie empfanden, während sie dieses Opfer brachten. Für ihre Freunde und für Sam und Amy.

„Ich komm später wieder, keine Angst, Freunde. Seid brav", fügte er noch schnell hinzu, bevor er Amy folgte.

„Was hat das hier alles zu bedeuten?", wollte Amy wissen, als sie außer Hörweite der anderen waren. „Hier geht doch irgendetwas vor!"

„Und wir werden nicht hier bleiben, um herauszufinden, was das ist!", sagte Sam. „Komm, wir müssen uns beeilen. Da steht ein Wagen hinter dem Center bereit, ich kenne einen Weg, wie wir unbemerkt hier rauskommen. Ich hab gerade die Kameras vor dem Parkplatz auf eine Endlosschleife gestellt, aber sie können es jeden Moment bemerken."

Tabitha umklammerte mit beiden Händen die seine. Er drückte sie kurz an sich. Ich tue das Richtige, sagte er sich immer wieder, während sie sich auf den Weg in die Freiheit machten.

Nicholas sah seinem Bruder an, dass er ebenfalls voller Freude war. Er selbst jedoch hatte gemischte Gefühle. Alex hatte ihnen gerade praktisch erlaubt, mit Sam zu gehen – auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie sich alle nie wieder sehen würden. Er konnte nicht anders, als ihren Mut zu bewundern. Und gleichzeitig war er wütend: Woher nahm sie sich das Recht, zu entscheiden, dass er und seine Geschwister gehen durfte, während sie und die anderen blieben?

* * *

SL-8

Der Traum ließ Aidan nicht mehr los. Immer wieder musste er an die beiden Frauen denken – seine Großmütter! Und tatsächlich fühlte er sich sicher, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Kein Wort sagte er zu Gage, aber der Ältere merkte unwillkürlich, dass eine Veränderung stattgefunden hatte.

_Mein Innere Sinn... Mein Innerer Sinn..._ Daran dachte Aidan immer und immer wieder und versuchte, in sich hinein zu horchen. Dann, als einer der Sweeper kam, um die beiden Jungen zu ihrer Tagesaufgabe zu bringen, wusste er, was damit gemeint war.

_Du musst dich beeilen. Du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit,_ hörte er Catherine Parkers Stimme nahe an seinem Ohr flüstern. _Deine Mutter braucht deine Hilfe._

Er trat dem Sweeper, der neben ihm lief, so kräftig er konnte auf den Fuß und dann gegen das Schienbein und bevor der Mann wusste, was passiert war, war er auch schon losgerannt – er rannte so schnell wie er konnte.

„Nein! Nein, warte! Was machst du bloß?", rief Gage ihm hinterher.

„In die Lobby! Wir müssen in die Lobby! Miss Parker braucht uns!", rief Aidan und wusste, Gage würde ihm folgen.

Der Sweeper war jedoch schneller. Er stieß Gage beiseite und wollte den Kleinen wieder einfangen, aber sein älterer Schützling schlug ihn in den Nacken. Ein Trick, den vietnamesische Soldaten in ihrer Ausbildung lernten und von dem er einmal gelesen hatte. Nie hätte er jedoch geahnt, dass er dieses Wissen derart einsetzen würde...

„Beeil dich!", rief Aidan ohne stehen zu bleiben.

„Ja! Ja, ich komme!"


	23. Die Kante einer Rasierklinge

Children of Tomorrow

Kapitel 23: Die Kante einer Rasierklinge

* * *

The Center  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
Lobby

Miss Parker schaffte es – entgegen ihrer Erwartungen – das Center ohne Schwierigkeiten zu betreten. Sie hatte eigentlich geglaubt, eine Persona non grata zu sein und war umso überraschter, als der Sweeper sie kommentarlos einließ. Als sie in der Lobby stand, war sie sich sicher, in eine Falle gelaufen zu sein, aber was machte das schon? Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, aufwendige Pläne zu schmieden. Sie musste eben ins offene Messer laufen und versuchen, zu improvisieren.

Sweeper und Männer, die wie Soldaten gekleidet waren, liefen in der Lobby auf und ab. Einer machte sie höflich darauf aufmerksam, dass sie doch bitte zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz zurückkehren möge, das Triumvirat würde in ein paar Stunden alle Unklarheiten regeln.

Das Triumvirtat?, fragte sie sich in Gedanken. Was war mit Raines? Hatte er etwa allen Ernstes die Kontrolle und die Macht über das Center nach all den Jahren an die mächtigen Afrikaner verloren? Konnte es möglich sein, dass man ihn gestürzt hatte? Und was war mit Lyle? Hätte er das nicht zu verhindern gewusst?

Seit sie sich erinnern konnte, war das Triumvirat eher so etwas wie ein Auftraggeber des Centers gewesen und schien aus irgendeinem Grund von ihm abhängig zu sein. Was war geschehen?

Aber dafür hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit. Sie musste die Kinder finden! Und Jarod! Den ganzen Morgen war sie im Kopf durchgegangen, wo man sie überall gefangen halten könnte. Sie war alle Möglichkeiten, jedes einzelne Sublevel, durchgegangen und hatte sich die ausgesucht, die am wahrscheinlichsten waren.

Gerade, als sie ihre Schritte zum Aufzug lenkte, hörte sie eine atemlose Stimme hinter sich ihren Namen rufen: „Miss Parker! Miss Parker!"

„Was...?" Sie drehte sich überrascht um und erblickte den kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der auf sie zuhastete, als wäre hinter ihm ein Feuer ausgebrochen und sie sei ein Teich mit Wasser.

„Miss Parker!" Er schlang ihr die Arme um den Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Pullover.

Etwas verwirrt legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Ein älterer Junge, der dem Kleinen gefolgt war, blieb ein paar Meter vor ihr stehen und lächelte sie verschmitzt an. Irgendwo hatte sie ihn schon einmal gesehen, sie war sich ganz sicher...

„Hallo, Miss Parker."

„Gage! Du heißt doch Gage, richtig? Der kleine Junge von damals..."

„Ja, richtig!" Er rieb sich etwas verlegen die Nase. „Es ist schön, dass Sie sich noch erinnern."

„Der Sweeper!", unterbrach ihn Aidan. „Er ist hinter uns her. Er kommt bestimmt gleich."

Gerade ging die Tür des Aufzugs auf. Noch mehr Sweeper und Uniformierte stiegen aus. Miss Parker und die Jungen beeilten sich, hinein zu kommen. Sie drückte einen Knopf und hoffte, dass niemand Verdachte schöpfen würde, wenn sie mir zwei Kindern durch das Gebäude lief.

„Großmutter hat mir gesagt, dass du kommst!", erklärte Aidan, als die Türen sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten. „Wir müssen hier weg! Sie sagt, es ist gefährlich. Aber wir müssen noch Damien, Alex und die anderen finden!"

„Wer sind die anderen?"

„Meine Geschwister!"

„Unsere Geschwister", ergänzte Gage.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein!" Miss Parker wusste auf einmal, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Sie hätte niemals so leichtsinnig sein dürfen! Sie setzte gerade das Leben dieser Kinder aufs Spiel! „Wo sind sie?"

„Wahrscheinlich in unserem alten Zimmer."

* * *

Zimmer der Black Files

Alex wusste, sie hatte das Richtige getan. Sam hätte nie alle auf einmal retten können, da hatte sie eine Wahl treffen müssen. Er hätte es nie übers Herz gebracht, sich zu entscheiden und am Ende wären sie so nur alle verloren gewesen. Es war das Richtige gewesen!

Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie das Puzzle zusammen setzte und vor dem Sweeper versuchte, so normal wie möglich zu sein. Er durfte nicht merken, dass hier etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Sam brauchte Zeit. Er brauchte einen Vorsprung, um Tabitha und ihre Brüder in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Mason griff nach ihrer Hand und lächelte sie kurz an. „Das war sehr mutig von dir, Lexie", sagte er so laut, dass nur sie ihn verstehen konnte.

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln, doch schreckte auf, als ein dumpfer Schlag von der Tür herkam.

Damien, Alexis, Mason, Logan und Laney sprangen unwillkürlich auf die Füße und sahen den Sweeper, der sie eigentlich hätte bewachen sollen, nahe der Tür am Boden liegen. Eine andere Gestalt hatte sich über ihn gebeugt.

„Angelo!", rief Logan überrascht.

„Pst!" Der Empath legte seinen Finger auf den Mund, um den Kindern zu sagen, dass sie leise sein sollen. „Oh, schreckliche Dinge passieren! Schreckliche Dinge und Angelo hat Angst!"

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Angelo, wir beschützen dich", versicherte ihm Laney.

„Nein! Angelo beschützt die Kleinen! Angelo ist hier, um die Babys zu retten!"

„Welche Babys!"

„Ihr seid Babys! Angelo zeigt euch den Weg, aber schnell! Angelo hilft Jarod und den Babys!"

„Jarod? Wo ist Jarod?", rief Damien aufgeregt.

„Angelo muss Jarod holen. Aber erst holt er die Babys!"

„Hast du den Sweeper niedergeschlagen?", wollte Mason wissen. „Woher kannst du das?"

„Angelo sieht und lernt viel. Und jetzt muss sich Angelo beeilen. Er hat viel gesehen. Er sieht schreckliche Dinge!"

Eins nach dem anderen hob er die Kinder hinauf in den Luftschacht und kletterte am Schluss selbst hinterher.

* * *

SL-18  
Jarods Zimmer

„Hey! Was geht da vor?" Jarod hörte aufgeregte Geräusche auf dem Gang. Schon seit einer halben Stunde schlug er gegen die Tür und verlangte zu wissen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber niemand schenkte dem Pretender Beachtung.

„Jarod! Jarod!" Jemand rief seinen Namen. Erschrocken wirbelte er herum. Die Stimme kam aus dem Luftschacht.

„Damien?" Er beeilte sich, um den Deckel abzunehmen. Hinter dem kleinen Jungen sah er das Gesicht von dessen Schwester. „Was macht ihr hier? Wisst ihr, was hier los ist?"

„Angelo schickt uns", erklärte Damien hastig. „Er wartet ganz unten, in SL-21. Mit Mason, Logan und Laney. Angelo sagt, dass etwas ganz Schreckliches passieren wird. Du musst mitkommen!"

„Wir haben Angst!", fügte Alex hinzu und sah ihn flehentlich an.

„Ich komme. Geht mal ein Stück zur Seite." Er zog sich nach oben in den Luftschacht.

Schweigend zeigten die beiden Geschwister ihm den Weg durch das Gewirr aus Gängen und Wegen des Belüftungssystems. Sie kletterten mühelos einen Schacht nach unten. Sie führen mich also wirklich ins SL-21, dachte Jarod.

Tower

„Was haben Sie vor?", Lyle wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Bringen Sie mir die anderen Kinder", befahl Neomée brüsk einem Sweeper und achtete gar nicht auf Lyle. „Ich will die anderen kleinen Pretender! Besonders Jarods Kinder! Ich will Jarods Gören!"

„Jawohl, Miss Neomée." Einer der Sweeper senkte kurz den Kopf vor ihr und beeilte sich dann, ihren Anweisungen nachzukommen.

Willie stellte Caden auf seine eigenen Füße und hielt stattdessen die Hand des Jungen. Seine Schwester klammerte sich an sein Bein auf der anderen Seite und schien nicht daran zu denken, ihn in naher Zukunft wieder loszulassen. Ist schon okay, ihr zwei, hätte er den Kindern gerne gesagt, aber in Gegenwart des Triumvirats war das noch unmöglicher als in der von Raines alleine.

„Was...", Lyle wollte abermals eine Erklärung verlangen, wurde aber von Raines unterbrochen:

„Nun stell dich nicht dümmer an, als du bist! Das siehst du doch: Das Triumvirat bedarf unserer Dienste nicht mehr länger und hat sich stattdessen dazu entschlossen, sich selbst zu bedienen. Dann sind wir wohl am Ende. Das ist also der Tag, vor dem mein _lieber_ Bruder immer solche Angst hatte. Pah!" Raines zog eine Schachtel aus seiner Tasche, nahm eine Zigarette heraus und zündete sie sich an.

„Miss Neomée, zwei der Kinder sind mit Parker im Aufzug", berichtete einer ihrer Leibwächter, der gerade per Walkie-Talkie mit einem Kollegen gesprochen hatte.

„Dann holt sie mir! Worauf wartet ihr hier noch? Willie, wenn Sie und diese anderen vier Gören hier nicht in die Luft fliegen wollen, bringen Sie sie brav aufs Dach. Dort wartet ein Helikopter. Sanger, geh mit und pass auf, dass niemand auf dumme Gedanken kommt. Fangen wir besser mit der Evakuierung an!"

„Wir bleiben hier! Wir bleiben bei den anderen! Wir wollen nicht getrennt werden", sagte Victor leise aber deutlich, so dass alle anwesenden Erwachsenen ihn hören konnten.

„Diese kleine Pestbeule geht mir langsam wirklich auf die Nerven!" Sie packte Victor bei den Haaren und schüttelte ihn angewidert. „Ich hasse Kinder!"

Er wimmerte nicht und unternahm auch keinen Versuch, sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. Stoisch ließ er es über sich ergehen, bis sie ihn zu Boden warf. Blitzschnell war Jenna an seiner Seite, um ihm wieder aufzuhelfen und sich an ihm festzuhalten.

„Wenn du nicht hundert Millionen wert wärst, dann würde ich dich jetzt hier lassen, darauf kannst du wetten. Aber auf eines kannst du dich verlassen: Wenn wir erst in Afrika sind, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du wünschst, ich hätte dich hier und heute getötet!"

Der Aufzug blieb überraschenderweise stehen und fuhr zurück nach unten. „Was...?" Und da erkannte Miss Parker, dass die Falle soeben zugeschnappt war.

Die Türen öffneten sich und Miss Parker und die beiden Jungen sahen sich zwei der Soldaten gegenüber, die sie mit Revolvern bedrohten.

„Was soll das?", verlangte Parker kühl zu wissen. Während sie sprach und den beiden bewaffneten Männern Blicke aus Eis zuwarf, fasste sie Aidan bei der Hand – mit dem Entschluss, den Kleinen nicht mehr loszulassen, komme was wolle. Gage stand neben ihr und kopierte ihren überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Mitkommen!"

„Kanonen weg oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr für den Rest eures Lebens durch die Erde atmet!"

„Miss Parker, wir weisen Sie nur einmal daraufhin: Sie sind in keiner Position mehr, uns zu drohen – geschweige denn, solche Drohungen wahr zu machen. Und nun folgen Sie uns."

„Ja, ja..."

* * *

Luftschacht

„Schnell, Jarod und die Babys müssen sich beeilen!" Angelo kroch voran und drängte unablässig zur Eile. Das Zittern in seiner Stimme wurde immer stärker, was auch die anderen – besonders die Kinder – nervös machte.

Alex und Damien krochen vor Jarod her, der den Schluss bildete. Er rechnete sich aus, dass sie auf Höhe von SL-20 waren. Sie erreichen einen größeren Raum – eine Art Silo, wo eine Leiter weit nach oben und nur ein kurzes Stück nach unten führte.

„Könnt ihr noch?", fragte Jarod die Kinder besorgt. Trotz des fahlen Lichts erkannte er, dass vor allem Alex, Damien und Mason sehr ausgemergelt und erschöpft aussahen. Sie waren bleicht vor Angst, aber gaben sich die größte Mühe tapfer zu sein. Er nahm Damiens Hand. „Ich bin stolz auf euch. Ihr macht das toll."

Alex hätte sich am liebsten an ihn geklammert. Sie wollte hören, dass alles in Ordnung kommen würde. Auch wenn Jarod es nicht wissen konnte, aber sie wollte, dass er es trotzdem sagte. Doch mitten in ihrer Angst und Unsicherheit spürte sie etwas anderes.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen wandte sie sich um. Angelo war schon dabei, die Leiter nach unten zu klettern, um ins SL-21 zu gelangen. Alex schob sich an Logan und Laney vorbei und krakselte behände nach oben. Damien hatte Jarods Hand bereits losgelassen, als seine Schwester nach der ersten Sprosse griff und folgte ihr.

„Hey, das ist die falsche Richtung!", rief Logan.

„Wir müssen Aidan helfen! Und... Und der Frau!", keuchte Damien, als er die Kletterpartie antrat – zurück nach oben in die Lobby.

„Welche Frau?", wollte Jarod wissen.

Alex sah zu ihm nach unten und lächelte. Angst und Kummer waren aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. „Miss Parker!"

Das reichte. Jarod wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

* * *

Lobby

„Na los, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" Einer der beiden Männer schwenkte ungeduldig seine Waffe.

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht!"

Zwei Arme packten den einen Mann von hinten und würgten ihn, bis er zu bewusstlos zu Boden ging. Jarod hatte den Puctum nervosum auch von hinten präzise erwischt und seinen Gegner ausgeschaltet, bevor der andere überhaupt begriffen hatte, was los war. Dann war Nummer zwei an der Reihe...

„Aidan!" Damien und Alex kamen grinsend auf ihren älteren Drillingsbruder zugerannt. Parker erstarrte, als sie die beiden Kindergesichter sah... Am liebsten hätte sie auf der Stelle angefangen zu weinen und sie alle an sich gedrückt. Es kostete sie all ihre Selbstbeherrschung, nicht zusammen zu brechen. Wie angewurzelt stand sie da, während der Mann, den sie liebte, sie rettete wie der Ritter in der goldenen Rüstung und die Drillinge sich hastig aneinander klammerten, als würden sie sonst wieder auseinander gerissen werden.

Gage war ebenfalls erstarrt. Er trat einen Schritt von Jarod zurück, als dieser auch den zweiten Bewaffneten unschädlich gemacht hatte. Aber in der Aufregung bemerkte niemand die Abneigung der Teenagers, die er auch in dieser Situation und nach dem, was eben geschehen war, nicht verbergen konnte und wollte.

Instinktiv umfasste Parker die Drillinge und zog sie nahe an sich heran. Alex und Damien sahen zu ihr auf und lächelten vergnügt, als würde die Welt um sie herum gerade nicht untergehen. Und das tat sie auch nicht: Für diese Kinder setzte sich die Welt gerade eben erst wieder zusammen.

„Wir müssen ins SL-21", keuchte Jarod. Er reichte Parker seine Hand und diese griff ohne zu Zögern danach. Er sah zu den Drillingen: „Gib mir deine Hand, Damien. Und ihr haltet euch aneinander fest und lasst nicht los, verstanden?"

Sie mussten zurück ins Schachtsystem. Der Weg nach unten war lang...

* * *

Tower

Neomée sah ungeduldig auf ihre Uhr. „Wir müssen los. Wir können nicht länger warten. Haben Sie die Gören endlich?"

Einer ihrer Männer sprach sich über Funk mit seinen Kollegen ab und verneinte dann. „Jarod hat zwei unserer Männer Schauch matt gesetzt. Er und Parker haben die Kinder."

„WAS?", fauchte Neomée wütend.

Lyle musste sich zusammenreißen, um sein Erstaunen nicht zu zeigen – und seine Erleichterung.

„Sie sind auf dem Weg nach unten", berichtete Neomées Mann. „SL-21."

Neomée deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Lyle. „Nehmen Sie sich diesen Clown da. Er soll Ihnen zeigen, wie man am schnellsten nach unten kommt. Wir anderen gehen vor."

Victor, Jenna, Caden und Nathalie wurden grob gepackt. Sie wehrten sich aus Leibeskräften und auch Willie protestierte, aber Neomées Handlanger schienen taub für das Flehen der Kinder zu sein. Grob zerrten sie sie hinter Neomée her.

* * *

SL-1

Die Leiche des Sprengmeisters war der einzige Zeuge für seine Tat. Für seinen Triumph. Für seine Vergeltung. Der Mann lag tot in SL-17. Aber das war zu tief, er musste weiter nach oben. Näher n die Oberfläche, um denen weh zu tun, die es auch wirklich verdient hatten.

Aber zuerst musste er sich konzentrieren. Er durfte nicht abdriften, er musste bei sich bleiben. Und zwar wörtlich. Nur er konnte das jetzt tun, die anderen Teile seiner Persönlichkeit, die er im Laufe der Zeit abgespaltet hatten, waren dazu nicht in der Lage. Diesen Akt konnte nur er vollbringen.

Die Bombe würde in zehn Minuten explodieren. Nein, da gab er seinen Gegner zu viel Zeit. Zwei Minuten würde er selbst brauchen, um zu verschwinden. Und dann konnten sich die Tore zur Hölle öffnen...

* * *

Luftschacht

Gage hielt sich ganz nahe an Miss Parker und so weit weg von Jarod wie möglich. Die beiden Erwachsenen beobachteten argwöhnisch, wie die Bewegungen der Drillinge immer ungenauer wurden und ihre Muskeln beim Abstieg ins SL-21 zitterten. Langsam waren die drei am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

„Wir haben's bald geschafft!", sagte Jarod.

„Versprochen?", fragte Damien.

„Indianerehrenwort!" Er lächelte dem kleinen Jungen zu. „Bald ist alles vorbei."

„Jarod! Miss Parker! Angelo hier!" Sie hörten die Stimme des Empathen und dann tauchte unten, am Ende der Leiter auch sein Kopf auf.

„Schnell! Ihr musst auch beeilen!" Das war Masons Stimme.

Kaum kroch Miss Parker als Letzte durch den Zugang zu SL-21, damit Jarod die Luke verschließen konnte, begann die Erde zu beben. Der Boden, die Wände...

Alles zittert so vor Angst wie wir immer, dachte Alex. Mason zog seine Cousine an sich. Ihre Brüder taten es ihm gleich.

„Es wird alles gut!", versprach Miss Parker.

Gage umarmte sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Jacke.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

* * *

Tower

Victor hatte keine Kraft mehr, um Widerstand zu leisten und hörte auf, sich gegen die Griffe des Mannes zu wehren, der an ihm zog und zerrte.

Hab ich alles getan, was ich tun konnte?, fragte er sich. Hatte er alles getan, um die Kleinen zu beschützen, wie er es versprochen hatte? Hatte er alles getan, um sie zu retten? Er wollte es gerne glauben, war sich aber nicht sicher.

Dann fiel ihm ein, was Neomée gesagt hatte: Dass er sich wünschen würde, sie hätte ihn hier umgebracht, wenn sie erst in Afrika wären.

Dass er tot war, das wünschte er sich schon eine ganze Weile. Aber die anderen hatten ihn gebraucht... Doch die Frau hatte Recht. In Afrika würde alles noch schlimmer werden. Er hatte die Black Files nicht retten können, sie waren verloren.

Der Tod. Ja, für manche gab es eben nur diesen Weg in die Freiheit. Er schloss die Augen, blendete Neomées hysterische Stimme aus, die verlangte, dass man ihr die anderen Kinder brachte. Und die Schreie seiner Schwester...

Was stand ihnen bevor? Nichts Besseres als das, was sie schon alle durchgemacht hatten.

Was waren sie schon wert? – Gar nichts. Nur das, was sie konnten. Sie hatten einen Wert als Ware, nicht als Menschen.

Was war das für ein Leben? – Kein Leben, nur ein Dasein. Eine Existenz.

Nicht alle können gerettet werden, dachte er. Aber wenn er nur wüsste, dass nicht alle leiden würden... Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und er hatte das Gefühl, die Hitze zu spüren, noch bevor jemand die Flammen sehen konnte.

Der Boden unter ihren Füßen bebte, bevor sie die Treppe erreichten, die sie nach oben – zum Helikopter und in Sicherheit – führen wurde. Keine menschlichen Stimmen, sondern das Zusammenbrechen des Gebäudes war es nun, das ihm in den Ohren dröhnte.

Er sah hinüber zu Jenna, seiner Schwester. Der Mensch, der mit ihm geboren war. Er war glücklich, auch mit ihr sterben zu dürfen. „Ich liebe dich!", rief er ihr zu. „Ich liebe dich über alles!"

Und er wusste, sie sagte dasselbe, auch wenn er nur sah, wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten.

Neomée rannte und schaffte es, die unterste Treppenstufe zu erreichen, doch die zweite brach schon in sich zusammen.


End file.
